Project: Transcendence
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Discord is feeling lonely. Inspired by a friend, he decides to look for his own special somepony, and he knows just where to find her. Little does he know, somepony else is taking the same road, with much darker intentions...
1. Something Missing

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter One: Something Missing**

In a very bizarre section of Equestria, there was a house, floating on a chunk of stone. In the bedroom, the bed, along with the other furnishings, was hanging upside-down from the ceiling. The bed's Draconequus occupant lay under the covers, defying gravity as everything in the room did. An alarm clock suddenly went off, making a loud quacking noise. The Draconequus manifested a mallet, and crushed the clock, which let out a plaintive squawk.

"Oooohhh." Discord stretched (literally, his limbs extending across the room). He climbed out of bed, and flashed down to the floor. "...Good morning, empty house."

Discord went about his morning routine. He took a shower in chocolate milk, brushed his fangs with chewing gum, and spent five minutes trying on all sorts of outlandish clothes (until he eventually decided to go without). He poured himself a bowl of cornflakes for breakfast, eating the bowl instead of the flakes. All along, he couldn't shake a feeling he was having, a feeling he had experienced on and off for a while now.

That feeling was loneliness. While Discord had managed to make several friends over the years, he still had to go home to an empty house every night. Sure, he could conjure up living crockery and sentient utensils, but it just wasn't the same as having a thinking, breathing companion. He found himself wishing that his friends could come and stay with him, but most of them had homes of their own, even special someponies to share it with. In particular, Fluttershy, his first friend, had settled down with a stallion named Forrest. Discord recalled the day she had introduced them quite vividly.

 _Flashback..._

Discord flashed himself outside Fluttershy's cottage, ready for another tea party with his closest friend. Just as his paw reached for the door handle, he heard Fluttershy chuckling inside, with an unfamiliar voice talking to her. It was unmistakeably a male voice.

"What in Equestria is going on in there?" Discord frowned. He knocked on the door, harder than he normally would.

The door opened a crack, Fluttershy's eye peeking out through the gap.

"Oh hi, Discord!" Fluttershy opened the door fully, smiling wide.

"I'm here for our regular tea time." Discord declared. "Now, call me crazy, but is there somepony in there with you?"

"Um... yes." Fluttershy said nervously. "He's actually somepony I want you to meet." She gestured him to enter.

Discord followed Fluttershy to the living room, where an unfamiliar brown stallion was sitting on the couch.

"Discord, this is Forrest." Fluttershy introduced them. "He's my..." She blushed lightly. "...Coltfriend."

"...Could you please repeat that?" Discord asked. He pulled off an ear and patted it, causing various items to fall out. "I think I had something in my ear."

"So, you're the famous Discord." Forrest smiled. "Fluttershy's told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Discord put his ear back on. "Because she hasn't told me anything about you."

"Well, we only just started dating." Forrest shrugged.

"Dating?" Discord grimaced. It was one thing for Fluttershy to make new friends. He had come to terms with that. But a coltfriend? He couldn't compete with that.

"Yes." Fluttershy nodded. "Sorry I didn't tell you before now. I was just waiting for the right moment."

"No offence, but I think you can do better." Discord said bluntly. "This stallion's a little on the scrawny side."

"What?" Forrest frowned.

"And his eyes are too close together." Discord continued. "His wings are too messy, and that crooked smile..."

"Discord, be nice." Fluttershy scolded him.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy." Discord apologised. "I'm just trying to look for you. You deserve the best, and there's something about this fella that I don't trust..."

"Said the Spirit of Chaos..." Forrest snorted.

"Oh, that's how it's going to be, huh?" Discord readied a finger snap. "Want me to show you what a Spirit of Chaos can do?"

"Bring it on." Forrest said boldly. "From what I've heard, you're way more tame than you used to be..."

"Tame?!" Discord growled, his pride wounded. "Why, you..."

"Discord, stop!" Fluttershy said firmly. "I wanted you to meet Forrest, not use him as target practice."

"...Okay." Discord sighed, lowering his claw.

"And Forrest, please don't mock my friend." Fluttershy scolded her coltfriend.

"He started it." Forrest growled.

"I know." Fluttershy admitted. "He's always been a little... protective of me. Just give him a chance. Please? For me?"

"...Fine." Forrest sighed. "For you."

"Thank you." Fluttershy kissed him on the cheek. "And Discord, can I count on you to be a real friend, and treat my coltfriend with courtesy and respect?"

"Of course, Fluttershy." Discord nodded.

"Good." Fluttershy smiled. "Now, we're all going to have tea together, and we're all going to have fun. Okay?"

"...Fine." Discord groaned.

"For you, anything." Forrest pecked Fluttershy on the cheek.

Discord found himself grinding his teeth.

"Wonderful." Fluttershy beamed. "I knew I could count on my two favourite guys."

"Of course." Discord chuckled awkwardly. "Because there's nothing with having two favourite guys. Nothing at all..."

"Of course." Forrest frowned, as they sat down at the table.

It was a quiet event. Discord and Forrest were mostly civil with each other, but would occasionally fire off glares when Fluttershy wasn't looking. Once it was over, Discord politely excused himself.

"I'm so glad you two could meet." Fluttershy smiled. "Maybe we could do this again sometime."

"That sounds great..." Forrest smiled fakely.

"Can't wait." Discord chuckled. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

As Discord exited the cottage, he shuddered.

"Ugh, love." He gagged. "Such an unseemly emotion. Hopefully, Fluttershy will see sense and kick that fool to the kerb before long..."

As he started to leave, he heard Fluttershy laughing once more.

"Hopefully..." He sighed.

 _The present..._

Discord sighed as he finished reminiscing. He had eventually learned to accept Forrest, on the grounds that he made Fluttershy happy. But the fact remained that, the more time Fluttershy spent with her coltfriend, the less time she had to spend with him. Of course, getting married and having kids together reduced that time even more. Now, Discord was lucky to have an hour a week to spend with Fluttershy. Her oldest, Honeysuckle, had left the nest, but she and Forrest still had a rowdy group of triplets to look after. And they weren't the only ones. All the others had also settled down and had families together.

For some reason, the thought of them all having full houses to live in, sharing their lives with others, made Discord feel... strange. Like there was something missing in his life. But what could it be?

Deciding to clear his head, Discord took a trip to Ponyville. As he made his way through the streets, he took a moment to acknowledge that none of the pony passers-by gave him even a second glance. They had become so accustomed to his presence over the years that he barely warranted a raised eyebrow.

 _'My, how things have changed.'_ Discord thought. _'It seems like just yesterday that ponies like these were fleeing from my wrath... and here I am now, just some wacky neighbour to them.'_ As he walked on, he took note of all the couples and families on the street. _'You don't know how lucky you are, my pony neighbours...'_

As he continued his musings, Discord suddenly collided with somepony.

"Hey, watch where you're-!" The pony started, before they both recognized each other. It was Caboose, bereft of his Royal Guard armor. "Oh. Hey, Discord."

"Well, if it isn't my favourite Royal Guard." Discord chuckled. He turned himself into an acorn. "Still as nutty as ever, I hope?"

"Nutty? Me?" Caboose frowned. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. Hey, you know what's really nutty? Squirrel poop!"

"So in other words, yes." Discord smirked. "So, what brings you all the way out here?"

"Just visiting my bros over here." Caboose smiled. "After Black Knight Paladin blew up our mansion in Bitaly, we all kinda... spread out."

"Oh, yes." Discord mused. "I heard about that. Of course, I was on vacation at the time, so I missed all the fun."

"Yeah, fun..." Caboose snorted. "Still, we could've used your help."

"It wouldn't really be a battle, though." Discord shrugged. "With my powers, it would all be other too quickly, and you'd have no sense of accomplishment."

"We'd have a sense of getting out of there alive, though." Caboose pointed out.

"How's that family of yours, by the way?" Discord asked. "It's gotta be tough for 'em, you being so far off right now."

"It can be." Caboose admitted, "But it's not all that bad. Besides, it's all worth it when I see them again. Especially Daring. She's always so supportive and caring, ready to listen to me yack on at the end of the day and put up with my shenanigans, and give me cuddles and... other things at night."

"Yeah, I bet you're glad that I turned you into a wind-up toy back then, are ya?" Discord joked.

"Not exactly." Caboose pouted. "Having a key in your back can really put a crimp on your day."

"I guess." Discord shrugged. "But you can't argue with results. Thanks to you, you got a lovely marefriend, who later became your wife, and mother to your foals, all because of me."

"Well, it's not like you planned it that way." Caboose shrugged.

"True." Discord admitted. "It was all a wonderful coincidence. Sometimes, that makes for some great natural chaos."

"Either way, I owe you big time for that." Caboose smiled, "Thanks to you, I have a family and a beautiful wife. Tell me, Discord, you ever had a special somepony? The kind that you want to spend the rest of your days with? The kind that always bring a smile to your face? The kind that scratches your back with a matchbook cover while calling you 'Big Rudy'? The kind that nopony in the would could possibly match?"

Discord remained silent for a moment.

"...No, can't say that I have." Discord shrugged.

"Seriously?" Caboose frowned. "In all your years, you've never once 'been' with a gal?"

"Nope." Discord shook his head.

"Never had a date?" Caboose asked.

"Never." Discord shrugged.

"Never snuggled around the moonlight with somepony?" Caboose offered.

"Non." Discord flashed up a beret and striped shirt.

"Never had a quick tongue hockey session?" Caboose continued.

"Sports were never my thing." Discord flashed on a hockey suit.

"Have you ever even... kissed a girl?" Caboose asked.

"A gentlecolt does not kiss and tell." Discord flashed up a fancy suit.

"Oh, really?" Caboose asked. "Who did you kiss? I heard this rumor once about you and Celestia..."

"Oh, please!" Discord chortled. "Even if I had those inclinations, Celestia would be the last mare I'd go to! Besides, I'm a swinging bachelor, now. Have been for a good millennia now."

"That must be pretty lonely." Caboose frowned.

"What do I know of love, anyway?" Discord shrugged. "I've barely even mastered the ways of friendship. From what I've heard, love is in a league of its own."

"It's not that hard to master." Caboose shrugged. "Look at me. I'm happily married, even though I'm a total goof! If I can do it, anypony can!"

"Well, there is that..." Discord admitted. "Still, it's not like I can just go speed-dating. I'm an immortal Draconequus!" He suddenly morphed into a giant dragon (that somehow didn't catch anypony's attention). "With cosmic, phenomenal powers!" Then he changed back to normal. "And with my track record, I doubt some mare would give me the time of day."

"Eh, I've seen tougher matches." Caboose shrugged. "I once worked for a dating network, you know."

"Really?" Discord asked. "And how did that work out?"

"Not well." Caboose admitted. "I wound up hooking a supreme court judge up with a serial gangster's moll. I've never seen a date go downhill so fast..."

"And suddenly, I'm starting to fall into doubt again." Discord frowned.

"Come on, don't give up hope." Caboose urged. "I mean, you can't be the only immortal non-pony... thing... around. Surely there are others?"

"Actually, there are." Discord admitted.

"Whoa, really?" Caboose gaped. "I was clutching at straws there... But there are others like you?"

"Not exactly like me." Discord shook his head. "There's only one Spirit of Chaos, but there are other spirits, or rather powerful entities, out there, Like me, they control some of this world's fundamental forces. They have power the likes of which you can't even fathom."

"Any lady sprits?" Caboose smirked. "Nudge, nudge, wink, wink..."

"Well..." Disccord suddenly conjured up a pedestal as he assume a 'thinker' position, "Not many... but now that I think about it..." A smile then came across his face.

"Oh, I take it you remember someone?" Caboose beamed hopefully.

"Yes...there is this one spirit that I knew a very long time ago..." Discord grinned nostalgically, "Oh, I remember her fondly... she was certainly a wild one. We used to have so much fun together, playing games that god-like beings like us could play and having a good laugh. Back then, we were practically inseparable."

"Well, well." Caboose smirked. "So much for not having romantic entanglements...or kisses, snuggles and makeouts for that matter."

"Oh, it wasn't like that... or was it?" Discord frowned, as he rubbed his head. "It was so long ago. I spent so long stuck as a lawn ornament to the Royal Sisters that almost everything back then is a huge haze." A fog materialized all around his head.

"Well surely something must had happened." Caboose supposed, "I mean, you sound like you were happy with her. I doubt you would go off and forget her just like that."

"That is a valid point." Discord agreed, as the fog was suddenly sucked into a vacuum he had in his hand before that disappeared. "But then again, I wasn't exactly the nicest 'Spirit of Chaos' in the world, even before the whole 'plunge Equestria into chaos' thing. I don't even remember if she felt that way about me..."

"Well, why don't you go find her and ask?" Caboose asked, "Surely if she is a entity like you, she must still be alive or something."

"What?" Discord snorted. "You expect me to just go and see her, after thousands of years, and ask if she had any warm and fuzzy feelings for me? That's nuts, even for you!"

"Hey, I get it." Caboose declared. "You're scared she'll say 'no'."

"Exsqueeze me!" Discord squeezed himself, making a loud squeaking noise. "I am Discord, master of chaos. I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then why don't you do it?" Caboose asked.

"Because it probably won't even work." Discord snorted, "For all I know, I messed something up and she hates me and never wanted to see me again." He crossed his arms petulantly, "I shouldn't had brought this up with you."

"Hey, hey, come on, champ..." Caboose soothed, patting him on the back, "Trust me, you should do this. And if things don't work out, you'll at least know. And knowing if she likes you or not is better than not knowing anything at all." Caboose declared. "Like when I first asked Daring for a date. She said 'no', and I was so crushed, and... Wait, where was I going with this?"

"I have no idea." Discord declared.

"That was different, though." Caboose recovered. "I'd only just met Daring. You said yourself you knew that other gal for a while. Maybe there really was some spark back then, and you guys might be able to rekindle it."

"Well..." Discord frowned.

"Come on." Caboose urged. "It's worth a shot."

"Fine, I'll do it." Discord gave in. "But I'll need a little moral support. So you, Mr. Love Guru, will be going with me."

Discord flashed some multi-colored robes onto Caboose.

"Me?!" Caboose gaped.

"It was your idea, so you should see it through to the end." Discord declared. "Besides, you did okay during that whole 'Golden Phoenix' business, didn't you? Think of this as a sequel to that little adventure."

"I hate sequels." Caboose grimaced. "They're never as good as the original."

"That's your opinion." Discord snorted. "I thought Terminatrot 2 was way better than the original... Hey! Let's call this adventure..." A cinema marking appeared above them, bearing words that Discord said out loud. "...'Seeking Eternity 2'!"

"Eh, not the best name." Caboose shrugged.

"Really?" Discord frowned, the marquee vanishing. "What do you suggest, then?"

"Maybe some kind of subtitle?" Caboose offered. "Or something dark and foreboding?"

"What, like something a villain might prefer?" Discord smirked. "So much for our family rating... Now, shall we get going?"

"...You aren't going to turn me into a toy if I say no, are you?" Caboose deadpanned.

"I might." Discord vaguely threatened.

"Well then, guess I have no choice in the matter." Caboose shrugged, "But what about Daring? I don't want her worrying about me when I am off doing something crazy."

"She can come, too." Discord smirked. "She is, after all, the 'master of finding things'."

"Finding things?" Caboose frowned, "One, that suddenly makes me want a 'Jill Sandwich'. And two, why would we need to find this girl of yours? Can't you just ring her up or something?"

"Caboose, my friend, who do you think this is? Some quick trip down the street?" Discord scoffed. "Unlike me, she is not as... 'social' with the ponies down here like I am. She likes to stay somewhere where no pony could find her..."

"And where would that be?" Caboose asked.

Discord pointed upwards, as Caboose looked up to the sky.

"...Space?" Caboose said in confusion.

"No. The sky." Discord clarified.

"So, she lives in some sort of cloud home? Like the Pegasi?" Caboose questioned.

"...I don't know." Discord admitted. "I've never actually seen her home."

"...Really?" Caboose frowned. "Then how would we go about finding her?

"That I don't know either." Discord sighed, "But I do recall... way back when, that she had a 'sanctuary in the sky', a place that was untouched by all mortals."

"Ooh, sounds very mystical and foreboding." Caboose mused in awe.

"It is." Discord grinned. "It'll be the archeological find of the millennium for any pony. Daring won't be able to resist."

"Okay then." Caboose smiled. "Flash us over to her, then than we can all just pop up to that sanctuary place!"

"...Yeah, there's a slight snag." Discord frowned. "Like I said before, my old friend likes her privacy. I don't remember much, but she did say that her home was steeped in ancient magic that only entities can learn. Any attempt to warp there would totally throw off my inner compass..."

"Wow, that is very convenient for the sake of the plot." Caboose snarked.

"Well, convenient or not, if we are to find her, we'll have to go there the old-fashioned way. And we're going to need an airship. A real one too. I doubt that her home would be receptive to anything I conjure up."

"Well, I don't exactly have an airship lying around." Caboose admitted. "But I bet I could borrow some money off Grim to rent one."

"Excellent." Discord smiled. "We're on our way!"

"Grim's mansion is right over there." Caboose declared. "In the Everfree Forest."

"Then what are we waiting for, my oddball friend?" Discord smiled, putting an arm around Caboose. "Let us take the first step towards adventure! ...And perhaps, something more..."

The two vanished in a flash of light.

 _Elsewhere..._

In an secret location, somewhere on the outskirts of Equestria, there was a dark room, its walls covered with ancient writings and pictures. Standing in the back was a masked and cloaked pony, a Unicorn if the horn sticking out of his mask was any indication, who was gathering up various artifacts into a travel bag. A group of cloaked servants stood around him.

"At long last." The masked pony declared. "After all my years of searching, the way to ultimate power is finally within my grasp."

"Yes, sir." The head servant nodded. "All is in readiness. Your private airship is fuelled up and ready to go."

"Excellent." The masked Unicorn smirked. "Gather the others and meet me at the airfield."

"At once." The servant bowed. He urged the others to follow him, leaving their masked master alone.

"It won't be long now." He declared. "It won't be long before I finally have the thing I need to begin Project: Transcendence. And woe betide anypony, beast, or of the like that dares to stand in my way."

"Awfully confident, are we?"

The masked pony turned to see another masked pony entering the room. He was an Earth Pony, his cloak more ragged and mask faded, indicating that he was older than the masked Unicorn. His body seem to glide through the room, while a squeaking sound echoed.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" The masked unicorn snidely remarked, "What brings an old coot like you to this miserable pile of rocks?"

"I was told that you would be departing on this trip to find the 'thing' for your project." The masked Earth Pony declared. "I figured I could see you off, and wish you a safe journey."

"Safe journey?" The masked Unicorn scoffed, "Peh, save your wishing. I've been preparing for this day for a while now. I planned for every contingency, every possibility. In short, I'm ready for anything fate has in store for me."

"You mind your arrogance, boy." The masked Earth Pony scolded, his southern drawl more apparent. "This is a dangerous quest you are about to embark upon. To fail would definitely not be in our favor...and it could most certainly cost you your life."

"Hmph, you are starting to sound like Sparky." The masked Unicorn sneered. "And like him, your worries are baseless. I have it all worked out." He then pulled out a map. "My charters already pinpoint the possible locations of this 'holy ground' where I can find the two things I seek. By the time this expedition is through, I will have them in my possession, and all of you will be kissing my hooves."

"So said Black Thorn, and look what had become of him." The masked Earth Pony pointed out.

"But there's an important difference between myself and Black Thorn." The masked Unicorn sneered. "I'm not a fool. And where he failed, I shall succeed!"

With that, the arrogant stallion left the room.

"We will see, my egocentric friend." The masked Earth stallion said quietly. "We will see."

He made to leave... only to bump into a step.

"Grr..." He slid backward. As he did, his cloak caught on something, pulling off him just enough to reveal that he was in a wheelchair. "The first step. My old foe."

The step lay there, like the inanimate object it was.

"Sure be silent." The masked Earth Pony snarled. "Mock me all you want. But one day, I will best you! Mark my words, you impetuous lump of stone!"

The step, of course, didn't answer.

"Sure, play it cool." The masked Earth Pony sneered. "But we both know your time is coming! And you will rue the day you ever crossed me!"

The masked Earth Pony around, and located another way out. The step remained where it was, silent and still. Even if it was aware of the Earth Pony's vendetta, it probably wouldn't have cared much.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. Now Boarding

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Two: Now Boarding**

Caboose and Discord flashed outside Grimoire's new mansion. The forcefield may have been enough to keep out the wildlife, but it was no match for the master of chaos.

"Nice place." Discord chuckled. "Guess crime really does pay."

"Not really." Caboose frowned. "Our old house got blown up."

"That's too bad." Discord told him. "Still, at least you won't have to worry about those annoying encyclopedia salesponies out here."

"We didn't have to worry much back in Bitaly." Caboose smirked. "They pretty much learned to stay away after Slot kept shooting at them whenever they arrived on the doorstep."

"What a novel method." Discord joked. "Get it? 'Novel'? Because they're selling books?"

"Maybe you should let me do the talking." Caboose suggested. "Grim isn't so likely to lend money to strangers."

"Your brother, your call." Discord shrugged. "Just so long as you get the moolah."

"Yeah, that's the tricky part." Caboose frowned. "We may be rich as all get out... but our pursestrings are tighter than a thong on a hydra."

Caboose and Discord walked over to the front door. Caboose knocked on it. Grimoire opened it, smiling as he saw his brother.

"Caboose?" He declared. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah, something came up..." Caboose frowned.

It was then that Grimoire noticed his companion.

"And I see you've brought a friend..." He said drily, "...Who is this creature?"

"This is an old pal of mine." Caboose smiled. "Discord, say hi."

"Discord's the name." Discord flashed up a fancy suit and top hat. "It's a pleasure to meet you. messr Napoleon."

"Discord? As in the Spirit of Chaos?" Grimiore blanched. "The guy who tried messing up Equestria so many years ago, and the same guy who turned you into a toy and drag you on that old Phoenix trip?"

"That would be him." Caboose nodded.

"Somehow, I pictured him more impressive..." Grimiore deadpanned, before he turned to Discord. "No offense."

"None taken." Discord shrugged.

"So... care to explain why the Spirit of Chaos is on our doorstep, 'Boose?" Grimiore asked.

"It's quite a story." Caboose shrugged. "Maybe we can talk about it inside?"

"Fine." Grimoire sighed. "Come on in."

As Discord followed the stallions inside, he came across Oakley, who growled at him, obviously not likinig the looks of the odd-looking spirit in his master's home.

"Want a bone, fido?" Discord conjured up a giant thigh bone.

In a instant, Oakley's glare turned to that of a playful pup, as he started panting and begging.

"Enjoy!" Discord tossed the bone across the room.

Oakley barked as his ran after the bone. Once he caught it, he started chewing on it vigorously. Satisfied, Discord joined Caboose and Grimoire in the lounge, as Caboose was explaining their reason for coming. Grimoire sat quietly, waiting until Caboose finished before responding.

"Well, that's a story, little brother." He remarked, "Never crossed my mind that someone like Discord could actually be in desire of female companionship."

"So, can we borrow a couple hundred bits?" Caboose asked. "We only need enough to rent an airship to find the place that Discord says she lives in. Simple as that..."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the answer's 'no'." Grimoire declared.

"What?!" Discord gasped.

"But why?" Caboose asked, "Discord really needs our help, bro!"

"As much I would want to, money is actually sorta tight. Apart from building this mansion, reimbursing every one of our members for their participation of the Crystal Sun incident and... well, Oakley." He gestured to Oakley, who was focused on chewing the bone Discord gave him. "Even with all our riches, we're still in the red... and honestly... I can't afford to fund a trip to some mystical, mythical, and magical 'sanctuary'..."

"Oh, I see, you don't believe me." Discord growled.

"I didn't say that." Grimiore retorted.

"Grim, what reason would Discord have to lie to us? Sure, he's the Spirit of Chaos, and sure, he tried to plunge Equestria into chaos, sided with Lord Tirek, wrecked the Grand Galloping Gala, and forced me to join a search for an ancient treasure that almost killed me... where was I going with this again?" Caboose frowned.

"I don't think Discord is lying, Caboose." Grimoire shook his head, "But you are asking me to help you find a place that no pony have ever found. If not even Discord could find it, what's to say anypony else would find it? The sky is like the pegasus's haystack, and this 'sanctuary' the needle. It would be a waste of time and money."

"Don't hold back, big guy." Discord said indignantly, conjuring up a microphone. "Tell us how you really feel."

"Come on, Grim." Caboose urged. "It would be for love."

"If only it were that simple." Grimoire sighed. "Look, Discord, I feel for you, I really do. But I can't just magically conjure up a pile of Bits..." The old stallion then frowned. "Couldn't Discord simply bring a bag of bits into existence?"

"You know, that is a very valid point." Caboose turned to Discord, "Why can't you just make your own money?"

"You think if I could do that, I wouldn't had done it already?" Discord sighed, "Bits are a lot harder to make than you think. They have these watermarks, and the dates of minting, and those tiny little drawings on them. As a Spirit of Chaos, I can't simply replicate such fine details."

"Yet another convenient, yet plausible excuse." Caboose mused.

"Alas, this means my quest is over before it even began." Discord sighed.

"Aw, don't give up, big D." Caboose smiled. "In the movies, there's always a scene like this, when all hope seems lost. Then somepony comes up with something that turns everything around."

"Yes, well, if you can come up with a way for us to get an airship without paying for it, I'd just love to hear it." Discord scowled.

"It's not that hard." Caboose defended. "Take Big Red, for example. Prince Shine told me how his dad was once an airship pilot, and how his father used to travel all around the world... who knows, maybe he even knows where to find one for cheap."

"That's it!" Discord gasped. He flashed a lab coat and glasses onto Caboose. "Caboose, you're a genius!"

"I am?" Caboose asked.

"Yes, you are!" Discord nodded. "We simply go over to Big Red's place, and ask him for his help!

"What did I tell you?" Caboose said smugly. "Just like in the movies."

" _Adieu_ , Mr. Napoleon." Discord grinned. "Perhaps next time we meet, I'll make you an offer you really can't refuse."

"Bye, Grim." Caboose waved. "See you at the end of the story!"

The two vanished in a flash of light.

"You know, Oakley, Caboose always did have an odd taste in friends..." Grimoire frowned.

Oakley briefly looked up from his bone, then resumed chewing it.

Over in Dodge Junction, Big Red was bucking cherries in his orchard, enjoying the lovely day.

"Lookit that red rain." He smiled, as the cherries cascaded down. "is there a more beautiful sight in all Equestria?"

Suddenly, Caboose and Discord appeared in front of him.

"Sweet sasparilla!" He yelped, leaping back against the tree he was bucking. "What in tarnation do ya think yer doin', sneakin' up on an ol' stallion like that'?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Caboose rubbed the back of his head. "Hate to drop in on you without warning..."

"Well, ya know Ah have no problems with seein' an old friend..." Big Red gave a small smile, before looking at Discord, "Hey, isn't this that Discord feller? The guy who was at Shine's weddin'?"

"Glad to know I made an impression." Discord smiled. "Now for the _formal_ introduction." He flashed on a formal gown. "Discord, master of chaos. How do you do?" He curtsied before the gown vanished.

"Howdy." Big Red said awkwardly. "Ah'm Big Red Barrelroll."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Discord offered his bear paw. Big Red shook it, only for it to pop off.

"What in tarnation-?!" Big Red gaped, before the paw returned to Discord's body.

"Isn't he a laugh riot?" Caboose smiled.

"He's somethin', all right." Big Red muttered. "Not tah be rude, or anythin', but why exactly are y'all here?"

"Well, we were kinda hoping that you could help me and Discord here. He really needs a favor." Caboose explained.

"Izzat so?" Big Red mused. "Whut kinda favour would the Spirit a' Chaos want from somepony like me?"

"Just a small one." Discord shrugged. "I am in need of an airship, and as Caboose here tells me you are the son of an airship pilot, I was wondering where we could get one for very little money."

"Ah think Ah might know." Big Red mused. "But first, whattaya'll need that ship fer, anyway?"

"Why, we're taking a trip, of course!" Discord flashed up some Haywaiian shirts for himself and Caboose.

"Ah figgered on that." Big Red smirked. "But ta where?"

"Some kind of 'sky sanctuary'." Caboose shrugged. "I don't know much about the place, other than Discord has a lady friend there."

"Well, if you wanted to blow the whole plotline..." Discord scowled.

"Goin' courtin', are we?" Big Red smirked. "Well, well. Guess even immortal spirits have needs."

"Yes, yes." Discord said impatiently. "Now, do you happen to know where to find a cheap airship, or not?"

"Ah'll do ya one better." Big Red smiled. "Ah happen to have an airship that I will let you borrow for free."

"You do?" Discord lit up.

"No foolin'?" Caboose smiled, "That's great!" He then paused, "Wait, when did you get an airship? I mean I visited this ranch hundreds of time, and I don't see anywhere that you would have something airship-shaped."

"That is a good point." Discord frowned.

"Maybe ya weren't lookin' in the right place." Big Red grinned. "Come on, Ah'll show ya where it is."

About a half hour later, Big Red lead Caboose and Discord through the plains. Despite Discord's insistence that he would warp them there, Big Red was adamant about walking there. It wasn't before long that they finally made it to their destination.

"Guys, welcome to mah pa's ol' airfield." Big Red gestured.

Caboose and Discord look upon the said airfield, and frowned. The area looked like it hadn't been touched for a long while. The ground was ridden with weeds and tall grass, and the one and only hangar was disheveled, and practically falling apart.

"Yeesh, looks like it' seen better days." Discord frowned.

"You need to run a mower or a group of goats across this place, Big Red." Caboose cringed.

"Heh, Ah've bin meaning to clean this place up." Big Red admitted. "But with the ranch and everythin', Ah never had the time." He then began moving through the tall grass, "Come on, you two, the airship is in the hangar."

The two followed the big stallion, trotting through the messy field when Caboose decided to make conversation.

"So...Red..." Caboose began. "You never did explain to us how it is you came to own an airship. I mean, I know your pa was a pilot, but I would of thought you mention having a airship."

"Well it wuz just something that never came up." Big Red shrugged "Ah don't exactly advertise it. This airship was just something that mah pa left me when he passed."

"And what about your pa?" Discord asked, "How does a son of a airship pilot come to be a farmer?"

"Ya got me." BIg Red sighed, "Ever since Pa wuz a little colt, he wuz in love with the big blue sky. He'd play with toy planes all through his colthood. One day, he went the whole hog, and made an airship of his own, outta ballons an' an ol' basket. The thing actually flew, and he wound up gettin' his Cutie Mark for it."

"Heh, and I thought the way I got my Cutie Mark was wild." Caboose chuckled.

"It wuz then that pa knew what he wanted ta do with his life." Big Red smiled. "All through his teen years, he took all sorts of odd jobs, savin' up money, an' readin' up on how ta fly on an airship on the side. Eventually, he got the skills an' the cash necessary ta buy his own airship. Sure, he had ta go all the way ta Canterlot ta buy it, but he got it. With that ship, he started up his own airship flying business here in Dodge Junction. Anywhere ya could reach with a airship, he would go. 'course, that meant he didn't stay in one place fer long. Pa's big dream wuz always ta someday go around the world. He never got the chance, but he loved to fly anywhere, so it didn't matter. In fact, it was because of his business that he met my ma."

"How so?" Caboose asked.

"Yes, don't leave that out." Discord flashed up some popcorn.

"Well, ma hired 'im in Whinnyapolis ta take her ta Dodge Junction, so she could visit some relatives." Big Red smiled. "Dad wuz so smitten with her, he didn't even charge her, sayin' her gorgeous smile was payment enough. They got ta talkin' durin' the flight, really clicked, ya know? Then, on the trip back, ma found she couldn't bring herself ta get off the blimp, so she chose ta stay with pa."

"Aw..." Caboose cooed.

"Yet another example of pony romance." Discord declared, a tad jealous.

"So, years later, they got married and had me." Big Red grinned. "One woulda thought when starting a family that my pa would had settled down... but no, after Ah was old enough to walk, he started up his business again, and continued flying around the world... while ma and Ah just... stayed in Dodge Junction." Big Red finished, his voice actually taking on a bit of a bitter tone.

"Why, Red... is that... resentment I'm detecting?" Discord asked, holding up a beeping metal detector.

"No!" Big Red shot back swiftly... before sighing. "It's just... mah pa was just a pony who never wanted to stay on the ground for more than a couple days. He wuz always going off, flying his airship for days on end. Ah would go weeks without seein' him, and even when he wuzn't flyin', he wuz in the hangar, makin' sure his 'pride and joy' was up to snuff and hanging out with the crew that helped him run his ship. Sometimes, Ah thought he paid more attention ta that ship than me... but it's not like Ah hate him for it... he was just doin' what he loved, and bringin' the bits for the family."

"How did he take it when you told him you wanted to be a farmer?" Caboose questioned.

"Well... he wasn't angry." Big Red explained. "But Ah could tell that he was disappointed. When he retired and passed away, all he had left was the airship. Ah had thought about selling it... but ironically, it's the only thing about 'im that Ah have left."

"That's too bad." Caboose sighed.

"You have my sympathies." Discord declared.

"Nah, it's fine." Big Red gave a smile, as they finally arrived at the doors to the hangar, "Well, allow me to introduce ya to yer main mode of air-based !" He then pushed the doors aside with his bare hooves. "This is the 'S.S. Cherryblossom'!"

The two looked at the airship with awe. It was a classically built zeppelin, with perfect curves and aerodynamic features. It was mostly a light gray, but with some hints of red visibly in the fading paint job.

"Ain't she a beaut?" Big Red smiled.

"Well, I gotta say, big guy, this has to be one of the finest looking airships I had ever seen." Discord grinned, impressed.

"Yeah..." Cabose agreed, before frowning. "Hold up... you had this airship all this time?"

"Um, yes." Big Red nodded.

"And you didn't think we could have used this when we had shadow ponies after us back at 'House of the Crystal Sun'?" Caboose gestured, exasperated.

"Um, no, not really." Big Red frowned.

"What do you mean?" Caboose frowned as he approached the airship. "This ship is practically in tip-top shape!"

He tapped the ship to emphasize his point. Unfortunately, the moment he did so, there was a loud creaking sound as the ship started falling apart. Caboose jumps back as an entire door panel dropped down. Discord sidestepped as a fin came crashing down. A propeller then dropped in front of the trio, as Caboose and Discord gape in shock.

"Wha.. .what the buck just happened?!" Caboose yelled.

"Caboose, the S.S. Cherryblossom ain't been used in about forty years." Big Red sighed. "Ah tried to keep the ship up ta snuff, but again, Ah've been too busy."

"Well, this is just great." Caboose pouted, "Here I thought we had an airship... and all we got is a piece of junk!"

"Hey, watch it, pardner!" Big Red growled. "That big fella's practically family!"

"Family or not, that ship won't be flying!" Caboose retorted. "We would be lucky to even get it off the ground."

"Don't be so negative." Big Red declared. "This thing'll work, believe me. They don't build 'em like this anymore!"

"There's probably a reason for that." Caboose snorted. "This thing's coming apart worse than my aunt Porcelain."

"If ya wanna fly at all, ya'll cool it with the jokes." Big Red growled.

"Who's joking?" Caboose asked.

Discord mulled things over for a moment.

"Hey, why don't you two wait outside a bit?" Discord smirked, "This will only be a moment."

Discord flashed the two outside, then shut the doors. Instantly, there was cacophony of banging and scraping, as well the sounds of power tools.

"What the buck?!" Big Red ran to the door, putting his ear to the door. "What is Discord doing to mah pa's ship?!"

"I don't know, but it sounds like a taping of _Home Improvement_ is going on in there." Caboose assumed, putting his ear to the door.

Then, as quickly as it came, the sounds stopped, as the doors opened again (prompting the two stallions to back off), as Discord came out in a handyman's outfit.

"All done!" Discord yelled with glee, as he gestured into the hangar. "Good as new!"

The two looked into the hangar and were dumbfounded to find the S.S. Cherryblossom was practically brand-spanking new. It had a gleaming new paint job, a solid structure, and a fully intact gas bag. It was definitely ready to fly.

"Holy crud..." Caboose gasped.

"Dad gum..." Big Red gaped. "The ol' girl's never looked this good before, not even when my pa was running it! Yer a miracle worker, Discord!"

"You're welcome." Discord smirked. "If you can't travel in style, you may as well not travel at all!"

They climbed aboard the ship, taking it all in. The inside contained a dining section, an observation deck, restrooms, and even bedrooms, for long trips.

"Not bad." Discord declared. "Your pa certainly got his money's worth on this thing,"

"Yeah, pa always did have an eye fer a bargain." Big Red nodded.

Their last stop was the cockpit.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Caboose rushed over to the wheel. "I can't wait to take off..." As he touched the wheel, he suddenly suffered a magical shock, which threw him across the room. "Yeowch!"

"Are you alright, Caboose?!" Discord gasped.

"Ow... I'm in pain..." Caboose weakly brought himself to his hooves, electricity still crackling through him. "What was that?!"

"Ah, Ah remember now." Big Red glanced at the wheel. "Ah forgot that mah pa had the wheel enchanted with some fancy anti-theft magic stuff. Ain't no pony except those related ta mah pa can pilot this ship..." He then frowned. "And unfortunately, Ah don't think anypony can undo a charm like this."

"Then how are we supposed to use this ship if we can't pilot it without getting a thousand volts?" Discord crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Well that is simple. Ah'll pilot the ship for you." Big Red smirked.

"You?" Discord snorted.

"Oh, yeah." Big Red nodded. "Mah daddy taught me how ta fly before Ah Ah wuz ten. Ah'll admit it's been a while, but Ah sure as hay can pilot this baby to wherever ya need to go."

"Are you sure, Red?" Caboose frowned. "I mean, we don't want you to go to all the trouble for us."

"It ain't no trouble helpin' somepony in their quest fer love." Big Red smiled. "'Sides, Ah've bin hoping fer years fer a chance to use the airship again... fer pa's sake."

"Well, if you're cool with it, then we are all set." Discord smirked.

"Not quite, pilgrim." Big Red declared, "While ya may be a miracle worker, ya can't run an airship with just three ponies. Mah pa needed at least six ponies including himself to fly this thing properly."

"And where do you think we can get three other ponies?" Caboose asked.

"Glad you ask that, Caboose." Big Red smiled, "Ah just happen to know the three perfect candidates..."

Meanwhile, out by the homestead, Big Red's adopted sons, Eclipse, Huckleberry and Globe, were hanging out in the orchard. After Big Red had confronted and defeated their criminal father, the boys were making the most of their new home.

"Ah, this is the life." Huckleberry smiled, as he lazed about in the sun.

"You said it." Globe munched on a slice of cherry pie.

"Better than hiding out on a rock, that's for sure." Eclipse smirked.

Cherry Jubilee, Big Red's wife walked down the path.

"Boy, dinner will be ready soon, so don't go too, far." She smiled.

"Never gonna happen." Globe smirked.

"You got it." Huckleberry grinned.

"Thanks, Cherry." Eclipse nodded.

"You don't have to call me that." Cherry smiled. "You can call me 'mom', if you like."

"...I'm good, thanks." Eclipse sighed.

Cherry frowned. Though he had warmed up to them considerably, there were still barriers the young Griffon had around him.

As she returned to the homestead, she saw Big Red walking up the path with two others. The first she recognised as Caboose. The second she knew only by vague recollection as Discord.

"Red, you didn't tell me you were expecting guests..." She declared.

"Ah wuzn't." Big Red declared. "Cherry, would ya mind tellin' the boys ta join us all in the sittin' room?"

"Okay..." Cherry said, a little confused.

Moments later, they were all gathered in the sitting room. As Discord entered, Huckleberry grimaced.

"What the buck is that?" He frowned.

"Discord, master of chaos." Discord extended a claw. "How do you do?"

"C-chaos?" Globe gulped, "As in that scary guy who tried to destroy Equestria that one time."

"Mostly retired nowadays." Discord shrugged. "You've got nothing to worry about, trust me."

"So, why exactly is the walking jigsaw puzzle here?" Eclipse asked.

"Well, him an' Caboose here are goin' off on an adventure to a magic land." Big Red announced. "They need me ta pilot the airship."

"Airship? You have an airship?" Huckleberry asked in confusion.

"Dear, I thought the S.S. Cherryblossom was out of commission." Cherry frowned, also confused.

"Well, not anymore, it aint." Big Red smiled, "And Ah'm gonna be takin' these fellas ta that place. An' Ah wuz hopin' the boys culd come with. Nothing like an adventure ta help father and sons bond. What do ya think, Cherry?"

"Well, I suppose it could be good for you all to bond." Cherry admitted. "What do you think, boys?"

The boys pondered for a moment, each considering things carefully.

"Sounds like fun." Huckleberry smiled. "Even if it means hanging out with Dismay over there."

"That's Discord." Discord growled.

"I'm up for a little adventure." Eclipse shrugged. "Things have been pretty quiet around here lately..."

"I don't know..." Globe frowned. "Seems a little risky."

"Relax, kid." Caboose smiled. "It'll be perfectly safe. Right, Discord?"

"Oh, yes." Discord nodded. "Perfectly safe. More or less."

"Come on, bro." Huckleberry urged. "It won't be as much fun without you."

"And if anything goes wrong, I'll protect you." Eclipse pledged.

"Well... okay, I'll come too!" Globe agreed.

"Git 'er done!" Big Red chuckled. "We'll leave first thing t'morrow!"

"Tomorrow? But that's so soon..." Cherry frowned.

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back." Big Red smiled.

"Well, there is that..." Cherry admitted.

"An' we will be back." Big Red kissed her. "Ah promise."

"I know." Cherry smiled. "It'll just be a little lonely without my boys."

"All the more reason ta enjoy today." Big Red grinned.

"And until then, you two gentlecolts are welcome to join us for dinner." Cherry smiled at Caboose and Discord.

"Thanks, ma'am." Caboose beamed.

"I am feeling a little peckish." Discord manifested a beck on his stomach.

"And suddenly, I'm not so hungry anymore..." Eclipse grimaced.

The next morning, all was in readiness. The boys were packed and ready to go.

"Good luck out there, Red." Cherry kissed her husband.

"Ah won't be needin' luck." Big Red grinned.

"You boys have fun, okay?" Cherry told the trio.

"Yes, mom." Globe hugged Cherry. "I'll miss you."

"Me too... mom." Huckleberry agreed.

"Yeah." Eclipse nodded. "Bye...m-" He stopped himself before he said the next word, "Bye, Cherry."

"Goodbye, dear." Cherry gave a small smile. She was saddened by Eclipse's hesitance to call her mom, but she didn't force the issues. She knew that the young Griffon had some issues to work out still...

"I'll miss you all too." She declared, kissing Big Red. "Bon voyage, Red."

"Thanks, darlin'." Big Red smiled.

"Good luck on your quest, Mr Discord." Cherry told the Spirit of Chaos. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"As do I." Discord said solemnly.

"See ya around." Caboose waved.

Discord snapped his fingers, and they vanished, reappearing at the airfield hangar.

"Whoa, nice ride." Huckleberry grinned.

"It's amazing." Globe added.

"I hate to put a downpour on things, but won't it take forever for us to take off from here?" Eclipse pointed out. "Look at this mess."

"Good point, beaky." Discord tapped Eclipse's beak (to his chagrin). "Time for a change of venue."

Another flash later, and they and the airship in a pristine airfield in Canterlot.

"Well, that could work." Eclipse admitted.

"Is it just me, or is all that flashing making anypony else dizzy?" Globe asked.

"It's doin' a number on mah eyes, at least." Big Red rubbed his peepers.

"Okay, now we're all set." Huckleberry smirked.

"Not quite." Discord declared. "We still have one more crew member to pick up."

"Don't go anywhere, we'll be right back!" Caboose smiled, as he and Discord flashed away.

They appeared outside Caboose's house, where they entered.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" Caboose smiled.

"Hey, babe." Daring smiled... before noticing Discord. "...And what is he doing here?"

Caboose and Discord took a couple of minutes to explain what was going on.

"Let me get this straight." Daring declared. "You're going to find an ancient sanctuary so Discord can go talk to an old flame?"

"That's pretty much the size of it, yeah." Caboose shrugged.

"Well, you won't be going anywhere without me." Daring announced. "I'm not letting my hubby get killed on some foolhardy quest."

"But I thought you were retired?" Caboose asked.

"Well, consider me un-retired." Daring declared. "Besides, I could never resist the call to adventure. Of course, we'll have to find somepony to take care of the kids..."

As Daring mentioned their offspring, Discord glanced at Michael, Caboose and Daring's youngest, who waved innocently at him. He was a cute little thing. In fact, he reminded Discord of Fluttershy and Forrest's firstborn, Honeysuckle. He could still remember the day he had laid eyes on her for the first time.

 _Flashback..._

Discord was pacing around Fluttershy's cottage. He had offered to look after it while she was at the hospital (having found the prospect of witnessing the birth revolting). Fluttershy and Forrest had been gone for some time, and he was starting to worry...

Just as Discord's fears were reaching their zenith, the front door opened. Fluttershy entered the cottage in a wheelchair (still quite tired from the birth), being pushed in by Forrest. In her hooves was a tiny bundle with a bright yellow coat, light green mane, and brown eyes.

"Are you okay, Fluttershy?" Discord flashed over to her.

"I'm fine, Discord." Fluttershy smiled. "And I've got somepony I'd like you to meet..."

Fluttershy held up her new daughter.

"Her name is Honeysuckle." Forrest asked. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"...She sure is." Discord nodded. "Just like her mother."

"Like that was ever in doubt." Forrest grinned.

"Boys, you're embarrassing me..." Fluttershy blushed. "Would you like to hold her, Discord?"

"Me?" Discord gulped, suddenly nervous. "I don't know. I haven't had that much experience with foals... What if I do something wrong?"

"It's okay." Fluttershy smiled. "I trust you."

Gingerly, Discord reached down and picked up the foal. The young one looked at him, oddly curious. Discord feared his... unconventional appearance would prove disturbing for her, but it didn't seem so; She reached out with a tiny hoof, tapping Discord on the nose.

"Aw, she likes you." Fluttershy smiled.

"She does?" Discord asked, pleasantly surprised. "She does! Hello, little Honeysuckle! I'm your uncle Discord!"

Discord pulled a funny face, making Honeysuckle giggle.

"'Uncle Discord'?" Forrest frowned.

"Just go with it." Fluttershy chuckled.

 _The present..._

"Discord... hey, big D!" Caboose yelled, snapping Discord out of her reminiscing.

"What?" Discord frowned. "Oh, sorry, I was just... thinking."

"About what?" Daring asked.

"Oh, this and that." Discord shrugged.

"I guess we could ask Lars and Lyra to look after Hurricane and Michael while they're away." Daring shrugged.

"Does it have to them, mom?" Hurricane asked. "Can't one of our cooler uncles do it instead?"

"Not a chance." Daring shook her head. "In this family, the 'cool' uncles are often more reckless. Lars is the most level-headed of the bunch, so he's the best choice. I'll just go and ask them, then we'll be on our way."

As it turned out, Lars and Lyra were happy to watch over the kids for a while.

"This'll be fun, won't it, Hurricane?" Lars smiled.

"It'd be more fun if it was uncle Vinny watching us." Hurricane frowned.

"Now you two be good, okay?" Daring asked. "Daddy and me will be back as soon as we can."

"Bring me back a present?" Michael asked.

"Sure thing, champ." Caboose chuckled.

"You'll be careful out there, right?" Hurricane asked.

"Relax, sweetie." Daring smiled. "Your mom's an old pro at his. And besides, we'll have an mighty omnipotent chaos spirit watching our backs."

"Guilty." Discord smirked.

"We'll be back soon." Caboose kissed Hurricane on the cheek.

"Missing you already." Daring echoed the action with Michael.

With that done, the group returned to the airfield, where Daring was introduced to the boys.

"So this is number six, huh?" Eclipse mused.

"Could've been worse." Huckleberry grinned. "This trip needed a lady's touch."

"Nice to meet you." Globe smiled.

"And you." Daring smiled. "So, who is this girl, anyway?" She turned to Discord. "If we're going to go look for her, shouldn't we at least know what her name is?"

"Isis... Isis was her name." Discord declared.

"That's a nice name." Caboose smiled.

"Anything else?" Daring asked. "Favorite hobbies, hangouts, y'know?"

"I'm... afraid I don't remember that much about her." Discord admitted. "It was all so long ago..."

"I've heard that name before..." Daring mused. "Mind if we hold off on takeoff for a second? I need to check something."

"Sure, sure." Discord shrugged. "Just make it quick."

"You got it." Daring nodded, racing away.

Meanwhile, in Canterlot castle, Shine Paladin was walking down the corridors when a Royal Guard ran over to him.

"Sir, an airship has suddenly appeared in the private airfield!" He announced.

"Appeared?" Shine frowned. "Are you feeling alright, soldier?"

"I swear, your highness!" The Guard urged, pointing to a nearby window.

"No pony's magic is powerful enough to transport something that big." Shine chuckled. "You must seeing-"

Shine stopped as he looked out the window, seeing the airship, which clearly wasn't there earlier.

"How the..." He frowned, before taking note of the paintjob. "Wait, I've seen that ship before..."

Back down at the airfield, Discord and the others were waiting on Daring.

"I thought I told her to make it quick." Discord scowled at Caboose. "For a great adventurer, your wife likes to take her sweet time, doesn't she?"

"But she always gets what she's looking for." Caboose smirked. "That is why you wanted her on this trip, right?"

"...I suppose." Discord said grudgingly.

"Hey!" Daring finally returned to the airfield, carrying an old book under her wing. "I'm back!"

"Finally!" Discord groaned. "I hope your little side trip was important."

"Maybe." Daring shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see."

"I love when you get cryptic." Caboose cooed.

"Thanks, hon." Daring grinned.

"Okay, looks like we're finally ready to go." Discord smiled.

"Go where?"

The group turned to see Shine Paladin walking across the airfield towards them.

"Shine?" Big red frowned. "What are ya doin' here?"

"Well, the fact that an airship had inexplicitly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a busy airfield had caught a lot of attention." Shine explained, "What is going on here?"

"Well, basically, Discord wants to find this old marefriend of his..." Caboose started.

"Friend." Discord corrected. "We never got that far."

"...Which is why he wants to ask her how she feels about him." Caboose continued. "So we came to Big Red, looking for an airship. He lent this old one, and it was kinda banged up..."

"So I had to do some fixing up." Discord added.

"...And now we're off to find this hidden sanctuary where Discord's old lady pal lives." Caboose finished.

"That's the plan, at least." Discord shrugged.

"I see..." Shine murmured, as he glanced at the airship, "So this is the S.S. Cherryblossom... how in Equestria did you convince Red to let you borrow it?"

"Because Ah'm the one drivin' it!" Big Red chirped.

"You?!" Shine gaped.

"Not just him." Eclipse stepped forth, "Me, Huck, and Globe are coming too."

"You guys too?" Shine frowned. "Why?"

"Ah always wanted ta fly the thing." Big Red smiled. "An' bringin' the boys along makes fer a nice father-sons adventure.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that Discord is taking all of you to some place that no one ever seen before, just so Discord can meet this 'girl' of his?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it in a nutshell." Eclipse shrugged.

"You do realise how crazy that sounds, right?" Shine asked, "I would had expected this from Discord or Caboose, but all you guys? Over this one girl?"

"Well, Discord needs help." Caboose declared.

"Big Red said the guy's okay, so that's good enough for me." Eclipse declared.

"He can't go out there all by himself, anyway." Globe added. "He needs moral support."

"And we're all here to lend that support." Huckleberry smiled.

"Except for me." Daring shrugged. "I'm in it for the adventure."

"Look, this girl is very special to me." Discord declared. "I need to see her again. I need to know how she really feels about me. And I can't get to her by myself, so I need their help."

"So, ya still think it's crazy?" Big Red smirked.

"Totally." Shine nodded. "...Which is why I will be joining you on this trip."

"...Pardon?" Discord frowned.

"I'm sorry to barge in on your adventure, but I cannot in good conscience let you take my foster pa and my brothers off to Faust knows where. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night with all the worrying I would do about them." Shine explained.

"Excuse me?" Big Red frowned. "Remind me again: Jest who raised who, mister? Me and mah boys can handle ourselves."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to have a pony of my stature along." Shine countered. "In case there are any... diplomatic problems."

"He's got a point." Daring admitted. "Who knows what the natives of that 'sanctuary' will be like."

"Maybe having a Prince with us will impress them." Caboose suggested.

"And it'll be a great opportunity to bond with our new bro." Huckleberry grinned.

"It would be nice." Globe nodded.

"It won't really be a father-sons thing without all the sons." Eclipse pointed out.

Big Red looked around at the others. With the exeption of Discord, they were glaring at him expectantly.

"...Ah, why not?" Big Red sighed. "One more won't hurt."

"Great. I've just got to go and tell Celestia, then I'll be all set." Shine declared.

Discord scowled as Shine flew back to the castle.

"Great, another tagalong. So much for just being three ponies..." He frowned. "Anypony up for leaving now, before he comes back?"

The others (especially Big Red) glared at him.

"It was just a suggestion..." Discord huffed.

Once Shine returned, the motley crew climbed aboard the airship, ready to depart.

"Okay, put all your stuff over here." Daring instructed, pointing to a storage box.

"Ooh, this is exciting." Caboose smirked. "You and me, off on another whirlwind adventure..."

"Just like old times..." Daring sighed.

"I've never been on a airship before." Globe noted. "I hope I don't get airsick..."

"If you do, try not to throw up in my direction." Huckleberry grimaced.

"Put a lid on it, guys." Eclipse growled. "You're ruining the dramatic moment."

"So, how did you convince ol' Sunbutt to let you go off on this outing?" Discord asked Shine.

"Well..." Shine frowned.

 _Flashback..._

"Another trip, I see?" Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least you've seen fit to tell me this time."

"Yeah..." Shine said awkwardly. "I know this is kind of sudden, but I need to make sure Big red and the boys will stay safe on that loony 'quest' of theirs. Please, cherryblossom? I'll do anything."

"Hmmm..." Celestia mused. "I suppose I could let you go... in exchange for a month's worth of hoofrubs, and a few dozen backrubs."

"...Done!" Shine nodded.

"Then you may go." Celestia smiled.

"Thank so much, my darling!" Shine kissed her.

"Just make sure nothing happens to those hooves of yours." Celestia joked. "They have a lot of work ahead of them..."

 _The present..._

"It was a fierce negotiation, but I came up on top in the end." Shine fibbed.

"So, is everything shipshape, captain Red?" Caboose called to Big Red

Big Red walked out, but instead of his old stetson hat, he was wearing an aviator's cap, much like his father's.

"Whoa, what's with the cap?" Huckleberry asked.

"Ah found it under the way." Big Red shrugged. "Musta bin mah pops, cuz it fits like a glove. Now, everypony prepare for lift-off!"

"Oh boy, here we go, everypony!" Discord smiled, "Let the voyage begin!"

Big Red them took to the helm, as he began flipping switches. The airship's rotors, propellers and engines started up. Some epic flight music emerged from the speakers.

"An' away we go!" Big Red cheered. As soon as the propellors and rotors reached a high enough speed, the airship began to lift off the ground.

"This is so exciting!" Caboose squeed.

"Easy, sweetie." Daring told him. "The adventure's barely begun. Try to save some excitement for later."

"Um... how likely is that we could crash?" Globe asked suddenly.

"Relax, bro." Huckleberry told him. "Ol' grandpop flew this thing for years without a problem. It's not like things are gonna go wrong now..."

"Famous last words..." Eclipse declared. "Still, we should be okay with Big Red at the helm."

"...Should?" Globe gulped.

"Well, this is it." Shine sighed. "No turning back now..."

"I'm coming, Isis." Discord said quietly. "I'm coming..."

The refurbished blimp took off into the sky, its crew seeking adventure, romance, discovery, and excitement. Little did they know, they would find what they sought, and then some...

 _Elsewhere..._

At the same time, another airship soared through the skies, however, it was not alone, as it was heading a V-formation of airships much like it. On the leading airship, its occupants were none other than the masked unicorns and his minions.

"Steady as she goes, pilot." The masked pony declared. "We need to be as stealthy as possible. The natives may be hostile, and I don't wish for us to be blasted out of the sky over a misunderstanding."

"Yes, sir." The pilot nodded.

"Is the tracking system up and running?" The masked pony asked another minion, who was manning a peculiar device. It resembled a giant compass, with a large, vividly silver stone acting as the needle.

"Indeed it is, sir." The minion nodded, as the stone twitched slightly from side to side. "The stone is already picking up some low-level magics in the vicinity. Once we get closer to our destination, it should really get going."

"For your sake, I hope so." The masked pony frowned, as he glanced at the map that was in his lap, turning back to the pilot. "Set a course to southern Equestria, and we'll start our search there."

"At once, sir." The pilot turned the steering wheel.

The masked pony gazed out of the window, watching the clouds go by.

"Soon..." He gloated. "Soon, the greatest power in this world shall be mine..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Smooth Sailing (Not!)

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Three: Smooth Sailing (Not!)**

The _S.S. Cherryblossom_ sailed through the skies above Equestria. Big Red whistled merrily as he steadied the wheel.

"Ah, sailin' the open skies." He smiled between whistles. "Pa, if ya culd only see me now..."

"Boy, this takes me back." Daring smiled. "Soaring the skies, heading towards adventure... I had no idea how much I missed this."

"You did?" Caboose asked, a tad concerned.

"Yeah." Daring nodded... before noting the look on her husband's face. "But I'd miss being with you and the kids more. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

"That's a relief." Caboose sighed. "I don't think I could handle bachelorhood again... you realize how much I suck at dating shows?"

"And I sure couldn't take being on my own again." Daring admitted. "You've changed my life forever, you big, handsome goofball, you."

"Right back at you, baby." Caboose grinned. "Only, y'know, without the 'big' part. And the 'handsome', and the 'goofball'..."

"I get it." Daring chuckled. "Good thing I didn't marry you for your way with words..."

"You mean you didn't?" Caboose frowned.

"No, I married you because you're the best stallion I've ever met." Daring planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh." Caboose grinned. "Can't argue with that..."

Meanwhile, the trio were gazing out of the window on the observation deck.

"Wow..." Globe said weakly, staring out at the clouds. "We're really high up..."

"Oh, yeah." Huckleberry grinned. "We're flyin' high, now!"

"Big deal." Eclipse snorted. "I fly all the time."

"But I bet you've never gone this high up, though." Huckleberry pointed out.

"True." Eclipse shrugged. "That, and it's nice not to have to work the old wings to get up here."

"So high..." Globe muttered, his face paling.

"Easy there, bro." Huckleberry declared. "Just relax."

"Relax?" Globe chuckled weakly. "How can I relax, knowing we're like... a million miles up, with only a big chunk of metal between us and the ground?"

"We're perfectly safe in here." Eclipse declared, stomping on the floor for good measure. "See? This ship's solid as a rock."

"And rocks fall pretty hard..." Globe cringed.

"You just need to take your mind off things." Huckleberry smiled. "How about we grab a snack?"

"I'm not hungry." Globe declared.

"That's a first." Eclipse mused.

"I feel so queasy..." Globe admitted. "Even if I was hungry, there's no guarantee that snack won't come right back up again."

"Try and breathe, Globe." Huckleberry urged. "In and out, in and out..."

"And it might help if you quit looking out the window." Eclipse added.

Globe did as instructed, breathing evenly as he turned away from the window.

"Feel better?" Eclipse asked.

"Well, I'm not queasy any more." Globe admitted. "But I still know I'm way up in the air. Way, way up..."

"I still say you need to think about something else." Huckleberry insisted.

"Like what?" Globe asked. "What could make me forget I'm so high up?"

"I think I might know." Eclipse smirked, sharing a look with Huckleberry.

"Oh, yeah..." Huckleberry smiled in understanding.

"...What?" Globe gulped. "What are you thinking?"

"We have the perfect way to get your mind off things." Huckleberry declared.

Eclipse opened a wing, and Huckleberry plucked a single feather, holding it in his mouth.

"Oh no." Globe frowned. "Don't, please..."

"It's for your own good bro." Eclipse grinned, as he and Huckleberry approached Globe.

"No, no, no..." Globe tried to flee, but was tackled and pinned by Eclipse. "Come on, guys! Stop!"

"You'll thank us later." Eclipse declared.

Huckleberry leaned down, and started running Eclipse's feather across Globe's stomach, inducing wild laughter in the young Unicorn.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Globe guffawed. "No, stop... ha-ha-ha! I can't take it! Ha-ha-ha! I'm gonna puke! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

After a few moment, Huckleberry stopped, and Eclipse let Globe up.

"How do you feel now?" Eclipse asked.

"Actually... I feel pretty good." Globe said breathlessly. "Thanks, guys."

"Hey, that's what brothers are for." Huckleberry smiled.

"I think I'd like that snack now." Globe admitted.

"Well, that didn't last long." Eclipse chuckled. "Still, I could eat. let's go, guys..."

Meanwhile, up on the deck, Shine walked over to Discord.

"So, where is this 'sanctuary' of yours, anyway?" He asked. "You do know where to look, don't you?"

"I have a vague idea." Discord shrugged.

"A vague idea?!" Shine cringed. "You're joking, right?"

"Oh, you'll know when I'm joking, trust me." Discord chuckled. "I've never actually been to Isis' home before. She mentioned its location once, a long time ago..."

"So what's the plan, exactly?" Shine asked. "That we just aimlessly fly from place to place, hoping we stumble on to it?"

"Of course not." Discord snorted. "That's where the 'vague' part comes in. I happen to know that the sanctuary resides somewhere in the south-east of Equestria. I recall Isis mentioning how she and... somepony else... enjoyed the warm climate in that part of the world."

"...Who is this 'somepony else'?" Shine frowned.

Discord frowned in confusion.

"I'm not sure." Discord shook his head. "It just came to my mind that there was somepony else besides Isis... probably a friend or something."

"So you don't remember the friend either?" Shine sighed.

"Afraid not." Discord admitted. "All I know for a fact is that we need to look in the southeastern Equestria."

"And with that, we only have to search an entire region." Shine deadpanned. "That isn't much better. That's still about five hundred miles of sky to cover.

"Hey, you're the one who invited yourself along." Discord shot back. "If you're going to blame anypony, blame yourself."

"I'd rather blame you." Shine pouted.

"Trust me, we'll find the sanctuary." Discord smiled, flashing up a giant map. "There really aren't that many places to look, so we should find it in no time."

"If only..." Shine shook his head.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" Discord snorted, turning into a miniature sun. "How Celestia chose to marry a 'gloomy Gus' like you is beyond me..." He turned into a rain cloud.

"I am not a 'gloomy Gus'." Shine shot back. "I'm a realist. And forgive me for suggesting it's just not very practical to float around the sky, with no sense of direction, looking for some mystical sanctuary. At least the last time we went on some foolhardy journey, we had a map to lead us..."

"Oh, lighten up!" Discord returned to his normal form. "The search is part of part of the fun! Just ask Daring!"

"Okay, fine." Shine sighed. "But I'm not willing to let everypony be out here forever. If we don't find this sanctuary within a couple of weeks, we're turning back, understand?"

"Yeah, sure." Discord smirked. "I doubt it'll take that long, anyway."

"Let's hope so..." Shine frowned.

A few hours later, the sun began to set. The passengers had all gathered in the pilot's room to witness it.

"Wow, what a view..." Huckleberry smiled.

"Yeah, it's really... orange." Eclipse shrugged.

"Guess being this high up does have its perks." Globe admitted.

"Romantic, isn't it?" Daring nuzzled against Caboose.

"Oh, yeah..." Caboose smiled. "Like watching a cartoon skunk chasing after a cat with white paint on her back."

"Pa always said there ain't nuthin' like watching the sun set from this high up..." Big Red declared. "Guess ya were right, pa."

"I gotta admit, this is quite a sight." Shine said grudgingly.

"Glad you came along now?" Discord smirked.

"That remains to be seen." Shine said sternly.

Once the sun set, Big Red decided to stop for the night, dropping anchor onto a nearby cliff.

"Okay passengers, time for some shut-eye." He declared.

"Come on, Caboose." Daring smiled. "You and I can share a bed. Makes it easier on the others..."

"And more fun for us." Caboose chuckled saucily.

"I am so glad we've got separate cabins..." Eclipse grimaced.

"For them, at least..." Huckleberry added.

The trio's beds were all in a single cabin (Discord having put it together), in bunk style.

"I call top bunk!" Huckleberry smirked.

"Not so fast." Eclipse grabbed him by the tail. "I'm the oldest, so I get the top bunk."

"No fair!" Huckleberry pouted.

"I don't mind having the bottom." Globe pointed out.

"Leaving me in the middle... as usual." Huckleberry pouted.

The boys climbed onto their bunks.

"Boy, this is so soft!" Globe bounced on his bed.

"Discord brand bedding." Eclipse joked. "Talk about first class accommodation."

"Like a big, fluffy marshmallow." Huckleberry snuggled under the covers.

Big Red entered the room.

"You boys holdin' up okay?" He asked.

"Okay?" Eclipse smirked. "You'll be lucky if we don't decide to permanently move in!"

"He's joking." Globe said redundantly. "You know we'd never leave you and Mom."

"Sho'nuff." Big Red chuckled. "Now, if y'all need anything, Ah'll be right next door."

"We'll keep that in mind." Huckleberry yawned.

"Night, boys." Big Red grinned.

"Night!" The boys chorused.

Big Red gave a small smile as he gently closed the door. The room remained silent as the three boys lied in their bed... when then, Globe decided to ask a question.

"Hey, Eek... can I ask you something?" He said quietly.

"Sure, what is it?" Eclipse asked.

"How come you don't Cherry 'mom'?" Globe inquired.

"Well, uh..." Eclipse stumbled.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that myself." Huckleberry frowned.

"It's... it's nothing, really." Eclipse said weakly.

"Really?" Globe frowned. "Because you eventually managed to call Big Red 'pa'. So why not call Cherry 'ma'?"

"It's not that simple." Eclipse growled.

"Why not?" Huckleberry asked. "Seems pretty simple to me."

"But it's not." Eclipse insisted.

"Why?" Globe asked. "We got us a mom now. Never had one before..."

"That's part of the problem." Eclipse sighed.

"Come again?" Huckleberry frowned.

"I never knew my mom, remember?" Eclipse admitted. "With all the guff my old pa put my through, I never knew what it was like to have a mother to protect me, to care for me."

"Well, neither did we." Globe pointed out.

"Yeah, but you had me to look out for you." Eclipse pointed out. "I had nopony to watch over me. Not ever. It just... makes it hard for me to accept Cherry as a mom... Its hard to accept a mother when I've never had one for my entire life..."

"I never thought of it that way." Huckleberry sighed.

"That's rough, bro." Globe put a hoof on Eclipse's shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong." Eclipse said morosely. "I like her, but... I'm just not ready to call her that. Not yet."

"You take all the time you need, Eek." Huckleberry smiled.

"We'll call Cherry 'ma' enough for the three of us." Globe added.

"Thanks, guys." Eclipse smiled. "You're the best brothers a guy could ask for."

"Aw, thanks..." Globe chuckled.

"So true." Huckleberry

Meanwhile, Big Red went to his own cabin, settling under the covers.

"Goodnight, Cherry." He said to himself. "Ah miss ya, darlin'."

As he laid his head on the pillow, his thoughts turned to the previous owner of the ship.

 _'Pa...'_ He thought. _'Ya may not have bin the most attentive father ever, but Ah know ya loved me. An' if it weren't fer you, we wouldn't even be on this quest. Thanks fer everythin'...'_

Meanwhile, in Shine's own cabin, the Pegasus lay on bed, thoughts of his own wife running through his head.

"I'll be back soon, cherryblossom." He sighed. "Even if I have to drag this thing back myself."

 _'Hopefully, we'll find this place soon.'_ He thought. _'If Discord isn't just having us fly around in circles for his own amusement.'_

Meanwhile, in Caboose and Daring's cabin, the couple were indulging in some cuddling and heavy petting in their cabin...

"I'm a naughty schoolgirl..." Daring purred. "I need to be punished..."

"I'm a paladin with 18 charisma and 97 hit points." Caboose said suavely. "I can use my Delm of Disintegration and perform 1D4 damage as my half-elf mage wields his +5 Holy Avenger."

"Paladins can't use the helm of disintegration!" Daring admonished him.

"Oh." Caboose frowned. "Okay, then I'm a Clydesdale!"

In the next cabin over, Discord was fixing up his own cabin to make it more homey. He affixed the bed to the ceiling, threw in some lava lamps, and flashed in his old picture of himself and Fluttershy.

"I wonder what you'd think of this little quest of mine?" He asked the picture. "Would you approve? Or would you think I'm crazy, like Shine?"

The picture did not answer.

"I don't know what to really expect at the end of this journey." Discord admitted. "I don't know if Isis is still around or even if she would want to talk to me after disappearing for a thousand years... Maybe she'll just kick me right off the sanctuary."

The picture still remain silent.

"You're right, Fluttershy." Discord nodded. "I can't stop now. I need to know if she likes me or not. If she doesn't, it will be a load off my mind... but... I hope she will." He then smiled back at the picture. "Thank you. I know you would root for me no matter what. You always did... goodnight."

Placing the picture on the upside-down bedside cabinet, Discord got into bed, falling into an expectant slumber.

The next morning, the crew gathered for breakfast.

"Did everypony sleep well?" Shine asked.

"I know we did." Daring nuzzled against Caboose.

"After a little 'tossing and turning'." Caboose smirked.

"I slept like a baby." Huckleberry nodded.

"Those were some soft sheets." Globe agreed.

"Hey Red, think we could bring those mattresses back to the homestead when this is over?" Eclipse asked.

"We'll see." Big Red said through a mouthful of oats.

"Not to rush you or anything, but could you please finish up?" Discord asked Big Red. "We can't go anywhere without our captain at the helm."

"Hold yer haystacks." Big Red swallowed. "It ain't like that place is goin' anywhere."

"True." Discord nodded. "However, certain crew members, who shall remain nameless..." He coughed loudly. "Shine! ...Are showing signs of impatience."

"Nice." Shine snorted. "Real subtle."

"Ah'm almost done." Big Red declared. "Just gotta down these oats, then Ah can weigh anchor, and we can get movin' again."

"Excellent." Discord smiled. "Should be smooth sailing from there."

After a couple of hours, the crew settled in for the day, relaxing and having fun.

"Who's up for a pillow fight?" Eclipse asked, as the boys sat in their cabin. He threw a pillow at Huckleberry.

"Oh, it's on now!" Huckleberry smirked, grabbing his own pillow.

"Don't forget about me!" Globe used his magic to toss his pillow.

"Hey, no magic!" Eclipse frowned.

"Cut the kid some slack." Huckleberry retorted. "How else can he keep up?"

"I can keep up just fine." Globe snorted. "Watch!"

Globe grabbed and threw another pillow, catching Huckleberry on the side of his face.

"Watch the mane!" Huckleberry yelled. "You think I just wake up looking like this?"

"I hope not." Eclipse teased. "That poor bathroom mirror..."

"Okay, now you're gonna get it!" Huckleberry chuckled.

As the boys continued their clash, Discord walked by the open door, stopping for a moment to observe their hijinx.

"Ah, kids..." He smiled.

 _Flashback..._

A few years after Honeysuckle's birth, Discord dropped in on the family's cottage.

"Good afternoon, everypony!" He smiled.

"Uncle Discord!" Honeysuckle, at that point a precocious four-year-old, squealed, leaping into his arms.

"How's my little mischief-maker?" Discord chuckled.

Honeysuckle giggled. Of course, she was nothing of the sort, being as sweet as her mother. It was a little private joke they shared.

"I'm great!" she smiled.

"Of course you are." Discord grinned. He turned himself into a giant bird, Honeysuckle on his back. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Can I, daddy?" Honeysuckle asked.

"I don't know..." Forrest frowned. "Sounds a little dangerous."

"Who do you take me for?" Discord growled, flashing a seatbelt around Honeysuckle. "Like I'd let anything happen to this darling little filly..."

"I suppose a quick ride wouldn't hurt." Fluttershy declared. "Just don't go too high, okay?"

"Your wish is my command." Discord bowed. "Come on, little one. Time to fly!"

"Yay!" Honeysuckle squealed.

They flashed outside, and Discord spread his wings.

"Hang on tight." He smiled. "Here we go!"

Discord took a running start, then took off. He hovered only a few feet off the ground, soaring the flowers and grass.

"Whee!" Honeysuckle giggled. "Faster, faster!"

The sound of Honeysuckle laughing was like music to Discord's ears. He had treasured having Fluttershy as a friend, but in Honeysuckle, he had found a playmate; Somepony to have fun and excitement with. For that at least, he felt he owed Forrest for coming into Fluttershy's life.

 _'I really should thank him sometime...'_ He thought, before saying out loud. "Here comes the turn!"

"Yeah!" Honeysuckle giggled again as Discord turned sharply, the wind running through her mane.

 _The present..._

"Ah, good times..." Discord sighed, as he walked over to his own cabin.

Over the next couple of days, things were quiet. The search continued, but with no luck. But otherwise, things were going fine.

One morning, Daring was looking through the luggage Caboose had packed.

"Hey, Caboose, why did you pack bowling balls for this trip?" She asked, finding a bag full of them.

"You never know." Caboose shrugged. "They might come in useful."

"If you say so..." Daring murmured. "Wouldn't be the strangest thing you've brought on a trip."

"Well, I would have brought a tank of scorpions and a deep fryer, but I didn't have the time." Caboose admitted.

Meanwhile, Big Red was at the helm, steering the airship through the skies. Suddenly, the mother of all storms seemed to come out of nowhere, threatening to engulf the airship.

"Sweet sarsaparilla..." Big Red gulped. He grabbed the speaker next to him, started talking. "Attention, passengers." He said, eerily calm. "We are about experience some... ah, storm-related turbulence. Please hang on."

In their own room, the trio heard Big Red's voice over the speakers.

"Did he just say 'storm'?" Huckleberry asked.

"I think he did." Globe nodded. "We might want to get under the beds. It'll be a lot safer under there."

"Better idea: We get to the control deck, see what's going on." Eclipse countered.

The other passengers had the same thought, rushing over to the stern.

"Caboose, why did you bring those bowling balls?" Daring asked.

"You never know." Caboose repeated.

"Big Red, did you just say we're headed into a storm?" Shine asked.

"Yep." Big Red nodded.

"Well, can't you steer us away?" Globe asked.

"Too late fer that." Big Red declared. "Our only choice now is ta try an' ride it out."

"Ooh, goody." Discord grinned. "A little excitement at last!"

"Excitement?" Shine scowled. "We'll be lucky not to get blown out of the sky."

"Never gonna happen." Big Red said firmly. "The old girl's weathered worse in her time. And that wuz before Discord souped 'er up."

"I've been in my share of storms." Daring admitted. "And this one doesn't look too bad..."

The storm's winds started to buffet the airship, shaking it from side to side.

"Okay, now I'm really gonna puke..." Globe said queasily.

Suddenly, a crack of lightning flash across the window.

"Holy buck!" Huckleberry yelped.

"Language, kiddo." Big Red admonished him.

"Well forgive me for being a little freaked out!" Huckleberry retorted.

"Will you relax?" Eclipse told Huckleberry. "You heard pa. We're perfectly safe."

"Safe?!" Huckleberry yelped. "We're in the middle of a lightning storm, with a bag full of highly flammable gas right above us! How is that safe?!"

"We'll be fine." Discord said nonchalantly. "You know, the odds of being struck by lightning are about a hundred to one."

"Oh, is that all?" Shine grimaced. "I feel so much better..."

Suddenly, the wind picked up to gale force. The airship leaned on its side, causing the others (save for Big Red, who held on to the wheel, and Discord, who was floating in midair) to slide downwards.

"Whoa!" They yelped.

Eclipse tried to fly, but Globe and Huckleberry held onto him for dear life.

"Get... off!" Eclipse gagged. "Can't... breathe!"

The winds pushed the airship in the other direction, sending them flying down that way. Shine crashed to the side first, then had to endure the others landing on top of him.

"Why couldn't I have just stayed home?" Shine groaned.

"Hang on, everypony!" Big Red yelled. "Here comes another one!"

The strongest gust yet sent them flying in all directions. Even the seasoned Daring was screaming her lungs out. Meanwhile, Discord was eating an ice cream.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about." He said nonchalantly.

As they kept going from side to side, Caboose's bowling balls got loose. One slammed into his groin.

"Uhhh!" Caboose bent over in agony... just in time for the other to get him in the head. "Owww!"

Meanwhile, Discord was lounging in midair, practically in slow motion, listening to music from headphones he was suddenly wearing.

"We're almost... home... free!" Big Red struggled with the wheel. "Just a little more..."

The airship finally escaped the storm.

"Yee-haw!" Big Red cheered. "We're out!"

The others groaned as they stood up.

"I never want to do that again..." Shine cringed.

"Still feel like you're gonna puke, Globe?" Huckleberry asked.

"I'm kinda fifty/fifty." Globe cringed.

"Oh, my achin' everything..." Eclipse groaned.

"Caboose, are you okay?" Daring asked. "You did just take a bowling ball to the head..."

"Of course I'm okay, talking badger..." Caboose giggled.

"Well, that was a nice little diversion, wasn't it?" Discord asked. "Hey, who's up for going back in there?"

"NO!" The others yelled.

"Suit yourselves..." Discord pouted.

They may have escaped the storm outside, but a different kind of storm started to brew inside the ship. As the days passed, with no sign of their objective, the crew started to feel a little cooped up, and tension started to run high...

It was small at first, with little arguments about food...

While, Globe and Hucklebery were playing cards in their cabin, Eclipse burst in.

"Hey, who ate my fish?" He growled.

"Not me." Globe shrugged.

"I didn't touch your slimy fish!" Huckleberry gagged. "Now back off!"

"Well, somepony did!" Eclipse yelled. "And if it wasn't you, than who?"

At that moment, Caboose walked past the cabin, his stomach gurgling.

"Urgh... that's the last time I eat those funny gray things..." He groaned.

"You!" Eclipse tackled Caboose. "You ate them!"

"Easy, kid!" Caboose yelled.

"Give me back my fish!" Eclipse yelled. "Right now!"

"I don't think you want that." Caboose belched.

"Arrrgh!" Eclipse yelled, getting off Caboose and walking away.

"What's his problem?" Caboose frowned.

And then there was use of the single bathroom onboard.

One morning, Shine and Caboose was fighting over it.

"Let me in!" Shine yelled.

"I was here first!" Caboose shot back.

"What's this?" Discord smirked as he walked by. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Very funny, Discord." Shine growled.

Caboose took advantage of Shine's distraction to rush inside the bathroom.

"Ah-ha!" He yelled. "Caboose for the win!"

"Unbelievable." Shine growled, before turning to Discord. "Why did you only install one bathroom on this thing?"

"I didn't think we needed more than one." Discord shrugged. "I certainly don't need it. I don't have the vile bodily functions you ponies do."

"Lucky you..." Shine groaned, his need to relieve himself increasing. "Hurry up Caboose!"

"Tell that to my colon!" Caboose shot back.

It wasn't long before things began to boil over...

One afternoon, the group were all gathered together in the cockpit. As Shine tried to look at the skyline, searching for their goal, Discord turned his binoculars into soda bottles.

"So, Discord." Shine asked testily, as Discord snickered. "Are we any closer to finding this place?"

"I think so." Discord shrugged.

"Oh, you think so?" Shine growled. "So we're just floating around up, with no idea if we're even in the right place!"

"Cool it, Shine." Big Red urged. "What's put a bee up yer nose all of a sudden?"

"We've been out here for over a week now." Shine declared. "And there's still no sign of what we're looking for. Heck, we don't even know what it is we're looking for. This 'sanctuary of yours could look like anything!"

"Doubtful." Discord shrugged. "From what Isis told me, it's not the sort of place you fail to notice."

"And that's another thing." Shine scowled. "The whole reason we're out here is to help you find this 'Isis', yet none of us know anything about her. The only thing you've told us about her is her name."

"Maybe I can clear things up." Daring declared. "I though her name sounded familiar, so I did some research..."

She then pulled out the book she had brought from home. It was an ancient book, it's cover torn and peeling. Its title was _"Legends Of Equestria."_ With a flick of the wing, she opened the book to a page, which held a rather strange picture. It was of a serpentine creature with a segmented white body with blue markings, its angular head roaring with mouth wide. The name "Isis" was under it.

"Is this the 'Isis' you spoke of, Discord?" Daring asked.

Discord glanced at the picture closely, putting on a pair of reading glasses.

"Hmm... I believe it might be... though this picture really adds on a couple pounds, and I don't remember her head being that big." Discord then made the glasses disappear. "But why show us the picture? I know who she is."

"It's not just who she is, Discord." Daring frowned. "I looked over the text a couple times over... and she is more than you made her out to be."

"Say what?" Huckleberry asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eclipse added.

"What's she talking about Discord?" Shine asked.

"Okay, maybe I might have exaggerated how she was a spirit like me." Discord pouted.

"More like under-exaggerated." Daring declared. "Discord, this 'Isis' of yours... she is not some spirit... your 'friend' happens to be one of the most powerful beings in all of the world... the fabled 'Serpent Deity of Life'..."

"The what now?" Everypony repeated in shock.

"Oh yeah..." Discord lit up in realization. "I forgot that Isis had that title. I always thought it was a little bit much."

"Whoa..." Caboose gaped. "Discord, you didn't tell me your gal pal could bring stuff to life!"

"It's more like she breathes life into it." Discord said awkwardly, "Well, that's at least how I remember her powers working..."

"That's who we've bin searchin' fer?" Big Red gaped.

"What is she, some kind of goddess?" Globe asked.

"No such thing." Eclipse said sceptically.

"Probably close enough, though." Huckleberry declared.

"And you don't think that this would had been worth mentioning?" Shine asked.

"No. It's not that big of a deal you know." Discord shrugged. "So she has the power to give life. Big whoop."

"Big whoop?" Daring frowned. "Discord, it says in the text that Isis hadn't been seen by a pony for thousands of years. In fact, many archaeologists are arguing as to whether or not Isis actually exist. Many ponies actually died trying to prove her existence!"

"Died?" Globe gulped.

"That doesn't sound good." Huckleberry murmured.

"Wait, you're saying that this girlfriend might not be real?" Eclipse scowled, as he glared at Discord, "Why you..."

"She does exist!" Discord growled. "The book said that ponies haven't seen her for thousands of years and that ponies died to find her. But I am no pony! I have met her, I have hung out with her, and as far as I know, we might have had something more."

"But how can you be sure?" Daring asked. "I don't mean to doubt you, Discord, but you said so yourself that it's been around a millennia since you've seen her. Might it be possible that you might have remembered things wrong? That maybe Isis was just somepony you made up in the back of your mind?"

"...How dare you..." Discord seethed, "Isis is real! In fact, I have proof that she is real! The Golden Phoenix of Immortality!"

"What does the Phoenix have to do with any of this?" Shine asked.

"Yeah, that would be a callback to a really old story." Caboose admitted.

"Here's a thought for all of you: how the heck do you any of you think I knew about the Golden Phoenix?" Discord challenged. "I knew about it because I remember way back when that Isis made it as some sort of gift for the ponies. She even imparted a part of her magic in it! It is thanks to her that you..." He pointed to Daring. "Met Caboose!" He pointed to Caboose. "And that you..." He then shifted to Shine. "Are now able to live till the end of days with Celestia! Is that proof enough for you?"

"I guess that kinda makes sense." Caboose shrugged. "I mean, it's not like the thing just appeared from outta nowhere, like those pesky horseshoe goblins..."

"The book did say something about Isis enchanting some object at one point..." Daring admitted.

"Even if Isis is real or not... how do we even know if this sanctuary is even still around?" Shine asked. "Like you said, it's been thousands of years. What if it isn't there any more, or if Isis had since abandoned the place?"

"Ah..." Discord cringed, his anger dissipating. "...I didn't think of that."

"So we could be on a wild goose chase?" Huckleberry asked. "Great, just great. Almost got killed for nothing..."

"Maybe she's still there?" Globe suggested.

"Or maybe she's long gone." Shine growled. "Which would mean we'd been flying around up here for nothing. Thanks a lot, Discord."

"Now Shine, don't blame Discord." Big Red declared.

"Pa's right." Eclipse nodded. "We should blame Caboose!"

"Huh?" Caboose frowned.

"The way I heard it, you're the one who gave Discord the idea in the first place." Eclipse scowled. "So it's your fault we're up here!"

"Now, Eek..." Big Red said warningly.

"No, Eclipse got a point." Shine growled. "And it wouldn't be the first time Caboose has led ponies into disaster..."

"Hey, come on!" Caboose yelled. "I was just trying to help big D with his love life! You know, like friends do!"

"But what about the rest of your friends?" Huckleberry growled.

"Like us." Eclipse added.

"Well, to be honest, you kids are more like acquaintances. I mean, we only interacted in one chapter together in another story!" Caboose shrugged.

"And that's another thing." Huckleberry scowled. "What's with all this talk of 'chapters', and the like?"

"Yeah." Eclipse added. "What do you think this is, some badly-written story?"

"All that talk kinda freaks me out, to be honest." Globe admitted.

"Uh... Daring, please back me up!" Caboose turned to Daring.

"Leave Caboose alone." Daring declared.

"Thank you." Caboose smiled.

"He didn't know things would lead to this." Daring continued. "He was just trying to help a friend."

"That's the thing, he doesn't know anything!" Eclipse yelled. "He's a doofus! Right, guys?"

"..Well, he did bring all those bowling balls for no reason..." Globe admitted.

"Hey, I like to be prepared!" Caboose retorted. "So sue me for thinking ahead!"

"You can think?" Eclipse snorted. "That's news to me..."

"Boys!" Big Red yelled.

"You know what? Fine!" Caboose yelled. "If you guys can't stand having me around, then I'll just go!"

"Caboose, don't..." Daring tried to talk sense into him. "We're in the middle of nowhere..."

"It's better than staying here!" Caboose yelled. "Big Red, lower the anchor!"

"Now, hold on there, hoss." Big Red declared. "No need to be doin' nuthin' rash..."

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" Caboose yelled.

Caboose fired up his horn, forcing the anchor downward.

"Caboose, stop!" Daring grabbed the manual lever.

"Don't try and stop me, Daring!" Caboose growled, as he focused harder on the anchor.

As they struggled, the anchor, buffeted by going up and down, starting swinging across the sky. Suddenly, it stopped in mid-air, "caught" on something.

"What th-?" Big Red frowned.

"That's one thick cloud." Caboose frowned, using his magic to pull the anchor back in. As he did, a piece of the sky seemed to be dragged with it.

"Is the sky... tearing?" Globe gaped.

"Could it be?" Discord whispered as he then turned to Caboose. "Pull on it more, Caboose."

Caboose did just that, as the sound of ripping echoed. The sky slipped away like wrapping paper, the tear in the sky opening up to reveal an astounding sight...

It was a giant floating island, resplendent with lush greenery, flowing water, and pristine ivory buildings. Giant trees filled with lush flowers sprouted up, a massive waterfall flowed down an even more massive mountain, and the edge of the island was walled off by an ivory barrier.

"Whoa..." Eclipse gaped. "What is that?"

"An actual solid piece of land suspended in mid-air." Daring gasped. "This is certainly something that was not made by Pegasi."

"Dad gum..." Big Red tipped his cap. "Ya don't see that everyday."

"Discord..." Caboose turned to the draconequus. "Is this..."

"I don't believe it... it's the sanctuary... the place Isis told me about." Discord gasped. "We've found it!"

"You mean Caboose found it." Daring smiled.

"I did?" Caboose gaped.

"You sure did." Daring kissed him. "Once again, you 'inadvertently' come through for us."

"Nice work, Caboose." Shine smiled. "And, er, sorry about just now."

"Yeah, I guess you're not totally useless after all." Eclipse admitted.

"Aw, thanks!" Caboose smiled.

"I can't believe we're finally here..." Discord smiled. "Captain Barrelroll, prepare to land."

"With pleasure." Big Red spun the wheel in the island's direction.

Discord felt great anticipation as they descended. He had a feeling that he couldn't explain, just a hunch, that Isis was down there, waiting for him.

 _'This is it.'_ He thought. _'Isis, get ready for a blast from the past.'_

 _Elsewhere..._

The masked pony's forces weren't having quite the same luck. Despite the headstart, they were far behind the others.

"Why is this taking so long?!" The masked pony roared, slamming his hoof onto his chair. "I thought that stupid device was supposed to point the way!"

"It is!" One of his servants cringed. "But it keeps getting thrown off by background magic readings..."

"Well, you'd better do something about that." The masked pony growled. "Or else you'll be the one who gets 'thrown off'... this ship! Understand?"

"Yes, sire." The minion cringed.

"Good." The masked pony seethed. "I didn't come this far to get misled by shoddy equipment. The ultimate power will be mine. I don't care how long it takes. As long as it's soon!"

As the minions got to work on finding a way to make the machine more precise, the masked pony looked out the window again, toward the horizon.

"I know you're out there." He growled. "And I'm coming for you."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Reunion

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Four: Reunion**

The _S.S. Cherryblossom_ descended on the sanctuary, heading towards a small clearing on the east side.

"Steady as she goes, _mon capitan_." Discord told Big Red. "For all we know, Isis isn't the only one here. We don't want to spook them."

"Aye, aye." Big Red turned the wheel.

"This is it." Shine said solemnly. "No turning back now."

"Feel that tingling on the back of your neck?" Daring asked Caboose. "That's the thrill you can only get from exploring an uncharted land."

"Or from putting ice cubes on your back." Caboose added.

"I can't believe we're really here." Eclipse declared.

"Me neither." Huckleberry grinned. "Look at this place..."

"You, er, think the natives are friendly?" Globe asked.

"Eh, probably." Eclipse shrugged. "But like Shine said, there's no turning back now."

Once they were close enough, Big Red dropped anchor, and the airship landed.

"Passengers, prepare ta disembark." He declared, as with a flick of his hooves, he swapped his aviator's cap with his trademark stetson hat. "We hope ya enjoyed flyin' with us."

'Here we go.' Discord thought, as they exited the airship. 'I wonder how you'll look, Isis, after all this time? I hope you haven't changed too much, or I'll never recognize you...'

"Okay, stay together, everypony." Shine instructed. "We don't know what's out there, or if they're hostile or not."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Globe stuck close to Eclipse and Huckleberry.

As they walked down a dirt path, the group looked in awe at the magnificent flora and fauna around them. The trees stretched up for miles, and the branches were being used as perches for wondrous multi-colored birds, which looked like crosses between phoenixes and peacocks. The birds let out melodious squawks as the group passed by.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Daring admitted. "And I've been pretty much everywhere."

"I think I saw a picture of birds like that in a book once." Shine admitted. "Spectrawings, they were called. But they're supposed to be extinct..."

"Well, nopony told them that." Caboose declared.

As they continued looking around, they saw more things that supposedly no longer existed, yet were right in front of them. There were Bushwoolies, walking puffs of fluff that came in all colors, and rock dogs, padding around the trees. Nearby was a patch of _aurora bloomialis_ , flowers that glowed brightly when in bloom.

"I knew I should have brought a camera." Shine frowned.

"Ooh, I got one!" Caboose took out a camera and took a picture, causing the Bushwoolies to scatter.

"Remember what Discord said about not spooking the natives?" Daring gently lowered the camera.

"...Sorry." Caboose cringed.

"So, what now?" Eclipse asked. "Do we just, like... wander around the place until we find this 'Deity', or whatever?"

"That's pretty much the whole plan." Discord shrugged.

"Why am I not surprised?" Huckleberry rolled his eyes."

"Well, it ain't that big an island." Big Red admitted. "It's barely bigger than our own farm. Shouldn't take too long to search it from top ta bottom."

"Let's just hope this 'Isis' is in a good mood..." Globe gulped.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Shine declared. "A 'Deity of Life' probably won't be too hostile, right?"

"Not unless she's got a thing against trespassers." Daring declared.

"I'll bet she's a really nice gal." Caboose smiled. "You all saw that picture in the book. She's got such a pretty smile."

"She sure does..." Discord sighed.

They began their search, looking around trees, scouring the sky above the island, and watching for tracks.

 _'Come on, Isis.'_ Discord thought. _'Where are you?'_

"Hey, big D!" Caboose said suddenly, shaking Discord out of his musings.

"Huh, what?!" Discord yelped, his head briefly leaping off his shoulders. "Did you see Isis?"

"Ummm... no." Caboose admitted. "I was just thinking, you never did tell us how you two first met."

"Oh, you're not interested in hearing that." Discord waved a claw.

"I am." Daring countered.

"Me too." Shine nodded. "In fact, I'm very interested to learn how a Spirit of Chaos and a Deity of Life first crossed paths."

"Go on, tell us!" Huckleberry urged.

"It'll relieve the boredom, at least." Eclipse shrugged.

"Please?" Globe added.

"Ya'd better start talkin' pardner." Big Red chuckled.

"Okay, fine." Discord gave in. He flashed up a chair, reading glasses, and a book. "Gather round, folks!"

"Yay, story time!" Caboose cheered.

"It all began, many, many, many years ago..." Discord opened the book.

 _Flashback..._

Discord was merrily cavorting across the countryside, performing his random acts of chaos. He turned a tree into a giant toffee apple, gave a turtle wheels, and transformed a boar into a long-legged hot dog. As he continued his twisted bouts of anarchy, he saw a white serpentine creature flying overhead.

"What in Equestria is that?" He frowned, before smirking. "Something new. Something I might be able to have some fun with..."

Discord flew in the direction of the newcomer. He didn't have to go far. The odd creature was sitting on a cliff edge, staring into space. Now that he had a better look, Discord could see for himself that she was a majestic, impressive specimen. For some reason, it struck a chord with him.

'Well, there's something you don't see everyday.' He thought.

As Discord got closer, he saw that the creature was staring out into space, her expression morose. The sight of her looking like that stirred an emotion in Discord that he didn't quite understand. It was telling him to go over there and cheer her up.

 _'Why should I care that she's sad, or whatever?'_ Discord thought. _'I'm the master of chaos! I don't have time to cheer folks up!'_

Despite his boast, Discord was unable to resist the urge to go over to her.

 _'Fine.'_ He thought. _'Let's just make it quick.'_

Discord suddenly flashed beside her.

"Hello, there!" He smiled.

The white serpent lifted her head in shock upon his sudden appearance.

"Huh?!" The serpent gasped. "...Where did you come from?"

"A very good question." Discord admitted. "Wherever it is, they sure know how to make a masterpiece."

"I see..." The white serpent murmured. "Well, no offense, but I have no desire for company, so please leave me be..."

"Well, no offense to you, but you shouldn't have come into my back yard to do it." Discord retorted. "Especially not with that frowny face, grumpy Gwen. Why are you so down, anyway?"

"...It's complicated." The serpent sighed.

"Well, that's informative." Discord smirked. "But whatever the reason, I refuse to allow sourpusses in my neck of the woods. Time to turn that frown upside down!"

"Look... you mean well, but I don't think-"

Before the pale serpent could finish, Discord turned his whole face upside-down, emphasizing his previous statement.

"Heh..." The serpent chuckled, before composing herself. "Hmm, I'll admit, that was a bit humorous."

"Liked that, huh?" Discord grinned. "Yeah, I figured that'd tickle your funnybone!"

Discord pulled out his own funnybone, turned it into a feather duster, much to the serpent's confusion.

"What are you doing with-" The serpent began... before Discord began tickling her with it. "Gah! Ha-ha-ha-ha..."

"Looks like I've got a bone to pick with you!" Discord joked, lowering it down to her stomach

"Ooh, stop!" Isis giggled.

"There's a smile!" Discord chuckled. "How about a prize?"

Discord zapped a nearby log, turning it into a musical horn. Flashing a clown wig and red nose on him, he honked the horn twice, then hit himself in the face with a cream pie.

The white serpent found herself unable to stop laughing, having barely been able to stop after the tickling.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! ...You're very funny!" The serpent laughed.

"Thank you, thank you." Discord bowed.

"I should thank you." The serpent declared. "I really needed that. What's your name, stranger?"

"Oh my, where are my manners?" Discord smirked, "My name is Discord..." Suddenly, he did a dramatic pose, making himself bigger. "The Spirit of CHAOS!" Lightning flashed through the sky.

"Discord?" The serpent's eyes widened in surprise.

"I take it you've heard of me?" Discord smirked.

"Oh... um..." The serpent murmured, as her eyes shifted back and forth. "It's just... somebody told me about you once... he said some... unsavory things about you..."

"Well, I assure you, ma'am, half of those things he said are either rumors, lies, or haven't yet been proven." Discord chuckled. "Now, who might you be?"

"I... I'm not sure if I should tell you." The serpent frowned. "I was told you were... untrustworthy."

"'Untrustworthy'?" Discord snorted. "That's just a word. Like 'mononucleosis', or 'onomatopoeia'. Besides, surely your opinion is what matters most. Do I look untrustworthy?"

"Well, you do look... odd." The serpent admitted.

"Ooh, burn!" Discord suddenly lit on fire, burning to ash. Then he reformed himself. "Let's not forget how I pulled you out of that funk just moments ago, despite not even knowing you. For all I knew, you were some monstrous beast who would eat me as soon as look at me, yet I took a chance and made myself known. Surely that merits me at least knowing your name?"

"I suppose I owe you a benefit of a doubt for making me smile." The serpent gave a smile (which was quite pretty, in Discord's opinion). "My name is Isis... or as the mortal ponies call me... the Serpent Deity of Life..."

"Hoo, that's a mouthful." Discord declared. His cheeks bulged, and his tongue shot out, carrying the words 'Isis, the Serpent Deity of Life' on it.

Isis laughed once again.

"You have quite the wit, Mr. Discord." She admitted. "And I must say, you're not like anything I've ever seen before."

"Nor you I." Discord admitted. "Not from around here, are you?"

"You could say that." Isis shrugged. "I decided to take a little time away from home."

"Well, you picked a good place to drop by." Discord declared.

"What do you say we get to know each other a little more?" Isis offered.

A part of Discord wanted to decline, having chaos to wreak... but a bigger part urged him to stay, a part he didn't recognize.

"Sure, why not?" Discord shrugged. "The day is still young."

"So... what does a Spirit of Chaos do for fun around here?" Isis asked.

"How about a little tobogganing?" Discord suggested. With a snap of his fingers, he made it snow sugar. He then turned a nearby boulder into a toboggan big enough for the two of them. "Care for a ride?"

"Hmm... why not?" Isis smiled.

"By an astounding coincidence, that happens to be the code I live by." Discord chuckled.

They both got on the toboggan, being close enough to touch. Discord felt a slight tingle, but dismissed it as nothing.

"Geronimo!" Discord yelled, as they pushed off down the side of the cliff.

"Hurrah!" Isis cheered.

They soared down the cliff, and came to a rest by a lake.

"Well, that was quite a ride." Isis smiled.

"Yes, it was." Discord chuckled.

Isis took note of the setting sun.

"I, er... have to go." She declared.

"Oh... really?" Discord frowned, suddenly morose. "Guess this is _arrivederci_..."

"Perhaps we could... see each other again tomorrow?" Isis suggested. "Same time, same place?"

"I'd... like that." Discord admitted. "Tomorrow it is."

"See you then." Isis smiled. She took off into the sky, her body weaving and twisted as she rose up. Discord kept his eyes on her all the way.

"Ta-ta." He waved.

As Discord made to leave, he saw the hot dog boar glancing at him.

"What are you looking at?" He frowned.

 _The present..._

"And that's pretty much how it went down." Discord closed the book. "Isis and I hung out day in, day out. We were practically inseparable."

"Aww, isn't that nice?" Caboose cooed.

"So what happened?" Daring asked.

"Yeah." Eclipse added. "If you and this girl were so tight, why did you leave?"

"That's a story for another time." Discord said curtly, flashing the book, glasses and chair away. "Now, let's keep searching."

After a couple of hours, Shine was starting to grow impatient.

"Do you remember what I said before?" He asked the others. "About Isis possibly not even being here anymore? Who's to say she didn't move to a new home in the intervening years?"

"She's here." Discord said stubbornly. "I know it. She has to be."

"If she is, she's doing a great job of staying out of sight." Eclipse remarked. "Maybe she doesn't want to see you."

"Mares, huh?" Huckleberry snorted.

"Watch your mouth, kid." Daring glared at him.

"Yes, ma'am." Huckleberry cringed.

"As hurtful as that was, I doubt it's the case." Discord shot a look at Eclipse. "Isis isn't exactly omnipotent. She wouldn't know I was coming until she actually saw me. And she once told me that this island is her kind's ancestral home, so why would she leave?"

"She left before, didn't she?" Big Red pointed.

"True..." Discord sighed.

"Hey, maybe she is here." Caboose smiled. "Maybe she's just takin' a nap somewhere..."

"Where do 'Serpent Deities' like ta nap, anyway?" Big Red asked.

"Maybe they make nests in the ground, like regular serpents." Daring suggested.

"I doubt it." Discord snorted. "Not with Isis' pristine coat."

"Maybe they hang out in trees?" Huckleberry suggested.

"What?!" Globe gulped, backing away from a nearby tree.

"Relax, kiddo." Big Red chuckled. "In mah experience, snakes like to hide in the grass."

"Ah!" Globe yelped, realising he was standing on some grass.

"She can fly, can't she?" Eclipse asked. "Maybe she's somewhere up high?"

"Great, mountaineering on top of everything else." Shine rolled his eyes.

As they continued their discussion, they came across a beautiful and pristine lake. The waters were shimmering and clean, being fed by a magnificent waterfall not far away. Some silvery fish floated under the surface, one being picked up by a spectrawing. Suddenly, the water began to form bubbles, as if something was lying under the surface.

"Uh, guys... are lakes supposed to do that?" Globe pointed.

"Not in my experience." Daring frowned.

"Maybe somepony's just tooting in there." Caboose snickered.

"Gag." Huckleberry cringed.

"That's gotta be one big fish." Big Red remarked.

"If we're lucky." Shine frowned.

"If it is a fish, I call dibs." Eclipse smiled hungrily.

"Something tells me that's not a fish..." Discord declared.

Then, bulging out of the water, a giant shadowy creature burst free, spreading water everywhere, which rained down on the group.

"What in the world..." Shine gaped.

Suddenly, the plants and trees in the area started growing and flowering, almost in response to the newcomer. The branches of one tree exploded with glorious orange blooms, while another produced fruit in seconds.

The group looked skyward as they were greeted with a awesome... but extremely terrifying sight: a giant white serpent, about as big as a tower, circling in the sky. The serpent's eyes, which were a dark shade of green, grow vibrantly in the light as it eyed the group of ponies, griffon, and draconequus, and let out a deafening roar.

"LAUREN FAUST!" Big Red screamed.

"Run away!" Shine yelled.

"Run, witch, RUN!" Caboose was immediately running away.

"Wait for me!" Globe followed.

"Run for your lives!" Daring called.

"I'm too handsome to be eaten!" Huckleberry yelp.

"Worst. Trip. Ever!" Eclipse yelled.

"That's a little premature, don't you think?" Discord asked.

However, the giant beast of a serpent moved fast for a creature it's size as it quickly descended, gliding along the ground. With it's long body, the serpent coiled into a circle, entrapping the group with it's body.

"Oh, buck!" Daring cursed.

"What do we do now?" Shine asked.

"If only I'd remembered to pack my snake charmer flute." Caboose groaned.

"We're dead!" Globe yelped. "We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!"

"Think positive." Huckleberry told him. "Maybe it just wants to hurt us, not kill us?"

"Who's up for making it eat Discord first?" Eclipse growled.

The serpent raised it's head, looking upon it's prey with angry eyes...

"So this is how it ends..." Big Red frowned. "Ah always thought Ah'd choke ta death on a cherry pit. Now that's the way ta go..."

"We came to find a Serpent Deity of Life... and we end up getting eaten by a giant serpent... way to lead us to our doom, Discord." Shine cast a glare at Discord.

"Okay, I admit, I did not expect this 'thing' to be waiting for us." Discord shrugged. "But maybe it's vegetarian."

"Oh... why doesn't it just finish us off right now?!" Globe quivered, his eyes welling with tears.

"It's probably toying with us..." Eclipse frowned.

"Yeah, like the Manticore of Marechu Picchu." Daring declared.

"I wish it'd just get it over with." Caboose pouted. "It's the waiting I can't stand!"

The serpent let out a guttural growl as it leaned it's head towards the group, who cringed in fear.

"Here it comes..." Huckleberry quivered.

However... they were surprised when a deep yet feminine voice blew them away.

"What brings you mortals here?!"

It took a second for the group to recover from having their eardrums ringing from the roar, as they fearfully look up at the serpent, who was glaring down at them. Getting a better look, it's face appeared... feminine.

"Um... I beg your pardon?" Shine asked.

The serpent growled, as she spoke loudly.

"I said, what brings you mortals here to this sanctuary?! This floating mass is the sacred grounds of the most powerful entities known to ponykind! No pony is welcome here!"

"Oh!" The group said in realization.

"We are very sorry, giant serpent lady!" Caboose apologized. "We had no idea we were trepassing or anything!"

"Um, yeah!" Shine agreed, coming to his side. "We will gladly leave this place! And we will tell nopony of its existence! We are so sorry to had-"

"Hold on a minute!" Discord glared at Shine. "We are going nowhere! I came here to find my friend! No giant snake thing is going to scare me off!"

The giant serpent snorted in offense.

"Discord..." Shine hissed. "We're dealing with a very angry giant serpent here. I don't think we can stand to argue with it!"

"I don't care!" Discord scowled, as he then glared at the giant serpent. "We are not leaving! I had come here in hopes of meeting the girl I met a long time ago once again and I refuse to leave because you said so, you jumped-up, glorified garter snake!"

"Whoa." Eclipse gaped.

"Awesome..." Huckleberry agreed.

"That is bad-flank..." Caboose declared.

"Hey, now." Big Red grinned. "That fella's got stones."

"No kidding." Daring nodded.

"I hate to say it, but I'm impressed." Shine admitted.

"Um, miss giant snake?" Globe said nervously. "That guy doesn't speak for all of us."

"You abominable fool!" The serpent sneered with a fierce hiss, leaning her head closer to Discord. "You think you can just waltz in here and act like you own..." The serpent's glare began to weaken and her voice began to trail off as she zoomed in on the draconequus. "...the place..."

At the same time, as the serpent approached Discord, he was more than ready to tell the giant beast off... but as he got a closer look at the beast's green eyes... his own eyes began to light up in recognition. There was no mistaking those glorious, enchanting, luminous green eyes...

"...Isis?" Discord whispered.

The serpent's anger dissipated as she pulled her head back, recognition appearing on her face.

"...Discord?" The serpent whispered.

"Um... what is going on?" Eclipse murmured.

"I am not sure... but I think this giant beast... might be Isis." Shine surmised.

"That thing?" Huckleberry frowned.

"Seriously?" Daring asked.

"Well, Ah'll be a son of a hydra..." Big Red mused.

"Boy, that book was way off..." Caboose declared.

"Does that mean she's _not_ going to eat us?" Globe asked timidly.

The Draconequus and 'Isis' looked at each other.

"Isis... is that really you?" Discord asked.

The serpent remained silent, but her surprise and shock was apparent. Then, in an instant, the serpent's body began to glow brightly, blinding everyone as the serpent let out a small roar.

"Gah, what's with the lightshow?!" Huckleberry covered his eyes.

As the light shone brightly, the serpent's body began to grow smaller, as the body began to retract from around the group. It was almost like she was deflating, her body simultaneously contracting and becoming thinner.

The glow faded, as the group uncovered their eyes (with the exception of Discord, who remained shell-shocked), as they glanced towards where the serpent's head was... only to see an much smaller ivory-scaled, blue-marked serpent with green eyes floated before them. At this size, it was much easier to take in the sight of her.

The group gaped, slack-jawed. Discord was right; The book's picture really didn't do Isis justice. She was far more graceful and slender in the flesh. Her head wasn't as big as the picture depicted, instead possessing slimmer, more angular proportions, and smaller teeth. It had four fin like protrusions, forming an "x" around her face. Her eyes were composed of black sclera and green irises. She had slim arms, ending in three digit hands. She had no feet, her lower body tapering off into a thin tail. Gold markings ran down her ivory body, forming odd patterns. A patch of gold also lined her mouth, making it look like she was wearing lipstick. In this form, she was almost as tall as Discord.

"Holy..." Shine gasped.

"It's really her." Daring gulped.

"Wow..." Caboose gaped.

"Whoa..." The boys chorused.

"Dad gum..." Big Red whispered.

Discord's jaw remained dropped as he gazed upon the girl he had met all those years ago, floating before him like a angel sent from heaven, beautiful as the day he first set his eyes on her...

"Isis..." Discord gasped, as he then felt a chuckle in his throat. "Isis... oh, Faust, I can't believe this... it's you... it's actually you..."

"Discord..." Isis nodded solemnly, her expression seemingly stoic, as she lowered herself to the ground.

"You're... you're every bit as amazing as I remember." Discord admitted, as he slowly approached her, his paws reaching out to her. "I didn't think I would ever..."

*SLAP!*

"Ooh!" The entire group cringed.

"OW!" Discord clutched his face... which was literally spinning after Isis slammed the end of her tail into it. He turned it back to face Isis, who was donning the same fearsome scowl as her giant counterpart was moments ago. "What was that for?!"

"You... insolent... little... pest!" Isis snarled. "You have some nerve coming here, after what you did!"

"What I did?!" Discord frowned. "What did I do?!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Discord!" Isis yelled. "You think that after leaving me for a thousand years, without so much as a goodbye, that you can come and find me, and act like everything is good or 'Ayyyy...' or however the Tartarus they say it nowadays!"

"Did she just quote the 'Fonz'?" Caboose whispered.

"Not now, dear." Daring grunted.

"Uh... Isis... I-" Discord started.

"I thought we were friends, Discord!" Isis snarled, though her eyes seem to show sadness. "But you left me! You disappeared to Faust knows where and left me all alone! You were my only friend!"

"Isis, I had no idea... but I-" Discord stammered.

"But nothing!" Isis scowled in Discord's face. "Have you any idea what the past thousand years had been like? A millennia of loneliness, of having nopony to talk to you, nopony to joke with, nopony to have fun with. I had been wracking my brains, trying to figure out what I did that made you leave me..." Her scowl weakened into a deep frown.

"Oh, Isis." Discord said sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't." Isis growled.

"But I'm here, now." Discord smiled. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"Not much." Isis snarled.

"Um, well..." Discord cringed, literally shrinking before Isis' glare.

"As I thought about it more, I came to realize that what they said about you was true..." Isis growled, her anger instantly returning. "I was just another source of amusement for you, and that the novelty must have finally worn off and you got bored of me!"

"Ouch." Eclipse cringed.

"Is that what happened?" Isis asked. "Well, is it?"

"Well, I... um..." Discord stammered. A second face appeared on his tail. "Help me!" It hissed at the others.

"Just tell her the truth, big D." Caboose urged. "Tell her what really happened."

"That's the best advice you've got?" Discord groaned. "Some wingpony you turned out to be."

"Don't knock it 'till you've tried it." Shine added.

"Well, I'm waiting." Isis growled impatiently.

Discord let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, Isis... I'm not going to try and sugarcoat it..." Discord murmured. "The reasons I have been gone over the past thousand years are numerous... one of them being that I... kinda forgot about you."

"Forgot about me?" Isis frowned. "How could you forget... about me?"

"I really don't know." Discord sighed. "But all I do know that back then... I was a really bad spirit. I spent countless centuries trying to plunge all of Equestria into chaos, just so I could have my own playground, and one thing led to another, and I ended up being stuck as a rock... twice. I guess, during my conquest, everything else became... obsolete."

"Including me." Isis growled.

"I'm afraid so." Discord shook his head. "But that's all in the past now. I am not the same guy you met a thousand years ago. I remember now how I once had a friend, and I 've come back to make things right. I came to find you because I... I..." He felt his words trailed off a bit, before he got back on track. "Wanted to see you again. And maybe pick up where we left off... as friends, right?"

"...Is that so?" Isis asked, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Yes." Discord nodded. "I know it's been a long while since I thought of you, but since the memory of those times resurfaced, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Please, give me another chance."

"Well..." Isis gave a small chuckle, as she began circling around him. "And what makes you think I want to be friends again, mister?" Her voice didn't seem petulant or angry... but rather... mischevious.

"Um... ah..." Discord murmured, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Excuse me, miss Deity of Life..." Big Red spoke up. Isis stopped circling, as she turned to face the red stallion. "Ah know ya might be steamed at Discord, but please give him a chance, ma'am. The poor fella went halfway across Equestria fer ya."

"And dragged all of us along for the ride." Eclipse added.

"Did he now?" Isis glanced at Discord. "And here I thought Discord was a loner."

"Well, he kinda needed us." Caboose pointed out. "This place wasn't exactly... teleport-friendly."

"So he called on you for help getting here?" Isis asked. "The great Discord admitted he needed somepony else?"

"That's pretty much it." Caboose shrugged.

"Well, maybe he has changed..." Isis mused.

"You have no idea." Daring smirked.

"He put a lot of work into finding you again." Shine added. "And he was willing to do more. As much as it took."

"He did?" Isis asked, touched.

"Come on, surely all this has gotta count fer sumthin', right?" Big Red asked.

"Well..." Isis pondered.

"Come on..." Discord turned into a giant puppy, giving her the cutest eyes he could muster. "Please? You know you missed me..."

"...Yes... yes, I did." Isis sighed, as she gave that same bright smile that Discord loved. "I didn't mean to sound so angry... it's just... without you, these past hundreds of years have been so boring! Just you being here brought a little fun into my life again!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Discord chuckled, returning to normal. "So... are we still friends?" He offered a paw.

"We are." Isis nodded, shaking his paw with her tail... which detached from Discord's arm.

"Gotcha!" Discord chuckled.

"I always fall for that." Isis rolled her eyes, as she returned the paw to Discord. "Nice to see that your sense of humor hadn't changed."

"Same here." Discord smirked, putting on his arm back on. "You always did love that one!"

"It was quite... disarming." Isis joked.

"Oh-ho!" Discord chuckled. "Somepony's making her own jokes now!"

"Guess you really rubbed off on me." Isis smiled. "Like a case of scale rot... only more entertaining!"

The two laughed loudly.

Though he was laughing on the outside, inwardly, Discord was reassessing his strategy. He was thinking it might pay to wait a while before asking Isis about anything romance-related. They just met each other again and Isis was probably still upset at him for leaving her all those years ago. The last thing he want was to ruin their rekindled friendship by taking things too quickly.

"So, who are all these?" Isis pointed out the others. "Looks like you had been busy making a lot of friends since we last spoke."

"Oh, where are my manners..." Discord chuckled. "Isis, these are my friends who helped me find this place." He then gestured to Caboose. "This is Caboose..."

"Hi!" Caboose waved a hoof.

"His wife, Daring Do..." Discord continued.

"It's a pleasure." Daring smiled. "Truly."

"Hi!" Caboose repeated.

"Prince Shine Paladin..." Discord went on.

"It's an honor, your... Deityness." Shine bowed.

"Hi!" Caboose grinned.

"And this is Big Red and his sons, Eclipse, Huckleberry, and Globe." Discord finished.

"Howdy, ma'am." Big Red tipped his cap.

"Hello." Eclipse said curtly.

"Hey." Huckleberry grinned. "So glad you're real, by the way."

"Um, er... meet to nice you." Globe said nervously.

"Meet to nice you too." Isis smiled. "Boy, those ponies have some weird customs, don't they?"

"You have no idea." Discord deadpanned. "Anyway, these are just the friends I brought with me. I have lots more out there. Maybe you'd like to meet them some day?"

"Oh, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Discord." Isis smirked. "I would like to get to know these ponies first. I haven't really communicated with a bunch of ponies before..."

"It gets easier the more you do it." Discord smiled. "So you'd better get started."

"I intend to." Isis smiled. "But perhaps we could find a place to get acquainted?"

"Consider it done." Shine declared. "We have an airship parked a ways away from here."

"Perhaps you'd like to join us for lunch? Daring asked. "You do... eat, right?"

"I don't need to." Isis shrugged. "But I like to."

"Then yer in luck, li'l lady." Big Red chuckled. "Ah've been savin' some primo chow for jest this moment."

"I'm sure it'll be great." Isis smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Discord grinned. "Dinner, party of nine!"

"I can get behind that." Globe smiled. "I'm starving."

"I'm not looking forward to walking all the way back to the airship." Huckleberry cringed.

"Why walk?" Isis suggested. "I could give you boys a lift, if you like."

Oh, er..." Globe stepped back, a tad nervous, as Isis brought her fanged head, just big enough to swallow him whole, close. "I don't wanna be a bother..."

"It's no bother." Isis smiled, showing off her fangs. "I've carried heavier things than the two of you."

"Um..." Globe quivered.

"Come on, Globe." Huckleberry urged. "She's not gonna bite."

"Says you." Globe whispered.

"I know I look a little scary, but I wouldn't hurt a fly." Isis smiled. "I am a pacifist. I would never lay harm upon a single soul."

"You really wanna walk all the way back?" Huckleberry asked Globe as he climbed on Isis' back.

"...I guess not." Globe sighed.

"Easy does it." Isis told Globe as he climbed on. "Now, hang on tight."

Isis gently soared down the path.

"Oh boy..." Globe yelped, clinging on for dear life, his eyes tightly shut. "Oh geez..."

"Will you relax?" Huckleberry told his brother. "We're not going that fast. Open your eyes!"

Globe opened his eyes, taking in the view.

"Heh... this, this actually isn't so bad." He admitted. "It's... actually kinda fun!"

"By the way, I wish to apologize if I had frighten any of you with that intimidating form I assume back there." Isis declared. "I was afraid that you were here with awful intentions when I saw the veil tear open and your airship came in. It's a form of self-defense, you see."

"That's okay." Shine declared. "You had every right to be suspicious."

"Perfectly natural." Daring shrugged.

"Darn tootin'." Big Red nodded. "We wuz trespassin' on yer property."

"It's what I would have done." Eclipse declared.

"I nearly peed myself!" Caboose admitted.

"I'm glad." Isis smiled. "I don't like using it, but with some mortals these days, you can't be too careful."

"I can understand that." Daring admitted. "You are a mythical being after all."

"Please, Miss Do, you flatter me." Isis chuckled. "I prefer no special treatment because of who I am. I see myself no better than the mortals I watch over."

"You should talk with my wife sometime." Shine grinned. "You two think alike."

"It's not every day you meet an immortal being with humility." Eclipse remarked.

"Yer a real sweetheart, darlin'." Big Red smiled.

"And... nice." Globe admitted.

"And kind of cute." Huckleberry added. "Y'know, in a giant snakey kind of way."

"Thank you all for the kind words." Isis smiled. "But enough about me, Let's hear something about all of you..."

As the others continued their conversation with Isis, Caboose sidled up to Discord.

"Way to go, big D!" He told him. "You got her on the hook! She doesn't even mind that you ditched her to try and take over Equestria!"

"Yeah..." Discord smirked... before frowning. "But now that I think about it... there was something... some reason I did leave her. It wasn't to take over Equestria... though that was on my agenda..." Discord realised. "It was something very important... a big giant something that made me head for the hills... I just can't put my claw on it..."

"Well, whatever it is, it probably doesn't matter. You and Isis are well on track to becoming lovers once again." Caboose smiled. "And I doubt anything will stop that..."

However, as they neared the airship... Daring noticed something.

"Hey..." Daring frowned as she pointed. "Look over there."

The group looked to where Daring pointed, and were shocked to see the patch of aurora bloomialis that were once blooming with life, now withered and dead...

"Weren't these flowers alive a few minutes ago?" Eclipse frowned.

"Yeah... what could had happened?" Shine murmured.

As they looked around, they noticed that bushes, grass, and even trees were starting to die.

"What is going on? Why is everything dying?" Globe shivered, his breath becoming visible.

"And more importantly, why is it suddenly so cold?" Huckleberry quivered.

Indeed, the temperature seem to had plummeted as everypony that wasn't a spirit were shaking from the cold, as the sky began to darken. Isis looked to the sky in response and frowned...

"He's here..." Isis whispered.

"He?" Shine turned to face her. "He who?"

Suddenly, as to answer Shine's question, a black and silver blur burst out through the dark clouds raveling in the sky. Coming down with tremendous speed, the blur circled around the group and Isis, it's body so long and big that it was able to form a dome made of it's own coiling body.

"Wh-what is that?!" Globe yelped.

"A gigantic lizard, straight from the depths of Tartarus?" Caboose quivered.

"That's jest what Ah wuz thinkin'." Big Red gulped.

"It's like a nightmare come to life..." Daring remarked fearfully.

"And I thought Isis was scary..." Huckleberry shuddered.

"I'm starting to regret coming here..." Shine cringed.

Suddenly, a booming voice spoke, it's tone borderline demonic and downright horrifying.

"Trespassers..." The creature said in a guttural, growling voice. "You dare desecrate our sacred homeland? This transgression is unforgivable!"

The black creature lowered it's head, it's gaze so powerful and terrifying. Getting a better look at their new captor, the beast looked like Isis, with black skin and dark silver markings. It had purple eyes, and several spikes running down its back. It had similar head protrusions to Isis, but the lower ones curved into a pair of mandibles. From each one trailed silvery ribbon-like extensions. One thing to know was how it's size made Isis's giant form look like a tiny rattlesnake in comparison.

Those said purple eyes stared right into Discord's soul, as the draconequus felt a pang of fear as he gaze up at it. But as he did so... something began to came to light... something about what Isis said when he first met her...

 _"I take it you've heard of me?"_

 _"Oh... um... it's just... my brother told me about you once... he said some... unsavory things about you..."_

Brother. Isis said "brother". Isis had a brother. And if Isis, the Serpent Deity of Life, had a brother, then that brother must be...

"...Oh..." Discord groaned. "...Now I remember..."

"Um, Isis... who is that?" Daring gaped.

Isis frowned.

"That would be my big brother... the Serpent Deity of Death."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Death Comes To Dinner

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Five: Death Comes To Dinner**

The group stood in horror, utterly mortified at the titanic beast above them. Shine's terror was mixed with a twinge of awe, while Daring had the explorer's curiosity going for her, being just as much intrigued by the creature as scared. Caboose, on the other hoof, was just plain scared. He wanted to run, but couldn't.

 _'Stupid legs!'_ He berated himself. _'Work already!'_

Big Red glanced at his boys. Despite his fear, he was ready to protect them. Eclipse, not wanting his fear to betray him, flared his wings in a display of fortitude. Globe and Huckleberry, however, were practically frozen in fright.

"I wanna go home..." Globe whispered. "I wanna go home..."

Discord was just as scared as the others, as the memory of his first meeting with the creature flashed into his mind.

 _Flashback..._

One afternoon, several weeks after meeting Isis, Discord was lounging in his own personal hot chocolate spring.

"Ah..." He sighed. "Nothing like a little milk chocolate after a hard day's chaos..."

As he lay back in the frothy brown liquid, Discord's thoughts turned to Isis. He hadn't seen her in a couple of days, though this was hardly new; She was always going off somewhere, often giving him some hasty excuse. Discord didn't think much of it, though. He had no interest in Isis' private life, only in having fun with her. Still, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Isis, where are you right now?" He mused, laying back in the spring. "Wherever it is, I hope you're enjoying yourself as much as I am..."

Suddenly the sky darkened.

"That's a big cloud." Discord frowned, looking up to see something blocking out the sun.

The "cloud" suddenly lunged forward, faster than any cloud could.

"What in the...?" Discord frowned.

The object that was clearly not a cloud dived downwards, straight toward Discord. As it drew nearer, it became clear how just how large it was.

"Sweet chaos!" Discord yelped, jumping out of the spring.

The creature, as large then as it was in the present, curved its body around the area, ringing Discord.

"Nice snaky?" Discord gulped. For the first time, the Spirit of Chaos felt true fear. The beast was unlike anything he had ever encountered before. He could feel the malice radiating off it, feel the cold running up his spine. Some kind of deep-seated instinct told him that this was a being beyond even his power, and that shook him to the core. He was too paralyzed with fright to even think of flashing away.

The creature's head tilted down towards Discord.

"Discord..." It snarled.

"You... know me?" Discord asked.

"You sound surprised." It declared. "You do have a certain reputation, you know."

"Well, I don't like to brag..." Discord smirked nervously.

"Silence!" The creature roared, making Discord squeak a bit. "I have not come here to stroke your ego."

"Th-then why are you here?" Discord asked.

"I would like to have words with you, little Chaos Spirit, regarding a certain white serpent you had been speaking with..." The creature growled. "And if I don't like what I hear, your day will turn very bad, very quickly..."

Still seized by the unfamiliar grip of fear, Discord swallowed, the lump in his throat dropping down to his stomach like a cannonball. He had a bad feeling their little 'talk' wouldn't be a pleasant one...

 _The present..._

At that moment, Discord felt the same twinge of fear, not just for himself, but for the others. Though as a Spirit of Chaos, he was practically indestructible, his friends weren't, and he couldn't stand the idea of them suffering for what he had done.

 _'Why did I have to drag them all into this?'_ He thought. _'If anything happens to them because of me, I'll never forgive myself!'_

Meanwhile, Isis was standing on the sidelines, wearing a look of boredom.

"Pitiful trespassers..." The serpent growled. "You have made a grievious error, intruding upon this sacred sanctuary... and I possess zero tolerance for intruders."

"We, ah, didn't mean any disrespect." Shine cringed.

"Please don't take this personally." Daring added.

"And please don't eat us." Globe quivered.

"Especially not before _we've_ eaten." Caboose added. "I'd hate to die on an empty stomach."

"Yeah, because that'd be the worst part about today." Eclipse frowned.

"The worse part about being eaten is that my handsome face will get torn apart." Huckleberry sighed. "I won't even leave a good-looking corpse behind..."

"Ya kin eat me if ya want, but leave mah kids alone!" Big Red said boldly.

"Eat you?" The serpent lowered his enormous head, showing it's fangs, which were terrifying to say the least, as each was the size of a small tree, their points sharper than any sword, with lakes of spittle running down them. "Why would I eat you? You ponies are so small, barely a snack. Not to mention you're so terribly chewy, you would all get stuck between my teeth." He let out a dark chuckle. "No, the simple way to dispose of you all would be to expel you from the island... it's only a twenty thousand mile drop to the cold ground below..."

"Uh-oh, he knows numbers." Caboose frowned.

"Hey, some of us can fly, you know." Eclipse retorted.

"Not with your wings blown off, you won't." The serpent sneered. "I can make them disappear without even blinking..."

"He's bluffing." A miniature Discord whispered in Eclipse's ear. "That kind of trick is more up my alley..."

"Not really looking to put that to the test." Eclipse hissed.

"Look, we didn't mean any harm coming here." Daring declared. "We were just looking for somepony."

"And you found me." Osiris snarled. "Such a pity... for you!"

"Okay, that's enough." Isis stepped forward, an annoyed look on her face. "You've had your fun, Osiris. Now back off!"

"Mind your tone, sister." The serpent that was apparently named 'Osiris' glared. "Don't think I didn't notice you cavorting with these outsiders."

"'Cavorting'?" Isis snorted. "Is that what we were doing? Didn't look like it to me. Maybe you should take your head out of the clouds more often, get a little perspective."

"This is no time for levity." Osiris snarled. "This sanctuary is hidden for a reason. If these mortals found it, then who knows how many could follow in their stead?"

"Always so paranoid, aren't you, brother." Isis scowled. "They didn't come here to expose us."

"How can you be so sure?" Osiris asked. "Have you looked into their hearts and minds? Do you know what is running through their mortal heads? Of course not."

"It's called giving them the benefit of the doubt, brother." Isis retorted.

"Which is something that we cannot afford to give." Osiris snarled. "This island is sacred. It was never meant for their kind! They spit on our very honor just by setting hoof on it! That alone demands their immediate expulsion!"

"Well, I see you haven't changed." Discord said boldly.

Osiris paused, as he glared deeply at Discord, prompting the draconequus to quiver a bit.

"Discord..." Osiris seethed. "I thought I smelled a rat..."

"Technically, he's a Draconequus." Caboose pointed out. "But he can turn into a rat. Can't you, big D?"

"Yes, but I doubt that would help much in this situation." Discord declared. "Look, Osiris, this isn't what you think-"

"I will admit, it must have taken all of your courage for you to come here." Osiris chuckled darkly. "Then again, sooner or later, lambs are led to slaughter..."

"Osiris, that's enough." Isis frowned. "Must you be this way with all my friends?"

"Indeed, if said friend is this abomination." Osiris growled. "When he disappeared for a millennia, I had hoped that Discord had finally moved on... apparently, I was wrong."

"Well, my 'disappearance' was hardly by choice." Discord scowled. "There were outside... outside factors that forced my claw..."

"Let's not waste time reflecting on the past." Osiris cut Discord off. "Let us focus on the present. Specifically, on all the mortal intruders on this island." The said 'mortals' cringed under his hateful gaze.

"Wait, they're only here because of me." Discord admitted. "I brought them along on my search for this sanctuary. I needed their help to find this place."

"Oh, did you now?" Osiris frowned. "Good to know that our home's magic was enough to repel pests... though we may have to invest in a bug zapper for our little mortals here..."

"Nice to see you're still as tolerant as ever." Discord frowned. "Look, do what you want to me, but leave my friends alone. They have no qualms with you."

"Friends?" Osiris sneered. "The Spirit of Chaos has made friends? And with his toys? And actually sounding selfless? Wow, looks like somepony finally grew up."

"Yes, yes, we've already been through all that." Discord said impatiently.

"Nonetheless, they violated the sanctity of our sanctuary." Osiris said coldly. "And you knowingly led them to do that. You will all face judgment for these crimes."

"Oh, knock it off!" Isis snarled. "Seriously, quit playing the 'big bad Serpent Deity of Death' thing! Come down here and talk like a civilized Deity."

"Ohh... fine." Osiris snarled. "I'm getting tired of craning my neck like this, anyway..."

Like Isis before him, Osiris shrunk down to a less imposing size, punctuated by silvery glow and his demonic roar. But even at that diminished height, he still towered over them, being twice the size of Discord.

"Happy now?" He scowled.

"Getting there." Isis said humorlessly. "I'd be a lot more happy if you just left our visitors alone."

"But they have violated our solitude! Our peace!" Osiris snarled. "Such an affront cannot be ignored!"

"Excuse me, could you please stop talking about us like we're not even here?" Daring asked.

"Yeah, just because you're immortal doesn't mean you get to be rude!" Eclipse added.

"You see that?" Osiris told Isis. "More impudence! It's like they don't even know who I am!"

"Well... we kinda don't." Caboose shrugged.

"That's true." Big Red admitted. "We heard about Isis, but didn't hear nuthin' about you."

"Well, I believe I did read something about a 'Serpent Deity of Death'." Daring admitted. "But it was barely a footnote. I never thought we'd actually see one."

"Well, you thought wrong." Osiris smirked. "Foolish mortals. Your ignorance was always your greatest failing..." He then gives a small shrug. "But I'm feeling merciful. You have one hour to leave this island and go back to wherever it is you came from. If you're still here after that hour has elapsed, well... I can't be held responsible for what happens."

"Sounds good to me." Globe shivered. "Shall we go?"

"I'm with you." Huckleberry gulped. "Let's get while the gettin's good!"

"Seriously, Osiris, just stop!" Isis yelled. "There's no harm in them being here!"

"No harm?" Osiris sneered. "This sanctuary is hidden for a reason, sister! The power we wield is far too great to be advertised and demonstrated in front of their mortal eyes! If the mortals knew where we are, they would come to our island, barraging us with sycophantic requests, begging us to use those powers for their simple needs. Or worse, we could face those unscrupulous fiends who wish to steal our powers and wreak havoc on this world!"

"Your paranoia does not become you, brother." Isis declared. "These mortals have already given me their word that they will not share the sanctuary's location with the outside world. Isn't that right, everypony?"

"Darn tootin'." Big Red nodded.

"Right." Globe nodded.

"Our lips are sealed." Huckleberry nodded.

"I can keep a secret." Eclipse smiled.

"Some things are best left unknown." Daring admitted.

"I barely even know where we are right now." Caboose smiled. "So how could I tell anypony?"

"I give you my word as a Prince." Shine bowed. "Nopony outside of ourselves shall ever know of this place."

"There, see?" Isis turned to Osiris. "That's good enough for me, and it should be good enough for you."

"If only it were that simple." Osiris growled.

"I trust them." Isis said firmly. "And so should you."

"How 'trustworthy' can they be, considering the... company they keep?" Osiris glared at Discord.

"Well, that's just rude." Discord huffed.

"Discord has never lied to me." Isis retorted. "And it's not like he'd have anything to gain from telling the world about us."

"Oh, and that stopped Discord before?" Osiris raised a brow. "Discord might not have lied to you, but he has lied to many others. It is in his nature after all, as the spirit of Chaos."

"But his nature has changed." Isis declared. "The Discord of old would not make friends with mortals. There is a new side to him now, one that I find most... endearing."

"You may have a point there..." Osiris admitted grudgingly.

"And these mortals are good ponies." Isis continued. "One is even a Prince. And if you can't trust the word of royalty, who can you trust?"

"He doesn't look very regal to me..." Osiris muttered, staring disdainfully at Shine. "More like one of those country bumpkins..."

"Ooh, burn..." Eclipse said under his breath.

"Just let them stay for a couple of days." Isis urged. "There's no harm in that, is there? It's not like a clawful of ponies can cause that much trouble, right?"

"...I suppose not." Osiris capitulated. "Very well, they can stay. But only for a couple of days, understand?"

"Thank you, brother." Isis smiled.

"And I expect you'll be able to keep an eye on them?" Osiris asked.

"Of course." Isis nodded. "Discord and I do have some catching up to do, you know."

"Yes, I know." Osiris said tersely, as he glared at Discord. "I know..."

"Now, how about formally introducing yourself to them?" Isis suggested.

"You must be joking..." Osiris grimaced.

"Nope." Isis shook her head. "It's the polite thing to do. Especially considering you threatened to eat them."

"Very well." Osiris rolled his purple eyes. "Greetings, mortals. I am Osiris, Serpent Deity of Death."

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance." Shine said respectfully. "I am Prince Shine Paladin of Equestria."

"It's something, alright." Daring muttered. "Daring Do, here."

"Hi, I'm Caboose!" Caboose said cheerfully.

"How do, yer... deathness." Big Red declared. "Ah'm Big Red, and these are mah boys: Eclipse, Huckleberry and Globe."

Globe and Huckleberry smiled weakly, while Eclipse just glared.

"There, now we all know each other." Osiris sneered.

"Great. Now, our guests have invited me to share dinner with them." Isis declared. "Perhaps you'd like to join us?"

"What?!" Discord gulped.

"What?!" Osiris growled.

"...Is there an echo out here?" Caboose asked.

"Sure, why not?" Isis asked.

"For what purpose would this 'dinner' serve?" Osiris sneered.

"Oh, no purpose, really." Discord shrugged. "It's a little something friends do." He then frowned. "Though I think it might be something you wouldn't like..."

"You thought correctly..." Osiris agreed with a grunt. "I have more important matters to attend to than attending some frivolous dinner."

"Like what?" Isis snorted. "Flying around, being all menacing and scary? I think you can take a short break from all that to socialize a little."

"Doubtful." Osiris said stubbornly.

"Come on, Osiris." Isis pleaded. "When's last time we had guests on this island? Never."

"Which was just the way I liked it." Osiris huffed.

"Well, I didn't." Isis retorted. "We finally have a little company, and I want us to make the most of it. So let's act like gracious hosts and join them in their meal. I'd really like for my new friends to get to know my brother"

"But Isis-" Osiris started.

"In all our years, have I ever once asked you for something?" Isis inquired.

"Well..." Osiris trailed off.

"Well, I'm asking now." Isis declared, putting on a pouty face. "Come on, Osiris. Just this once, can you try to be sociable? For me, your dear sister?"

"Alright, I'll do it." Osiris sighed. "Just stop looking at me like that."

"You've made the right choice." Isis grinned.

"Guess we've gotta set another place at the table." Big Red shrugged.

"I'm not sitting next to him." Globe shook his head. "No way."

"You think I want to?" Huckleberry asked. "No thanks. I choose 'life'!"

"No kidding." Eclipse snorted. "I'd rather perform dentistry on a cactus coyote!"

"Boys, I'm sure Osiris is a reasonable... Deity." Shine declared.

"Oh, sure." Daring said sarcastically. "We probably just caught him on an off day..."

"I had one of those, once." Caboose admitted. "Everything seemed to go wrong. Even the ponies I ran into gave me a raw deal, all because of my bad luck."

"I think it was more down to you trying to launch yourself to work out of a cannon." Daring reminded him. "Those were all ponies whose houses you'd wrecked from misfiring."

"Oh, yeah..." Caboose mused. "Eh, my point still stands."

"I'm sorry to say, this is what Osiris is usually like." Discord frowned. "He's always been a stiff, stubborn old mule of a Serpent Deity. He made even the old me look sociable!"

"And how would you know?" Shine asked. "He did mention meeting you before, so what happened?"

"A story for another day." Discord said bluntly. "But for now, I suggest we just try to get through this dinner, and try not to make Osiris angry enough to eat us... or worse."

"Words to live by..." Globe shivered.

Before long, they had returned to the S.S. Cherryblossom. Since Osiris couldn't really fit inside, they brought a table outside, and raided the kitchen to make a feast fit for a couple of Deities. They all gathered around the table, ready to eat. Osiris sat on the far side, while Isis sat next to Discord (earning the Spirit of Chaos some dirty looks from her brother). The sun was starting to set behind them. As they ate, they struck up idle conversation.

"Ah hope ya like the food, ma'am." Big Red told Isis.

"Oh, yes." Isis nodded. "I don't really need to eat, but I enjoy the sensation. All the different tastes and flavors... such a treat."

"My thoughts, exactly." Discord grinned. "And Big Red is quite the decent chef. That's assuming you like cherries..."

"And I do." Isis grinned.

"Honestly, and literally, I can live without this 'food' of yours." Osiris snorted, his own plate untouched.

"You gonna eat that?" Caboose asked.

"No." Osiris pushed the plate over to Caboose with his tail.

"Great!" Caboose dug into the food.

"Hey, Isis?" Daring inquired. "Mind if I ask kind of a personal question?"

"Sure, what is it?" Isis asked.

"I read somewhere that it was your powers that fed the Golden Phoenix of Immortality." Daring remarked. "Why did you do that, anyway?"

"The Golden Phoenix?" Osiris growled. "You ponies know of it?"

"Know of it?" Caboose chuckled. "Some of us have used it!"

"Caboose, maybe you shouldn't-" Shine started.

"Shine here did!" Caboose continued. "Him and his fellow Prince, Gothic! Both of 'em used its powers to become immortal!"

"You what?!" Osiris roared. "How did you even learn of its existence in the first place?"

Caboose managed to get out "Dis-" before Daring put a hoof over his mouth. it was enough for Osiris.

"Discord, eh?" He growled.

"Ah-he-he-he..." Discord chuckled nervously.

"And how did you learn of it?" Osiris asked. "I can think of only one way..."

"Okay, so I told him." Isis shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Osiris growled. "It was bad enough you empowered that travesty, but to tell him about it?! Why would you even mention it?"

"To be fair, it was sort of my fault." Discord admitted. "We got into this 'who has the biggest accomplishment' game. I had her with my 'giant lake of golden honey' move, but then she brought up the statue, even giving me the map as proof. If it makes you feel better, I was forced to admit defeat after hearing that one."

"It doesn't." Osiris snarled. He rounded on Shine. "You made yourself immortal? Do you have any idea how that upsets the natural order?"

"Actually, no." Shine gulped. "How exactly does that upset the balance?"

"Because for every year you live beyond your allotted span, one must be taken from another." Osiris said bluntly.

"...What?" Shine gasped.

"Seriously?" Caboose frowned. "Seems kinda contrived to me."

"How does that even work?" Globe asked.

"Beats me." Huckleberry shrugged.

"So Shine stays alive, and other ponies live a little less?" Eclipse asked.

"Sweet Faust..." Big Red gaped.

"And you know that, how?" Daring asked.

"I know because I am the Deity of Death." Osiris declared. "Death itself is my dominion, and therefore I know everything about it. Every mortal's lifespan is measured by a thread. As Deity of Death, I see where the thread ends, be it fifty years from now, or next Monday. With my powers, I can adjust how long a mortal's thread is as I see fit. By becoming immortal, Prince, you have made your strand infinite. No matter what I do, the thread goes on for eons. And since you weren't born an immortal to begin with, all that extra length your thread been given doesn't come from out of nowhere. Or did you think you could gain such a prize without a price?"

"I... I never thought..." Shine said, shocked.

"No, you didn't." Osiris sneered. "You only thought of extending your own life, without ever thinking of the consequences... and for what?"

"I'm sorry is I think I was being selfish, but I didn't do it for myself." Shine declared. "I did it for my wife and daughter. They were both immortal, and I couldn't bear to make them suffer an eternity without me."

"Peh, love..." Osiris scoffed. "All it ever did for me is throw a wrench in my job. One should be grateful for the time they have been given, and not ask for more..."

"Brother, that's enough." Isis said sternly.

"I apologize, great Deity of Death." Shine gave a small bow to Osiris. "I never stopped to think. If I had known there was an order to such things, perhaps I wouldn't have been so hasty..."

"Well, there isn't much that can be done about it now." Osiris admitted. "I can do nothing about Isis' abilities, nor can she simply extract the life force from you. Our powers have very well-defined limits."

"And either way, despite what my brother said..." Isis glared at Osiris, before giving a sympathetic smile. "I find it romantic and heartwarming that you would do such a thing for the ones you love. I can think of no better reason one would become immortal."

"Thank you, Isis." Shine beamed. "Not just for the compliment, but for imbuing the Phoenix with your power in the first place."

"You're very welcome." Isis grinned.

"How exactly do your powers work, anyway?" Eclipse suddenly asked. "Isis, can you like, bring the dead back to life?"

"Not exactly..." Isis shook her head. "It is a very common misconception.I can breathe life into objects and grant them animation, and restore the gravest of wounds, bringing those from the brink of death... But once that brink is crossed, there's nothing I can do for them...they're gone."

The moment Isis said those words, Eclipse seem to have grown... disheartened.

"And what of you, mighty Osiris?" Shine asked Osiris. "If you don't mind my asking, of course."

"Well, Prince, aside from being the keeper of the mortals' lives..." Osiris declared as he gave a wry grin. "I of course have the power to end the life of anypony I choose."

"Y-you can?" Globe gulped.

"How?" Huckleberry asked with concern.

"It's rather complicated." Osiris shrugged. "You see, most of the time, when a pony is on the verge of death, or is about to be suddenly killed, I manifest their thread between my mandibles like this..." Suddenly, inbetween the two sharp points of his mandible, a seemingly invisible thread appear, much to everypony's surprise.

"Osiris, must you show them this now?" Isis frowned.

"They asked for it, I'm simply demonstrating." Osiris brushed her off. "When I have a thread of a mortal who is about to meet his or her maker, I simply cut it... like SO!" His mandibles suddenly snapped together, cutting the thread. The moment he did so, a loud lady scream echoed, shocking everyone.

"What was that?!" Globe gaped.

"That was just poor Periwinkle Bloom." Osiris smirked. "The poor thing just cashed in her chips."

"So... you snap a thread, and a pony dies... just like that?" Daring murmured.

"Indeed." Osiris nodded. "However, since a lot of mortals die everyday, most of the cutting goes on in here." He pointed his tail to his head.

"So... basically, you can play God with everypony's life?" Caboose said bluntly.

"...Well, yes and no." Osiris shook his head. "Yes, at times, I can simply cut a thread to end one's life at any time, even when they are at the top of their game, but that is only in cases of... special circumstances. To do it often would disrupt the balance that I seek to maintain. Everything has their time and place in which they die. I can give and take time as I please, but death is unavoidable. Even as the Deity of Death, I cannot stop death itself."

"Huh, guess even the gods a' life an' death can't do everythin'." Big Red remarked.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Osiris gave a small smirk. "That is just the simple way of which I take lives... with my powers, I possess more... 'creative' ways as to how I can end one's life..."

"I don't think I want to know what those ways are..." Globe gulped.

"Me neither." Huckleberry agreed. "I'll already have enough trouble sleeping tonight.

"A wise decision, young ones." Osiris remarked. "My work isn't exactly for the faint of heart..."

"Still, that must be quite a burden for you." Shine sympathized. "To decide when one come and goes..."

"It can be." Osiris admitted. "And all those mortals down below have no idea. They have no clue as to the constant work, day in, day out, that my position demands."

"Well, we do." Shine declared. "And I for one, respect you for it."

"Thank you, little Prince." Osiris remarked. "You have yet to exceed your natural lifespan, yet you already possess the wisdom beyond mortality."

"Was that an actual compliment?" Isis teased him.

"I always appreciate those who afford me the proper respect." Osiris said curtly. "Something else I have seen precious little of over the years..."

"Well forgive me, your high and mightyness..." Isis snorted.

"Can we get back to the Phoenix?" Daring asked. "What drove you to empower it in the first place?"

"It was during a very bad point of my life." Isis sighed. "A lot of mortals' lives were taken by a terrible plague. Mothers, fathers, and children alike were dying, and my brother was working overtime to adjust the threads of those affected by the plague. I just couldn't bear seeing the loved ones of those taken to wallow in such sadness. It broke my heart many times over, and before long, I had had enough. So I thought, maybe it would be best if I could give them a way to not die without intervening... so, I created the Golden Phoenix. It wasn't until I had empowered the phoenix that I realized how foolish that was, however. As Shine might know by now, the Phoenix only allow him to live forever, but it doesn't make him immune to things that can kill a mortal, and it would make no difference in the wake of the plague. But by the time I came to this conclusion, it was too late. I couldn't undo what I did, so I simply hid the Phoenix away. Though I made the map just in case." She then chuckled. "Osiris wasn't happy when he found out."

"That's putting it mildly." Osiris growled. "I have never been more disappointed in my sister, before or since."

"You got over it quickly enough." Isis shrugged. "Only took a decade or two."

"Whoa, really?" Eclipse frowned. "I can't imagine being mad at my brothers for that long..."

"To an immortal, such time is but the blink of an eye." Osiris said curtly.

"It was still annoying, not having you speak to me." Isis declared. "You always were a stubborn one."

"Runs in the family..." Osiris shot back.

"Isn't this nice?" Caboose asked. "All of us hanging out, eating and chatting about stuff?"

"Yes." Discord admitted. "It's going a lot better than I thought it would..."

Before long, the food was eaten, and the plates cleared.

"We hope you enjoyed the dinner, Osiris." Shine nodded respectfully.

"I've had worse evenings." Osiris declared. "Come, Isis. We must return to our abode."

"Actually, I was thinking I'd stick around here tonight." Isis declared.

"...You were, were you?" Osiris frowned.

"I hope that isn't a problem?" Isis asked.

"Of course not." Osiris said. "Have fun with your new friends..." Then he added through gritted teeth "...And Discord."

"Oh, I will." Isis chuckled. "See you tomorrow, brother."

Stopping only to throw a scowl Discord's way, Osiris took off, heading towards the mountain in the distance. Once he had left, Isis walked over to Discord.

"So." She smiled. "You wanna look up at the stars, like we used to?"

"Nothing would please me more." Discord grinned.

"We'd better get to bed." Daring declared. "It's getting late."

"I could sleep." Eclipse yawned.

"Me too." Huckleberry nodded.

"And me." Globe agreed.

"Then it's unanimous." Shine smiled. "Night, all."

"Good evening, you two." Big Red smirked, as the others went back into the airship.

"Have fun, big D." Caboose grinned.

"Oh, I will." Discord grinned.

Once the others went inside, Discord and Isis lay on their backs watching the stars above their heads.

"Ah, this takes me back." Discord sighed. "Just the two of us, gazing at the stars together... I can't think of a better way to end the day."

"Me neither." Isis grinned. "And being on this island means the stars are so much closer."

"They sure are." Discord grinned, flashing on a pair of shades. "And so much brighter."

"You know something?" Isis sighed. "I've really missed you. All these years, with no fun in my life... It was just so depressing."

"I know." Discord frowned. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just up and left, and I certainly shouldn't have waited so long before trying to find you again. It was thoughtless of me to do that, especially to you."

"It's okay." Isis smiled. "I'm just glad I can finally be with you again."

"So am I." Discord beamed.

As they continued watching the stars, Isis gently leant against Discord. Her body, warm with life essence, felt... right against his... Discord gingerly put his paw on her shoulders. Isis' smile grew a little wider, but she said nothing.

As they laid there, Discord took a moment to glance at Isis, happy that they had finally been reunited. All in all, the day had gone quite well. And tomorrow would be even better...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. In Spirit Only

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Six: In Spirit Only**

The next morning, everypony woke up and had breakfast together.

"I could barely sleep last night." Shine admitted. "I still can't believe we actually met the full-fledged Deities of Life and Death."

"Me neither." Daring admitted. "In all my years of adventuring, I never dreamt I'd come across anything like this."

"I'm just happy I helped big D find his lady friend." Caboose said proudly. "And what a nice lady she is."

"I know." Huckleberry admitted. "Who'd have thought a giant flying serpent would be so... friendly?"

"Too bad her brother isn't the same." Globe frowned.

"He's a little on the stern side, I'll admit." Shine declared. "But maybe he'll come around. He seems to respond to respect. We just have to give him that."

"If you ask me, respect has to be earned." Daring frowned. "I don't care if he is a Deity, he's gotta show us some common courtesy before we do the same."

"Fat chance." Huckleberry snorted.

"Besides, I don't think we have enough time to wait for that to happen." Globe declared.

"Speakin' a' time, we can't stick around here forever." Big Red declared. "Ah don't know about y'all, but Ah'm startin' ta miss home."

"Me too." Shine sighed. "I miss Celestia, and Miracle..."

"And I miss Hurricane." Caboose admitted. "And Mikey..."

"Adventuring sure is different when you have ponies waiting for you back home..." Daring admitted.

"You boys miss home, don't you?" Big Red asked.

"Yeah." Huckleberry nodded. "I miss the smell of cherries on the wind..."

"I miss sleeping in my own bed." Globe sighed. "And lounging on the couch, and sitting under the trees."

"What about you, Eclipse?" Big Red asked. "I'll bet ya miss yer ma."

"Sure, I miss Cherry." Eclipse said flatly, putting emphasis on "Cherry."

"Seriously?" Big Red frowned. "All this time, an' ya still can't call her 'ma'? What's the problem, kid?"

"It's personal." Huckleberry chipped in. "Eek doesn't want to talk about it."

"Fooey on that." Big Red snorted. "We's family, an' family don't keep secrets from each other, 'specially if they keep 'em from actin' like a family."

"Pa, I don't think it's-" Globe tried to explain.

"And another thing." Big Red cut him off. "Ah don't think it's fair that ya call me pa, while ya can't call Cherry 'ma'. Don'tcha think Cherry's earned that privilege?"

"Of course she has." Eclipse shook his head. "But that's not the problem."

"Then what is it?" Big Red asked.

"...You wouldn't understand." Eclipse sighed.

"Try me." Big Red urged.

"No thanks." Eclipse frowned.

"Come on, Eek." Big Red insisted. "Tell me."

"Oh, you really wanna know?" Eclipse growled in frustration. "I can't call Cherry 'ma' because I never had a 'ma' to begin with!"

"What kinda crazy talk is that?" Big Red snorted. "Course ya had a ma. Ya didn't jest pop up from outta nowhere!"

"That's not what I meant." Eclipse scowled. "Sure, I had mother that gave birth to me, but I never knew her... because my twisted psycho of a father killed her. I grew up without her, never knowing what it was like to have mother."

"Ah, jeez..." Big Red's face fell. "Ah'm sorry, Eek. ah didn't think..."

"I know Cherry's been trying, and I am grateful for her being one." Eclipse sighed. "But I just don't know how to feel. Because even if she acts like my mother, she's actually not. Because my actual mom died before I even hatched. I knew nothing about her. What she was like, what she did before she met my father, or even her name. Not even my old father would tell me... Not that I can trust anything that ever came out of his beak."

"Oh, Ah see." Big Red frowned. "Sorry, Eclipse. Guess Ah never really saw it that way."

"I can't imagine what you're feeling, Eclipse." Shine sighed. "I may have lost my mother too, but at least I knew her. You can't even say that, you poor thing..."

"It's cool." Eclipse sighed. "And it's not really Cherry's fault. It's mine. If I had only known my real mom, even for a little while, maybe I wouldn't feel this way."

"Excuse me?"

The others turned to see Isis, floating outside the room's window.

"Oh, hi, Isis." Caboose smiled. "Lovely day, huh?"

"It sure is." Isis nodded.

"How's Discord?" Daring asked in a smug tone.

"Oh, he's gone to get some berries for us." Isis smiled. "Now, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Her eyes fell on Eclipse. "Eclipse, what would you say if I told you I knew of a way for you to see your birth mother."

"I'd say 'are you crazy?'" Eclipse said bluntly. "You said yourself you can't bring back the dead. So if you don't mind, knock off the jokes."

"It's no joke." Isis declared. "I can't bring back the dead, that much is true. But I know of a place where the spirits of the dead can be seen, even spoken to."

"...Really?" Shine gasped. "You mean you can talk to... any spirit?"

"Of course." Isis nodded.

"What is this place?" Caboose asked.

"We call it The Garden of Souls." Isis declared. "It's a special place on the island, not too far from here. It's sort of like a weak spot between the worlds of the living and the dead. You can contact any spirit you want, just so long as you focus on them."

"Seriously?" Eclipse asked. "Even if you didn't really know them?"

"All life is connected." Isis declared. "Even if you didn't know your mother, she would have known you. Her spirit is connected to yours. All you have to do is focus on meeting her, and she will come."

"I... I don't if... I should do this..." Eclipse muttered. "I mean, I want to... but what if it's not what I hope it'll be?"

"The choice is yours." Isis declared. "And the invitation isn't just for you. It's for everypony here. Everypony who as a lost loved one they would like to speak to. Everypony seeking closure."

"Well, I have some things I'd like resolved." Shine admitted.

"Me too." Big Red nodded.

"I know one spirit I'd really like to meet." Caboose smiled. "What about you, Daring?"

"I don't have anypony in particular I'd like to see." Daring shrugged. "Until I met you, there was never anypony... significant in my life. But I'll come anyway. I wanna see this garden for myself."

"We'll come too." Huckleberry declared.

"We won't let Eclipse face this alone." Globe smiled.

"Thanks, guys..." Eclipse smiled.

"Then it's settled." Isis smiled. "Come on outside, and I'll lead you right to it."

As the group left the airship, Discord returned with a basket full of berries.

"Ta-daaa!" He called, before noticing the others. "Huh, didn't think you guys wanted some. Didn't you just have breakfast?"

"Oh, Discord." Isis declared. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to postpone our berry-eating."

"What? Why?" Discord's face fell. "Was it something I did? Whatever it was, I'm sorry."

"It's not like that." Isis assured. "I'm just taking our friends here to the Garden of Souls."

"The what?" Discord frowned.

"It's a long story." Isis shrugged. "But the short version is that I'm going to help them talk to their lost loved ones."

"You could come with us, big D." Caboose suggested. "Don't you have anypony you'd like to talk to?"

"Not really." Discord shrugged. "Everypony I've ever cared about is either alive or right here."

"Then maybe you could keep Osiris out of our hair." Isis suggested. "He may not appreciate us talking to the dead. He's always been a firm believer that the living world and the spirit world should be kept separate. It may not be his jurisdiction, but he'd prefer that the spirits be left alone."

"You want me to keep your brother busy?" Discord grimaced. "You do realize he hates me, right?"

"He doesn't hate you..." Isis sighed. "He just... well... just try and keep his attention away from the garden."

"I'll try." Discord shrugged.

"Thanks." Isis gave him a warm smile. "I knew I could count on you."

"Oh, well..." Discord said bashfully.

"Enough of the mush." Eclipse said impatiently. "Let's get to this 'Garden' already."

"Of course." Isis smiled. "But I should warn you, it's quite a trek. Right on the other side of the island, in fact."

"A li'l walkin' never hurt anypony." Big Red smiled.

"Okay, then let's go." Isis smiled.

"Have fun!" Discord waved.

"We're about to raise the dead." Shine said flatly. "I doubt 'fun' is part of the equation..."

Once they started off down the path, Discord fell into deep thought.

"Hmm, how does one keep a Serpent Deity of Death 'busy'?" He mused. "Very carefully. Perhaps I'll get lucky, and he won't go near this 'Garden'."

Just as he said that, he noticed Osiris emerging from the mountainside cave where he and Isis made their home, and flying towards the half of the island the others were heading for.

"Me and my big mouth." Discord groaned. "Oh well, here goes nothing..."

Discord flashed up to the sky, taking the form of a kite.

"Well hello there, Osiris!" He smiled widely. "Lovely day for a flight isn't it?"

"Go away, Discord." Osiris scowled.

"Ooh, somepony woke up on the wrong side of the cave today." Discord joked. "You need to cheer up, and I'm just the Spirit to do it!"

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" Osiris glared at him.

"Come on!" Discord urged. "How about a race... to the other side of the island?"

"How about you get lost?" Osiris spat.

 _'This isn't working.'_ Discord thought. _'I'll have to take... drastic measures...'_

As Osiris headed closer to the Garden, Discord called out to him.

"Hey, big O!" He yelled.

"What is it now?" Osiris snarled.

"Oh, not much." Discord declared. "Isis just wants to speak to you. She's right down there." He pointed to the edge of the forest.

"Fine." Osiris sighed.

The Serpent Deity flew down to the ground.

"Isis?" He asked. "Isis! Where are you?"

"Over here." A high-pitched voice called. As Osiris turned in the voice's direction, he saw what looked like Isis' arm beckoning him over.

"What's the problem?" Osiris asked. "And what's wrong with your voice?"

"The problem... is you!" The "arm" (actually a branch Discord had transformed) struck Osiris in the face.

"Gotcha!" Discord snorted.

"Rahh!" Osiris snarled. "You'll pay for that!"

"Then come get me!" Discord taunted, flashing a target on his back side for good measure.

"Oh, I will!" Osiris spat, lunging at Discord.

Discord dodged Osiris and took off into the air, taking on the form of a bird.

 _'Okay, consider him kept busy.'_ He thought. _'Try not to take too long, Isis...'_

A short while later, the others were making their way to the other side of the island.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Globe asked.

"Not long now." Isis answered. "We're nearly there."

"I hope so." Caboose sighed. "My hooves are killing me."

After walking for a little while longer, Isis lead them to a curtain of shimmering silver ivy.

"Here we are..." Isis gestured, as she turned to face the group. "Now, before I show you in, are any of you having any trepidations right now? If you feel as if you can't go through with this, you can easily wait out here."

"I've come this far." Shine declared. "I'm not turning back now."

"Me neither." Caboose smiled. "I've got some stuff to say to some ponies I'd really like to see again, and I'll be darned if I'm giving up now!"

"Mah thoughts exactly." Big Red grinned. "Eclipse?"

Eclipse took a deep breath.

"Let's do it." He said firmly.

"That's the spirit, bro." Huckleberry smiled.

"We're right behind you." Globe added.

"I'm with Caboose." Daring nodded. "All the way."

"Very well then..." Isis nodded.

With a swish of her tail, she pulled back the curtain of ivy, revealing an odd place... it was like an enclosed garden (as per it's namesake), with golden plants, ranging from roses to orchids. The air was shrouded in blue mist, and in the center, there was a large circular hole.

"This is the Garden of Souls." Isis declared.

As the group entered, they noticed some strange noises, almost like... whispers.

"What was that?" Globe gulped.

"What do you think it is?" Huckleberry asked. "We're in a garden of souls. Use your head."

"Whoa." Daring gaped, looking around. "Nice place."

"Thank you." Isis smiled. "My brother and I planted these flowers ourselves. Though my brother had to use a lot of his energy to suppress his spiritual essence so everything didn't die."

"Well, it certainly shows." Daring smiled.

"What's with the hole?" Caboose asked.

"It's supposedly the link between the lands of the living and the dead... for souls, at least." Isis declared. "Try not to fall in. I hear it's a long way down."

"So... how does this work, exactly?" Shine asked. "Is there a certain place we have to be?"

"Well, in the Garden of Souls, things are a little different. This is the only one of two places where one can be in both of this life and the afterlife... the other place being Tartarus. However, here, you are more than likely to meet the one you seek." Isis explained.

"That doesn't really answer my question." Shine frowned.

"Oh, sorry..." Isis blushed. "All you really need to do is think really hard about who you want to see here. You might have to walk around a bit to get them to come in clearly, but I promise you, this will work."

"Sounds simple enough." Daring shrugged.

"Even for me." Caboose grinned.

"Everypony ready?" Shine asked.

"Yep." Big Red nodded. "Let's knock on the door ta the afterlife, an' see who answers."

"I wouldn't have put it quite like that, but yeah, that works." Shine declared.

"Okay, here goes nothing..." Eclipse sighed.

The group all started thinking hard as they split up, Shine and Big Red going on their own, Caboose and Daring going one direction, and the three boys going another.

As they did so, the mists started to grow and swirl. The whispers grew louder, and the place grew colder.

"Here they come." Isis declared. "Don't lose focus now..."

As the mists rose higher and higher, it formed into ponylike shapes.

"Wh-what exactly do you think we'll see?" Globe asked nervously. "Do you think they'll be like, ghost-ghosts, all see-through and stuff?"

"Maybe they'll be all decayed, and gross, or something..." Huckleberry cringed.

"Knock it off, you two." Eclipse scowled. "We'll find out soon enough."

Soon, one pony-shaped mist took form, as it cleared away partially to reveal a hazy image of a Thestral with missing wings and a black rook chess piece cutie mark.

"Echo..." He whispered forlornly.

"Who is that?" Globe asked sympathetically. "He looks sad…"

"I just did what I thought was right..." Synchro sighed.

"This is a Garden of Souls, remember?" Isis pointed out. "I forgot to mention that whenever spirits are called here, a couple of other spirits tend to slip through."

"You couldn't have mentioned that before?" Huckleberry asked.

"What kind of spirits?" Globe asked. "Bad ones?"

"Maybe." Isis admitted. "But it's not likely."

"It better not be." Eclipse scowled.

"Just try and focus." Isis repeated. "It helps..."

"Yeah, yeah." Eclipse growled. "I'm focusing already..."

Meanwhile, Caboose and Daring were busy trekking through the mist.

"I have to say, this place isn't anything like I thought it would be." Daring admitted.

"Yeah." Caboose nodded. "King reminds me of this cheapo horror flick I saw once, 'The Beast From The Mists'. This is just like that scene where the beast pounces on the handsome star and his beautiful leading lady..."

"Good thing this isn't a movie, then." Daring playfully chided him. "Now stop being silly and concentrate."

"Not really my strong suit, but I'll try." Caboose shrugged.

Suddenly, a distinctly non-pony shape emerged from the mists, taking on a visible form. It was a form Daring and Caboose knew all too well: That of the evil Ahuitzotl.

"Daring Do!" He roared.

"Ahuitzotl?" Daring gaped.

"ZOINKS! A GHOST!" Caboose leapt in horror. "What is he doing here?!"

"Like I said, spirits tend to slip through when they are allowed access here." Isis explained, as her floating body circled the garden. "The Garden does not discriminate between souls based on morality. Good or evil, you may find them both here."

"Well, that's just great." Daring frowned. "Ahuitzotl is the last spirit I wanted to see."

"You will pay for what you did to me!" Ahuitzotl snarled. "Both of you! I won't rest until I've had my revenge!"

"Um... being dead hasn't really mellowed him out, has it?" Caboose winced.

"Do not fret. The souls here are incapable of interacting physically with the living. He cannot hurt you, as you cannot hurt him." Isis explained.

"Wanna bet?!" Ahuitzotl snarled. "I will crush you!" With that, he swung his tail fiercely towards Caboose.

"GAH!" Caboose cringed... only for the tail to pass through him. He opened his eyes, elated to find himself unharmed. "Huh, neat."

"What?!" Ahuitzotl growled. "No!"

Ahuitzotl tried to attack Daring and Caboose multiple times, his blows continuing to pass through them.

"No, no, no!" He snarled. "You will pay! I'll make you pay!"

"Even in death, you're still that same angry cat-gorilla thing." Daring shook her head, "Pitiful..."

"And to think there's actually dirty novels shipping you two." Caboose said in disgust. "Honestly, I don't get it."

"You dare mock me?" Ahuitzotl spat. "For that, I will make you suffer!"

"Um, Isis, how do we make him disappear?" Daring frowned. "He's starting to annoy me."

"Me too." Caboose frowned.

"No need to worry. All you need to do is just ignore him." Isis urged. "Once you stop focusing on him, he'll slip back to the spirit world."

"Fine with me." Daring turned away from Ahuitzotl.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Do!" Ahuitzotl screamed, as he faded away. "I'm not through with you yeeeeet..."

"Keep up the focusing." Isis told them. "It'll reach through the mists, and pull through the spirit you want to see."

"Come on, come on..." Caboose muttered, as he began concentrating so hard his head felt like it was going to pop.

"Don't overdo it, honey." Daring put a hoof on his shoulder. "The last thing I want is a repeat of when you ate ice cream too fast and I had to call Lars to prevent your head from exploding... still can't wrap my head around that day."

"Well, tell whoever I am thinking of should hurry up already." Caboose pouted, as he tried focusing harder. "And to think, they used to talk about me being late all the time..."

"Well, you were." A familiar voice chuckled. "Remember the time you were supposed to go shopping with me? You were two hours late... all because you got trapped in the shower curtain."

"Well, it was a pretty tough shower curtain." Caboose said nonchalantly, before realizing who he'd just answered to. "...Wait a minute..."

Suddenly, forming from the mist was none other than Sandstorm 'Sandy' Speck-Napoleon, Grimiore's first wife, looking as she did days before her demise.

"Oh my gosh…" Caboose felt weak in the knees. "S-Sandy... it's you... it's really you..."

"Hello, Caboose..." Sandy smiled. "It's been a while."

"So this is Sandy Napoleon..." Daring whispered.

"Sandy…" Caboose repeated, before smiling brightly, as he moved to hug her. "Oh Faust, I missed you so-"

Unfortunately, as with Ahuitzotl, instead of hugging an actual pony, Caboose's hooves went through her like mist, and he fell flat on the ground.

"Ow..." Caboose deadpanned into the ground.

"Oh, Caboose..." Sandy shook her head with a laugh. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Caboose rubbed his face as he got back up, as he glanced at Sandy. "I just can't believe it's really you... or some kind of you..."

"It sure is." Sandy nodded. "I had hoped to see you again in the afterlife... but this is a nice surprise visit. I'm touched I'm the first one you thought of in here."

"But of course..." Caboose smiled. "Who else would I think of in a place where you can speak with the dead?"

"I dunno... you tell me."

Caboose perked up in shock as he turned to see another pony take shape, revealing none other than Clyde Napoleon, his father.

"Oh my gosh..." Caboose gaped. "Pop..."

"Hello, son, it has been a while." Clyde chuckled. "Look at how much you've grown..."

"Pops..." Caboose was almost on the verge of tears, as he tried to hug him. "I also missed you very-GAH!" Once again, he went though him and fell to the ground. "I gotta stop doin' that..."

"Ah, Caboose... all these years and you hadn't changed one bit." Clyde laughed merrily. "Good to know that you listened to my last words."

"And I see you found yourself a wonderful mare." Sandy grinned. "Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thanks... sis." Daring smiled indulgently.

"Oh, man... I get to see my dad and Sandy again both in one day..." Caboose looked between the two. "I can think of only one thing that could be better..."

"Funny you should say that..."

Another pony took form as none other than Anarchy Napoleon, the eldest brother of the Napoleons, stepped forth. Caboose instantly recognized him, as the other brothers went to show him pictures of him following the Crystal Sun incident.

"Lauren Faust..." Caboose gaped at the sight of the brother he never knew. "Anarchy..."

"In the... well, misty flesh, I guess." Anarchy smirked.

"Whoa..." Caboose approached Anarchy. "I can't believe it... I am actually meeting you for the first time... oh, brother..." Caboose was about to hug him... only to stop. "Nope, not going to do that again..."

"Third time's the charm, right?" Anarchy chuckled.

"Wow, all three of you are here..." He gaped. "What is this, three for one day?"

"You're the one who called us all here." Anarchy said. "You must have a lot of things you would like to say to us."

"I certainly do." Caboose nodded, before frowning. "But... um... could you guys form a line or something, cause I am having trouble knowing where to begin."

"Same old Caboose." Clyde chuckled.

"Some things never change." Sandy grinned. "But who should be first?"

"How about you, pop?" Anarchy asked.

"No, son." Clyde smiled. "It should be you. You need it the most."

"If you say so." Anarchy nodded, taking up the front of the line.

Caboose walked up to Anarchy.

"So... Anarchy... do you, um... know who I am?" He asked timidly.

"Of course I know." Anarchy chuckled. "You're my baby brother, Caboose James Napoleon..."

Caboose looked at him in shock.

"How'd you know my full name?" Caboose asked. "I mean, I hadn't-"

"That's the thing about being a spirit." Anarchy smiled. "We're omniscient."

"Omni-huh?" Caboose frowned.

"It means we can watch the world of the living. It's hard to explain, but we can see things as they happen in our old life." Anarchy declared. "I for one have been keeping a close eye on you since... well, you know... everything that had happened to you and our brothers, I had been observing."

"Whoa, really?" Caboose cringed. "Even that one time that I got... curious with that jar of jelly?"

"What?" Daring frowned.

"Except that part. That part I looked away from." Anarchy admitted. "No offense, bro, but that wasn't exactly your proudest moment."

"Yeah, Grim said the same thing." Caboose nodded, scratching the back of his head. "I won't lie, I did... screw up a lot in the past. But you probably already knew that."

"I do." Anarchy nodded. "But to be honest, I welcomed it. Watching you grow up truly was a show in itself... I only wished I could had been there with you in pony..."

"I heard about how you died." Caboose admitted. "It was terrible what Twitch did."

"Yeah..." Anarchy sighed. "I never should have trusted him..."

"I really wish I could have known you." Caboose admitted. "The others made you sound like the best big brother in the world."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far..." Anarchy smirked. "I had my faults, just like any pony. Regrets, too... and the biggest one was not being able to be there for you growing up."

"So... what do you think?" Caboose asked. "...Am I anything like you pictured I would be?"

"…No." Anarchy admitted. Caboose frowned and was about to complain. "You are much more than anything I could had imagined... I mean, I was a bit surprised that you turned out to look like me... but the fact that you became such a kind, caring, fun stallion, a husband and father, and a Royal Guard to boot... I'm happy that Grim kept his promise all these years. I would had been honored to call you brother."

"Aw, y'know..." Caboose blushed.

"Archie is right, you know." Clyde nodded. "...I admit, ever since I found out I was dying... I was really worried about you. I was afraid you'd lose your way, or get hurt, and the others wouldn't be able to help you..." He then glanced at Daring. "Heck, I was so worried about you actually finding a girl that I was afraid you would end up marrying your own right hoof."

"Like that would ever happen." Caboose chuckled. "Everypony knows it's my left hoof that's the looker."

"Of course it is." Daring sighed.

"Ooh, I forgot!" Caboose declared. "Introductions! Daring, this my father, Clyde, my big bro Anarchy, and Grim's first wife, Sandy."

"Nice to meet you all." Daring smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." Clyde said humbly.

"So I finally get to meet Caboose's girl face to face." Anarchy chuckled. "It not hard to see why he fell for you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Daring joked.

"We all saw the wedding." Sandy smiled "It was beautiful. Caboose deserved to settle down with a lovely mare like you."

"Thanks." Daring grinned.

"It seems I was wrong to worry about you, after all." Clyde smiled. "You did okay. You all did."

"Thanks, pop." Caboose grinned.

"But when the mansion blew up..." Clyde frowned. "That's when I was really worried for the future of this family..."

"Me too." Caboose admitted. "But it all worked out in the end, right?"

"I know." Clyde smiled. "You have that nice new mansion in Ponyville."

"And you're not... disappointed that we've mostly split up?" Caboose asked.

"I was, at first." Clyde sighed. "But then I realised that you all deserved to live your lives. Running the mafia is the family business, but family doesn't force you. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Wow, dad." Caboose smiled. "Being dead has really mellowed you out."

"Thanks." Clyde chuckled. "And tell Grim I admire his choice of pet. Oakley's a real keeper."

"Pa…" Caboose frowned. "That day... in the warehouse... we figured out that you had grenades strapped to you after the explosion... did you really went into that fight with Killsquad... expecting to die?"

"...Yes, I did." Clyde sighed.

"But... why?" Caboose asked. "Why would you commit suicide by deranged cop?"

"I figured it was better to leave you all while I was still myself, rather than do it when I was a sickly mess, barely able to stand." Clyde sighed. "I wanted you all to remember me at my best. Do you understand?"

"Not really..." Caboose admitted.

"Just know that I did it for all of you." Clyde smiled. "You, and all my other boys. I knew you had what it took to keep going without me, and you proved me right. I'm proud of you all.

"Thanks, pop." Caboose smiled.

"It's so good to see you, Caboose." Sandy declared. "I've missed our little talks... without you to talk to, the afterlife has been... quiet."

"I've missed you too, Sandy." Caboose declared. "I never stopped thinking about you. None of us have. Grim and Dusty both missed you very much as well."

"Dusty..." Sandy smiled wistfully. "Oh, how she's grown... She's such a beautiful, wonderful mare. I found it hard to believe when she started dating Blueblood. I didn't think it would last, but I was so wrong..."

"A Napoleon marrying royalty." Clyde snorted. "Never thought I'd live..." He stopped. "Oh."

"You and Grim always did think of Dusty as your 'little princess'." Anarchy chuckled. "And now she is one!"

"And I couldn't be prouder." Sandy beamed.

"Grimoire still thinks about you, you know." Caboose declared. "Even though he' married again and is having a second foal with..." He stopped, realizing what he said. "Oh... I mean..."

"…It's okay, Caboose." Sandy smiled. "I know all about Grim and Zecora…"

"You do?" Caboose asked.

"Yes, and I couldn't be happier. Grim deserved to move on and be happy." Sandy declared, "I mean, come on, Grim really knows how to rattle a mare's trunk..." Caboose couldn't help but laugh. "But in all seriousness... when you see Grim again... tell him that he had my support the entire time, and tell Zecora she's a lucky mare to have him for a husband and a father to her foal."

"In all honesty, after losing his virginity to those two zebra gals from Kenyolk, I had a feeling that Grim would get married to a zebra." Anarchy joked.

"He always did have a liking for stripes." Anarchy chuckled.

"I will tell him, I promise you..." Caboose smiled. "...But I don't think Grim is ever going to believe that I actually talked to you three."

"Oh, that is a good point." Sandy mused. "Well then... if Grim doubts you... tell him this..."

Sandy leaned forward and whispered into Caboose's ears. Immediately, Caboose went wide-eyed.

"Wow... and you're sure that will work?" Caboose gaped.

"Yup. Only Grim and I know of that little snippet. The moment you say it, he will believe you." Sandy assured.

"If you say so..." Caboose shrugged.

"And let the others know that I'm proud of them." Clyde added. "I'm proud of their accomplishments, of them following their dreams..."

"And of all those cute mares they settled down with." Anarchy added. "You found yourselves some good ones. Especially you, Caboose."

"Ain't that the truth." Clyde smiled.

"Just let them all know we're happy for them." Sandy declared.

"I will." Caboose smiled... before frowning. "Say, since you are all here, may I ask... what is it like... in the afterlife?"

The three glanced at each other...

"Well, for starters... there is a major lack of chairs." Anarchy deadpanned.

"Whoa... really?" Caboose frowned.

"Yeah." Clyde nodded. "It can be a little too peaceful for my tastes..."

"But I did meet this cute zebra named Zou..." Sandy smiled.

"Afterlife dating." Daring smiled. "Who'd have thought?"

"Well, there really isn't much to do here but meet others." Anarchy shrugged. "I just talked to some ponies from a couple of centuries back. Nice guys."

"Wow, it sounds like fun." Caboose grinned. "I can't wait to die!"

"Trust me, you can." Clyde rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Big Red was making his way through the garden.

"Hello?" Big Red asked. "Anypony here?"

From out of the mists came a broad stallion. He looked a lot like Big Red, but with an aviator's cap and a brown scarf. His Cutie Mark was a propeller.

"Pa..." He smiled.

Red Baron turned to face Big Red, his scarf no longer flapping in the wind, taking off his goggles to look at his son.

"Well, look at you." Red Baron smiled. "Mah boy."

"Ah... Ah can't believe Ah'm seein' ya here, pa..." Big Red stuttered.

"Me neither." Barrelroll grinned. "But ah'm glad, though... So, how have ya bin?"

"Ah've bin... good, pa." Big Red admitted. "Had a good life."

"Ah know, Ah saw." Red Baron chuckled. "Ya got yer own farm, a wife, an' ev'rythin'."

"Yeah." Big Red nodded. "I left the S.S. Cherryblossom tah rot, though. Yer most prized possession, the one thing ya trusted ta me, an' Ah left it gatherin' dust..."

"And Ah don't blame you. Ah know Ah wuz never there for ya much growin' up." Red Baron sighed. "Always goin' off and flyin' everywhere. Ah missed so many birthdays, so many important moments... Ah'm sorry, son... Ah really am."

"Nah, it's me that should be sorry." Big Red frowned. "Ah know ya were only doin' what you loved, and providin' fer yer family. Ah was the one who resented ya for caring for this family... an' Ah was the one who didn't want to fly airships... Ah wuz a lousy son, that's fer true... Ah don't blame ya fer not bein' proud a' me..."

"That's a load a' hogwash." Red Baron declared. "Ah've always bin proud a' ya fer that, son. Ya followed yer own path, despite what yer bull-headed pa said. Ah never got up the will ta tell ya that when Ah wuz alive, but Ah'm tellin' ya now. Ya've made me proud, son."

"Oh, pa..." Big Red sniffed.

"An' even if ya were never an airship pilot, ya did take the ol' _Cherryblossom_ out for a flight. Mah one dream was fer ya to fly it someday, even if it was just once." Red Baron smiled. "An' with yer own boys…"

"Yeah, Ah'm a pa mahself now." Big Red chuckled.

"An' ya doin' a great job of it." Red Baron beamed.

"Ah jest followed yer example, pa." Big Red said humbly.

"No, ya didn't." Red Baron smiled. "You were yer own pa. An' ya did great with it. Keep it up, son."

"Ah will, pa." Big Red smiled.

Shine looked through the mists, hoping to find the ones he was looking for.

"Where are you?" He said aloud.

"Getting impatient, are we"? A male voice asked.

"You was never like that when you were little." A female voice added.

To Shine's amazement, he was faced with his parents, White Knight Paladin and Silver Wind, looking exactly the same as they did when they left that fateful day.

"Hello, son." White smiled.

"Pa..." Shine gasped.

"Shine... my beautiful baby colt..." Silver said, misty-eyed.

"Mom…" Shine glanced at his mother. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing you two again…"

"Neither am I." Silver smiled.

"It's really happening, though." White added.

"Just look at you." Silver smiled. "Our little colt, all grown up. You look just like your father right now…"

"And a Prince, no less." White chuckled. "I always knew you'd do great things, but I never imagined this..."

"This... this is incredible..." Shine said, beside himself with joy. "Like some wonderful dream..."

"Except it's real." Silver declared. "We're so proud of you, Shine. And not just for the big things, but everything. For being such a wonderful big brother to Mist, and for siring a beautiful daughter."

"Thanks, mom." Shine smiled.

"We weren't too thrilled about you becoming immortal, though." White frowned.

"Why not?" Shine asked.

"Because it means we'll never be together now." Silver declared. "You'll be alive forever, so we can never be reunited."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Shine apologised. "I just... never thought..."

"It's okay, son." White smiled. "We know why you did it, and we support your choice."

"You do?" Shine beamed.

"Of course." Silver nodded. "You just didn't want to be apart from Celestia and Miracle. I know I'd hate to be separated from White. You made the right choice."

"Thanks, mom..." Shine said, all choked up. He swallowed hard, then asked a question he knew he had to ask. "Dad, I don't suppose you've... seen uncle Black on the other side?"

Immediately, White and Silver's face turned to a solemn frown.

"I know what you two are going to say." Shine sighed. "And while I cannot excuse the things he did... I would at least liked a chance to speak with him face to face... at least, figure out why he did it..."

"Son…" White frowned. "We do not blame you for wanting to know... I out of anypony would want nothing more than to know why my brother would do such things... but alas... I know no more than you do."

"What do you mean?" Shine asked.

"I mean..." White sighed. "I haven't seen him at all since his death. I do not know why he hadn't shown himself nor could I feel his presence. It's as if he never existed…"

"Do you think…" Shine began, not liking what he was about to suggest. "He was sent to... Tartarus? Or some form of a hellish plane?"

"No." White declared, shaking his head. "Trust me, I have seen those who travelled here from there... Black is not one of those monsters... he's not."

"White..." Silver put a hoof to his shoulder.

"Then what would have become of him?" Shine asked.

"I don't know..." White sighed. "But I would had liked to see him again... I want to give him a good talking-to over his actions... but more so, I just wanted my brother back..."

"I know." Shine sighed. "He was evil, but losing him felt like I was losing you all over again..."

"Oh, Shine..." Silver smiled warmly. "I know us leaving you was hard, but you were so strong. You took it like the strong colt we knew you were."

"And you even kept that pendant I gave you..." White grinned, placing his hoof on Shine's silver necklace.

"Of course..." Shine whispered. "It was the only thing of you and mom that me and Mist had left..."

"And we're sorry for that... sorry that we weren't there to see you grow into the fine young stallion standing before us." White added.

"It's okay." Shine sniffed, on the verge of tears. "I always knew you were watching over me and Mist."

"We always were." Silver smiled.

"And we always will." White beamed.

"I love you both." Shine smiled. "And I'm sorry we can never truly be together again."

"At least we got to be together right now." Silver declared.

"We're grateful for that." White added. "Maybe you could come and visit us again some time?"

"I'll try." Shine nodded. "Maybe I'll even bring Celestia and Miracle. I know Miracle would love to meet her grandparents."

"And we'd love to meet her." Silver grinned.

"You always were the thoughtful type, son." White smiled. "Good to know that wasn't just a phase."

"Thanks, dad." Shine smiled. "I'll never forget you."

"And we won't forget you." Silver smiled.

Meanwhile, Eclipse had to see anything. He was trying so hard to focus on the image of his mother, but no matter how hard he tried, he really had nothing of her to begin with.

"...Why is this not working..." Eclipse frowned, his voice quivering with sadness.

"Maybe there's a delay?" Huckleberry suggested.

"Yeah, maybe traffic's backed up in the spirit world?" Globe added.

"...I knew it wouldn't work." Eclipse sighed, trying his best to not shed a tear. "I was so stupid to believe I could see my mom again..."

"Hey, cheer up." Globe urged.

"Yeah." Huckleberry agreed. "Don't give up. Maybe she's on her way?"

"Or maybe she doesn't want to see me..." Eclipse sighed.

"Eclipse?" A feminine voice called out to him.

The trio perked up as they glanced at a figure that was approaching through the mist.

"Who's that?" Globe asked.

"You think it's..." Huckleberry squinted.

"Could it be..." Eclipse said hopefully.

The mist soon parted, revealing the figure to be a beautiful female Griffon. She had golden head feathers with brown spots, and an amber-colored lower body. Her deep blue eyes glinted as she approached the three boys.

"Wow..." Huckleberry gaped. "She's... she's purty."

"Who is she?" Globe asked. "Do we know her from somewhere?"

Eclipse was stupefied as the female Griffon stood before them... he couldn't explain it, but as the Griffon looked upon him with her blue eyes... he felt some sort of familiarity... something that he hadn't felt... since he was an egg.

"...Are you...?" Eclipse whispered. "Are you who I think you are?"

The female griffon smiled a smile that only a mother would.

"Eclipse..." The griffon began, "Eclipse, my beautiful young boy..."

"Wait, how did she know your name?" Globe pondered.

"Isn't it obvious, Globe?" Huckleberry face-hoofed. "This Griffon is Eclipse's-"

"Mom…" Eclipse quivered, his eyes finally tearing up, "Mom... is that... is that really you?"

"Yes..." The Griffon smiled, "Oh, how I had hoped for the day I would see you again. I never imagined it would be so soon..."

"I... I..." Eclipse stammered, tears streaming down his beak as all words seem to fail him.

"Don't cry, little one..." The Griffon soothed him, bringing a claw to his face and rubbing it smoothly, or at least tried to, as her claw was unable to feel him. "Mommy's here..."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Eclipse shuddered, trying to wipe his tears away. "I just... I never thought… I would ever meet you... I spent so long either wanting you to come back, hating you, or missing you." He let out another sob. "I was so alone..."

"Oh, baby..." The mother Griffon wrapped her wings around him, her own tears streaming down her beak. "I cannot fathom how you felt when you hatched without me being there... it pained me so much to watch you grow up to live such a miserable life and not be able to hold you in my arms and tell you that it would be okay... what kind of mother am I if I couldn't protect my own child..."

"No! Don't say that! It's not your fault!" Eclipse sobbed, as he felt a twinge of rage. "It's his fault! My buckin' pellet-mouthed jerk of a father took you from me! Had I known... I would have... I would have..." He stifled a roar. "I hate him so much…"

"Oh, Eclipse..." The motherly Griffon sighed, shushing into his earhole, "I know you're angry at him. I'm angry too. He took me from you, after all... but don't hate him."

"Don't..." Eclipse gaped. "But mom... he killed you... I wasn't even born and he just killed you because he didn't want me..."

"I realize that..." Eclipse's mother murmured. "But I do not want you to hate him. He is an awful being, of that much I am certain, but despite all that..." She gave Eclipse a small nuzzle, "He did give me you... and even if I hadn't the chance to see you hatch... I am glad that I got to bring a little chick into the world…"

"But why? Why would you have me with him?" Eclipse asked, utterly confused by his mother's words.

"...It was a dark time for me..." The mother Griffon admitted. "I made a bunch of bad choices... and somehow it led me to lying with Lunard. I only stuck with him because I was afraid... afraid of being alone, and afraid of what he would do to me if I tried to leave. And when your egg came out... he was furious…" She shook her head in shame, before giving a small smile. "But you must know, I never regretted carrying his egg. You... you gave me purpose again."

"Oh, mom..." Eclipse frowned.

"That's such a sad story..." Globe sniffed.

"No kidding." Huckleberry sighed.

"Oh, hello." Dawn turned to them. "You must be Huckleberry and Globe. I'm Dawn. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"You too, ma'am." Huckleberry smiled.

"You know us?" Globe asked.

"Of course I know you." Dawn smiled. "You're Eclipse's adopted brothers. Which practically makes you family. I'm so glad to finally meet you."

"Thanks." Huckleberry grinned.

"So are we." Globe nodded.

"Just look at you, Eclipse..." Dawn smiled. "In spite of everything, you grew up to be a young fine griffon. Handsome, kind, caring, and selfless. I will not lie, there was a part of me that was afraid that you would turn out like your father. But then came the day I saw you take these two boys in." She smiled at Huckleberry and Globe. "It was then I knew that you were nothing like him..."

"You saw that?" Globe asked.

"Of course." Dawn nodded. "I was so proud of him for taking you both in."

"We were pretty glad ourselves." Huckleberry grinned.

"What truly makes me happy is that you all managed to find a place where you can thrive and not have to live in fear or misery, and you found yourself a loving family, with a new father, and a new mother..." Dawn beamed.

"We all did." Huckleberry nodded.

"We got the best pa and ma in the world." Globe added.

"Yeah... pa and... and..." Eclipse muttered, unable to bring himself to say the other word.

"Oh... I heard about your problem.." Dawn declared. "I know it's hard to accept somepony as a mother, when I had not been there for you... but this Cherry Jubilee seems to be a very kind mare. If anypony would had to be your new mother, I am glad that it would be someone like her."

"You really think so?" Eclipse asked.

"I know so." Dawn smiled. "Both her and Big Red. Parenthood isn't just about sharing a bloodline, it's about caring for your children. Big Red and Cherry clearly care about you, and I know they are proud to be your parents. The choice is yours, but I think Cherry would be overjoyed to hear you call you 'ma'. You just do what you think is best, and always remember... I love you so much..."

"...Oh, mom!" Eclipse let out a tearful cry as he tried to hug her, but passed right through her misty body. "I... I..." He started weeping.

"I'm sorry." Dawn sighed, placing her talon over his shoulder. "Don't be sad, my darling Eclipse. We will be together again one day. But until then, enjoy your life with your new family... your new father... and your new mother... think you can do that for me?"

"I... I think so..." Eclipse whimpered.

"That's my boy..." Dawn smiled, as she turned to Globe and Huckleberry. "Take good care of each other."

"Always have, always will." Huckleberry nodded.

"You have our word." Globe declared.

Suddenly, the mist that surrounded the air began to change, as it became paler, and lowered back down to the ground. This wasn't lost on all the living ponies.

"Whoa... what's going on?" Daring asked.

"The time has come for the spirits to return to the afterlife." Isis declared. "I'm sorry, but you all have to say good bye now..."

"Good-bye?" Caboose frowned, "But they just got here."

"I'm sorry, but this is the rule of the Garden..." Isis sighed. "Letting them stay any longer could have detrimental effects on the spirits..."

"Bye, little bro." Anarchy smiled.

"I'll miss you, Caboose." Sandy sighed.

"Think you could tell Bonnie to hurry up?" Clyde asked. "I don't want to be alone up here much longer."

"Will do, pop." Caboose chuckled.

"Goodbye, son." Red Baron grinned. "You keep makin' me proud, ya hear?"

"Ah sure will." Big red smiled.

"Farewell, son." White sighed.

"Try and come back soon, okay?" Silver asked.

"I'll try." Shine nodded.

"Stay strong, Eclipse." Dawn declared. "And remember what we talked about."

"I will, mom." Eclipse wiped his eyes. "I... I love you."

"And I you." Dawn smiled. "Farewell, my baby boy..."

With that, Dawn closed her eyes and faded into the mist. Eclipse simply sat there, as tears continued streaming down his beak.

"Are you gonna be okay, bro?" Huckleberry asked with genuine concern.

"...Yeah." Eclipse nodded. "I'll be fine... eventually..."

"So that was your mom, huh?" Globe asked. "She was beautiful..."

"She sure was..." Eclipse grinned.

The group returned to the entrance, where Isis was waiting.

"So, how was it?" Isis asked.

"It was... just amazing." Caboose smiled.

"That's putting it mildly." Shine declared, his eyes still wet.

"Ah'm so glad Ah came here." Big Red admitted.

"I want to say 'thank you', Isis..." Eclipse turned to the Serpent Deity. "Thank you so much for this. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"You don't have to." Isis smiled. "I was happy to help."

"Come on, guys." Shine wiped his eyes. "Let's get back to the ship."

As they headed back to the S.S. Cherryblossom, all feeling amazed by their experience, Isis started to wonder something.

"How did Discord manage to distract Osiris?" She mused. "I mean, I know my brother. He doesn't get distracted easily."

"Knowing Discord, it was probably something pretty clever." Daring surmised.

"Yaaaah!" Discord suddenly screamed, flying above them. Osiris was in hot pursuit.

"You think you can slap me with a tree branch and get away with it!" Osiris roared. "Think again! I am going to make you a mare!"

"...Or maybe not." Daring sighed.

"Either way, he got the job done." Caboose grinned. "Way to go, big D!"

Discord couldn't hear the compliment. He was too busy flying for his life.

"I think you're overreacting just a smidge!" He yelped.

"What was that?" Osiris asked with a bloodlusting chuckle. "I can't hear you! Come a little closer!"

"Not on your eternal life!" Discord declared.

"Do you think we should... help him?" Globe suggested.

"Not to worry." Isis shrugged. "Discord's immortal, so Osiris can't cause any lasting damage. Besides, those two could use some time together."

"Speaking of time, I think, I think for lunch." Globe smiled.

"Me too." Huckleberry nodded.

"I could eat." Eclipse shrugged.

"Then let's go." Big Red smiled. "Ah got some more cherry pie, jest waiting to be eaten..."

"Sounds good to me." Daring chuckled.

The group returned to the airship, the chase still going on above their heads.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. History Lesson

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Seven: History Lesson**

Miraculously, Discord had managed to evade Osiris until the Deity had grown tired of the chase and departed.

"To Faust with this." Osiris spat. "I have more important things to do..."

As Osiris flew away in the opposite direction, Discord (still in the form of a bird) landed on a tree branch.

"Phew." He wiped his brow with a wing. "I thought he'd never give up."

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Discord flashed back to Isis.

"There, job done." He declared bluntly. "I just hope you appreciate all the trouble I went through..."

"Of course I do." Isis placed a claw on Discord's shoulder. "Thanks, Discord. You did great."

"No problem." Discord grinned, suddenly pleased with himself. "I was pretty incredible, wasn't I? I had that brother of yours chasing my tail all over this island. Not bad, if I do say so myself."

"Well, well." Isis smirked. "Looks like there's still a little of the old Discord in there. You always did like to brag about your accomplishments."

"And what's wrong with that?" Discord snorted. "There's nothing wrong with a little self-aggrandizing. Besides, if you had accomplishments like mine, would you want to keep them to yourself?"

"Well, considering the minute size my social circle was before a couple of days ago, I doubt it would have mattered." Isis shrugged.

"True." Discord admitted. "So, how did your little trip go?"

"I think it went pretty well." Isis smiled. "Everypony was pretty happy. Especially little Eclipse."

"Good for him." Discord admitted. "The kid needs to smile more, if you ask me..."

"Come on." Isis told him. "I still have those berries you gathered. We can have a nice dinner with them."

"Sounds great." Discord nodded. "Being chased by your hot-headed brother really builds up an appetite."

"I'll bet..." Isis joked. "Seriously though, I really do appreciate what you did for me. I know you're a little afraid of Osiris..."

"Afraid, _moi_?!" Discord blustered. "The Spirit of Chaos fears nothing, not even the Serpent Deity of Death!"

"Really?" Isis raised a scaly eyebrow. "So the whole 'begging for your life' thing was just an act?"

"Har, har." Discord pouted. "Okay, so maybe I was a little afraid..."

"And yet, you did it anyway." Isis smiled. "You literally laughed in the face of death. That's real courage right there."

"Oh, go on." Discord waved his paw. "...No, seriously, go on. I want to hear more!"

"Berries first, compliments later." Isis said firmly.

"What, you've never heard of multi-tasking?" Discord joked.

Meanwhile, back in the S.S. Cherryblossom, the others were talking about the events of the day.

"Boy, I still can't believe I got to meet Anarchy." Caboose smiled. "Boy, wait until the bros hear about this..."

"And me, I got to meet my father-in-law... even though he died like, twenty years ago." Daring added. "How many mares can say that?"

At the same time, Shine was looking at his open locket, the old photo of his parents still within.

"I never thought I'd have the chance to see you again." He smiled.

"Guess Ah don't have ta ask who you saw." Big Red chuckled.

"It was kind of obvious." Shine admitted.

"So, what did they think a' their son being a Prince?" Big Red asked. "Bet they were pleased as punch."

"They were." Shine chuckled. "But they were more proud of my other accomplishments, like having Miracle."

"'Course they were." Big Red grinned. "A parent always looks forward ta grandfoals."

"And maybe one day, I can bring that grandfoal here to meet them." Shine smiled, before frowning. "I, er... wanted to see Black, too."

"Ya did?" Big Red frowned.

"But he wasn't there." Shine announced. "He didn't show, and when I asked mom and dad about him, they said they hadn't seen him on the other side."

"Well, ain't that the dangedest thing?" Big Red declared. "Then again, maybe he's jest... hidin', or sumthin'?"

"I don't know..." Shine declared. "For all the things he did, I wouldn't be surprised if he wound up in a far worse place... but my dad strongly believe that he wouldn't had ended up anywhere else in the afterlife... but if he's not there... where is he?"

"That is a very good question..." Big Red admitted. "Ah mean, we both saw 'im die with our own eyes, right? Not ta mention we buried his body back at the homestead."

"Yeah, we did." Shine nodded. "Still... I was kind of hoping to make peace with him. I had so much to say to him, so many questions... yet every single of them will go unsaid."

"Ah'm real sorry to hear that, Shine." Big Red patted Shine's shoulder. "If it makes ya feel any better, Ah believe Black hadn't gone ta that 'bad place' either. Ah believe he really had seen the error of his ways, and gone ta the good place."

"How can you be sure?" Shine asked.

"Call it a hunch." Big Red shrugged, recalling the visions of Black he had seen during the period when he first took in the boys.

"Do you think Black... actually cared about me?" Shine asked.

"Now what kinda crazy question is that?" Big Red snorted.

"Well, he did try to kill me." Shine pointed out.

"He tried ta kill me an' yer pa too." Big Red retorted. "But deep down, he still cared about us, and he cared about you an' Mist too. Sure, he lost his way, but he started out lovin' ya like the family ya are. Trust me on that."

"Somehow, I think that would mean more coming from him." Shine sighed. "But for some reason or other, that wouldn't happen."

"Ah know." Big Red frowned. "It's a goldurned shame..."

"Well, I'm at least grateful I got to see mom and dad again." Shine smiled. "They were even better than I remembered them."

"Ah'd be surprised if they weren't." Big Red chuckled. "We were all pretty lucky to see what we saw today. Too bad Osiris is against visitors. An awful lotta ponies could really benefit from talkin' ta their lost loved ones."

"I know." Shine smiled. "And in a perfect world, maybe they could."

"If only..." Big Red shook his head. "Well, Ah'm gonna go check on the boys." He glanced at the locket, still in Shine's hooves. "Ah'll, er... give you guys a minute."

"Thanks, Red." Shine smiled.

The boys were in their cabin, all lying on their beds. Eclipse was staring up at the ceiling, seemingly apathetic.

"Well I, for one, didn't see the day turning out like this." Huckleberry declared.

"Me neither." Globe agreed. "But I'm glad it did."

"Me too." Eclipse smiled.

Big Red entered the room soon after.

"Hey, kiddos." He smiled.

"Hey, pa." The boys chorused.

"Globe, Huck, do ya think ya could... step outside fer a second?" Big Red asked. "Ah got sumthin' Ah wanna ask Eek... privately."

"Sure, pa." Huckleberry nodded, knowing what the subject of discussion would be.

"Let's go hit the kitchen, Huck." Globe suggested. "I could use a snack..."

The two colts exited the cabin, leaving Big Red and Eclipse alone.

"So, did ya meet who Ah think ya met?" Big Red smiled.

"If by that you mean my mom... yeah." Eclipse nodded.

"Knew it." Big Red smirked. "What wuz she like?"

"She was... better than I'd imagined." Eclipse admitted. "Her name is Dawn, and she's... she's just amazing. She was so kind and warm, and caring..." He let out a heavy sigh. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to have finally met her... but... it hurts, knowing that I missed out on having such a great mom..."

"An' Ah don't blame ya." Big Red nodded fairly. "Sounds like she wuz a real peach."

"She was..." Eclipse smiled sadly. "And even though she was only with me for a little while, I feel like I've known her all my life."

"Aww..." Big Red cooed.

"So, who did you meet?" Eclipse asked.

"Mah pa." Big Red announced. "Red Baron Barrelroll."

"No kidding." Eclipse mused. "And how did that go?"

"Purty good, actually." Big Red smiled. "Him an' me got ta iron out some old issues, get us some closure."

"Good for you guys." Eclipse smiled. "Guess we all got what we wanted today."

"Yep." Big Red nodded. "So... Ah guess them 'ma' issues a' yours have cooled off a tad?"

"A little, yeah." Eclipse nodded. "I think I'm ready to give calling Cherry 'ma' a shot."

"That's the spirit, Eek." Big Red bopped him playfully on the shoulder. "Come on, it's almost time fer supper."

"Right behind you." Eclipse smiled.

As father and adopted son entered the kitchen, they found the others already there, Globe enjoying a slice of cherry pie.

"Hey, where's big D?" Caboose asked.

"Where do you think?" Shine smirked. "Still hanging out with Isis."

"Yeah." Huckleberry snorted. "Talk about Mr. Smooth. Not bad for a guy who hasn't dated in thousands of years... maybe even ever."

"Well let's face it, it's not like he had a lot of dating options." Daring shrugged. "It's not like there's a whole bunch of immortal spirits, lining up around the block to date each other."

"What's up with that, anyway?" Eclipse asked. "How come there's only Isis and Osiris around here? And while we're at it, what's with this big ol' sanctuary, anyway?"

"Those are sum very good points, kiddo." Big Red admitted. "Maybe we could ask 'em."

"Ask Isis, you mean." Globe urged. "I don't think Osiris would think kindly of us asking questions."

"Maybe if we asked politely, he might tell us." Shine admitted.

"I would like to learn a little more about them and their history." Daring admitted.

"History wasn't my best subject in school, so I'll need all the help I can get." Caboose joked.

"We should probably ask tomorrow." Shine suggested. "After today, I think Discord and Isis have earned some 'alone time', don't you?"

"No question." Big Red chuckled.

Meanwhile, Discord and Isis were eating their way through the berries. As they both reached for them at the same time, their claws touched.

"Oh, um... sorry." Isis gulped.

"Please, I insist." Discord awkwardly moved his claw aside.

"Thank you." Isis grabbed some berries, eating them quickly.

Discord suddenly started snickering.

"What?" Isis asked. "What is it?"

"Your face!" Discord chuckled. "You've got berry juice all over!"

"Huh?" Isis checked her reflection in the nearby pond. Indeed, her hasty eating had gotten berry juice splattered all over.

"You look like a clown!" Discord guffawed.

"Oh, really?" Isis glowered at him. "There's only one clown around here, and that's you!"

Isis grabbed a clawful of berries and pressed them against Discord's face, splattering them all over.

"And now you look the part!" Isis started laughing.

"Very funny." Discord smirked, catching his reflection in the pond. "But I think your makeup is a little uneven..."

Discord picked up a berry and flung at Isis, who dodged.

"So that's the way it's gonna be, huh?" She smirked, picking another berry off a tree. "Okay, bring it on!"

"Consider it brought!" Discord chuckled, ducking Isis' berry.

The two indulged in their berry war for quite some time, each scoring some impressive hits, the berry splattering all over them. Eventually, they called it quits...

"Okay, okay, let's call it a draw!" Discord laughed. "Not only are we running low on berries, but my coat is a mess. Red is definitely not my color..."

"A draw?" Isis snorted. "I'm pretty sure I was winning."

"You and I have very different ideas on the meaning of 'winning'." Discord smirked.

"Well, my idea of winning is pelting the opposition with berries until he looked like a walking strawberry." Isis shot back. "Which you do, by the way."

"Ha, ha..." Discord said humorlessly.

"But you are right about us needing to clean up." Isis admitted. "I can't remember the last time I got this dirty..."

Isis slipped into the pond, washing off the juice. Discord, on the other hoof, simply flashed himself clean.

"Ah, being the Spirit of Chaos has its perks." He chuckled.

"I'm sure it does." Isis said, her head sticking out of the water. "But the rest of us have to do it the old-fashioned way."

"We can't all be so lucky." Discord chuckled.

After getting all the juice, Isis got out of the water. Discord watched in awe as she emerged from the lake, her dripping wet scales catching the moonlight.

 _'Glorious...'_ Discord thought.

Isis quickly spun her body around to shake the water off as she descended upon the shore, glancing at Discord.

"Discord?" Isis frowned, noticing his vacant expression. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no!" Discord snapped back to reality. "Everything's just fine!"

"Oh, really?" Isis asked. "Then what were you staring at?"

"The moon, of course." Discord pointed to the celestial orb, directly behind her.

"Ah, right." Isis smiled, turning to look at it. "It's quite a sight, isn't it?"

"It sure is..." Discord said under his breath, staring intently at Isis.

The two sat by the pond together, gazing at the moon...

"By the way, that was a very nice thing you did for my friends." Discord admitted. "I know it meant a lot to them. And it meant a lot to me that you did it."

"It was my pleasure." Isis smiled. "I've seen so many mortals lose their loved ones, some without even getting a 'goodbye'. It felt right to allow even a few the pleasure of having one last moment with their nearest and dearest."

"Such compassion." Discord smiled. "I'll admit, I didn't understand it back then, but now I recognise it for what it is, and how truly wonderful a being it makes you."

"Speaking of wonderful beings..." Isis blushed lightly. "I wouldn't have had that opportunity if you hadn't brought them here, so I guess I kind of owe you for that."

"Let's call it even." Discord smiled, before yawning. "Boy, all of todays 'activities have really tired me out. I think I'll catch some z's."

"Mind if I join you?" Isis asked. "This place is always so peaceful. Makes it easy to get to sleep."

"Be my guest." Discord laid back on the grass.

Isis lay beside Discord, just close enough for him to feel the warming life energy coming off her. As they both started to grow drowsy, Isis leaned against him. Discord stayed awake just long enough to appreciate how warm she felt.

The next morning, the ponies (and Griffon) emerged from the ship, Discord and Isis already there to greet them.

"Mornin', folks." Discord waved.

"So, how was your night?" Huckleberry asked knowingly. "We heard a lot of laughing come from out here..."

"You two had some fun, did you?" Daring grinned.

"Let's just say there was berry-related shenanigans, and leave it at that." Isis chuckled.

"Whatever ya say, darlin'..." Big Red snickered.

"Well, if you can spare a moment from your 'shenanigans', we were hoping you could answer a question or two." Shine declared.

"What kind of questions?" Isis asked.

"Well, we were kind of wondering about your background." Daring declared. "You and Osiris. Like where do you came from? How did you end up here?"

"How did your scales get such a fantastic shine?" Caboose added.

"Is there a whole species like you?" Shine asked. "You and Osiris are siblings, after all."

"That's a lot of questions." Isis admitted. "I suppose I should start at the top."

"Ooh, story time." Discord flashed up a big chair, which he offered to Isis. "Please, take a seat."

"Okay, sure." Isis chuckled, settling her lower half into the chair. "Our kind have existed since the dawn of this world, possibly even before it."

"So you were the first form of life in this world?" Daring asked.

"Well, yes and no." Isis nodded. "Yes, we were some of the first forms of life in this world, but so were the Alicorns. We were the only two species that inhabited this world as it began. But our two races elected to keep to themselves, each leaving the other to their business. With no interference from their 'neighbours', our ancestors began building their mighty society."

"Did you all have these 'life and death' powers?" Eclipse asked.

"Actually, no." Isis shook her head. "Every generation, two of our kind are chosen to take on the responsibility of managing the powers of life and death."

"Every generation?" Discord asked. "So you guys _aren't_ immortal?

"Oh, we are, but not in the sense of the alicorns. Alicorns can live forevermore, but only if they were not slain or inflicted with devastating diseases. Serpents however, are impossible to kill. Blast us, impale us, bury us... no matter what, we cannot die... but unlike Alicorns, we are not immune to the passage of time." Isis admitted. "Our life expectancy is close to a million of your years... but I guess, in a sense, that is pretty close to immortality."

"Hoo dawgy." Big Red whistled. "That's mighty impressive."

"Did the rest of your kind have any kind of power?" Shine asked.

"Some of us." Isis declared. "There were those who could shape the land, control the tides, and even master the sky. Only the wisest and strongest were allowed to possess such abilities, though."

Just then, Osiris descended upon them.

"Ah, there you are, Isis." He said haughtily. "Hanging out with your new mortal friends... and Discord." He said the last word with the utmost venom, having not forgotten the events of the previous day.

"Well, hello to you too." Discord sniffed.

"What exactly are you doing here, may I ask?" Osiris inquired.

"Oh, nothing much." Isis shrugged. "Just a little history lesson."

"Oh, really?" Osiris frowned. "Whose history, exactly?"

"Ours. Isis replied. "And our whole race, in fact."

"Pardon?" Osiris scowled. "I must have misheard you, because it sounds like you said you were telling our kind's great and glorious history to a bunch of outsiders. A history that is to remain unheard by mortal ears."

"We've been over this, Osiris." Isis rolled her eyes. "They've already given us their word they won't tell anypony about the sanctuary, so it follows we can trust them not tell anypony about our history." She turned to the others. "Right, guys?"

"Yeah, Sure." Caboose nodded.

"You got it." Daring smiled.

"Mah lips are sealed." Big Red agreed. "That goes for mah boys. Right?"

"Right!" The boys nodded.

"Your grand Deityness." Shine bowed to Osiris. "We would consider it an honor to learn of the wondrous history of a race that produced a being as awe-inspiring as you."

Osiris mulled the prospect over for a moment.

"Well, considering the courteousness of your request, I suppose I can allow it." He decided. "But permit me to tell the story. I am, after all, a better source of knowledge."

"Oh, boy..." Isis rolled her eyes.

"Well now, sounds like we'll need a bigger chair!" Discord smirked, flashing up a chair big enough for Osiris. "Take a seat, big O."

"...Thank you, Discord." Osiris said curtly. As he sat down, a fart noise erupted. "What th-?!"

Osiris fished out a whoopee cushion from under seat.

"Seriously?" He growled.

"Sorry." Discord chuckled. "Couldn't resist!"

"Let's just get this over with." Osiris scowled. "Our mighty race of Serpents were born shortly after this world came to be. We were the first, and mightiest of creatures. It was we who first shaped these stories, creating the land, the mountains, the sea, and the sky. Only the greatest of us were permitted to wield such power."

"Isis already told us that part." Eclipse declared.

"Fine, then we'll skip ahead a little." Osiris frowned. "Not long after their work was complete, our ancestors created this sanctuary, intended as a private enclosure, and a perch to look upon their work. As they did so, they noticed other creatures come into being. Ponies, Griffons, Minotaurs, and all manner of primal beasts. So much life, and potential death... our ancestors decided that the fates of these lesser beings were to be monitored, and regulated. To this end, two among the first generation were chosen; One to marshal the forces of life, and one to command the forces of death. And when those chosen ones reached the end of their lifespan, two others were chosen to replace them. The process was repeated time and again, in a never-ending cycle."

"But if there were so many of you guys, where'd you all go?" Huckleberry asked.

"I'm getting to that." Osiris said bluntly. "As the mortals grew in number and began to build societies of their own, some began to worship us, while others feared us, and others still coveted our power. Caring not for any of those, our ancestors decreed that any interaction with the mortals should be kept to a bare minimum, for both their sake, and that of the mortals, whom our ancestors felt needed to look to themselves for strength."

"Luckily, you guys seemed to grow out of the whole 'worship' thing." Isis smiled.

"Please don't interrupt, sister." Osiris declared.

"Forgive me, oh great storyteller." Isis said sarcastically. "Please, continue."

"I shall." Osiris cleared his throat. "As the mortals built more and more elaborate dwellings, our kind continued to distance themselves from them, using their time to watch over and contemplate the ways of the universe in solitude. It was a golden age..."

"No surprise he'd think that." Discord muttered.

Pausing only to glare at Discord, Osiris continued.

"That is where I and my sister come in." Osiris declared. "We were born into our kind's great society. Taught the ways of old, and took our places as the current Deities of Life and Death. ...Alas, things went wrong not long after."

"What do you mean 'went wrong'?" Shine asked.

"Something started happening to the others." Isis said sorrowfully. "It was near impossible to notice at first, but members of our race started dying, one by one."

"Dying?" Eclipse frowned. "How? Why?"

"We never learned the why of it." Osiris sighed, too wrapped up in his grief to mind the interruptions. "Our kind were immortal, and practically invincible. The only thing that could ever kill us was time itself... yet somehow... there was some sort of force out there... ensuring the demise of our entire species. Many believed that this force possessed a kind of power that could actually kill immortals."

"Seriously?" Discord gasped. "Would that power have worked on me?"

"In all likelihood, yes." Osiris nodded.

"Jeez." Big Red frowned. "Guess there ain't such a thing as 'invincible' after all..."

"Every day, more news came of our brethren being found dead..." Osiris continued. "Before we knew it, our mighty race had been pared down to almost nothing."

"How did you survive when the others didn't?" Globe asked.

"I knew there was one place Isis and I would be safe." Osiris answered. "This sanctuary. Over the years, our kind had dwelt upon it less and less, preferring the wide, open world to a small island, though they would still visit from time to time. But it still possessed powerful enchantments, enough to protect and screen us from whatever was taking the lives of our kind."

"So we came here, and waited, hoping that others would come." Isis recalled.

"But none did." Osiris sighed. "Before long, it dawned on us that we were the last of our kind. Our mighty species is practically extinct. With our eventual passing, it will be all over for our race."

"That's... awful." Shine declared, shocked.

"You've really been alone for all these years?" Daring gaped.

"Yes." Osiris sighed heavily. "But in my eyes, living was worth the price of solitude."

"But it wasn't in mine." Isis declared. "After sitting around for a hundred years ago, I figured it would be safe to go back down to the surface world, so I went down there."

"Without telling me." Osiris declared. "When I learned of your departure, I feared the worse."

"But it turned out you didn't have to." Isis smiled. "The menace, whatever it was, had passed. I circled half the globe, just to be sure."

"All the same, I preferred to stay on the island." Osiris declared. "It helped me to remember our lost race."

"While I, on the other claw, went down to the surface more often." Isis smiled. "It was on one of those excursions that I met Discord, and, well... you know the rest."

"Yes, lesson over." Osiris rose out of the chair. "Just remember not to tell anypony of what you were told. Any questions?

"Will any of this be on the test?" Discord flashed on a pair of nerd glasses, and a school desk.

Osiris snarled, before turning and taking off.

"Well, that was... informative." Daring declared.

"It explains an awful lot..." Big Red added.

"About this island, and why Osiris is so against outsiders..." Shine surmised.

"And why he's such a grumpy grumperson all the time." Caboose declared.

"I'm surprised you're not the same way, Isis." Eclipse admitted. "Wouldn't blame you if you were..."

"It's not really Osiris' fault." Isis said fairly. "It's his job to focus on death. Mine is to focus on life, which is probably the reason I handled things better. Don't get me wrong, it hurt, knowing we were the last of our kind. Those first few nights, I cried myself to sleep..."

"I've done that myself, once or twice." Globe admitted.

"But I managed to work past it by focusing on all the new life that emerged afterwards." Isis continued. "It's a beautiful cycle; For every death, there is life. Knowing that helped me get through those rough times."

"Good for you." Huckleberry declared. "Kinda wish it was that easy for me and my bros."

"Once again, I'm impressed." Discord admitted. "I never imagined you had such strength within you."

"Thanks, Discord." Isis smiled. "Now, what say we forget all the depressing stuff, and get us some berries?"

"Works for me!" Globe chuckled.

"An' me." Big Red grinned.

"Then let's go!" Discord smirked.

As the group headed to the berry grove, Daring noticed Shine deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about whatever it was that killed all of Isis and Osiris' kind." Shine mused. "What could possibly have had the power to wipe out such powerful beings?"

"Let's hope we never have to find out." Daring said darkly.

"Hurry up, guys!" Caboose called. "Berries are waitin'!"

"Comin', babe!" Daring smiled.

As Daring raced to the others, Shine kept thinking about the cataclysmic demise of the Serpents.

 _'Whatever it is, I hope it stays passed...'_ He thought worriedly.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. Lazy Day

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Eight: Lazy Day**

The next day, the crew of the _S.S. Cherryblossom_ gathered in the galley for breakfast.

"So, how much longer are we going to be hanging around here for?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, it's great up here and everything, but I'm starting to get a little homesick." Huckleberry agreed.

"Me too." Globe sighed. "I'm really missing ma's cherry pies."

"Relax, young un's." Big Red smiled. "We won't be here fer too much longer. ...Right, folks?"

"Right." Shine nodded. "You kids aren't the only one who are missing home, you know."

"And the family at home." Daring smiled wistfully.

"First thing I'm gonna do when we get back is give Hurri and Mikey the biggest hug ever." Caboose pledged.

"But for now, I think we could find the nicest spot on the sanctuary, and just relax." Shine suggested. "Get our batteries all recharged before we head for home."

"Great idea." Daring smiled. "We could ask Isis where the best relaxation spot on the island is, then head there right away."

"Love it." Caboose grinned. "I bet you can get a great tan, way up here."

"I could use some time to stretch the old wings." Eclipse mused.

"You and me both, kid." Shine chuckled.

"I just want to lie back and relax." Globe smiled. "Have a nice, lazy day."

"That's the spirit." Big Red chuckled.

After finishing breakfast, they exited the ship, finding Discord sitting in a tree.

"Morning, all." Discord smiled.

"Morning, big D." Caboose smiled. "How are things with you and Isis. You ask her yet? About you and her being all... y'know? Locking coils? Snout to snout? Know what I mean?"

"Not just yet." Discord shook his head. "And I don't even know what half of what you said even means."

"Still?" Huckleberry snorted. "What are you, chicken?"

"Chicken?!" Discord scowled, briefly turning into a chicken, letting a angry bawk before turning back to normal, stating sternly. "I assure you, I am not chicken. I am just taking it slow."

"You sure you wanna do that with Isis?" Caboose asked. "The whole point of us coming here was for you to make a love connection, remember?"

"We have to reconnect as friends first." Discord explained. "You saw how angry she was about me disappearing all those years ago! If I came in, talking about wanting to court her, she might react violently and I'd end up losing her... for good this time. I don't want to ruin everything because I want a mate!"

"Easy, Discord, we get ya..." Big Red soothed.

"Sometimes, it pays to go slow." Daring shrugged.

"And sometimes, it can be really hard." Shine frowned, remembering his own experiences with Celestia.

"Yeah, but what if she ends up friendzoning ya?" Huckleberry asked. "If she has no idea you're into her like that, you will only ever be a friend to her."

"The kid has a good point." Caboose admitted. "I mean, I had a friend who tried to take it slow with this one girl... and she ended up sleeping with a zebra constantly and repeatedly, right in his face..." He shook his head. "Poor Brian..."

"Well to be honest, I don't think I have to worry about something like that happening." Discord pointed out. "Isis and Osiris are the last of their kind, remember?"

"The friendzone thing could still happen, though." Eclipse declared.

"Maybe." Discord shrugged. "But if I act too soon, everything could be ruined. I can't risk losing Isis. Not after I just got her back."

"Speakin' a' which, where is the lovely gal?" Big Red asked. "We got sumthin' of a locale question ta ask her."

"She just went off to grab some breakfast." Discord told him. "She should be back soon."

Mere moments after Discord spoke, Isis flew down towards them, carrying some fruit in her coils.

"Here we are." She smiled at Discord. "Some nice, juicy Freon fruit. Freshly ripe and grown within a matter of moments... a fringe benefit of being the Deity of Life..." She then noticed the others. "Oh, hey guys."

"Good morning, Isis." Shine waved.

"They have a... 'locale question' to ask you." Discord told her.

"More questions, huh?" Isis smiled wryly.

"Jest the one." Big Red declared. "Namely, where's the best place on this island ta jest hang back and relax?"

"Oh, that's an easy one." Isis chuckled. "Over in the east is this little grove. It's a really beautiful and quiet place, perfect for relaxing. And I should know, I've used it enough times."

"Thanks, Isis." Daring smiled.

"Happy to help." Isis grinned. "You guys just enjoy yourselves there."

"That's the plan." Caboose nodded.

"Thanks for the intel." Daring grinned.

"No problem." Isis smiled.

"And what is this?"

The sky turned black for a mere moment as Osiris descended upon the airship.

"What were you just talking about?" Osiris demanded, as he glared at his sister. "Isis, are you spilling more secrets to the outsiders?"

"No, actually." Isis scowled. "I'm just telling them about the best place to hang out and relax in."

"I see." Osiris glared. "I wasn't aware our private sanctuary had turned into a resort."

"Oh, lighten up, big O." Discord snickered. "Surely there's no harm in our pony friends just lying around, doing nothing..."

"No, but it's the principle that matters." Osiris retorted.

"Principal?" Discord flashed on a suit. "I didn't know you went to school! Hey, what's your alma mater? Maybe we had the same classes!"

"Can't you ever be serious?" Osiris glared, as he muttered. "It's like talking to a child."

"Sorry, not in my job description." Discord snickered, flashing back to normal.

"So, am I to understand you have no objections to our guests having some relaxation time?" Isis asked.

"No... I guess not." Osiris frowned. "As long as they're not actually doing something shady, I supposed it couldn't hurt."

"Thank you, your magnificence." Shine bowed.

"Your gratitude is... much appreciated." Osiris said grudgingly. "And Isis, I imagine you'll be spending the day with Discord again?"

"Perhaps." Isis said teasingly. "Why, do you have a problem with that?"

"...No, not a at all." Osiris shook his head, his teeth gritting. "Just... try to stay out of trouble."

"Trouble's my middle name." Discord smirked. "Or it would be, if I even had a last name..."

"What, you don't trust me?" Isis asked.

"Of course I trust you." Osiris stated, before glaring at Discord. "It's him that I'm worried about..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Discord growled.

"Do you even have to ask?" Osiris sneered. "Considering you're the Spirit of Chaos, I'd say that makes you unpredictable and untrustworthy by design."

"Osiris!" Isis yelled.

"Prejudiced, much?" Discord snorted. "You can't judge somepony by their breed. Or is it just you who's the exception, Mr Death Deity?"

"I don't judge by breed, I judge by actions." Osiris shot back. "And your actions leave a lot to be desired."

"Just back off, Osiris." Isis groaned.

"Look big fella, I get the whole 'overprotective brother' thing." Discord declared. "But you have nothing to worry about."

"Just remember, your continued presence on this island is only at my behest, and I will not stand for any trouble from you. Try and behave yourself." Osiris muttered, taking off into the sky once more.

"Ooh, I love you too." Discord joked, blowing a kiss in his direction.

"Don't let him get to you." Isis declared. "He's always been overprotective. He just... needs to get used to the idea of you being around."

"Either way, I won't hold my breath." Discord said sourly.

"Well, we'll be off to this grove then." Daring declared.

"You two have fun, doing... whatever you'll be doing." Caboose smiled, before whispering to Discord. "Like we all don't already know..."

"What does he mean?" Isis asked.

"Oh, um, nothing." Discord said shiftily. "He's just joking around! That Caboose is something else..."

"If you say so." Isis shrugged. "So, what shall we do today?"

"Well, since everypony's relaxing, what do you say we go in a different direction?" Discord suggested.

"Like what?" Isis asked.

"A race." Discord turned into a bird once more, only this time retaining his size.

"Seriously?" Isis frowned.

"Why not?" Discord shrugged. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fun, yes, but I doubt it'll be fair." Isis smirked. "I'm a much better flyer than you."

"Oh, please." Discord snickered. "If I could outfly your brother, I think I can outfly you."

"Oh, yeah?" Isis smirked. "You're on. Once around the island." She scratched an X in the ground with her claw. "Whoever gets to this spot first wins."

They took their positions.

"May the best flyer win." Discord smiled.

"Oh, I will." Isis boasted.

"And... go!" Discord flashed up a starting gun, which went off.

The two took off into the sky, Discord's wings flapping, Isis' coils undulating. Discord was slightly in the lead.

"Not bad, little bird!" Isis teased.

"What can I say?" Discord smirked. "You just can't beat a good pair of wings!"

"We'll see about that!" Isis chuckled, putting on more speed. She passed by Discord

"Oh, is the warm-up over?" Discord grinned. "Good. Now the real race can begin!"

Discord took on a burst of speed of his own, matching Isis.

"Nice of you to join me." Isis joked. "I was starting to get lonely!"

"And you will again... when I take first place!" Discord taunted.

"In your dreams!" Isis retorted.

The two laughed heartily as they flew around the sanctuary.

Meanwhile, the others reached the grove. It was a lush, beautiful place, filled with dazzling golden flowers, trees filled with juicy looking fruits, and a small stream nearby.

"Wow." Daring gasped. "This place is gorgeous."

"It sure is..." Globe looked around. "And it has food!"

"Boy, it's too bad getting here's so hard." Huckleberry declared. "Because this would be the perfect place to bring my dates..."

"Well, it sure is the perfect place ta relax." Big Red chuckled, lying down on the grass.

"Relax? Nah." Eclipse smirked. "I came here to stretch my wings. Hey Shine, wanna come with?"

"Well..." Shine mused.

"Come on, yer highness." Big Red chuckled. "Don't tell us all yer royal duties ain't sapped yer flyin' skills?"

"Heh, doodie." Caboose snickered.

"Why, Ah remember when ya wuz one a' the fastest flyers in Dodge Junction." Big Red grinned.

"Whoa, really?" Eclipse gaped.

"Darm tootin'." Big Red nodded. "Fer a while there, we wuz all convinced his Cutie Mark would have sumthin' ta do with flyin'... But we know better now, huh?"

"True, I was a pretty good flyer." Shine admitted. "But that was a while ago. I really haven't had the chance to stretch the ol' wings like I used."

"Like they _need_ stretching." Caboose snickered. "The Golden Phoenix supersized those things!"

"No kidding." Daring agreed. "Any bigger, and you'll whip up windstorms every time you take off."

"Very funny." Shine rolled his eyes. "Though I will admit, these larger wings have come in useful. They've really increased my speed and range..."

"No joke." Big Red smiled. "Ah've seen Wonderbolts that ain't as fast as you."

"Okay, now you have to fly with me." Eclipse urged Shine. "Come on... bro?"

"Playing the family card, huh?" Shine chuckled.

"Come on, Shine." Big Red urged. "Show Eek some of yer old moves."

"Well, I guess I have a few tricks I can still pull off..." Shine admitted. "Okay, let's go."

"Awesome." Eclipse grinned.

"Just try and keep up." Shine teased.

The two both took off into the sky, starting off by going as high as they could.

"Nice acceleration, kid." Shine smiled. "To be honest, I've never gone wing-to-wing with a Griffon before."

"And I've never flown with a pony." Eclipse nodded.

"Then this should be pretty educative for the both of us." Shine grinned. "You know how to barrel roll?"

"Please." Eclipse snorted. "Learned that trick practically my first day in the air."

"Then let's see what you've got." Shine smirked.

"Challenge accepted." Eclipse grinned.

They both started diving downwards, spinning as they did. Down below, the others watched.

"Well, look at that." Big Red smiled. "Two a' mah boys, sharin' the skies..."

"They're really not getting the concept of a 'lazy day' are they?" Huckleberry yawned as he lay on the grass, tipping his hat over his eyes.

"To each, his own." Globe shrugged, picking some fruit with magic.

"Yeah." Daring nodded, nuzzling against Caboose. "If that's how they want to spend the day, I say go for it."

"And this how we want to spend the day." Caboose kissed Daring.

"Yuck, old pony love." Huckleberry cringed.

"Watch it, kid." Daring glared. "We're not that old."

"Please, you're like... Big Red's age!" Huckleberry snorted.

"Not even close." Caboose sniggered. "We've still got some youth in us yet."

"An' anyways, what's wrong with bein' mah age?" Big Red glared at Huckleberry.

"...Nothing, pa." Huckleberry cringed.

"Yer darn tootin' nuthin'." Big Red nodded. "Growin' old ain't sumthin' ta be ashamed of. It's practically a badge a' honor."

Meanwhile, Eclipse was following Shine in his manoeuvers, executing loop-de-loops and spirals with ease.

"Nice moves, kiddo." Shine grinned. "You really know your stuff."

"This is great!" Eclipse smiled. "I've... never really had somepony to fly with before."

"Well, you do, now, little brother." Shine declared. "If you ever want to have a flight together, give me a call."

"Nah, I couldn't." Eclipse shook his head. "You've got your own family..."

"And they'd be happy to join us." Shine said supportively. "I know Miracle would love to fly with her new uncle..."

"Uncle..." Eclipse chuckled. "It wasn't so long ago that it was just me and my brothers. Now I've got a new dad, a new mom, a new brother, a new sister, and a niece and nephew."

"That's life." Shine smiled. "You never know where it'll take you. I never thought I'd end up married to Celestia, but here I am."

"And here we are, on a magical floating island in the middle of Faust-knows where." Eclipse chuckled. "Sure didn't see that coming..."

"Me neither." Shine grinned. "Now, you up for another run?"

"Try and stop me." Eclipse smirked.

The two flyers went into another run of tricks, while the other watched from below, cheering them on.

Meanwhile, Discord and Isis was nearing the end of their race. The starting point was in sight, and they were jockeying for position.

"Get ready to eat my tail feathers!" Discord boasted.

"Not today, birdie boy!" Isis sneered.

As they neared the finish, Isis nudged Discord lightly, knocking him off course.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Discord sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Isis fibbed.

"Suit yourself." Discord nudged her back.

"Hey!" Isis snorted.

"What?" Discord said innocently. "I didn't do anything."

The two started nudging each other, laughing merrily. As they neared the ground, they were more interested in their playful shoving match to notice. Suddenly, they crushed, tumbled across the dirt. Discord flashed back to his true form along the way. As they came to a stop, the realised that Isis was sprawled across Discord, her face on his fuzzy chest.

"Oh, sorry." Isis said awkwardly.

"No problem." Discord hid a blush. "Boy, that was quite a finish, wasn't it?"

"It sure was." Isis chuckled. "I think it was a tie."

"I don't know, I think my antler passed the mark first." Discord insisted.

"Not before my snout." Isis retorted.

The two glared at each other for a minute... then burst out laughing.

"Oh, this has all been so great." Isis sighed. "I always missed you, Discord. I just didn't realize how much."

"Thanks, Isis." Discord smiled. "I guess I forgot how much fun we could have together."

"Yeah, those were good times." Isis grinned.

"Speaking of old times, might I ask why you never told me about your entire race going extinct?" Discord asked, becoming serious. "Sore subject, was it?"

"Kind of." Isis shrugged. "I wanted to tell you, but could never find the right time to bring it up..."

"If I'd only known, I'd... well, to be honest, it probably wouldn't have made a difference." Discord shrugged. "I was more than a little self-absorbed back then. Knowing probably wouldn't have stopped me from leaving. Boy, I was such a jerk back then."

"Maybe a little." Isis said charitably. "But you were a lot of fun. Without you, my life would have been so boring. And now you're back, ready to liven it up again."

"That I am." Discord nodded. "And this time, I won't abandon you." He muttered under his breath. "No matter what your brother says..."

"What was that?" Isis asked.

"Nothing." Discord said quickly. "You know, I was such a vain egomaniac back then that I never understood the beauty in other things. It wasn't until recently that I came to realize what a beautiful creature you are."

"Oh... you really think so?" Isis blushed.

"I do." Discord nodded. "I never truly realized it before, but I do know now."

"Wow..." Isis smiled. "...What exactly happened to you, anyway? What brought on this big change?"

"It's a long story." Discord shrugged.

"I've got nothing but time." Isis smiled.

"Fair enough." Discord flashed up his reading chair. "I went to Equestria, planning to make it the "Chaos capital" of the world, but was defeated and turned to stone Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and their 'Elements of Harmony'."

"Stone?" Isis gasped. "But petrification is an immortals' second weakness..."

"Tell me about it..." Discord nodded. "For a thousand years, I was petrified. Sure, at first, it wasn't a big deal, I was practically singing while they did it... but then it became so boring after the first hundred years. It wasn't till three little fillies got into some fight in front of me that I finally managed to break free."

"A thousand years, trapped in stone..." Isis mused. "Now I feel bad about being so mad at you for being gone for all those years. You couldn't help it."

"In fairness, you didn't know." Discord shrugged. "Besides, I sorta deserved it. Though I had this wicked itch that drove me crazy for a few decades."

"I guess you could call it... what's that term ponies use?" Isis wondered. "Karma?"

"That's the one." Discord nodded. "And boy did I get a dose of it. Just not enough to learn my lesson..."

"So, what happened after you broke free?" Isis asked.

"Well, I tried to pick up where I left off. And Celestia sicked six mares on me to try and stop me with the Elements of Harmony." Discord explained.

"Wait, so you tried again?" Isis raised a brow.

"Not only tried, I almost succeeded." Discord scoffed. "Those mares were a tenacious bunch, but it was nothing a little chaos magic couldn't fix... unfortunately, 'friendship' was something I didn't account for, and before I knew it, I was stuck in a rock again."

"So you were beaten twice?" Isis frowned. "By a bunch of girls?"

"Yes, yes I was." Discord growled, still a little sore about those times.

"So how did you escape the second time?" Isis asked.

"I didn't." Discord admitted. "I was released on Princess Celestia's orders. She hoped I could use my powers for good. I scoffed at the idea at first. I mean, Celestia took no precautions for what I could do. There was the Elements of course, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I was about ready to give my 'world domination' thing a third try..."

"Really? What stopped you?" Isis asked.

"A single pony." Discord smiled. "A pony who showed what friendship is. A pony who showed me kindness, and helped me see the error of my ways. Her name is Fluttershy."

"'Her', huh?" Isis frowned.

"Yes." Discord nodded. "Thanks to her, I understood what having a friend truly meant. If it weren't for her, I probably would never have sought you out again."

"So it's because of this 'Fluttershy' that you turned things around?" Isis asked.

"More or less." Discord shrugged. "I'll admit, there were some... stumbles along the way." He thought with a shudder of the Tirek incident. "But thanks to her, I integrated with the very pony society I once sought to enslave. I made more friends, watched as Fluttershy found love, and even became an 'uncle' to her daughters. She really is an amazing pony, you know"

"I'm sure she's wonderful." Isis gritted her teeth, not liking the adoring look in Discord's eyes.

"Why, Isis." Discord smirked. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"What?!" Isis snorted. "Of course not! Like I'd be jealous of some mortal pony..."

"You shouldn't be." Discord told her. "You can have more than one friend, you know. I learned that one a while back."

"But not all friends are as amazing as you." Isis pointed out.

"True." Discord smirked. "And not all friends are as wonderful as you. I really am glad I found you again, Isis."

Discord placed his paw on Isis' shoulder. The ivory serpent smiled widely.

"Here's to friends." She pulled Discord in for a hug. "Old and new."

"I'll second that." Discord rubbed his paw on her back, elated by the close contact they shared.

Unbeknownst to them, Osiris was watching from nearby. The ebony Serpent snarled as he noticed the bodily contact, as the vegetation around him began to decay once more. A Spectrawing nearby immediately dropped dead as it flew by him.

"I've had just about enough of this." He scowled. "I've humored Isis long enough, letting her hang out with that abomination. But I refuse to let that _thing_ get his mismatched claws back on my sister."

His anger continued to boil as he saw his sister nuzzle the Spirit of Chaos. It took every ounce of his 'calm' mentality to not unleash his complete wrath upon him here and now. With a scoff, he turned away.

"Enjoy it while you can, Discord." Osiris declared, a growl echoing in his throat. "But I am not going to stand by and let you weasel into our lives' again. I made you disappear once... and I sure as all Tartarus can make you disappear again..."

With that, the incensed Deity flew off into the sky, a plan already forming in his head. Meanwhile, Discord and Isis kept hugging, unaware of what was to come.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Threats And Fights

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Nine: Threats And Fights**

Back at the grove, the others were still enjoying their 'lazy day'. Globe had feasted on some juicy fruit, his lips splattered with red and purple, while Huckleberry was still catching some rays. Daring and Caboose were still snuggled together, while Big Red sat by the pond, dipping his hooves in its cooling waters.

"Ah, that's the stuff..." He sighed.

Moments later, Shine and Eclipse landed, exhausted from their flight.

"Well, that was fun." Shine smiled. "Nice moves, kid."

"Thanks." Eclipse grinned. "You weren't so bad yourself... for a Pegasus."

"Oh, really?" Shine smirked.

"Nah, just kidding." Eclipse chuckled. "You were pretty awesome up. All those moves were amazing. How'd you learn 'em all."

"Years of practice." Shine smiled. "Give it time, and you'll learn too."

"Sure hope so." Eclipse smirked.

"Boy, this is such a great day." Daring nuzzled against Caboose.

"Yeah." Caboose held his wife tightly. "Hopefully, Discord and Isis are having as much fun as we are..."

Meanwhile, Isis and Discord finally separated from their hug.

"So, now that all the mushy stuff is out of the way, what shall we do now?" Discord chased.

"Well, I'm still a little tired from the race." Isis admitted. "What say we take a cue from our mortal friends and take some time to relax?"

"Works for me!" Discord chuckled, flashing up some loungers for them. A table appeared next to him, bearing glasses full of chilled drinks. "Smoothie?"

"Why, thank you." Isis smiled.

The two immortals took their seats (Discord flashing up a pair of sunglasses for himself) and started relaxing.

"Ah, this is nice." Discord smiled. "Just hanging out with a good friend. I actually haven't been able to do this for a while."

"What do you mean?" Isis asked. "You have lots of friends."

"True." Discord nodded. "But most of them have families of their own. They don't really have much free time nowadays. ...Not even Fluttershy..."

"That actually sounds pretty nice." Isis sighed. "It's been so long, I barely remember what it was like to have any family other than Osiris."

"At least you had a family, once upon a time." Discord declared. "I never had that luxury. I'm a one-of-a-kind creature. I used to think that was a plus, but now, I'm not so sure..."

"Well, at least now you have a fellow immortal to hang out with again." Isis smiled. "That's better than nothing, right?"

"Infinitely so." Discord smiled. He held up his glass. "To having friends."

"Hear, hear." Isis smiled, as they tapped their glasses together.

After downing their drinks, Discord and Isis laid on their loungers, enjoying the warm sun. But all too soon, the sun was blocked out by clouds, heralding Osiris' arrival.

"Ah, there you are." Osiris smiled unconvincingly as he descended upon them.

"Do you mind, Osiris?" Isis growled. "Discord and I were trying to relax!"

"Oh, sorry." Osiris apologised. "I was just wondering if I could... borrow Discord for a moment?"

"What for?" Discord asked warily.

"Just a friendly chat." Osiris declared.

"'Friendly'?" Isis snorted. "You've been nothing but hostile to Discord since he came here."

"And I feel just awful about that." Osiris declared. "I wish to make amends."

"Well, why can't you do it here?" Discord asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not comfortable expressing my emotions around Isis." Osiris declared. "As much as we care for each other, I'd prefer not to show my more vulnerable side to her."

"Don't hold back on my account." Isis said sourly.

"Just a quick, private chat?" Osiris beseeched. "Only the two of us? I promise it won't take long."

Discord mulled it over. While he certainly didn't like Osiris much, getting on more civil terms with the Deity of Death would help his relationship with Isis in the long run. If nothing else, it would ensure Osiris wouldn't be breathing down his neck all the time.

"Okay, then." Discord got off the lounger. "Let's go and... talk."

"Excellent." Osiris smiled. "Follow me."

Osiris took off into the sky.

"Be right back." Discord told Isis, before changing into bird form and following. "Wish me luck!"

Isis glared in Osiris' direction, as the two flew away.

"...Just what are you playing at, Osiris?" She frowned.

Osiris led Discord around the back of the mountain, coming to rest on a small cliff.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" Discord asked, changing back to normal.

"What do I want to talk about?" Osiris growled, the smile vanishing from his face. "How about you getting a tad too cozy with my sister?!"

"Excuse me?" Discord gawked.

"Don't play dumb," Osiris snarled. "I saw you back there, getting all close and snug with her."

"I, er... don't know what you're talking about!" Discord blushed. "Besides, I don't see how it's any of your business!"

"Considering this is my sister we're talking about, I'd say it makes it my business!" Osiris roared, loud enough to rattle the mountain.

"Okay..." Discord said nervously. "Let's just try and calm down..."

"Don't you ever tell me what to do." Osiris growled. "You insipid, irritating little Chaos Spirit."

"Oh, now you're just being mean!" Discord mock-pouted.

"Thank you for proving my point." Osiris said coldly. "Everything's a joke to you. Like everything on this planet is just toys for your personal amusement."

"I can't help what I am." Discord shrugged. "I can't stop being the master of Chaos any more than you can stop being the Deity of Death."

"Well, I don't have to like what you are." Osiris growled. "I was willing to tolerate your presence here in the short term. And how did you repay my charity? By feeling up my sister!"

"Feeling?!" Discord spluttered. "It was a hug! What, you've ever heard of hugs before?"

"I know what it was." Osiris growled. "And I refuse to allow this to continue. I couldn't let my sister fall under your sway all those years ago, and I refuse to do so now!"

"Isn't Isis supposed to have a say in this?" Discord frowned. "I don't think she'd be happy to hear you've been making decisions for her behind her back-"

"I know what is best for my sister!" Osiris spat. "She cannot waste her time cavorting with a trickster like you!"

"'Cavorting'?" Discord snorted. "Is that what we were doing? You need to get your eyes checked. Besides, having a little fun won't do her any harm."

"It does when it causes her to shirk her responsibilities!" Osiris shot back.

"Don't be ridiculous." Discord growled. "Isis has always lived up to her responsibilities. Hanging out with me won't change that, trust me."

"Trust you?" Osiris growled. "I trusted you before, remember? Or have you forgotten our little 'chat', all those years ago?"

"Like I ever could..." Discord shuddered.

 _Flashback..._

It was the day of Discord and Osiris' first encounter, the terrified Spirit of Chaos trying his best not to show fear. But it was really hard, considering that Osiris was in his giant form, practically a skyscraper in size, and that was him coiled. Surely, at full extended length, he would be as tall as three skyscrapers.

"So, uh, what do you want to talk about?" Discord gulped, Osiris' threat of what he'd do if he didn't like he heard still ringing in his ears. "Current events, the weather?"

"Family." Osiris said simply.

"Family?" Discord gaped.

"I understand you've been spending time with my sister of late." Osiris declared.

"Sister?" Discord frowned. "I think you may be mistaken..."

"Oh, I'm not mistaken." Osiris glared at him. "My sister... is Isis."

"Isis?" Discord gulped. "Oh... I think I remember Isis mentioning having a big brother... didn't think she literally meant 'that big'."

"Well, she does." Osiris declared. "I am Osiris, the Serpent Deity of Death. Master over all that is the dominion of death and the afterlife..."

"How... nice for you." Discord smiled weakly. "Now, what exactly brings you here?"

"Well, it so happens that Isis told me about all the time you two are spending together." Osiris scowled.

"Oh, yes." Discord nodded. "She's great fun! She's got a great sense of humor, an excellent wit, and she's one of the best sledders I've ever see!"

"I'm sure she is." Osiris nodded. "But to be perfectly honest, I'm not happy. Not at all."

"And why is that?" Discord asked.

"Isis is the Serpent Deity of Life." Osiris declared. "As such, she has responsibilities she needs to live up to. Hence she cannot become distracted by 'fun'. Especially not the kind of 'fun' a troublemaking Chaos Spirit like you no doubt gets up to."

"Well, with all due respect, that's your opinion." Discord said boldly. "What does Isis think?"

"It doesn't matter what she thinks." Osiris said bluntly. "I'm her brother, and I know what's best for her. And what's best for her is to focus on her purpose in life, and not be led astray by the likes of you."

"Now see here!" Discord growled, affronted. Nopony gave him orders, ever. Even a titanic Serpent Deity of Death didn't have that right. "I haven't been leading Isis astray! We've just been having fun together! Is it so hard to believe that your sister wants to have a little fun with yours truly?"

"Oh, I believe it." Osiris growled. "But I don't have to like it. These past few weeks, Isis has been traipsing off, playing around with you, away from where she belongs. If I allow her to continue this... whatever it is you have together, she might get it in her head to try and use her powers in ways that would disrupt the natural order. For that reason, I cannot allow this relationship to continue. Henceforth, you shall cut off all ties with Isis, and never so much as look upon her, ever again."

"And what if I don't?" Discord snarled.

"Then you will suffer the consequences." Osiris spat.

"Oh, please." Discord snorted. "Your power over death means nothing to an immortal spirit like me. What can you possibly do to follow through on your little threat?"

"True, I can't extinguish your foul existence." Osiris admitted. "But that doesn't mean I can't harm you. After all, you would be surprised by what you can live through..."

"Go ahead and try then." Discord growled, rolling up his forearms, leaving his paw and talon floating in the air. "I've got some tricks of my own up my sleeve!"

"Very well, then..." Osiris sneered, as suddenly, his body glowed and he let out a demonic roar as he then shrunk down to his normal size, which was still bigger than Discord.

"And what was the point of that?" Discord frowned.

"I'm just making things easy on you." Osiris taunted him. "I don't believe in the term 'overkill' when I face my adversaries. But regardless of size, you cannot best the embodiment of death."

"What is death compared to the power of Chaos?" Discord boasted.

"Let's find out." Osiris smirked.

"Yes, let's." Discord nodded.

"I haven't had a chance to inflict pain in quite some time." Osiris chuckled. "This should be fun..."

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're Isis' brother." Discord threatened.

"I'd be insulted, otherwise." Osiris growled.

Well, I hate to disappoint." Discord grinned. "No holding back."

"By all means." Osiris sneered. "Give me your best shot."

"With pleasure!" Discord growled. "It will be just a SNAP!"

Discord snapped his fingers, intending to turn Osiris into a worm.

But nothing happened.

"What th-?" He frowned. He snapped his fingers again and again, with no effect. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you odious fool." Osiris chuckled darkly. "Your Chaos Magic has no effect on me. Our kind are impervious to all but a few rare forms of magic. You can't hurt me, Discord."

"Perhaps not directly." Discord snarled. "But how about like this?"

Discord created a giant mouth in the ground, which reached up and swallowed Osiris.

"Who's the fool, now?" Discord gloated. "Ooh, I hope Isis won't be too mad about this..."

Suddenly, the ground rumbled. The mouth grimaced, before being torn apart, as Osiris emerged, unharmed.

"Oh, boy..." Discord cringed.

"Really?" Osiris frowned. "That was your best shot? You disappoint me, little spirit."

"...I'm just getting warmed up!" Discord yelled.

Discord turned some nearby trees into clawed arms, which clamped around Osiris.

"Oh, please." Osiris broke free instantly, shattering the trees.

"Yeah?" Discord growled. "Try this!"

Discord conjured up a squad of half-elephant, half-bat creatures, which dived toward Osiris.

"Points for creativity." Osiris smirked, before whipping them away with his tail. "The execution could use some work, though."

"Oh, I'll give you an execution!" Discord spat, driven to the edge of madness by his lack of success. He suddenly manifested an entire armoury's worth of cannons, crossbows, muskets, and various other projectile weapons. "By firing squad!"

"Ooh." Osiris smirked in mock admiration. "That might actually work."

"Eat this, snake boy!" Discord roared.

Discord unleashed the full arsenal at once. Explosions and dust filled the area, Osiris disappearing in the cloud. Discord, exhausted like never before allowed him a smirk. But it only lasted a moment; As the dust cleared, he saw that Osiris was still there, not a scratch on him.

"Oh, come on!" Discord spluttered breathlessly. "I'm not that bad a shot!"

"Are you done?" Osiris asked.

"For the moment... yeah..." Discord panted.

"Good." Osiris gave a snide smirk. "Now it's my turn."

Suddenly, Discord felt his body being lifted off the ground.

"What?!" Discord panicked, as he flailed around trying to move. "What's going on?!"

"Let's just say death isn't the only thing I have power over." Osiris jeered. "Allow me to demonstrate..."

With a flick of Osiris' head, Discord was sent flying, face-first, into a tree.

"Ouch." Discord groaned, as he slumped to the ground.

"Here, let me help you up." Osiris snorted.

Discord was lifted back up, and thrown around by Osiris, tossed into a mountain, a fallen elephant-bat, and slammed into the ground. He was thrown toward Osiris, who batted him away with his claw, then repeated the process several times over.

"You know, just tossing you around is getting boring." Osiris declared. "Let's move on to the grand finale!"

"Or we could just skip that, and call it even?" Discord said weakly.

"Sorry." Osiris smirked. "I never leave a performance unfinished."

With a flick of his head, Osiris threw Discord up in the air. At the same time, his eyes glowed white, and the clouds in the sky turned dark, thunder cracking within them.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." Discord cringed.

A bolt of lightning struck Discord, followed by another, and another, and another. Discord, blackened and scorched, dropped to the ground, his introduction to physical pain complete.

"Gah..." He whimpered, hurting all over.

"Now then," Osiris chuckled, as he loomed over Discord. "Have you had enough? Beause that was just the warm-up. I made it quite clear that you can't harm me, but I can harm you. Would you like to maybe rethink your decision to stay?

"O-okay, okay." Discord gulped, as he struggled to his feet. "Maybe I was a little hasty before."

"Wise decision." Osiris growled. "Here's what going to happen, little spirit. You are going to turn the other way and go as far, far away as you can, so far that Isis will never see you again. Furthermore, you will not see her again. I don't want to even see a letter to her from you. Comply with these demands, and I will not have to show you what I am truly capable of... do we have an understanding?"

"Look, maybe we could negotiate." Discord said nervously. "Maybe Isis and I could see each other once a week... or month... or year?"

"Not unless you want to experience an eternity of agony." Osiris spat. "I repeat, do we have an understanding?"

Discord lowered his head in sadness.

"Y-yes." Discord nodded. "Of course... I'll leave right away..."

"Excellent." Osiris smirked triumphantly. "Goodbye, Discord. And have a lovely rest of your pointless life."

"...Can I at least say good-bye to Isis?" Discord frowned.

"No." Osiris grunted. "The only way Isis is going to learn to forget about you is for you to have no further contact with her."

"But... she... she's my friend." Discord tried to not whimper. "I... I... I lo-"

"One important thing you must learn, Chaos Spirit. We are like that of gods. Gods must distance themselves from such distractions from friends... or love..." Osiris declared coldly. "And honestly, what do you know of either of that? You're a spirit of Chaos."

"That I am..." Discord sighed. "That kind of thing really isn't in the job description..."

"Now go. And don't let me see you again." Osiris growled, as he turned away.

"...Okay." Discord frowned sadly, as he turned into a kite, and drifted away on the wind.

"And good riddance..." Osiris muttered, as he too departed.

As Discord soared through the skies, he felt a pang of sadness over having to leave Isis behind. He felt something in his eyes, but Discord quickly wiped it with the kite's tail.

"Well... this sucks." Discord mused. "Isis was a real fun gal... and now I no longer have anypony to play with..." He let out a sad sigh. "What do I do now?"

As he glanced downwards, he noticed a small group of tradesponies, dragging carts down the road.

"Hey, isn't Equestria in this direction?" Discord pondered. "Maybe I could find some fun there..."

Discord flew off in Equestria's direction, his sadness diminished by the thought of attaining an old goal of his. A little chaos would help him take his mind off things. Or a lot of chaos...

 _The present..._

"I thought we had an understanding, Discord." Osiris glared. "You were to never see Isis again, nor was I to see you again... yet here you are..."

"To be fair, I forgot about that 'understanding', because y'know, it's been an thousand years! And it wasn't an understanding, so much as a threat to do bodily harm to me if I didn't do what you want!" Discord glared back.

"Yet you were dumb enough to come back here after a thousand years." Osiris spat.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think you'd be here too." Discord shrugged. "Does that help?"

"Not in the least." Osiris growled. "When you first arrived here, I considered ending your existence right then and there. If Isis weren't there, I actually would have done it. It would have been so easy..."

"I figured you'd keep our little talk just between us." Discord snorted.

"Well, I figured that you wouldn't be staying too long." Osiris sneered. "With all those new 'friends' of yours, I didn't think you'd spend too much time with Isis. But I was wrong."

"Well, it has been well over a thousand years since our last meeting." Discord huffed. "You can't blame me for wanting to catch up."

"Actually, I can." Osiris spat. "Having never actually seen you two together, I thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. Seeing you with her turns my stomach. It makes my skin crawl, the way you look at each other, the way she laughs when she's around you."

"Can I help it if I'm a funny guy?" Discord shrugged.

"Shut up!" Osiris snarled. "The bottom line here is that you were told to stay away from Isis, on pain of immense bodily harm! And if you don't take your little band of mortal friends and leave right now, I'll put you through an agony you will not believe!"

"Go ahead!" Discord snapped. "I'm not afraid of you! Not any more! I will not leave Isis all alone again, just because you don't like me!"

"Why do you even care about my sister?" Osiris challenged. "You talked of having gathered many more friends in your absence. What is so important about this one friendship you have with her that you would keep on coming back?"

"Because I... value our friendship!" Discord said hesitantly. "It was the first I ever had, after all! Even if I didn't quite know what I had at the time..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Osiris glared.

"Well, it... means... I appreciate having her around!" Discord spluttered.

"You... appreciate her presence?" Osiris eyed him suspiciously. "Or is there more to it than that?"

"Well, obviously, I enjoy being with her." Discord mumbled. "She's fun, sweet, caring... beautiful...

"Oh..." Osiris gave a knowing glare. "I see... this was never about friendship... not even close... you... have feelings for my sister, don't you?"

"Well..." Discord blushed, before scowling. "What if I do? Would it be so terrible for me to be in love with such a wonderful, majestic creature?"

"This is just what I was afraid of." Osiris snarled darkly. "I wanted you gone because I knew that Isis having you for a friend would lead to her misusing her powers... but you are in love with her..." He then gave him a cold stare. "Which means I must make sure you _stay_ gone this time..."

"Do your worst." Discord challenged. "I refuse to be bullied by the Deity of Death! Like I said, I am not afraid of you!"

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Osiris roared, his voice growing demonic for a second, as he raised his head higher to intimidate the Spirit of Chaos. "I tried to be civil, but if you will not leave quietly, then I will have no choice but to unleash the might of the Serpents upon thee!"

"What is going on here?!"

Osiris and Discord turned to see Isis floating before them, her eyes filled with anger and confusion.

"Isis!" They said together.

"Osiris, what are you doing? And what is this about unleashing the might of the Serpents?!" Isis demanded. "I thought you and Discord were making up!"

"Oh, we are." Osiris declared.

"Really?" Isis glared. "Then why were you threatening him?"

"I was just joking!" Osiris lied. "Tell her, Discord."

"Discord?" Isis asked. "Is that true?"

Discord stood still for a forward, glancing between the inquiring look Isis gave him, and the threatening glance Osiris threw at him. He took a deep breath.

"No." He said solemnly. "It's not true."

"Discord..." Osiris growled.

"The truth is that your brother was trying to threaten me into leaving." Discord told Isis. "Just as he did all those years ago."

"What?" Isis gasped. "He threatened you?"

"He's lying!" Osiris spat. "That's what he does!"

"Not just threatened." Discord admitted. "He gave me a savage beating like you wouldn't believe. All to force me to leave, and never see you again."

"...Osiris?" Isis turned to her brother. "Is this true? Tell me Discord isn't serious."

"Now, Isis, you can't possibly believe this fool!" Osiris growled. "He's the Spirit of Chaos, lying is-"

"Tell me, brother! Did you or did you not tell Discord to leave?" Isis demanded.

"Well, it's not quite as simple as that..." Osiris said awkwardly. "Many things happened that day... Several exchanges of opinions... temper were frayed..."

"I am not hearing a denial, brother!" Isis glared.

"And that is because..." Osiris began... before sighing. "It's the truth..."

Isis's jaw fell agape as she lay on her coils.

"I... I... I don't believe this..." Isis shook her head.

"Isis, please..." Osiris moved his tail over to hers. "I was just-"

Osiris's tail was slapped away, as Isis instantly lunged towards Osiris's face.

"How could you?!" She snarled, staring hate at her brother. "How could you drive away the only friend I ever had?!"

"Now, Isis..." Osiris retreated an inch, though still tried to sound like he was in control. "I was just doing what was best for you..."

"Don't give me that!" Isis said contemptuously. "You didn't do it for me. You did it for yourself!"

"You were beginning to shirk your responsibilities!" Osiris retorted. "Your interactions with that jester were driving you to distraction. He was a bad influence on you!"

"That's just crazy." Isis growled. "You know me well enough to know that I would never shirk my position! Being the Deity of Life is what I live for! But it shouldn't be _all_ I am meant for!"

"You were chosen to hold that position by our elders!" Osiris reminded her. "The last Serpent chosen. I couldn't risk you leaving the sanctuary and throwing away the Life Deity legacy!"

"Leaving the sanctuary?" Isis snarled. "Or leaving you?"

"I..." Osiris started.

"You've always been so annoyingly overprotective of me." Isis growled. "Even before we lost the rest of our kind!"

"Can you blame me?!" Osiris retorted. "Ever since you were but a young hatchling, you always wanted to explore the world and meet the inhabitants! Never mind that you are a Deity! Deities don't and shouldn't have friends!"

"Why?!" Isis challenged. "Why should we live an seemingly endless friendless life?!"

"Because they aren't your friends!" Osiris snarled. "They are nothing more than scum! You are nothing more than an easy ticket for immortality and unlimited power to them! They lure you in with false smiles and great promises, but the moment you let your guard down, they will use you and you become nothing more than a object to them!"

"And how does Discord fit into this?!" Isis roared. "He had never once asked me to use my powers for ill-gains, even way back when!"

"Oh, and I am to believe that a Spirit of Chaos would actually befriend a Deity of Life, just for fun?!" Osiris challenged.

"Yes!" Isis growled. "Why is that so hard to believe?!"

"Because he is the Spirit of Chaos! An accident that the universe never rectified!" Osiris roared. "Ever since he was made, he never gave a damn about anybody but himself. And this whole 'learning the meaning of friendship' spiel? I don't buy it!" He then glared fiercely at Discord. "He is still that same cowardly, greedy little imp of a spirit!"

"No, he's not!" Isis yelled. "He's changed. You'd see that, if you weren't so blinkered by your petty hatred!"

"Of course you would say that!" Osiris roared. "Maybe if you weren't so damn stupid and naive, I wouldn't have to constantly stop you from making these bad choices!"

Isis flinched, her eyes registering hurt. Discord's jaw dropped to the floor... literally.

"Stupid? Naive?" Isis whispered.

Almost immediately, Osiris realized what he just said.

"Isis... I did not mean it like that..." Osiris tried to comfort her.

 ***SLAP!***

Discord winced as Osiris recoiled from Isis whipping him hard in the face.

"Guh..." Osiris grunted, as he glanced at Isis, who seem to be on the verge of tears. "Isis... I'm-"

"Save it!" Isis snarled. "I have had enough of you! Enough of you coddling me, enough of you deciding what's best for me, and just plain enough of _you_!"

"Wh-what are you saying, Isis?" Osiris asked.

"I'm saying that this is the last straw..." Isis glared. "Not only did you drive away my only friend, but you led me to believe that he just disappeared off the face of the earth! I spent all this time thinking Discord had abandoned me for no good reason, hating him for leaving me all alone. But now I know the truth... and now..." She leaned into Osiris's face. "I... hate...you."

Osiris's pupils seemed to have grown small as he pulled his head back.

"Sister... you... you don't mean that!" Osiris spluttered.

"Yes, I do." Isis spat. "I don't ever want to speak to you again. I am done with you!"

"But... I'm your brother!" Osiris pointed. "Your family! I'm the only one you got left!"

"You should have thought of that before you betrayed my trust." Isis sneered.

"That is not fair, Isis!" Osiris snarled, though his voice seem to lack the intensity of anger it usually had. "Please..."

"Come on, Discord. Let's go." Isis growled, "We're done here."

"Yes, ma'am." Discord nodded, the family melodrama starting to get to him.

"Isis..." Osiris whispered.

Isis didn't even look back as she took off into the sky. Discord gave Osiris a half-sympathetic, half-"you-got-what-you-deserved" look, before changing into a bird again and flying off.

Alone on the mountain, Osiris had only his own regrets for company.

"RAAAARRRGGHHH!" He roared, slamming his fist into the mountainside, causing a chunk of it to collapse.

A short while later, the crew of the _S.S. Cherryblossom_ returned to the airship.

"What a great day off that was..." Daring sighed.

"No kidding." Caboose smiled. "Maybe we should come by here more often..."

"I haven't felt this relaxed in ages..." Globe said blissfully.

"Me neither, kiddo." Big Red grinned. "Farm life kin be real rewardin', but if ya don't find the time ta relax every now an' then, it won't do ya any favours."

"This has been the best day we've had since we started this crazy quest." Huckleberry declared.

"Oh, yeah." Eclipse nodded. "No doubt."

"Let's just hope Discord and Isis had things even half as good as we did." Shine declared.

As they neared the ship, Discord and Isis arrived.

"Hey, guys." Discord waved. "How was your day?"

"Fantastic." Daring declared. "Thanks again for telling us about the grove, Isis."

"Yeah, no problem." Isis sighed.

"What's wrong, big I?" Caboose asked. "You look a little down."

"...It's nothing." Isis shrugged. "Hey, do you guys mind if I sleep around here tonight?"

"Of course not." Shine declared.

"Great." Isis smiled weakly. "I'll go grab some supper..."

Isis flew off a short distance.

"What's up with Isis, big D?" Caboose asked.

"I'm afraid I can't say." Discord frowned. "It's... private."

"Then we won't pry." Big Red said solemnly. "Come on, folks. Let's get ta our own supper."

"With pleasure." Globe chuckled.

As the group went inside the airship, Discord looked in the direction Isis had flown in. He honestly didn't know how to feel. While Osiris wasn't exactly his favorite Deity, Discord couldn't help but be swayed by the heartbroken look on his face when Isis rejected him.

"Isis, I hope you know what you're doing..." He sighed.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. Intervention

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Ten: Intervention**

The next morning, the others noticed that Isis was still outside the ship, Discord dutifully by her side.

"What's with Isis?" Caboose wondered, as he glanced out of the window. "I don't think I've ever seen her look this down."

"Considering you've only known her a couple of days, that's not really saying much." Eclipse remarked.

"Hey, I know how to read ponies." Caboose declared. "I only need to be around them for a little while to know what they're usually like. Take Shine, for example. I caught on pretty quick that he's a nice guy with a tendency towards living up to responsibilities."

"Thank you, Caboose." Shine smiled.

"And he can be a little uptight sometimes." Caboose added, causing Shine to lose the smile. "Big Red, on the other hoof, is larger than life, and really loves what he does."

"Thank ya kindly." Big Red nodded.

"But he can also be really stubborn and hard-headed when he wants to be." Caboose added.

"Now, hold up a sec..." Big Red growled.

"Eclipse is brave and tough, but only because he's so soft on the inside..." Caboose continued.

"Hey!" Eclipse yelled.

"Huckleberry acts all confident and braggy, but that hides some self-confidence issues..." Caboose trailed on.

"I... don't know what you're talking about!" Huckleberry spluttered.

"Globe is a real sweet kid." Caboose nodded. "Too bad he's so nervous and meek."

"True..." Globe sighed.

"And of course, Daring is so inquisitive and curious, which is why she's such a great explorer... and why I can never get away with hiding snacks around the house." Caboose continued.

"Um, sweetheart, you're getting off topic again." Daring nudged him.

"Oh right." Caboose nodded. "Now, Isis is normally a really peppy kinda gal, always looking on the bright side of things, so what could have gotten her so down in the dumps?"

"Beats me." Daring shrugged. "She's usually flown off with Discord by now."

"It's almost like she's choosing to stay put." Shine mused. "Like there's something out there she doesn't want to encounter."

"What in the heck culd that be?" Big Red snorted. "The gal's immortal, not to mention she's been up here fer years. If there wuz anythin' fer her ta worry about, we'd a' seen it by now."

"Then what's the problem?" Globe asked.

"Maybe she's had a fight with Osiris." Huckleberry suggested. "She's probably staying here because she doesn't want to risk running into him."

"Yeah, right." Eclipse snorted. "Those two are immortals, not kids. No way they'd get into something like that."

"You sure?" Globe asked. "Because I can't think of any other reason for Isis just sitting there."

"Well, whatever it is, it ain't really our business." Big Red declared. "Less'n Isis or maybe Discord decides ta tell us about it, we shouldn't oughta get involved."

"Sound advice." Shine declared. "I know Osiris wouldn't appreciate us butting in."

"Of course you'd say that." Eclipse snorted. "You've been kissing his scales since we got here."

"I prefer to think of it as showing him the proper respect." Shine said tersely. "I think we can all agree that it wouldn't be wise to get on the bad side of Deity of Death."

"Even I know that'd be a bad idea." Caboose nodded.

"But Shine, why you would be the most concerned?" Globe asked in confusion. "You're immortal now because of the Phoenix. Wouldn't that make you immune to Osiris's powers?"

Shine remained mute for a moment.

"I did not think of that." Shine admitted.

"Well, even so, I believe Shine's 'compliments' is what kept him from banishing us up to now." Daring declared. "Though if Huckleberry's right, and those two had a fight... there might be some Tartarus to pay."

"Well, if there is something up between him and Isis, let's just hope Mr. 'Death Deity' doesn't take it out on us." Eclipse said shrewdly.

"Mah thoughts exactly, kiddo." Big Red chuckled. "Now, let's get us some breakfast."

"Oh, yeah." Globe nodded. "All this talking's made me hungry."

"Just breathing makes you hungry, bro." Huckleberry joked.

"Very funny." Globe scowled.

Outside, Discord was starting to get worried. Isis was so angry, so resentful. This wasn't the Isis he knew. Never before had he ever seen her in such a way, even recently when she slapped him. It was a sight he could barely stand to see. He didn't want to see such a lovely creature sink into such rage and grudge. He had to do something...

"Um... Isis?" he said tentatively.

"Yes?" Isis sighed.

"Are you... okay?" Discord asked.

"Of course I'm okay." Isis growled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you did just have that big fight with Osiris." Discord pointed out.

"Don't even say his name!" Isis yelled. "I don't want to talk to, see, or even hear from him ever again!"

"And I don't blame you." Discord nodded. "It was just terrible, what he did. Threatening me to stay away from you, not once, but twice, just because he resented our... friendship."

"Really, Discord?" Isis sighed. "Still playing that card. You and I both know what we had was more than just friendship."

"...It was?" Discord raised a brow.

"Yeah." Isis turned to him. "What, don't tell me you actually forgot about what we had together, did you?"

Discord remained silenced... as a cricket suddenly materialized on his shoulder, making noises.

"...Discord?" Isis frowned.

"Um... actually, Isis..." Discord flicked the cricket away to non-existence. "That is... actually a part of the reason I came to find you..."

"Seriously?" Isis gaped, touched, her anger abated for a moment. "You're just bringing this up now?"

"Well, I didn't want to say anything after we just reunited not so long ago." Discord shrugged. "And... to be honest, I wasn't even sure if there _was_ anything... it has been over a thousand years, you know."

"Well, I certainly saw it that way." Isis smiled. "Remember that time during the winter?"

"What time?" Discord asked, genuinely stumped.

"You know, when we sat by the pond together?" Isis prompted.

"Oh, yeah..." Discord mused, a faint memory awakening. "I think I recall something like that... Could you refresh my memory?"

"Gladly." Isis nodded. "What happened was..."

 _Flashback..._

Discord and Isis were sitting on a bench Discord had made out of a fallen tree. It was the dead of winter, the land and trees covered in snow, a nearby pond frozen over.

"Ah, this world really is beautiful, sometimes..." Isis sighed, gazing upon the winter wonderland.

"Yes..." Discord admired his reflection in the frozen pond. "Beautiful..."

"Not you!" Isis chuckled, shoving Discord playfully. "I meant all this!"

"Hey, can I help it if I have the most gorgeous face in the world?" Discord smirked.

"If you do say so yourself." Isis chided him.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful..." Discord grinned.

"Well, what does that make me?" Isis asked. "Am I hideously ugly compared to you, or just moderately ugly?"

"Well... I wouldn't quite say 'ugly'..." Discord said awkwardly. "In fact, I'd say you're the second most beautiful creature in the world."

"Second, huh?" Isis smirked.

"Yes, well... you are quite a sight, my dear." Discord admitted bashfully. "Elegant, and graceful."

"Oh, you think so?" Isis said humbly.

"I know so." Discord nodded. "And you're as lovely on the inside as you are on the out. You're such fun, and wonderful company. In fact, you're the only real company I've ever had. Up until now, I've been... alone. Nopony to talk to, nopony to have fun with..."

"That sounds pretty lonely." Isis sighed. "I may have a brother, but we're not really that alike. I can't talk to him the way I do with you. Until recently, I had to keep so much to myself."

"Good thing we found each other, eh?" Discord.

"Sure was." Isis planted a kiss on Discord's cheek.

"Well..." Discord rubbed his cheek. "That was... new."

"Didn't you like it?" Isis fretted.

"I didn't say that." Discord chuckled. "It was quite enjoyable, actually. Now its my turn."

Discord kissed Isis on the cheek.

"Discord..." Isis blushed.

At that moment, snow began to fall. Discord and Isis snuggled together closely, watching the flakes drift downwards.

"You know, you were right." Discord admitted. "This really is a beautiful sight."

"I can think of a better one." Isis gazed at Discord. "And I'm staring right at it."

"Oh, you..." Discord chuckled, as they snuggled closer. "I couldn't ask for better company."

"Me neither." Isis sighed.

Suddenly, Discord scooped up some snow with his tail, and dumped it on Isis' neck.

"Oooh!" Isis shivered.

"Gotcha!" Discord snorted.

"Very funny." Isis smirked. "My turn!"

Isis flicked her tail, sending an entire drift of snow Discord's way. Recovering fast, Discord threw more snowballs, which Isis returned, the two laughing merrily all the while.

 _The present..._

"Wow..." Discord whispered. "...Did we... get any farther than that?"

"A little." Isis admitted. "I remember this one night, we slept in each others' coils..."

"That does ring a bell." Discord admitted.

"Remembering those times helped me get through the rough patches." Isis sighed. "Even if I was mad at you for leaving, I didn't forget how it felt when we were together."

"Now that I think about it... I must not have known what I had back then." Discord frowned. "It was more of another source of amusement for me..."

"But I knew it." Isis held his talon in hers. "I knew there was a beautiful soul in you. Something more than a mischievous being of Chaos. Sure, you made a lot of mistakes... but, hey, even gods make mistakes. And that's what I loved about you... even as an immortal, you acted like every day was your last, and lived it to the fullest."

"Well..." Discord blushed. "Tell me something I didn't know..." Suddenly, a frown appeared on his face. "I only wish that Osiris didn't do what he did... it was rather rotten."

"It was more than rotten." Isis spat, her anger instantly returned. "It was downright cruel! Forcing away my only friend, leaving me alone for over a thousand years? All because he believed that you are no good, and that we should both be like machines, mindlessly performing the tasks we were assigned. Well, I am not like him! I will never forgive him for this act of treachery!"

"And I don't blame you." Discord sympathised. "But still, maybe you could possibly... talk to him? Maybe try and clear the air?"

"Never." Isis growled. "I'm never going to so much as glance at him again. Not if I can help it."

"But Isis, he's your family." Discord pointed out. "The only family you have left. Do you really want to throw that away?"

"That's rich, coming from you." Isis said sourly. "You never had anything close to family."

"Not true." Discord shook his head. "When Fluttershy married Forrest and had a foal, they asked me to be an honorary uncle to little Honeysuckle, and to the foals that followed. Through them, I learned what it was to be part of a family. I learned enough to know that it's better to have family, even family you're mad at, than none at all."

"That's as maybe." Isis growled. "But I'll bet none of that family's members ever did anything to each other as bad as what Osiris did to me."

"You'd win that bet." Discord admitted. "But they still had their little fights and disagreements. They would even claim they wouldn't talk to each other again, just as you pledged. But they always made up in the end. And you know why?"

"Enlighten me." Isis said sourly.

"Because they loved each other." Discord said simply. "That's what family is for, after all."

"If Osiris loved me, truly loved me, he wouldn't have done such a despicable thing." Isis growled.

"He was probably just trying to protect you." Discord declared. "I mean, let's look at it from his point of view. His little sister, running around with a troublemaking chaos spirit... you can't blame him for thinking I was a bad influence..."

"Hey, you may not be Prince Charming, but you are far from the worst among the mortals and immortals I came to know in all my years." Isis retorted. "The fact that despite how I felt, Osiris sent you away because of his own baseless hate for you just... just..." She suddenly slammed her tail on the ground.

"I know it's hard to argue with..." Discord expanded his own tail, and slammed it on the ground. "But it's not like he did it for no reason."

"Yes." Isis agreed. "He did do it for a reason. And it was a selfish reason."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Discord retorted. "Can it really be selfish if it was you he was thinking of?"

"Why are you defending him all of a sudden?" Isis spat. "After everything he did to me? To you?"

"Don't get me wrong." Discord declared. "I will never be the guy's biggest fan. In fact, I'm still mad over the way he humiliated me back then. And then to demand I simply up and abandoned you. If only I had the courage back then, I could have refused..."

"So why are you so determined to have us talk?" Isis asked.

"Because I don't want to be the reason you hate your brother." Discord said solemnly. "Not only would the guilt eat at me, but..." He scratched the back of his head. "Hate really doesn't suit you, Isis..."

"I can't help it." Isis scowled. "This is what Osiris' meddling has brought upon me."

"You have to understand his perspective though..." Discord answered. "He was just trying to protect you."

"He had a funny way of showing it." Isis growled.

"Well, it's like Fluttershy used to tell me: Sometimes, you have to be cruel to be kind." Discord shrugged.

"Well, there just so happens to be a limit!" Isis yelled. "Osiris not only crossed that line but he lapped over it a thousandfold! I never want to see him again! He can go straight to Tartarus. So please..." Isis then drooped onto the ground, her anger replaced with depression. "Just leave it be..."

Discord sighed. It was obvious he was getting nowhere on persuasion alone. But it was equally obvious that the situation was eating Isis up in inside. He needed a change of tactic... And suddenly, it hit him.

"Are you hungry?" Discord asked. "I'll get us something to eat."

"Yeah, sure." Isis shrugged.

"Be back soon." Discord declared, changing into an eagle and flying away.

Inside the airship, the others saw him take off.

"And there goes Discord." Daring noted. "Wonder where he's off to?"

"Probably getting some food." Globe said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Maybe one of us should talk to Isis." Caboose suggested.

"If Isis wanted to talk about it, she would have by now." Shine declared.

"Besides, sometimes, you just don't want to talk about it." Eclipse remarked. "Believe me."

"Ah don't know about that." Big Red frowned. "In mah experience, talkin' ta a pony is the first step to clearin' up their problems."

"That's if the pony actually wants to talk." Huckleberry shrugged.

"Well, she was talking to Discord." Caboose pointed out. "Maybe he'll help fix things."

"Here's hoping." Shine declared.

After picking a few berries, Discord took a detour, scouring the sanctuary for Osiris. He finally found him, still at the same mountainside as yesterday. The Serpent was staring off into space, a lost look on his visage. The dust from the rockslide he caused yesterday still clung to his body, showing that he hadn't moved since then. The Spirit of Chaos flew over to join him, changing back to his normal self.

"Good morning." He said, as respectfully as possible.

"You..." Osiris raised his head, his glare full of hate, baring his fangs, as he roared. "What do you want?!"

The roar nearly blew Discord away, as soon as it ceased, his body was curled backwards, his arms and neck stuck out at ridiculous angles.

"Well, I was hoping we could talk... after... you know." Discord murmured, regaining his usual shape.

"Talk?!" Osiris snarled. "I have nothing to say to you! You've already taken my sister away from me! What more could you want from me?!"

"I understand if you're angry-" Discord started.

"Angry?" Osiris glared. "I'm furious! Your intrusion into this sanctuary has cost me my sister! I knew that you would find a way to ruin my life, but of all the things you had to do..."

"To be fair, Osiris, you did have this coming." Discord declared.

"You shut your twisted mouth, you freak!" Osiris roared. "I have more than half a mind to annihilate you! I don't care if I can't kill you, I will find a way to make your life a nightmare!"

"Are you sure you want to go and do that?" Discord asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Osiris growled. "You ruined my life..."

"Don't be so sure." Discord smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Osiris challenged.

"It means, Isis has taken the time to clear her head and is prepared to talk things out with you." Discord lied. "Over at the cavern, on the other side of the island."

"Is this another one of your insipid jokes?" Osiris snorted. "Because if it is..."

"No joke." Discord shook his head.

"Forgive me if I'm a little sceptical..." Osiris scowled. "Considering you employed a similar trick only days ago..."

"Seriously!" Discord held up his arms in a gesture of compliance. "I wouldn't lie about something this important!"

"Then why is Isis not here to talk to me herself?" Osiris asked.

"Because... she wants you to come to her." Discord thought quickly. "She says it's the least you can do, all things considered."

"Well..." Osiris wrestled with the thought for a moment. "...Fine. I'll come."

"Excellent." Discord smiled. "But you might want to spruce up a little first." He pointed out the dust on his scales. "Since you don't appear to have moved since last night."

"Very well." Osiris shrugged, flying off to clean himself.

Discord flashed up a headset.

"Phase one complete." He muttered, before flashing over to where Isis was. "Now for phase two."

Holding the basket in his paw, Discord rushed over to Isis.

"Got the berries!" He smiled.

"Thanks, Discord." Isis grinned, reaching for the basket.

"Oh, you know what would be great?" Discord suddenly yanked away the basket. "You know this cave, over at the mountain? The one with the glowy crystals inside? Wouldn't it be fun if we ate the berries in there?"

"I... guess." Isis frowned. "It'd make a nice change."

"Excellent." Discord grinned. "Let's go."

As Isis followed him, Discord thought _'Phase two: complete. Moving on to phase three...'_

"And there they go." Eclipse remarked. "Off by themselves."

"Looking for a little alone time, huh?" Caboose smirked. "Discord, you dog..."

Discord and Isis reached the cavern in no time. It was a fairly large place, easily enough to fight a small mansion. As they entered, they were bathed in the light of the glowing, multicolored crystals that protruded from the walls and ceiling.

"What a sight..." Isis smiled.

"Kind of makes you forget your troubles, right?" Discord asked.

"Almost." Isis scowled, Osiris clearly still on her mind. "Come on, let's eat."

"Ladies first." Discord offered.

"Why, thank you." Isis managed a weak smile.

"I'm here to help." Discord smiled. "You can count on that."

"Okay..." Isis frowned, noting the look on Discord's face. "What are you up to?"

"Why, nothing." Discord said innocently. "Just trying to cheer you up, that's all."

"And I'm very grateful for that." Isis smiled.

"Now, on to the feast." Discord urged. "Those berries won't last forever, you know."

As they ate, Osiris slithered into the cave.

"Isis..." Osiris murmured.

"Osiris?" Isis glared. "What are you doing here?"

Discord started easing his way over to the cave entrance.

"What do you mean?" Osiris asked. "Discord sent your message."

"What message?" Isis frowned.

"The message that you wanted to talk things over." Osiris declared, his mood dampening. "That you had finally calmed down."

"I never said that." Isis growled, as she turned to Discord. "Discord?"

As the serpents turned to look at him, Discord snapped his finger, and a giant stone pillar crashed down in front of the entrance.

"What are you doing?!" Osiris yelled.

"Mediating." Discord answered, as he snapped on a therapist's outfit, with glasses and a notepad. "You two need to settle things, and I saw no other way to help you do it. None of us are leaving until you talk things out, sibling to sibling."

"Do you really think a chunk of rock is going to hold us in here?" Osiris growled.

"Yeah, Discord. Even you know that a rock can't contain two Deities." Isis declared with a frown.

"Not just a rock." Discord stretched and contorted his body so it covered the pillar blocking the entrance, his claws hooked into the gaps. "You'd have to go through me, too."

"Gladly." Osiris snarled, as a orb of power began to manifest between his mandibles. "Finally gives me a reason to annihilate him..."

"Don't even think about it!" Isis spat as she whacked the 'orb' from his mandible, making it disappear like mist. "This is exactly why I don't want to bother myself with you anymore! You're always so hostile! Like violence is always the answer!"

"Good, good." Discord nodded. "Keep venting. It's perfectly healthy."

"In case you haven't noticed, Isis, violence is what gets things done!" Osiris yelled. "And I am only 'hostile' because I know full well the trouble that comes from associating ourselves with the mortals of the surface world, and those like him!" He gestured to Discord.

"Oh, again, with your hate for Discord!" Isis snapped, "What has he ever done to you to warrant such hate?!"

"Well, this right here is what I was talking about!" Osiris glared at Discord. "Discord tricked us here through lies and deceit! How is it that I keep falling for his tricks, I will never know!"

"I don't know... maybe it's you just being 'stupid and naive'." Isis spat.

"Isis..." Osiris groaned, recognizing his words from yesterday. "Please, I'm sorry... I didn't meant to call you that."

"Then what did you mean?" Isis snarled. "Because I am sick of you treating me like a brain-dead hatchling who can't fend for herself!"

"I never did that!" Osiris shook his head.

"Oh, please." Isis snorted. "Remember when I first learned to fly? You kept hovering close by, thinking I was going to fall any second."

"That was justified!" Osiris shot back.

"Bottom line, you've always treated me like some fragile little creature who couldn't handle things on her own." Isis growled. "That's what hurts the most: That you have so little faith in me that you think you have to coddle me day and night for all these thousands of years... to the point where you'd meddle in my personal life!"

"I only did what I did to protect you. I am not sorry for that!" Osiris declared fiercely. "Or have you forgotten what happened to the rest of our kind?"

"All this time, and you're still going on about that." Isis rolled her eyes. "You're forgetting that we don't really know what happened to them. It could have been something from the surface world that destroyed them, or it could have been something else, who knows?"

"It hardly matters in the end." Osiris scoffed. "Staying on this sanctuary kept us alive. I could not bear the thought of you coming down to the surface and perishing, or worse." He then glanced at Isis with eyes of sorrow. "You are the only family I have left, Isis... if I lost you...I would never forgive myself."

"...Osiris..." Isis growled, though mostly of frustration. "I know you did this with good intentions and all, but I'm not some little girl anymore. You don't need to protect me! I should be free to make my own choices, go my own way, and befriend whoever I choose!"

"Even if the friend is a potentially dangerous Chaos Spirit?" Osiris said stubbornly.

"Come on, Osiris..." Isis growled. "What truly makes me mad about what you did was the fact that Discord was my only friend, and you took him away from me... Can you honestly say that you've never had a friend?"

Osiris remained silent.

"Well?" Isis challenged.

"...I did... once..." Osiris admitted.

"And do you miss that friend?" Isis asked.

Osiris remained silent.

"Ah, you see, Osiris, it's not a good feeling, is it?" Isis glared. "That's how I felt in the years Discord was gone. A whole millennia of being alone."

"Isis... I never meant to hurt you..." Osiris frowned.

"Well, you did." Isis pouted.

"I was... just trying to keep you safe." Osiris insisted.

"What good is keeping me safe if you break my heart in the process?" Isis asked.

"...Perhaps I did go a little too far..." Osiris admitted.

"A little?" Discord snorted.

"Don't push your luck." Osiris growled before turning to Isis with a frown. "Isis, I'm sorry. You're not a child, you're a Deity. And I should have let you choose how you want to go about living your life. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Well, that's a start." Isis scowled.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Osiris asked.

"I don't know." Isis sighed. "In time, maybe. But for now, it's still a tender subject. I just need a little space right now, okay?"

"I understand." Osiris nodded. "Take all the time you need."

"Well, I think this is a good time to end our session." Discord declared. He removed himself from the pillar. "You've both made some excellent progress."

"I'm still mad you tricked me, mister." Isis glared at him. "And I expect you to make it up to me."

"Of course." Discord nodded. "You just have to name it."

"Well, I could use a nice deep tissue massage." Isis admitted. "All this stress has given me knots like you wouldn't believe."

"Consider it done." Discord stretched out his fingers.

Osiris scowled lightly, but otherwise showed no signs of reacting to the thought of Discord touching his sister. Hoping it would take his mind off it, he approached the pillar.

"Allow me to get us out." He offered.

With a flick of his head, Osiris sent the pillar flying out of the cave.

"Now that's using your head!" Discord chuckled. "Anypony? Anypony? No...? Suit yourselves. I thought it was a great joke."

"Let's go." Isis declared. "We still have berries to finish, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Discord grinned.

As they left the cave, Discord glanced over at Osiris, who glanced at him in confusion. He gave the serpent a thumbs up in return.

Once Discord and Isis returned to the airship, the others were already outside, looking to stretch their legs.

"Hey, big D." Caboose smiled.

"Hi, Isis." Daring declared.

"Hi, guys." Isis beamed.

"You're looking a little more chipper than you were this morning." Shine noted. "Did you solve that problem of yours?"

"Getting there." Isis shrugged. "Thanks to Discord."

"Oh, I didn't do much." Discord said modestly. "I just set things in motion."

"Thanks anyway." Isis kissed him on the cheek.

"Ooooh!" Caboose whooped.

"Would ya care ta join us fer lunch?" Big Red offered.

"No thanks." Isis declined. "We still have some berries."

"Then don't let us stop you. Enjoy them." Shine smiled.

"We will." Discord chuckled.

Off in the distance, Osiris gave the group a short glance as he flew through the air. While it wasn't quite the reconciliation he was hoping for, he had at least managed to talk things out with Isis. And it was all thanks to Discord, of all beings. It confused him, really.

"What was that all about?" Osiris pondered. "Why did he help me? After everything I did to him? It would have been in his best interests to let Isis hate me forever, but he chose to try to get us to reconcile." He put a talon to his chin in thought. "Perhaps there's more to that troublesome spirit than I thought..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. Withered Blossom

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Eleven: Withered Blossom**

Later that afternoon, Shine decided to take a trip to get some berries. As good as it was, having Big Red and the boys around (especially Eclipse), he felt he needed a little time to himself after the excitement of the last couple of days (not to mention all the time they'd spent cramped in the airship). As he flew over to the berry trees, he thought of Celestia and Miracle. With a pang of longing, he wondered if they missed him as much as he missed him.

 _'Of course they do.'_ He told himself. _'And I'll be seeing them again soon. Boy, it's been hard being without them for so long. After I get back, I'm never going to leave them again.'_

Thoughts of his wife and daughter kept Shine's spirits up as he continued his trek.

Meanwhile, Discord and Isis were by the lake, soaking in the water. Discord was giving her the massage he promised her.

"Ah, that's the stuff." Isis sighed. "Who knew such mismatched appendages could work such magic?"

"Oh, I'm just full of surprises." Discord chuckled.

"So you are." Isis admitted. "I was pretty surprised that you went to such lengths to try and get me to forgive Osiris, especially after everything you've been through with him..."

"Like I said, I'm not the guy's biggest fan, but I know he's the only family you have." Discord admitted. "I'd hate for you to cut yourself off from that, even if it did mean spending more time with me. I could tell how torn up you were about things, and I can't bear to see you unhappy. So there I went, trying to help you guys mend fences."

"And that was very sweet." Isis smiled. "I'm still not ready to completely forgive him, but maybe soon, I will."

"And um... what then?" Discord asked. "My friends will be departing the sanctuary soon, so what will become of us? Should I just... drop by and visit sometime? Because, even with things as they are now, I doubt Osiris would appreciate me moving here full-time..."

"I've been thinking about that myself." Isis admitted. "And I've decided that I can't bear to be apart from you again. Not after a thousand years."

"What are you saying?" Discord asked hopefully.

"I'm saying... I want to come with you." Isis smiled. "I want to come back down to the surface, and share in its wonder with you, just like the old days."

"Oh, that would be wonderful..." Discord smiled. "But what about Osiris? Do you think he'll let you go?"

"I don't need him to let me go." Isis scowled. "I'm going whether he likes it or not..." However, her scowl faded into a frown. "Though I would appreciate him giving me his blessing..."

"And maybe he will." Discord admitted. "Give him a little time, and perhaps he'll be more open to the idea."

"But like I said, I'll be going either way." Isis smiled. "There's nothing I want more right now than to spend my life with you... Dissy."

"Aw..." Discord blushed. "You gave me a nickname? That means we're really... y'know? Makes me wish I came up with one for you."

"Take your time." Isis chuckled. "There's no rush."

"Either way, this is going to be great!" Discord grinned. "I'll take you to my home. I made it a while ago, and you are going to love it!"

"I'm sure I will." Isis smiled. "But as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where I am."

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that." Discord hugged her.

"I think I do, actually." Isis grinned.

On the other side of the island, Shine was picking some berries, intending to bring some back to the others, when a shadow suddenly passed over him. Looking up, he saw Osiris descending upon the grove. Some of the trees began to wilt upon his landing.

"Good afternoon, your grace." Shine said respectfully.

"...Oh." Osiris murmured as he noticed Shine. "You're here..."

"Good afternoon, your grace." Shine bowed respectfully. "Come to appease your hunger, I imagine?"

"Well, we Deities are incapable of feeling hunger." Osiris explained, but then shrugged. "However, we do enjoy 'tasting' things sometimes."

"And why wouldn't you?" Shine smiled. "There are a lot of wonderful tastes out there."

"Indeed." Osiris nodded. "Not that I'd know anything about them, of course..."

"Of course." Shine nodded.

"I've spent the last thousand years up on this sanctuary... where I belong." Osiris muttered. "Where all my kind belong..."

"Forgive my forwardness, mighty one... but is something the matter?" Shine asked. "You seem... preoccupied."

"It is... a family matter." Osiris said curtly.

"I understand." Shine nodded. "Forgive my intrusion."

"I already did." Osiris scowled. "I forgave you and your mortal friends intruding upon this sanctuary, not to mention bringing Discord with you, and just look at what followed..."

"We meant no harm, Lord Osiris." Shine declared.

"That remains to be seen." Osiris said darkly.

"If I may be so bold, do you have some kind of... grudge against mortals?" Shine inquired. "I mean, I understand why you would want remain unseen by mortals because of your powers and all... but I'm feeling like that there's something more here you're not telling me."

"Even if that were true, I fail to see how it's any of your business." Osiris said defensively.

"Look, Osiris..." Shine frowned, dropping the formality. "While I do respect your position, I also believe that in order for one to gain respect, they too must give respect in return. I would like to know why you hate the mortals so much, so we can gain a better understanding..."

"A very un-ridiculous motive." Osiris conceded.

"And it might feel good to get it off your chest." Shine declared.

"Or it might a massive waste of my precious time." Osiris scowled.

"You won't know unless you try." Shine retorted.

"You may not be a mortal any more, little Prince, but you still have the naivety of one." Osiris scowled.

"I prefer to think of it as positivity." Shine declared.

"And lest I forget, the stubbornness." Osiris rolled his eyes.

"Is that so?" Shine smirked. "If you know how stubborn mortals are, then perhaps you should answer me now, and get it over with? Because I won't stop asking otherwise."

Osiris glared at Shine... before sighing deeply.

"Little Prince, you should know that I bear no hate or grudge towards the mortals." He conceded. "However... I do bear hate for their duplicitous ways..."

"Duplicitous?" Shine repeated, "You mean... as in lies?"

"Lies. Deceit. Duplicity. Trickery. No matter what you call it, it's the same." Osiris growled softly. "Over the millennia, I had observed the mortals as they evolved into the societies they are today... every day, I watch as they say untrue words to one another. How you say you'll do one things, then turn around and do the exact opposite. Married mortals promise to love their spouses, and only those spouses, forever, yet they commit infidelity behind those spouse's backs. Not only do their lies lead them to pain... I have seen lives lost because of just one twist of the truth..."

"You sound like you speak from experience..." Shine declared. "...Osiris, have you actually met mortals before?"

"...Yes...Yes I did..." Osiris admitted sadly. "Only one...but it was a very long time ago."

"It might help to talk about it." Shine suggested. "You know, immortal to immortal?"

"Ordinarily, I would never speak of such matters with a mere pony." Osiris said haughtily. "But, considering you are the only member of your party to afford me the proper respect, and Isis isn't in a talkative mood, I may make an exception... as long as you swear to keep what I'm about to tell you strictly between us."

"You have my word." Shine declared. "And let me tell you, a Paladin always keep his word."

"Very well then." Osiris declared. "I was not always the recluse I am today... many, many years ago, before the time of the two Royal Pony Sisters, when the world was still evolving. No more were the ponies, buffaloes, griffons, or the like were neanderthals, but still pretty primitive. Our kind was often warned to limit their interactions with the mortals, They felt that, since mortals held such short lives, it would be a waste of time to concern ourselves with them. And, not to put too fine a point on it, many believed the mortals were too savage and primitive to warrant observing. But for some of us, the allure of how mortals lived was too much..."

"So, you actually went down to the surface?" Shine asked.

"Oh yes. I had been ordained as a Serpent Deity of Death for a sufficient time, and often my sister would go on about the things she had heard from others about the lands below." Osiris recalled. "At first, I paid it no mind... but like it did for Isis, I too was growing interested in the mortals' livelihood... so, I began making trips down there, observing them as they went about their little lives... I still kept my distance, knowing that my size and appearance would easily frighten the little minds of the ponies. But... then came somepony who had the courage to face me..."

 _Flashback..._

Osiris was floating through a mountain range, his eyes fixed on the land beneath. It was a less-developed world than in the present. There were no cities, only villages with straw and wood houses. Ponies employed primitive farming techniques, and generally kept to their own tribes. There was a small village of Thestrals nestled at the foot of one of the mountains. Osiris had heard of these bat-ponies as his bretheren had called them, and of the prejudice they had faced. Regardless, they seem to be doing well. As Osiris observed them, the blackness of the night helping to obscure him, he noted that a number of them were building houses.

 _'I have to give these mortals credit.'_ He thought. _'They are hard workers, even if their building won't last for even a fraction of the time I'll be around for. Yet this village will still stand, long after its creators are dead. How must it feel, creating something that you know will exist long after you...'_

"Hey there, big fella!"

Osiris turned around in surprise, realising that he himself was being observed. The watcher was a young female Thestral with a purple mane, yellow eyes, and a Cutie Mark of three flowers in bloom. A pair of fangs jutted out of her mouth.

"What the..." Osiris frowned. "Who are you?"

"You first." The filly said mischievously.

"You don't know who I am?" Osiris said haughtily.

"Not really." The filly shrugged. "Though you do look like one over-grown garden snake that can fly."

"Hmph, little girl, it's obvious your parents had been teaching you nothing." Osiris smirked. "For I am a being that only a few have the joy of ever meeting..."

Osiris struck an epic pose, coiling his body into a spiral, claws open, fangs bared. Everything about this stance was for the purpose of showing off his magnificence.

"For I am Osiris! The Serpent Deity of Death!" Osiris said grandly.

The young filly started at him for a moment, frozen with what he thought was fear. Then...

"Cool!" She grinned.

"Cool?" Osiris frowned. "Didn't you just hear me? I am the Deity of Death!"

"Yeah, I heard." The filly shrugged.

"And you're not... afraid of me?" Osiris asked. Ponies often fled from his approach. None had ever had the courage to come up and speak to him. Just his title was enough to send villages running for the hill.

"Maybe a little..." The filly admitted. "But I never saw someone like you before! I mean, where did you come from? Why are you here? How can you fly without wings? And what is a Deity?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer any of that." Osiris scoffed.

"Oh come on!" The filly pleaded. "Maybe tell me about those weird ribbony things coming out of your head doohickeys?"

"I apologize, little one... but I have no time to talk." Osiris declared coldly.

"But you have time to spy?" The filly asked, pointing the village.

"I was not spying." Osiris snarled. "I was... observing."

"Toe-may-toe, ta-mah-toe." The mare smirked. "If you're so interested in our home, why don't you just come down and talk to us?"

"Looking like this?" Osiris snorted. "Most mortals flee in terror at my coming."

"Not me." The filly said proudly.

"Well then, you're braver than most of your ilk." Osiris smiled grudgingly.

"Yeah, I am kind of a daredevil." The filly smirked. "At least, that's what my folks keep telling me."

"I've never had a chance to see a mortal this close before." Osiris admitted. As he tilted his head down, a gust of breath from his nostril unsteadied the mare's flying. "My, you are such frail little things..."

"Thanks a lot." The filly snorted. "Say, if you really want to learn about my town, why not ask me? I'm pretty well-informed."

"I see. And what exactly do you expect in return for this service?" Osiris inquired.

"In return?" The filly frowned.

"Yes." Osiris nodded. "You mortals always want something. You may as well tell me what you want, and get it over with."

"I don't want anything." The filly shrugged. "Except maybe you answering my questions in return for answering yours."

"I may be able to answer a couple of questions... within reason." Osiris declared. "Try not to pry too deeply, little one."

"I'll try." The filly nodded. "And can you please knock off the 'little one' stuff? I have a name, you know!"

"Of course." Osiris apologised. "And what might that name be?"

"I'm Midnight Blossom." The filly smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"The honor is mine." Osiris smiled. "Now, onto my first question..."

For over an hour, they talked, Osiris asking about the Thestrals' way of life, and Midnight asking about Osiris' kind. While there were a couple of questions Osiris felt he couldn't answer, Midnight took them in stride, asking more questions. Osiris quickly developed an admiration for her inquisitiveness. Before that night, he had a rather low opinion of the intelligence possessed by mortals. But Midnight had proved him otherwise, asking intelligent questions, and having little trouble understanding what he told her. If she was anything to go by, it seemed the mortals weren't so primitive after all.

"...And that's where we get cheese from." Midnight smiled.

"Inconceivable." Osiris mused. "Taking the lactate extract of a bovine, and curdling it into a solid foodstuff? You mortals are more imaginative than I thought. I would never have thought of such a thing..."

"Yeah, we have some crazy ideas, huh?" Midnight chuckled.

"Midnight, time for bed!"

"Oh, that's my mom." Midnight groaned. "I gotta turn in."

"I understand. Thank you for the information." Osiris declared. "It was most enlightening."

"Same here, big guy." Midnight smiled. "But I have more to share. Maybe we could meet up again tomorrow night?"

"Hmm, I don't know..." Osiris frowned.

"What, you have someplace better to be?" Midnight smirked.

"...I suppose not." Osiris shrugged. "I expect you'll be wanting more information about my kind also."

"Nah." Midnight grinned. "Consider tomorrow a freebie."

"As you wish." Osiris smiled. "You are quite an odd mortal, Midnight Blossom. Yet, I find you strangely... likeable."

"Thanks." Midnight beamed. "You're not such a bad guy yourself."

"Until tomorrow, then." Osiris declared, as he flew away.

 _The present..._

"And that was how I first met Midnight Blossom." Osiris recalled. "We met up again the next night, and the next... before long, there were no more questions, simply conversations, and even... yes, a little fun. Midnight was quite an energetic girl. Once, she rode down my scales like a slide..."

"You were really friends with a mortal?" Shine asked.

"Indeed, I was." Osiris smiled fondly. "It was quite a beautiful friendship. No mortal had ever looked upon me the way Midnight did. She had fire, tenacity..."

"Spunk?" Shine offered.

"'Spunk' is a good name for it." Osiris nodded. "Through her, I learned more about mortals. Not just how they acted, but how they thought and felt."

"So... what happened?" Shine asked. "Because I have a bad feeling that this story isn't going to end well."

"Well, you would be right." Osiris sighed. "As the years passed by, I watched Midnight grow from a young bat filly into a young beautiful adult mare. Our friendship had grown beyond simple trivia and amusement, becoming one of mutual respect and admiration. I'll admit it felt odd at first. Being friends with a mortal felt unnatural, not to mention it flew in the face of what I'd been taught. But over the years, I came to see her as less of a lower lifeform, and more of an equal." His face suddenly hardened. "Alas, before long, she started asking things of me. They were small at first, like carrying her to a location too far for her to travel under her own power, or moving her home to a better location, or help her with some of the village's farming and mining. At one point, I even helped her defend her town from invaders."

"Really? I thought you didn't use your powers like that." Shine frowned.

"Well, back then, I had been lenient with my 'code'. And it wasn't like I hadn't done all the work for them." Osiris shrugged. "Hoof-and-mouth disease happened to be a very common infliction, and half of them 'happened' to catch it."

"They must not have had decent protection." Shine smiled knowingly.

"Nor would they have found any." Osiris smirked... before it faded away. "Unfortunately, one day, after visiting Midnight, she asked me of something... something I would come to regret to this day..."

 _Flashback..._

Osiris and Midnight were perched on the cliffs near Midnight's village, which had become their preferred meeting place.

"So, how are things?" Osiris asked.

"...Fine." Midnight frowned.

"Are you sure?" Osiris asked. "Because you don't look like things are fine. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Midnight shrugged. "Just... personal stuff."

"What kind?" Osiris asked. "I can help, if you wish."

"You're sweet." Midnight smiled. "But even a Deity has his limits. Don't worry, though. I'll be fine."

"Either way, you should know that you can always trust me to be there for you." Osiris smiled. And I trust you. You know that, right?"

"I do." Midnight declared. "But it would help if I had a token of that trust."

"What kind of token?" Osiris asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Midnight shrugged. "Just a little thing. Like, maybe... one of your scales?"

"A scale?" Osiris frowned.

"What's the matter?" Midnight asked. "You trust me, right? Surely you can rely on me to take care of one measly scale."

"it's not that simple." Osiris declared. "Every part of me is infused with the power of death. Even my claw clippings, if not properly disposed of, could spell disaster if they fell into the wrong hooves."

"Seriously?" Midnight snorted. "Killer claw clippings, what next?"

"This is no laughing matter, Midnight." Osiris declared. "The scale you wish me to give you would be infused with dark power. Such power could be used for ill..."

"Not if I keep it safe." Midnight declared. "And I will. Trust me. You do trust me, don't you?"

"I do." Osiris frowned. "But..."

"You have nothing to worry about." Midnight pledged. "I'll keep the scale out of the way, and let nopony even see it."

"You promise?" Osiris asked.

"I promise." Midnight nodded.

"...Very well then." Osiris peeled a small scale off his lower body. "Take this as a token of our friendship, and of the trust between us. Guard it with your life, for its power is great."

"You have nothing to worry about." Midnight took the scale. "I'll make sure it stays in the right hooves. ...Thanks for trusting me, big guy. You really are a good friend."

"You're welcome." Osiris smiled.

 _The present..._

"I had given that scale to her, believing that it was an testament to our friendship..." Osiris sighed. "But then... in the weeks that followed that day... bad things started to happen. Villages upon villages began to be razed, ponies and the like falling left and right like dominoes. I thought it was some awful disease or some war-mongering tribe making it's way through the countryside... but I was wrong. When I came to see Midnight Blossom again for our occasional visit, I couldn't find her. When I tried to scan the village for her, I overheard words about how Midnight had crafted a weapon, a weapon that had the power to kill any who stood in her way."

"No... she didn't..." Shine murmured.

"I didn't want to believe it." Osiris shook his head. "But as I listened, they spoke of how Midnight was going to herald the new dawn in which Thestrals ruled over all with the weapon that was made from a scale that she had 'obtained'. It was enough for me to realize that my friend...had taken the gift I gave her and used it as a weapon that would proceed to murder thousands. I had created... a monster."

 _Flashback..._

A Earth Pony let out a harrowing cry as he fell to the ground limp, cackling with dark energy.

Midnight Blossom, clad in armor, stood in the midst of the ruins of a small village, the dead bodies of Earth Ponies, not unlike the one she just killed, strewn everywhere. The mare gave a dark chuckle, relishing in the destruction. The scale Osiris had gave her had been crafted into a spear head, glowing a dark purple and occasionally surging with dark energy, and attached to a spear shaft, which was clenched in her right hoof.

"Ha-ha, yes!" Midnight cackled. "That is what I am talking about! Is there anypony else who would like to challenge me?!"

There was no answer, as there was nopony left alive.

"Now, now." Midnight said snidely. "Don't be shy..."

"Midnight!"

"Huh?" Midnight's ears perked up as she glanced upwards, as none other than Osiris descended upon the desolation. "Osiris. What a surprise..."

"Midnight...what is all this?" Osiris asked, his eyes struggling to take in all the dead bodies. "What have you done?"

"Not much." Midnight said nonchalantly. "Just a little... sightseeing."

"Tell me this is not true." Osiris shook his head. "Tell me you didn't do this."

"Well if I did, I would be lying." Midnight shrugged.

"No..." Osiris whispered, as he then grew angry. "Why?! Why did you do this?! These ponies had done nothing to you! But you took their lives, just like that!"

"For the sake of my village, Osiris." Midnight declared coldly. "These Earth Ponies have been going out of their way to ostracize us! They hated us for being Thestrals, and killed many of our kind. I just evened the score..."

"By using my scale?" Osiris growled, glancing at the spear. "I gave that to you because we were friends. It was a token of our friendship!"

"And what a token it was." Midnight smiled, as she glanced at the spear. "This thing has made lives for my fellow Thestrals so much easier. Just a point and a aim, and bang, you're dead..." She let out a maniacal chuckle.

"How can you be so happy with yourself?" Osiris gaped. "You just murdered countless stallions, mares, and foals. Their blood is now on your hooves..." Osiris felt something aching in his body. "You used me..."

"That's how the world works, Mr big-shot Deity." Midnight said coldly. "Unlike you immortals, our lives are short and fragile. In order to survive, we have to do whatever it takes to get ahead. Even if it means telling a little fib, and wiping out a couple of villages."

"How... why..." Osiris couldn't believe the words coming from his friend. "You would dare... dare to..."

"What's the big deal, Osiris?" Midnight snorted. "You take lives all the time!"

"Only because it is my duty!" Osiris yelled. "And even then, I only take the lives of those who are supposed to die! It is a code that I lived by! I don't just go on mindless, genocidal rampages, wiping entire villages clean of life because of my own feelings and emotions!"

"Well, maybe you should." Midnight said coldly. "It would make things a lot easier."

"I can't believe this." Osiris shook his head. "This isn't you, Midnight... stop this, please... before any more lives are taken."

Midnight glanced at Osiris... before shaking her head.

"You just don't get it, do you?" She growled. "The world is a cruel and dark place. Ponies turn on ponies at the drop of a hat. And let's not forget what happens when you're born a Thestral. My kind have been ostracised and mocked for years! The other ponies call us 'monsters' or 'bet-winged mistakes'. My uncle was actually attacked by some bigoted Pegasi, who tore off his wings because they didn't think they were 'natural'! And the worst part happened a few months ago, when some Earth Pony slime jumped me in a alley and raped me, all the while taunting me about how nopony would care if I told, because I was a freak! Do you have any idea how that feels? To have your body violated like that?"

"I..." Osiris gaped, too shocked to speak clearly.

"Of course you don't!" Midnight yelled. "You, with all your 'godliness'... you don't know a thing about what it's like be us! You don't have a bit of equinity! You can never know my pain! And I bet you just love it, don't you? Love how you're above all the misery and agony we 'mere mortals' have to face!"

"Midnight... what has become of you?" Osiris whispered, his eyes growing misty. "Where is that open-minded, inquisitive filly I used to know? What had happened to the one that I once called a friend?"

"She... she grew up and saw the world for what it was..." Midnight glared solemnly. "Now... I finally have the power to change things. I have the power to make the world better. I can erase all those prejudiced monsters, leaving only the good ponies behind. No longer will I have to be afraid...for as of now, I am a god, just like you!"

"...No." Osiris growled. "You are nothing like me... and I cannot allow this bloodshed to continue." He held out his tail. "Give me the scale. Now."

"Not a chance." Midnight glared. "My work isn't done yet. There are many others who need to be punished. I think I'll go on to that Pegasi village over yonder. The sky's only big enough for one kind of flying pony..."

"I cannot allow you to do that." Osiris declared.

"I'm sorry, Osiris, but I am going to bring peace and prosperity for my kind. Whether you like it or not." Midnight grunted, as she turned away. "Farewell, Osiris..."

"No... this ends now."

Midnight turned around to face Osiris, and saw a glowing thread between his mandibles. It was clear whose thread of life it was...

"Osiris... what are you doing?" Midnight asked warily.

"Giving you your ultimatum." Osiris growled. "If you do not stop this madness, I will have no choice but to sever your thread... please... don't let it come to that..."

"You wouldn't..." Midnight hissed. "You wouldn't take the life of your old friend... would you?"

"You said so yourself..." Osiris sighed. "You are no longer the one I met all those years ago... I don't even know who you are anymore..."

"I'm still your friend." Midnight insisted. "And always will be."

"You _were_." Osiris retorted. "But friends don't do what you did. You lied to me, used my power to take innocent lives."

"They weren't innocent!" Midnight insisted. "They were racists! If they had this power, they'd use it on my kind! I couldn't let that happen! I had to save us!"

"I know you think you were doing the right thing." Osiris bowed his head. "Which is exactly why I'm doing this. I have to stop you, before you commit a genocide in the name of defence. Please don't force me to do this. Surrender the scale, and this can all be over. And we can back to the way things were."

"No!" Midnight snarled. "I won't let you do this to me!"

She charged up her spear and blasted a orb of the serpent's magic right at him... but the orb had no effect on him, not leaving even a scratch.

"It seems like you've made your choice." Osiris growled.

"...Raaaargh!" Midnight roared, as she charged right at Osiris, spear raised.

As the Thestral charged at him, Osiris closed his eyes, and with great resignation and a single snap of his mandible, he severed the thread.

Immediately, Midnight stopped in her tracks. She felt every organ in her body coming to a screeching halt, as she struggled to breath.

"Huh... huh... huh..." Midnight gasped, clutching her chest, dropping her spear.

Just as Midnight was about to collapse, Osiris caught her with his tail.

"You..." Midnight gurgled. "You really..."

"Shush." Osiris told her. "Don't try to talk."

"So... this is how it ends..." Midnight groaned. "This is what dying is like. Feels... cold."

"I'm sorry." Osiris sighed. "At least now, you won't have to worry about prejudice, or pain. You will only know peace."

"Peace..." Midnight wheezed. "That's all I ever wanted..."

Midnight's head tilted back, as the last of her lifeforce was extinguished.

"Safe journey, my friend." Osiris said quietly.

With a gentle swish of his tail, he closed Midnight's eyes.

"I am sorry, Midnight..." Osiris said solemnly. "You had left me no choice..."

He then looked around the village.

"I apologize also to each and every one of you." Osiris sighed. "It was because of my own foolishness that you were all taken away from this life. May you all rest in peace now that the one who slain you all is gone..."

He then levitated the spear with the scale before him. With a growl, he used his mind to crush it to smithereens. He glanced at the Thestral in his coils and sighed.

"Farewell, Midnight Blossom..." Osiris whispered. "I wish things had been different... I'm so sorry..."

Without another word, Osiris took off into the sky, his heart heavy with regret.

 _The present..._

"You... killed her?" Shine frowned.

"Yes, I did." Osiris said quietly. "She had used our friendship for her own ends, taking my power and turning it into a weapon. In doing so, she threw the balance of life and death off-kilter. After that day, I began to believe that everything that we had was nothing more than a means to an end... gaining my trust so she could find a way to harness my powers... the power of death itself."

"Oh, wow..." Shine shook his head in disbelief. "I'm so sorry... I'm starting to see why you're so distrustful of mortals."

"I do not blame her for why she had done it." Osiris admitted. "She only wanted to make life better for her kind... but I couldn't let her sacrifice everypony else for it. It was that incident that soured me on interacting with the mortals, or the surface world in general. What Midnight had said to me that day, about the world being a cruel place... she was right. So I resigned to spending my time in the sanctuary, and advising that Isis did the same. When our kind was wiped out... a part of me was actually glad. It gave us more reasons to stay away from the surface world, so that those like Midnight would not use us for their own gains... but, of course..." He sighed. "Things don't work out that way, as you well know."

"Does Isis... know about Midnight?" Shine asked.

"No." Osiris shook his head. "My shame over the matter was so deep, I never told another of my kind, or any other kind of soul. You are the first I have ever told, in fact."

"I see." Shine declared.

"Now you see why I chose to keep my distance from mortals." Osiris sighed.

"But things have changed since those days." Shine declared. "The pony races have come together in unity. Even the Thestrals have been accepted."

"But can you truly say that there is no prejudice left in the world?" Osiris asked. "No lies? No greed? Can you say, with a hundred percent certainty, that there none on the surface who would seek to steal my or Isis' power for their own ends?"

"...No, I can't." Shine confessed.

"Exactly." Osiris declared. "I will no longer allow myself to be held responsible for the mistakes of your kind."

"What do you think being mortal means?" Shine asked. "That's what we do. We make mistakes. Sometimes, out of those mistakes come the most amazing things... I came to Canterlot all those years ago, thinking the Princesses had the power to grant me a Cutie Mark at least. I thought I could finally learn my destiny. But that was me making a mistake. You can't just have your destiny given to you like that. But that mistake led to me falling in fall with Celestia, gaining my Cutie Mark, having a family, and even becoming immortal. All because of one mistake. So even if you've got no faith in us, I'm asking you to do what I do. I'm asking you to look at all the darkness and see the light. You have to have faith, Osiris, in who we can be."

"But it's not just you that's the problem." Osiris sighed. "It's also me. Wherever I go, I bring the shadow of death with me. Do you think I enjoy snuffing out innocent lives, simply because they have lived their allotted time? Well, I don't. In fact, I always felt a tinge of regret whenever a thread is severed."

"We all have duties we wish we didn't." Shine sighed. "Being Prince means I sometimes have to pass judgment on others. Even if I sympathise with them, I still have to carry out my duty, no matter how much I don't want to."

"I suppose in that respect, we are... alike." Osiris admitted.

"I appreciate you confiding in me." Shine declared. "And I swear, I will never tell another. Though perhaps you should tell Isis. It might help clear the air between you two. You know, help her understand your point of view?"

"That won't be necessary." Osiris declared. "Isis does not need to know."

"I understand." Shine sighed. "Growing up, there were things I felt my little sister didn't need to know. In that respect, we're a little alike."

"I do appreciate your input, though." Osiris declared. "It has been a long time since I have had the counsel of another."

"Happy to help, your Deityship." Shine bowed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some berries I need to bring back to the ship."

"By all means, don't let me stop you." Osiris took off into the sky.

After picking the berries, Shine returned to the ship, all the time reflecting on what he had just learned.

 _'Hard to believe Osiris carried the weight of that tragedy inside all that time.'_ He thought. _'Even more so that he finally decided to share it with somepony. I understand him much better know. Perhaps the others would too... but I swore to keep it to myself, and that is what I'll do...'_

Meanwhile, oblivious to these revelations, Discord and Isis emerged from the lake.

"Nothing like a good dip to relax you." Discord smiled. "Maybe I should install a hot tub back home. It would make for some very entertaining nights."

"I bet it would." Isis chuckled.

"You think Osiris will be okay, all on his own up here?" Discord asked.

"Of course he will." Isis said flippantly. "My brother's like a rock. It'll take a lot more than being on his own to break that shell..."

"Speaking of shells..." Discord flashed up some nuts. "Nuts, my dear?"

"Don't mind if I do." Isis smiled.

"It's getting dark." Discord noted, as Isis ate the food. "We'd better head back to the ship, and bunker down for bedtime."

"Oh, yeah..." Isis smirked. "You and me, sleeping side by side..."

"Coils within coils." Discord grinned. "Sounds utterly fab."

"Sure does." Isis kissed him on the cheek. before suddenly taking off. "Race you there!"

"Cheater!" Discord playfully chided her as he took on bird form, and followed.

The two laughed heartily as they played their game, failing to notice Osiris flying nearby, also lost in thought regarding his talk with Shine.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro. Midnight Blossom is the property of DeviantArt user Equestria Prevails.)_


	12. Ready For Departure

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Twelve: Ready For Departure**

True to his word, Shine didn't tell the others about anything he and Osiris had talked about, attributing the amount of time it took to get back to him simply being due to finding the best berries he could. Nopony (especially Globe) could argue with that, instead enjoying the bounty he'd brought for them.

"Mm-mmm." Globe smiled. "These are some really great berries."

"Yeah, Shine always did have a gift fer pickin' the best cherries, back on the ranch." Big Red grinned. "Good ta see livin' in that fancy castle with all them servants hasn't made ya lose yer touch."

"Thanks, Big Red." Shine beamed.

"This stuff's good, but it doesn't compare to the cherries back home." Eclipse admitted.

"No question." Huckleberry added. "There's nothing better than a slice of one of Ma's classic pies."

"Ah miss her too, ya know." Big Red declared. "But we'll be heading off soon enuff. Jest gotta hold out until then."

"Easier said then done." Daring sighed. "I'm really missing the kids."

"Me too." Caboose smiled. "Hope those little rascals haven't gotten into too much trouble."

"We'll all be going home soon." Shine smiled.

"But what about Discord?" Caboose asked. "Will he be coming with us, or staying here with Isis?"

"You know, I never thought about that." Daring admitted. "I guess that's up to him."

"You think he'll stay?" Eclipse asked.

"Maybe." Shine shrugged. "Love is a powerful thing. It was enough to get me to stay in Canterlot, and it might be enough to get Discord to stay here."

"I'm sure Osiris will love that." Huckleberry said sarcastically. "He and Discord could be roomies."

"Ah doubt that'd work, though." Big Red declared. "That overgrown snake's hated Discord since the moment they met."

"Ah, he's not so bad." Shine declared.

"Seriously?" Eclipse asked.

"He's not a bad Deity, just... determined, and a little proud. That's all." Shine shrugged.

"No surprise this is coming from you, Prince suck-up." Daring snorted. "You've been kissing the guy's scales this entire time."

"Very funny." Shine said humorlessly. "Just don't judge Osiris too harshly. He's a better Deity than you know."

"And how would you know, exactly?" Caboose asked.

"...I just do." Shine said defensively. "Call it a hunch."

"Fair 'nuff." Big Red shrugged. "Anypony want the last berry?"

"Me!" Globe raised his hoof.

"Big surprise..." Huckleberry snarked.

"Don't knock it." Eclipse whispered. "The more he eats now, the more dessert we can have later."

The next morning, Discord and Isis decided to break the news to their mortal friends.

"Mornin', big D." Caboose smiled, as the pair approached the airship.

"Lady Isis." Shine added.

"Morning, all." Isis said pleasantly.

"Great news, guys." Discord smiled. "Isis is going to come with us to the surface!"

"Whoa!" Eclipse gasped.

"Really?" Globe asked.

"Awesome!" Huckleberry grinned.

"Well, well." Big Red chuckled. "Takin' the li'l lady down ta the ol' homestead, are ya?"

"You could put it that way, yes." Discord nodded. "I do plan on showing Isis around my humble abode..."

"Congrats, big D." Caboose chuckled. "It took a thousand years or so, but you're finally bringing a girl home."

"Excited, Isis?" Daring asked.

"I sure am." Isis nodded. "I haven't been to the surface since I thought Discord abandoned me. I imagine a lot has changed since then..."

"That they have." Shine nodded. "But mostly for the better. Speaking of changes, have you told Osiris that you're planning on leaving?"

"Not just yet." Isis answered. "He does deserve to know, at least. But honestly, it doesn't matter to me if he approves of it or not. Nothing's going to stop me from doing this!"

"That's my girl!" Discord grinned, wrapping an arm around her.

"So, when will we be pushing off?" Eclipse asked. "Not that this hasn't been a great trip, but I wouldn't mind getting back to our homestead."

"Me too." Globe sighed. "I really miss ma's cherry pie."

"I'm missing all the lovely ladies back home." Huckleberry grinned. "And I'm sure they're missing me..."

"In your dreams, pal." Eclipse chided him.

"Don't worry, fellas." Shine smiled. "We'll be heading off soon enough."

"Kind of a shame, really." Big Red looked upon the _S.S. Cheryblossom_ whimsically. "After such a big adventure, the ol' gal's gonna haveta go back inta that musty ol' hangar."

"At least it got to fly one last time." Daring declared. "I'm sure your dad would have appreciated that."

"Sho'nuff." Big Red smiled warmly, remembering his encounter with Red Baron's spirit. "Sho'nuff..."

"I'm guessing you won't be bringing much luggage?" Shine asked Isis.

"None at all, in fact." Isis nodded. "We Serpents never really held much stock in 'possessions'. We have everything we need right here." She indicated her body. "In terms of physical objects, at least..."

"And I have everything I need right here." Discord pulled in closely.

"Oh, Dissy..." Isis chuckled.

"'Dissy'?" Eclipse snorted.

"Mind yer manners, kiddo." Big Red said firmly.

"We're not quite ready to leave yet." Daring declared. "We need to replenish a few supplies, make a little extra room for Isis..."

"I can take care of that." Discord declared. "Just as soon as we're clear of the island, that is... Ever slept in a real bed before, Isis?"

"Never." Isis admitted. "Hope you can conjure up one big enough for me."

"And then some." Discord winked saucily.

"Whoooo!" Caboose whooped.

"Either way, we'll be making our departure by first light tomorrow." Shine declared.

"I guess I should have that talk with Osiris, then." Isis noted.

"Maybe I can come with you?" Discord offered. "You know, provide some moral support?"

"Thanks, Discord." Isis smiled. "But I'd prefer to do this by myself. I need to talk to Osiris, sibling to sibling."

"As you wish, my dear." Discord stroked her cheek. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Isis squeezed his talon. "Something tells me I'm going to need it..."

As Isis flew off to find Osiris, Discord stared after her.

"She'll be fine, big D." Caboose assured him.

"Oh, I know." Discord declared. "I just hope she and Osiris manage to part on friendly terms. The last thing that girl needs is more drama..."

After searching half the island, Isis found Osiris by the grove. Gingerly, she approached him.

"Hello, Osiris." She declared.

"Isis." Osiris said quietly. "You're... looking well."

"Thank you." Isis said flatly. "So are you."

"How are things?" Osiris asked.

"Can't complain." Isis shrugged. She was finding it harder than she thought, telling her brother the news. "You?"

"I've been better." Osiris admitted. "Definitely been better..."

For a few moments, both siblings floated in silence, unable to say what they wanted to. Eventually, Isis managed to find the words.

"Osiris, I have something I need to tell you." Isis declared.

"What is it?" Osiris asked.

"Well... I... there's really no easy way to say this." Isis sighed. "But our friends and Discord are going to be leaving the sanctuary soon, and... I've decided to go with them."

"You what?!" Osiris gasped, his face fraught with shock. "Isis, I know we had a disagreement, but that is no excuse to simply abandon me and our ancestral home!"

"That's not what this is about." Isis told him. "The fact is, I've been stuck on this island for far too long. It's time I returned to the surface world, reconnected with all the lives I've brought into being."

"Oh." Osiris muttered, a tad embarrassed about his outburst. "I see. ...For how long?"

"I don't really know." Isis admitted. "Maybe a while. Possibly even years."

"That long, eh?" Osiris sighed, crestfallen. "And I suppose there's no talking you out of it?"

"Not a chance." Isis nodded. "So don't even try."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Osiris pouted.

"I'd like to go with your blessing." Isis admitted. "Can you at least give me that?"

"I... suppose." Osiris sighed. "Since you seem to have your heart set on it, I have no right to refuse. I do indeed give you my blessing, sister. Go and see the surface world you've missed for so long, and know that you have my support."

In reality, Osiris was dead against the idea. All the worst possibilities ran through his head, each one happening to Isis. A large part of him wanted to forbid her from leaving, to keep her safe on the sanctuary forever. But he knew he was in no position to deny his sister her most fondest of goals. Not after what he had done to her in the past...

"Thank you, big brother." Isis hugged him briefly. "This means a lot to me. It really does. And I promise to come back and visit whenever I can."

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Osiris declared.

"It won't?" Isis frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'll be coming with you." Osiris declared.

The grove went silent for a moment.

"...You're joking, right?" Isis deadpanned.

"I'm completely serious." Osiris retorted.

"Why?" Isis asked. "You're not exactly the surface world's biggest fan. You've always talked about dangerous it could be..."

"Which is exactly why I'm coming along." Osiris smiled. "You need somepony to keep an eye on you."

"Oh, not this again..." Isis rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that tone." Osiris glared at her. "I know you think I'm being overprotective, but I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I'll be just fine." Isis huffed. "I'll have Discord with me. And our new friends, of course."

"They are a decent bunch." Osiris admitted. "Even Discord has his uses, I'm forced to admit... But I'm still your brother, making it my duty to ensure your protection."

"I had a feeling this conversation was going too well." Isis growled.

"I'm not stopping you from leaving." Osiris declared. "But if you are leaving, then you will leave with me."

"...Okay, fine." Isis groaned. "But at least try and give me some space, okay? I'd prefer not to have you breathing down my neck everywhere we go, and clinging to me like the morning dew."

"I think I can accommodate you in that respect." Osiris agreed.

"And don't even think of trying to get in between Discord and me." Isis snarled.

"You truly think I would do that?" Osiris frowned. "After everything that's happened?"

"Yes." Isis said bluntly. "Promise me you won't try anything."

"You have my word." Osiris pledged.

"Good." Isis nodded. "Now, our friends still need time to prepare. We won't be leaving until tomorrow morning. That'll give us plenty of time to get ready."

"Indeed it does." Osiris declared. "I hate the idea of leaving this sanctuary behind, with no Serpents upon it, but your safety comes first."

"Of course it does." Isis rolled her eyes. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go tell the others about your decision."

As Isis imagined, the others were far from pleased to hear the news.

"He's coming with us?" Eclipse gaped. "Seriously?"

"How's he even going to fit in the ship?" Globe asked. "Even in his smaller form, he's huge!"

"Yeah, because that's the worst thing about him coming with us." Huckleberry snarked.

"We may have to watch our route." Daring declared. "Don't want to freak ponies out by letting them see a giant snake following us..."

"How could you let him invite himself along like that?" Discord asked Isis.

"I know I should have refused." Isis sighed. "But the look on his face... I just couldn't say 'no'."

"It's simple." Discord turned himself into a giant "No", the "O" being used as a mouth. "No." He changed back to normal. "See how easy that was?"

"It won't be as bad as you think." Isis insisted." He's promised to keep his distance... especially when it comes to you and me."

"Well, that at least is good news." Discord admitted.

"Isis is right." Shine said positively. "Like I said yesterday, Osiris isn't as bad as you think he is."

"He'd better be." Big Red scowled. "Don't need him scaring everypony in Canterlot with that big ol' threatenin' look a' his."

"I'm sure he'll mind his manners." Isis said (though there was a hint of doubt in her voice).

"Either way, I'm not letting him go near Hurricane and Mikey." Caboose declared. "If they see him, they'll have nightmares for a week. Like when that monster clown showed up at my birthday. Faust, I hate you, Mr. Jingles..."

"Well, minor drawback aside, at least we'll finally be going home." Daring smiled. "Meaning you and I can have some proper alone time... The kind where we can be as loud as we want..."

"Ohhh, goody..." Caboose chuckled.

"Just FYI, your 'quiet' alone time hasn't been all that quiet." Shine added. "Just saying..."

"No kidding." Huckleberry grimaced. "First night on the ship, I thought a couple of stray cats were having a fight."

"It didn't help that sound bounces off those metal walls..." Eclipse shuddered.

"Sorry, Dissy." Isis apologised. "I didn't mean to let this happen. Don't be mad at me."

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you." Discord smiled. "Not for long, anyway. If Osiris wants to come, then so be it. Even if he doesn't stay true to his word, I won't let him come between us. Never again."

"I love it when you get all gallant." Isis smiled adoringly.

Discord flashed on a suit of armor.

"I live to please, milady." He kissed her claw.

"Okay, we should probably get back to work." Shine declared. "Once we're finished, we can get to dinner, then an early night. Make sure we're good and fresh for our departure tomorrow."

"Works for me." Eclipse smiled.

"And me." Daring purred, nuzzling Caboose.

"Oh, yeah..." Caboose grinned.

"Think ya kin make their cabin soundproof, Discord?" Big Red asked.

"Consider it done." Discord nodded.

After making sure they had fresh food and water for the journey back, the group all had their dinner and turned in for the night. Outside the airship, Discord and Isis lay on the grass, gazing at the stars. Discord was holding Isis' claw, and could feel a tiny tremor in it.

"Nervous?" Discord asked.

"A little." Isis nodded. "To return to the surface world after so long... So much must have changed. I hope it's not too much for me."

"You'll be fine." Discord assured her. "I went through the same thing when I was freed from my statue. But I managed to adapt. And I know you can too."

"As long as I have you, Dissy." Isis beamed.

"And you always have." Discord declared. "I promise, nothing will ever come between us again. Not even your overbearing brother."

"You're the sweetest." Isis sighed.

The two shared a brief kiss, before returning to watching the stars, huddled together as close as they could. Their minds both raced with the possibilities yet to come.

The next morning, the group were performing their final pre-flight efforts. Discord and Isis were helping in any way they could.

"This is it." Isis smiled. "Not long now."

"Yep." Discord nodded. "We'll be back to good ol' terra firma soon."

At that point, Osiris chose to descend upon them.

"Good morning, all." He declared.

"Yeah, morning." Discord glared.

"So glad you'll be joining us." Daring added contemptuously.

"I can tell." Osiris said flatly. "But I'm coming along on this trip to help keep Isis safe. You can't fault me for that."

"Wanna bet?" Big Red snorted.

"I, for one, welcome your presence, Osiris." Shine smiled. "Having both you and Isis here will make for a most interesting return trip."

"Thank you, Prince Shine." Osiris smiled. "It's good to know at least one of you wants me here..."

"You can't blame us." Caboose pouted. "Nopony likes a tagalong."

"I prefer to think of myself as a _chaperone_." Osiris declared. "Are we ready to go yet?"

"Almost." Isis answered. "Just a couple of minor things, then we can leave."

"Excellent." Osiris nodded.

"Um, question..." Eclipse frowned. "Aren't you concerned at all that you, Death itself, is going to be out in the open? I mean, one look at you and Isis, and ponies are going to have hissy fits."

"Don't you worry, child." Osiris chuckled. "Isis and I have prepared for such a contingency. Observe."

Suddenly, he let out his trademark demonic roar as his body glowed, blinding everyone.

"You know, you guys really oughta dim down your transformation light thingie." Caboose covered his eyes.

"Yeah, we don't really have that feature." Isis snarked.

"Too bad for us." Daring cringed.

After another moment of intense light, the glare faded. The group uncovered their eyes, and were shocked to find in Osiris's place, none other than a big black and brown furred Griffon with a golden beak. His purple eyes glowed slightly.

"Whoa... Osiris, is that you?" Shine gaped.

"You like it?" Osiris, the Griffon, smirked. "Each and every Deity is strictly required to have a disguise spell in case the worst comes to the worst. I chose to become a Griffon because they are powerful, dignified creatures. They are also splendidly intimidating, and highly capable flyers."

"So true." Eclipse smirked. "Maybe Shine was right about you being a decent guy..."

"What about you, Isis?" Globe asked, turning to Isis. "Do you have a disguise?"

"Indeed, little one." Isis smiled. "Watch and-"

"Actually, let's not. We'll have our eyes burned out at this rate." Huckleberry frowned.

Isis underwent her own transformation, producing a roar almost as loud as Osiris', before unleashing a blast of blue light.

"Here we go again." Daring sighed.

"Knew Ah shoulda packed sunblock..." Big Red frowned.

When the light faded, a Pegasus mare with a white coat, blue mane, green eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a spiral stood in Isis' place.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

"Wow." Discord beamed. "You look... wonderful."

"Thanks." Isis blushed.

"A Pegasus, huh?" Shine noted. "Good choice."

"I see you share the same fondness for winged beings your brother does." Daring noted.

"You could say that." Isis nodded. "Pegasi were the first ponies I saw up close, so it seemed appropriate to take on this form."

"Look at you two: Travel-sized for our convenience." Caboose joked.

"Speakin' of, we oughta get goin'." Big Red declared.

"Just one last thing." Osiris declared. "Before we leave, I must repair the veil that hides this sanctuary from the outside world. It suffered quite a bit of damage when you discovered us."

"That was me!" Caboose smirked. "I ripped the veil open with the anchor! Nice shot, huh?"

"Incalculably so." Osiris declared. "It seems you have a knack for dumb luck."

"The dumbest!" Caboose smirked.

Osiris glanced upwards, his eyes glowing a deep purple. Twin beams erupted from them, impacting on the sky. The veil reappeared, glowing all sorts of colors as the tear was "welded" shut by Osiris' beams. Once the act was complete, the veil become invisible once more.

"That should do it." Osiris nodded. "The last thing we need is for some unscrupulous fellow to invade our ancestral home while we're away."

"Good thinking." Shine nodded.

"Yep." Big Red nodded. "Always lock the homestead before ya leave. It's common sense."

"Hopefully, when I return, everything will be as we left it." Osiris said solemnly.

"I'm sure it will." Isis declared.

"Of course it will." Discord smirked. "It took a lot of searching and a big piece of dumb luck just for us to find it. It's not any others will be stumbling on it any time soon!"

"As much as it pains me to admit it, you're probably right." Osiris shrugged. "No other mortals will be setting foot on this place. Not presently, at least..."

"Now that's been settled, let's finish up." Shine smiled.

"Gladly." Eclipse nodded. "Time to blow this cider stand."

"Hang in there, ladies." Huckleberry smirked. "I'm comin' home."

"I can't wait to see you again, ma..." Globe smiled.

"Everypony pitch in with the supplies." Daring urged. "We'll need all we can get for the trip home."

"We'll help." Isis smiled. "Right, Osiris?"

"Pardon?" Osiris frowned.

"You heard me." Isis told him. "You want to come on this trip, you pull your weight, like everypony else. Now, help me with some of those berry baskets and water canteens."

"Oh, fine." Osiris rolled his eyes. "Let's just get it done, so we can leave."

"My thoughts exactly." Isis nodded.

Osiris grudgingly helped his sister. Discord watched, amused by his current fealty to Isis.

"Maybe having big O around won't be such a yawner after all..." Discord smirked.

Around the same time that morning, not far from the sanctuary, the masked pony's airship burst through the clouds with all the patience and grace of a swan. The same could not be said of its master, though:

"What is taking so long?!" The masked pony roared, slamming his head into the desk. "We should have found the blasted place by now! Do you have any idea how far off schedule we are?"

"I beg your forgiveness, sire." The head scientist bowed. "We did not account for so much magical resistance in these parts."

"Excuses, excuses!" The masked pony snarled. "I'm not interested in excuses! I want results! And if I don't get results, you'll be getting a one-way trip to the ground!"

"Sir, please! You must understand, you are looking for the Deities of Life and Death here!" The scientist blubbered. "For all we know, they might be a myth-GAH!"

The head scientist choked a bit as the masked pony used his magic to lift him by his neck.

"You listen, and you listen good, you little twit!" The masked pony growled. "This is real! The great Serpent Dieties of Life and Death are real! And I will find them, or I swear to Faust, I will start offing you fools, one by one! Either give me something to go on or I swear-"

Suddenly, the compass-like needle of the magic detector started to sway wildly, point in the direction of the sanctuary. It lit up brightly as it did. The masked pony, in shock, dropped the scientist and rushed over to the compass.

"This... does this mean what I think it means?" The masked pony asked, turning to the scientist.

"It does, sire." The head scientist nodded, rubbing his throat. "All that magic being detected in a single direction can only mean one thing; We've found it at last!"

"About bucking time." The masked pony spat. "Now, we can finally begin the next step; Harnessing the ultimate power for my own. Soon, the might of the Forefathers will have no equal! Full speed ahead, captain!"

"Yes, sir!" The captain nodded, throwing the wheel into a spin.

The airship turned in the direction of the sanctuary, heading toward it at full speed.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	13. The Enemy, Revealed

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Enemy, Revealed**

Unaware of the threat approaching them, the group on the sanctuary were finally finished with their preparations, and all set to depart.

"Okay, everypony ready?" Shine asked.

"I know I am." Eclipse declared.

"Oh, yeah." Huckleberry nodded. "Next stop, civilization!"

"Not that this wasn't a fun trip, but I can't wait to get home." Globe admitted.

"I think we all feel that way, Globe." Daring smiled.

"I know I do." Caboose smirked.

"Attention passengers, this is yer captain speakin'." Big Red announced, putting on his best "announcing" voice. "We are now boardin' fer the mornin' flight ta Canterlot. All aboard!"

"To be honest, I'm a little sad." Shine admitted. "Our big adventure is essentially over now."

"That's just how I felt after each one of my expeditions." Daring nodded. "But we'll always have the memories."

"And maybe we can come back here sometime." Caboose grinned. "Whattaya say, big O?"

"We'll see..." Osiris grunted non-committedly.

"So, we'll going off in this flying machine?" Isis asked. "They didn't have these the last time I was on the surface."

"The wonders of modern technology." Discord grinned. "Why fly under your own power, when this little number can do it for you?"

"Great thinking." Isis smiled. "I've never had something else do the flying for me before. It'll be a little weird, to be honest, flying in a tin box attached to a big balloon."

"It'll be great." Discord told her. "You'll love it. Trust me."

"You know I do." Isis beamed.

Osiris scowled, but showed no other reaction to their sweet moment.

"Shall we board now?" He asked. "The sooner we leave, the better."

"For once, we agree." Discord smiled. "Off we go!"

They all boarded the _S.S. Cherryblossom_ , most of them gathering in the observation deck.

"It's been a while since I've had paws and talons." Osiris remarked. "This metal floor is a touch on the cold side..."

"You get used to it." Eclipse assured him.

"And what of the... lodgings?" Osiris inquired.

"Leave that to me." Discord smiled. "Walk this way."

Discord led Osiris to the habitation deck. With a snap of his fingers, he created a new cabin, which literally squeezed inbetween two others.

"Ta-daa!" He declared. "One cabin, just for you!"

Osiris opened the door and inspected the room. It was quite a basic thing; A bed, a table, and a nightstand.

"I figured you weren't into the whole 'extravagance' thing, so I went for the basics." Discord admitted.

"...It shall suffice." Osiris shrugged. "And what of Isis? Doesn't she get a room?"

"Oh, she'll be... bunking with me." Discord declared.

"Oh, will she?" Osiris raised an eyebrow.

"Relax." Discord snorted. "There won't be any funny business... not yet anyway... you don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"If I did, Isis would certainly not appreciate my interfering." Osiris growled. "I promised to keep my distance on this trip, and give her room to do what she wants. And it's a promise I intend to keep."

"Very admirable." Discord smiled. "Just what I'd expect from a devoted, yet fair, big brother."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Discord." Osiris rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't hurt to try, though." Discord shrugged.

"Attention, passengers." Big Red's voice blared out of the PA systems. "We are about ta take off. Brace yerselves!"

"Finally, we're leaving." Discord smiled.

"I'm going back to the observation deck." Osiris declared. "I want one last look at my home before we leave."

"Suit yourself." Discord declared. "Isis is probably thinking the same thing. She was still there when we left, after all..."

The two returned to the observation deck. Just as Discord surmised, Isis was also looking out through the window at the rapidly-shrinking sight of the sanctuary.

"I never thought I'd leave this place again." Isis sighed.

"I hoped we never would." Osiris added. "Yet, here we are, leaving it all behind. Moving on to a new journey."

Sensing her brother's melancholy, Isis placed a hoof on his side to comfort him. Osiris looked at her, and smiled.

Suddenly, the airship was rocked by a sudden explosion.

"Whoa!" Eclipse yelped, as the airship titled to the side.

"What in the-?" Isis yelped.

"Is this supposed to be happening?" Osiris asked.

"Not really." Discord admitted.

"What's going on?" Globe asked, as the ship shook once more.

"Feels like an earthquake... in the sky!" Huckleberry yelped.

"They have those?!" Caboose gasped.

"No." Daring shook her head. "And it's way too rough to be turbulence."

"Maybe Big Red knows what this is." Shine declared. "Everypony, stay put!"

As, Shine rushed into the main deck, another rumbling quake sent him flying through the door.

"What was that?" He asked Big Red, who was struggling to regain control.

"Ah think we're under attack!" Big Red yelled.

"Attack?!" Shine gasped. "By who?"

As if in answer to his question, another airship emerged from the clouds. This one was a brand-new, military-grade vessel, it had odd markings painted on it, and was loaded with weapons, each one pointed directly at the _S.S Cherryblossom_.

"Ah'm gonna say... that." Big Red deadpanned.

"Why are they attacking us?" Shine asked.

"Beats me." Big Red shrugged. "An' Ah don't think they're gonna stop long enough fer us ta ask."

The enemy ship let off another volley, which came dangerously close to hitting them. The "improvements" Discord had made to the _S.S. Cherryblossom_ rendered it tougher than it looked, but it wasn't enough to fend off firepower of that magnitude.

"We've gotta get out of here." Shine declared. "We'll get blown to bits otherwise!"

"Hang on!" Big Red turned sharply. "We're outta here!"

The S.S. Cherryblossom turned away from its attacker. Meanwhile, Shine ran down to the others to inform them of the situation.

"What's going on, Shine?" Eclipse asked.

"We're under attack!" Shine declared.

"Say what?" Caboose gaped.

"I don't know why, but somepony seems pretty keen on blasting us out of the sky!" Shine declared. "Look!"

Shine pointed out of the observation window, the enemy ship coming into view.

"Is that so?" Discord smirked. "I'll handle this!"

Discord snapped his fingers... and nothing happened.

"What the..." Discord snapped his fingers again. "This can't be right."

"What are you waiting for, big D?" Caboose asked. "Hit it with that old chaos touch already!"

"I can't!" Discord declared.

"Performance issues?" Caboose frowned. "And right in front of the lady, too..."

"This is no time to joke around!" Globe yelped.

"No kidding." Huckleberry cringed. "One of our biggest guns is firing blanks!"

"You know, comments like that aren't really helping!" Discord yelled.

"Let's just try and stay calm." Shine urged.

"Yeah, stay calm while we're on the verge of being blasted out of the sky." Eclipse snorted. "No problem."

Discord kept snapping his fingers, to no avail.

"Why isn't this working?" He growled.

"I think I know why." Daring frowned. "Those markings on the side are ancient runes. They supposedly protect against the primeval magic, like Discord's chaos powers. Somepony's done their homework..."

"So you're saying this isn't some random attack?" Shine asked. "That whoever's behind this somehow knows about our passengers?"

"It's beginning to look like it." Daring declared.

"But how?" Eclipse asked.

"That doesn't matter right now." Shine declared. "We should worry about getting out of this in one piece!"

On the helm of the attacking ship, the masked pony watched as they continued their assault.

"Keep it up." The masked pony growled. "I don't know how they've lasted this long, but they will be brought down."

"Yes, sir." The captain nodded.

"Who are they, though?" The masked pony frowned. "I thought we were the only ones to know of the sanctuary and the Serpents..."

"Perhaps they simply stumbled onto the sanctuary?" One of the scientists suggested.

"That doesn't explain why our quarry left with them." The masked pony pointed out.

"Could they be spies?" Another scientist mused. "They could have learned of the project, and decided to beat us to the punch!"

"Impossible." The masked pony growled. "Few know The Forefathers even exist, let alone how to spy on us."

"So what are they?" The captain asked. "Tourists who simply got lucky? Or some of those pain-in-the-flank conservationist groups?"

"Whoever they are, they're packing some serious magic." The scientist declared. "The detector's picking another massive source of magic in that ship."

"Let's just hope they don't get the chance to turn that magic on us." The captain frowned.

The masked pony suddenly froze, a realisation flooding through him.

"Wait... Shine Paladin is on that ship!" He declared.

"You can sense him?" The captain asked.

"No, he's right there!" The masked pony pointed to a window with Shine in it. "...Oh, this is even better than I'd hoped for! Not only do I get the ultimate power, but I can finally settle the score with that inbred hick! Increase fire!"

Back on the _S.S. Cherryblossom_ , the crew found themselves rocked by another attack.

"Enough!" Osiris yelled. "I'll deal with this!"

"How?" Isis asked. "If those runes protect that ship from Discord's magic, it'll be the same for us!"

"Who said anything about magic?" Osiris snarled, his body starting to glow. "I'll return to my true form and tear that ship apart! I've fought with other deities, ones who were far bigger than that floating hunk of metal! It will be as easy as one, two, and three!"

"No!" Isis yelled. "If you transform in here, you'll tear _this_ ship apart!"

"Yeah, spare a thought for your fellow passengers, pal." Huckleberry added.

"So do you expect me to just sit here while we are attacked?!" Osiris asked.

"For now." Isis declared. "We still don't know for sure that they're after us specifically. Might not be such a good idea to reveal yourself to them. And besides, all those weapons might just do you some serious damage. They're nothing like what we've seen in the past."

"They're naught but metal and fire." Osiris said dismissively. "I've faced torches and spears before, and they barely scratched me."

"Trust me, it's not simple." Shine declared. "No torch can explode with enough force to cave in a mountain. Even you could suffer some serious damage."

"And what about the rest of us?" Daring asked. "Even if you can shrug off their ordinance, we'll still be caught in the crossfire."

"So basically, you're telling me to do nothing?" Osiris growled.

"I know it's not exactly your speed, but it's better if we just try and escape for now." Isis told him. "We don't know enough about our enemies to just recklessly attack them."

"I don't know, that always worked for me." Caboose shrugged.

"Isis is right." Shine insisted. "We have no idea who we're up against, or why they're after us. Our best bet for now is to try and out-manoeuver them.

"...Very well." Osiris frowned. "I'll stay my claw... for now."

"Hang on, folks!" Big Red said into his speaker. "I'll try an' lose 'em in that cloud bank!"

The others hung on for dear life as they swerved into the clouds.

"Trying to hide, are we?" The masked pony sneered. "Too bad for you, we're locked on to those passengers of yours. Continue pursuit!"

"Yes, sir." The captain nodded.

The masked pony's airship followed the _S.S. Cherryblossom_ into the clouds. Using the magic detector, they remained right behind their target, though they still needed to be clear of the cloud before they could resume fire.

After a short while, the _S.S. Cherryblossom_ passed out into clear sky again.

"That oughta do it." Big Red smiled proudly. "Even the best pilot couldn't follow us through that..."

"Guess that's that." Huckleberry grinned, sharing Big Red's sentiment. "Whoever those jerks were, we're not gonna see them again anytime soon."

"Wanna bet?" Globe gulped, pointing out the window.

Before their eyes, the enemy ship emerged from the clouds.

"That's not possible." Shine gaped.

"How could they have followed us through that pea soup?" Daring asked.

"GPS?" Caboose suggested.

"We have them now!" The masked pony yelled. "Fire!"

The enemy ship unleashed another barrage. One blast struck the _S.S. Cherryblossom_ 's tailfin.

"Whoa nelly!" Big Red yelped, as the airship started to fall towards a nearby cliff face. "Brace fer impact, folks!"

"We're crashing!" Globe yelped.

"Stay calm!" Shine urged. "Don't panic!"

"Did you say 'panic'?" Caboose gulped. "Okay! Ahhhhh! We're gonna die!"

"No, don't panic!" Shine yelled.

"Easier said than done." Eclipse frowned.

"Doesn't this thing have any escape pods, or parachutes?" Huckleberry asked.

"It never occurred to me to add any when I was souping it up." Discord shrugged. "But something else does. Everypony, group together!"

The others did as instructed. Discord then stretched his body and wrapped around them, forming a dome.

"Sweet sassafrass!" Big Red yelled, as the _S.S. Cherryblossom_ skidded onto the cliff face.

The airship scraped across the rock, eventually coming to a stop, tilting precariously on its side. When he was certain it was safe, Big Red rushed out of the helm and over to the observation deck.

"Everypony okay?" He asked, before spotting Discord's curled-up form. "What in the-?"

Discord untangled himself.

"Yes, everypony's fine." He smiled. "Thanks to me."

"We'd better get going." Shine declared. "Whoever's chasing us will no doubt try and board the ship."

"Just like the sky pirates of Stallios." Daring recalled. "We'll have to grab what we can, and make a run for-"

Suddenly, the window of the observation deck shattered, and a squad of two dozen ponies in black trenchcoats and gas masks, each equipped with belts of numerous gadgets, were upon them.

"So much for that idea." Eclipse frowned.

"Yeesh, look at all those black leather outfits." Caboose shuddered. "And the gas masks... What is this? Attack of the fetish brigade?"

"Attention, ponies... and the one they call Discord." The leader of the squad declared, his voice muffled by his mask. "We are here for the Serpents. Step aside, and you will not be harmed."

"What Serpents?" Shine asked innocently. "No Serpents here."

"Don't even bother lying." The leader held up a smaller version of the magic detector. "We know exactly where they are, and what they're pretending to be..."

"Is that so?" Osiris growled, stepping forth. "Then it seems there's no need for pretence."

"You attacked us and our friends." Isis growled. "You won't get away with that."

"But since you came all this way for Serpents, then Serpents you shall get." Osiris growled. "Isis?"

"Let's do it." Isis nodded.

The two started to glow, about to change back.

"Count me in on that action." Discord declared. "No runes on these guys, so this should be pretty easy..."

"I don't think so." The leader sneered as he gestured with a hoof.

Three of the squad threw metal rings (bearing similar runes to the ones on their ship) at Discord and the Serpents. The rings clamped around their necks.

"What the...?" Osiris gasped, as the glow faded from him and Isis. He tries to break it apart, but it stuck firm. "What is this?"

"I can't change back!" Isis groaned, trying to concentrate.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Discord snarled. He snapped his fingers, but once again achieved nothing. "Oh, come on! This again?"

"What did you do to them?" Huckleberry growled.

"What, you didn't think we'd come prepared?" The leader snorted. "As long as those collars are on, those 'entities' won't be able to use their powers. We weren't expecting the Spirit of Chaos, but it seems the collar works just as well on him."

"We can still fight, though." Osiris growled, bearing his talons.

"And fight we shall." Isis agreed, her wings flaring.

"We all will." Caboose added.

"Wait, 'we'?" Globe gulped.

"Jest stick by me, kiddo." Big Red urged.

"I got a big ol' bear paw, so I may as well use it." Discord smiled. "Bring it!"

"With pleasure." The leader smirked as he threw his hoof forward. "Attack!"

The squad charged at the group, and a battle ensued. Despite their lack of powers, Isis and Osiris were able to put up a fight, but they hadn't taken on those forms for some time, leaving them a little rusty. As Isis tried to take off, her wings were unbalanced.

"It's been a while." She mused as she fought to steady herself.

"True." Osiris admitted, his own flying a little off. "But flying is flying, even with these feathery appendages!"

Osiris dived down and tackled one of the squad.

"Agent Sepulchre, fire containment unit!" The leader barked.

One of the squad pulled out a weapon of some sort, and pulled the trigger. A net flew out of it and caught the surprised Isis.

"Ah!" Isis yelped, as she dropped to the ground.

"Isis!" Discord growled, dropping the pony he had been manhandling. "Why, you-"

"I've got one for you too, big fella!" Another squad member fired his net gun.

The net wrapped around Discord's lower half, causing him to topple.

"Whoa!" He gasped, just before eating dirt. "Okay, now I'm mad! You are gonna-"

Another net wrapped around Discord's top half, pinning his arms and silencing him.

"Two down." The agent sneered.

The ponies were doing their best, but they were outnumbered. Since Globe wasn't much of a fighter, Big Red tried to protect him, leaving his attention diverted.

"C'mon!" He bashed two agent's heads together. "That all ya got?"

One of the agents suddenly ensnared Globe in a magic field.

"Pa, help!" Globe yelled.

"Globe!" Big Red yelped. "Put 'im down, ya yella-bellied-"

Another agent struck Big Red from behind, knocking him out.

"No!" Eclipse roared. He lunged for the agent who did the deed, only to be pounced on by another, and another.

"You're going nowhere, kid!" One taunted him.

Meanwhile, Huckleberry found himself pinned by three more agents.

"Not the face!" He yelled. "Anything but the face!"

Caboose fired his magic beams in all directions, sending his opponents scattering for cover.

"Who want to mess with me?" He yelled. "I'm here to kick flank, and chew bubble gum! And I'm outta bubble gum... Oh wait, I got some here!" He pulled out a small pink stick. "I'm still gonna kick your flanks first, though!"

"Try this on for size!" One agent threw a small round object.

When the object struck the ground, it created a bright flash, blinding Caboose.

"Owww!" Caboose gasped, clutching his eyes. "No fair! You cheated!"

In his weakened state, Caboose was leapt upon and subdued.

At the same time, Daring knocked away one of her aggressors.

"I've fought worse thugs than you in my day!" She yelled.

"I'm sure you have, ma'am." The leader nodded. "But did those thugs have anything like this?"

The leader threw a sphere of his own. It burst open right above Daring, showering her with sticky goo that rendered her immobile.

"Why, you..." Daring struggled to break free.

"I'm guessing that's a 'no'." The leader sneered.

Shine kicked away one agent, then punched another.

"I don't why you're attacking us, and I don't much care." He declared. "But you messed with the wrong pony!"

"We gave you the chance to leave, your highness." One agent declared. "You refused, and this is what happens."

"Whatever you're up to, you won't succeed!" Shine took off.

"Wanna bet?" Another agent smirked, firing his net gun.

The net wrapped around Shine's wings, causing him to crash to the ground with enough force to render him unconscious. There was only one left...

"You won't get me!" Osiris roared, dodging more nets.

"Guess again!" A Pegasus agent flew into him, tackling him to the ground.

"Off me, scum!" Osiris kicked the agent off.

The remaining agents surrounded Osiris.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" He spat. "I'll take you all on!"

"Bring him down!" The leader yelled.

The agents charged Osiris. Osiris slashed one with his talons, headbutted another, and tackled a third.

"Now, while he's busy." The leader told Agent Sepulchre. "Take the other one."

"Yes, sir." Agent Sepulchre dragged the net containing Isis away.

"Let go of me, you-!" Isis snarled.

"Isis!" Osiris gasped, turning away from his foes. "Don't worry! I'll save you!"

That moment of distraction was enough for the agents to jump him en masse. They piled on him, weighing him down.

"ISIS!" Osiris cried, reaching desperately for his sister.

"Step back, boys." The leader ordered. "I got this."

The agents got off Osiris. The Serpent-turned-Griffon struggled to his feet, but was ensnared by the leader's net gun.

"Gotcha." The leader sneered.

Osiris struggled to break free, but his Griffon body wasn't strong enough, letting out screeches of fury.

"Put them in the hold." The leader declared. "The boss is gonna be real happy..."

When Shine came to, he found himself in a dank room with a single porthole, through which Caboose was peering.

"Ooohh..." He groaned.

"Hey, Shine's awake!" Eclipse pointed.

"Welcome back, bro." Huckleberry smiled.

"What happened?" Shine groaned.

"Long story short: the fetish brigade nabbed us." Daring deadpanned.

"But why?" Shine asked. "Why are they doing this?"

"No clue." Big Red frowned. "Prob'ly sumthin' nasty, though."

"It's because of us." Isis sighed. "They came for us. We put you all in danger."

"Don't think like that." Discord declared. "Nopony knew this would happen."

"But it is happening." Osiris growled. "Whoever these ponies are, they wanted us. And I doubt it'll be for anything pleasant..."

"Really?" Discord said sarcastically. "Because with such a warm welcome, I was expecting a nice penthouse suite, with adjoining bathrooms."

"Really, Discord?" Daring sighed. "Jokes, now?"

"It's kind of my thing." Discord shrugged. "Call it a coping mechanism."

"We're clearly on the enemy airship." Shine surmised. "But where are they taking us?"

"Beats me." Caboose shrugged. "I'm not seeing any familiar sights down there."

"Oh, what's going to happen to us?" Globe groaned.

"Not much, I'm guessing." Huckleberry shrugged. "You heard those thugs. They just wanted Isis and Osiris. They'll probably just lock us up in a dungeon for the rest of our lives."

"Way to think positive, Huck." Eclipse scowled.

"It'll be okay, kiddo." Big Red assured Globe. "Ah've bin in worse scrapes than this..."

Caboose suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shine asked irritably.

"The name!" Caboose pointed to a sign saying "Welcome to Schwartzamungaknackerhobblestan". "Remember that? It's the name of the country that chump Prince came from!"

"You're right." Shine realized. "This is Nalik's kingdom."

"So... what?" Daring asked. "Does this 'Nalik' have something to do with all this?"

"I don't know. Nalik wasn't exactly a nice pony..." Shine frowned. "But I don't think he would be involved in something like this..."

"From what Ah've bin told, Ah wouldn't put it past 'im..." Big Red snorted.

"Ah, I'm pretty sure that whoever the Big Bad is, he'll be revealed soon." Caboose declared. "If this were a story, a reveal like that would be a great way to end a chapter."

"That's how I did it in my books." Daring agreed. "Nothing makes for a dramatic end scene like having the villain of the story revealed at last."

"Well, lucky for us, this isn't a book." Eclipse rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, up on the helm, the masked pony was celebrating his victory.

"That went just as well as I'd hoped!" He cheered. "Good work, Captain Slink!"

"Thank you, sir." The squad leader saluted him.

"I called ahead to the palace." The head scientist declared. "We'll be ready to move on to phase two as soon as we land."

"Excellent." The masked pony removed his mask, revealing the red mane, brown eyes and face of Prince Nalik-Aqqbar Royale of Schwartzamungaknackerhobblestan beneath it. "Now I, Prince Nalik the Incomparable, shall possess the ultimate power!" He gloated. "The power over life and death itself! Finally, Project: Transcendence is a go!"

Nalik started cackling madly. As he did, his airship passed under a storm cloud, lightning flashing through the darkness, and illuminating Nalik's deranged face.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Nalik laughed maniacally.

His servants were greatly unnerved by his display of madness, but out of a combination of fear and loyalty, said nothing.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	14. For The Greater Good

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Fourteen: For The Greater Good**

Nalik's airship landed on an airfield, just outside his castle.

"Ah, home, sweet home." Nalik smirked. He turned to the leader of the attack squad. "Captain Slink, escort our guests to the castle. All of them."

"Yes, your highness." Captain Slink bowed.

Down in the hold, the group turned as the door opened. Slink and his fellow Agents entered the room, all wielding electrified spears.

"We've touched down." Slink declared. "We have orders to escort you to your new lodgings."

"Over mah dead body!" Big Red yelled.

"That can be arranged, old timer." A burly agent sneered.

"Stand down, Agent Sartorius." Slink snarled. "We have strict orders not to harm our guests unless absolutely necessary."

"Orders?" Shine asked. "From who? Who's behind all this?"

"You will learn soon enough, Prince Paladin." Slink told him. "In the meantime, it would do you all well to co-operate. I'd prefer not to inflict lasting damage if I can help it."

"How charitable of you." Daring scowled.

"Resistance would be pointless, anyway." Agent Sepulchre snorted. "We've already established that you're no match for us, so why not spare yourselves a second humiliation, and come along quietly?"

"I never go anywhere quietly!" Caboose yelled.

"Let's not be too hasty." Shine told him. "Even if we did somehow manage to overpower these guys, there would probably be more waiting outside. Let's play along... for now."

"Thinking of escaping later?" Agent Sartorius jeered. "Good luck with that..."

"I'm glad to see good sense has prevailed." Slink declared. "But you won't need to worry about escaping. Our munificent leader will release you just as soon as he has what he wants."

"Sounds like a real nice guy..." Eclipse said sarcastically.

"He is." Slink declared. "Don't let the fact that you've been brought here by force sway you. He only seeks to make the world a better place."

"By kidnapping Deities?" Osiris snarled, still struggling to free himself from the net.

"What does your 'leader' want with us?" Isis asked.

"You'll learn soon enough." Slink answered. "Now, come."

"Very well." Shine nodded. "Come on, everypony."

The group followed the squad, Discord Isis and Osiris being dragged by the nets.

"This ain't exactly yer best idea, Shine." Big Red scowled.

"Sometimes it pays to let the bad guys capture you." Daring noted. "They take you right into their stronghold, where you're in a perfect position to bring their evil plan down. Trust me, I've been there."

"Oh, we're bringing these clowns down, alright." Eclipse snarled. "Shooting Pa's ship down, locking us in some dark, smelly room... They won't get away with this!"

"I'm sorry, Isis." Discord sighed. "If I'd known this would have happened, perhaps I wouldn't have been so eager to seek you out."

"It's not your fault." Isis told him. "And despite how things are at the moment, I'm still glad you did."

"Well, I for one am feeling quite disenchanted with our little trip so far." Osiris growled.

"You're the one who invited himself along." Isis chided him.

"And for good reason, it seems." Osiris frowned. "Barely a day out, and we are already at the mercy of some insidious mortals. I knew we should have stayed home..."

"That's your answer for everything, isn't it?" Isis snorted.

"I'm just saying, we stayed on that sanctuary for over a thousand years without incident." Osiris declared. "But barely minutes after we left, we were shot down and captured. Coincidence? I think not!"

"He's got a point there." Caboose admitted.

"Oh, please." Discord growled. "You saw that gadget the boss guy used. It gave a way of finding Isis and Osiris, even when they were disguised. Even if they didn't leave the sanctuary, these guys still would've shown up."

"How the heck did they whip up a gadget like that, anyway?" Big Red asked.

"Who knows?" Daring frowned. "What matters is that they did, and they got us."

"Wh-what do you think they're gonna do to us?" Globe gulped.

"Relax, bro." Huckleberry told him. "You heard them before. They wanted Isis and Osiris. They probably won't do anything too bad to us."

"You hope." Eclipse said darkly.

"Don't talk like that." Shine declared. "Even if things go bad, I won't let them touch you boys."

"Me neither." Big Red agreed.

"We all know how much trouble ponies can get into for touching boys." Caboose smirked.

"Let's just hope whoever's in charge is the reasonable type." Daring mused.

The squad brought the group out of the airship and into the foyer of the castle. At the top of the stairs was a robed Unicorn stallion, his back to the arrivals.

"Your highness." Slink bowed. "Your 'guests' have arrived."

The stallion turned around, revealing himself to be Nalik.

"You." Shine said quietly.

"Well, hello there, Shine." Nalik sneered. "Long time, no see."

"Nalik." Shine frowned. "In spite of myself, I was hoping you weren't involved in this. Guess I was wrong."

"Oh, I'm not just involved." Nalik smirked. "I'm the mastermind of this whole plan!"

"Mastermind of what, exactly?" Daring asked.

"Yeah." Caboose nodded. "Fess up, jerkface!"

"Ah, Mr. Napoleon." Nalik looked at Caboose. "As witty and sardonic as ever, I see."

"...Was that an insult?" Caboose frowned. "I can't tell."

"I'm sorry, who is this guy?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah." Huckleberry frowned. "What's going on?"

"That is Prince Nalik Aqbar-Royale, ruler of this oddly-named little land." Daring declared.

"A Prince?" Globe gaped. "Then... what does he want with Isis and Osiris?"

"A very good question." Shine nodded. "What exactly are you up to, Nalik?"

"The only thing I'm 'up to' is making this a better world." Nalik smirked.

"Excuse me?" Shine frowned.

"You heard me." Nalik declared. "I'm going to build a utopia in our time."

"Okay, now I know you're nuts." Daring scowled.

"Whoa, and I thought the way he talked about himself all the time and hit on Celestia was weird." Caboose snickered. "This is a whole new level in whackadoo!"

"Mockery, eh?" Nalik shrugged. "True visionaries are never appreciated in their time."

"You, a visionary?" Shine scoffed. "Forgive me if I'm having a hard time believing that."

"But it's true." Nalik noted. "As a Prince, I'm sure you have seen the criminal, violent and self-serving ways of oh so many ponies. All that unsavory business is on the verge of rotting our society from within."

"And you think you'll be the one to change all that?" Shine asked "Not likely. Try though we might, we can't change the simple fact that there are ponies like that out there. Ponies who are selfish, greedy, and just plain evil, no matter what we do."

"True." Nalik nodded. "And it's not like I can just wave my horn and make them better ponies."

"But you have something in mind, don't you?" Shine asked.

"Of course." Nalik declared. "The only way to change things for the better is through the application of raw power. The kind of power that is rare, and incredibly hard to obtain."

"Pardon mah French, but what the buck are ya jawin' about?" Big Red asked.

"It's quite simple, you old hick." Nalik sneered. "I'm going to harness the power of our Serpent friend here." He glanced at Osiris. "And use it to wipe out all of the 'undesirables' in this world."

"What?!" Osiris snarled.

"You can't be serious." Shine gasped.

"Oh, I'm dead serious." Nalik smiled. "Just think of how much ponykind will be able to accomplish without the selfish, greedy, violent, anti-social dregs holding it back. Our society will be able to transcend, and become truly perfect!"

"I will not allow that!" Osiris roared. "You fail to understand that like everything, death must have balance. What you intend to do will upset that balance!"

"Will it?" Nalik asked. "Many of those 'undesirables' I spoke of are murderers, assassins, terrorists, and all the monsters inbetween. Getting rid of them would actually help the balance in the long run."

"No, it won't." Osiris said stubbornly. "You know nothing of the forces you seek to bend to your will."

"I beg to differ, my scaly friend." Nalik countered. "You see, I've been planning for this day for a very long time..."

"I don't believe this..." Shine frowned. "You were always an egotistical, racist jerk, but I never thought you'd go completely mad!"

"What's the matter, pretty boy?" Caboose asked. "Did all those hair products leak into your brain?"

"How dare you!" Slink snarled. "Prince Nalik is not mad! He is a visionary! He will make our world better!"

"That's enough, Slink." Nalik raised a hoof. He walked over to Shine. "I don't expect you to understand. Not after the things you've done to me. You humiliated me, stole Celestia from me, corrupted Blueblood, one of my closest friends... well, now the horseshoe is on the other hoof, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're really up to." Shine declared. "But the Nalik I know isn't that big into making things better for anypony but himself. Whatever you've got planned, you won't succeed. I promise you."

"But I will." Nalik declared. "Believe it or not, what I am about to do is for the good of all. And when I'm done, perhaps Celestia will finally realize who the better pony is."

"Fat chance." Shine sneered.

"Captain Slink, have our surplus visitors escorted to the holding." Nalik ordered, before turning to Globe and Caboose. "Except for these two. As fellow Unicorns, I believe they can be afforded a little leg room. Just have the guards make sure they don't leave the palace."

"As you command, your highness." Slink bowed.

"And as for our true objectives..." Nalik looked upon Isis and Osiris with relish. "Have the girl taken down to the basement. She could come in handy later. As for the male, bring him to his.. specially prepared suite."

"By your command." Slink nodded.

"Let go of me!" Osiris roared, as Sartorius dragged him across the floor.

"You won't get away with this!" Isis struggled.

"Isis!" Discord yelled, as he was dragged away with the others. "Let her go!"

"Nalik, you can't do this!" Shine roared.

"You're not putting us in some dingy cell!" Eclipse yelled.

"This ain't right!" Big Red struggled.

"No fair!" Huckleberry growled. "How come Globe gets to be free? I'm way better-looking!"

"You slimeball!" Daring growled.

"Daring!" Caboose cried, as he then glared at Nalik. "Oh, you are messing with the wrong guy here, pal!" His horn began to glow. "You think I'm just going to let you take my wife and friends into some hoosegow?! Well, you got another thing coming!"

"L-let them go! Let my brothers and pa go!" Globe pleaded, mustering up some courage.

"Calm yourselves, brothers." Nalik stepped in front of them. "The others will be perfectly fine. Caboose, I know you find it hard to trust me, given our past, but things are different now. I don't want to hurt you, or any of them."

"Seriously?" Caboose snorted. "You are that same Nalik I met at that summit, right? The one with the loser bodyguards whom I beat up without breaking a sweat?"

"I am." Nalik nodded. "And you must believe me when I say I am not the same arrogant fool you met that night. My eyes have been opened to the big picture. Why, if I hadn't changed, would I even allow you two to be here?"

"He has a point." Globe pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess..." Caboose admitted. "The old Nalik would never be this nice... What about the others, though? My wife, Daring?"

"They'll be released soon enough." Nalik assured him. "They just lack the vision we Unicorns possess. They won't believe that what I'm doing is for the greater good until they see it with their own eyes. And when they do, they'll have to acknowledge the truth of my words, and I shall release them. In the meantime, you two make yourselves at home. I shall have you two escorted to the lounge. The royal kitchens are just down the hall. My chefs will gladly make you a snack, just holler and they will come. And I will be with you in a moment, okay?"

"Okay..." Caboose nodded.

"Just remember to stay inside!" Nalik called, as Caboose and Globe are led away by two guards.

"He seems... okay." Globe admitted. "Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe he does want to help the world."

"Eh, I dunno." Caboose frowned. "He was a total meanie before. Ponies like that don't change that fast. Not unless major psychotropic drugs are involved."

Back in the foyer, Nalik held up a magic mirror. The image of his fellow Forefather appeared, namely the masked one who was bound to a wheelchair.

"Good news." He announced. "I have found and obtained the Serpents."

"Did you now?" The wheel-chaired stallion mused. "About time. Me and the others were beginning to get worried that the legends weren't true and we had some crazy yahoo flying a five millions Bit aircraft looking for two flying snakes."

"Oh, ha, ha, laugh it up, squeaky." Nalik sneered. "But you can't argue with results. Soon, I'll be moving on to phase three, and we will have the power of death under my control."

" _Our_ control." The masked stallion corrected him. "Don't forget, Father gave you the means to find the Serpents so we could utilize their powers as a whole, not to help you with your... your..." He put a hoof to his masked chin. "Say, what was it that you wanted the Serpents for, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter." Nalik grunted, "Just be thankful that the brute, the slacker, and your paralyzed Earth Pony flanks have Father's 'blessing' or this would be our last time speaking."

"Well, I just hope you are prepared for the ramifications of what you're doing." The masked pony warned. "What you are about to do will surely throw the world into utter chaos."

"You just leave the details of what comes after to me." Nalik chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got to get things ready."

"Just remember to take it nice and slow." The wheel-chaired stallion urged. "You are talking about harnessing one of the primeval forces of this realm. This is nothing like Alicorn magic."

"Give me some credit, old stallion." Nalik scowled. "I've done the research. And I won't be messing things up now."

"For the glory of the Forefathers and your sake, you had better not. We will be in touch." The masked Forefather member proclaimed, before his image faded from the mirror.

"Fool." Nalik spat. "It's not the Forefathers' glory I'm interested in..."

Meanwhile, Discord and the other ponies were being marched down the halls.

"You do know that Prince of yours is totally nuts, right?" Daring asked.

"Quiet, pigeon-pony." Sartorius scowled. "Prince Nalik is going to make life better for all of us. Even second-rate equines like Earth Ponies and Pegasi."

"You clearly don't know Nalik like I do." Shine scowled.

"We've served under him for years." Slink countered. "He is a fine Prince, who cares about his citizens."

"Only because they're Unicorns." Shine said darkly.

"It's not his fault we're so obviously superior to you other races." Sepulchre smirked.

"Superior, mah tail." Big Red scowled. "Ain't no such thing as 'superior'. We all got our own special skills. Keeps things equal."

"Keep thinking that, old timer." Sartorius snorted. "But we all know the truth."

"I see he's been feeding you the same rhetoric he believes." Shine frowned. "Don't you see? Nalik's not going to save the world, he's going to throw it into chaos!"

"Major league chaos." Discord added. "Trust me, I would know."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Slink sneered. "Prince Nalik is a benevolent ruler. He treats us all courtesy and compassion. My whole family has served under him, and they never had a bad word to say about him. If Prince Nalik says he's going to make the world better, I believe him."

"So this is what blind loyalty is like." Eclipse scowled. "It'd be impressive, if it weren't so dumb."

"Silence, birdbeast!" Sartorius snarled.

"Sartorius..." Slink scolded him. "Prince Nalik gave orders not to harm them. Not even the Griffon."

"Yeah, yeah." Sartorius pouted.

"Besides, you don't want to waste your time and energy on a lesser being." Slink added.

"Lesser being?!" Eclipse growled.

"That's just how the world is, kid." Sepulchre sneered. "Don't blame us."

"Mah boy ain't a lesser nuthin'." Big Red growled.

"Your boy?" Slink frowned. "You adopted him?"

"Yep." Big Red nodded. "Gotta problem with that?"

"One or two." Slink admitted, as they stopped at a door. "But they'll have to wait until later."

The group were forced into a large room beyond the door, one with blank gray walls and no windows. Discord was released from his net, just as the door shut.

"So much for the 'let the bad guys take us to their base' plan." Eclipse growled. "Let me know when phase two starts."

"Isis... what will they do to Isis?" Discord fretted. "Not only is she lacking her powers, she's stuck in pony form. She could get seriously hurt... Oh, what have I done?!"

"Don't blame yourself, Discord." Daring told him. "None of us could have seen this coming."

"If they harm one hair on her currently-pony shaped head, I swear, collar or no collar, I will turn them inside out!" Discord pledged.

"Nice threat." Eclipse noted. "Not that it does us much good right now."

"Be patient, Eclipse." Shine declared. "An opportunity will present itself, sooner or later."

"It always does." Daring agreed.

In the basement, Isis was un-netted and put in a cage.

"Let me out of here!" She yelled, rattling the bars.

"Yeah, we brought you all the way down here so we could let you go." One of the squad members snorted. "Please..."

"You have no idea who you're dealing with!" Isis yelled. "If you don't let me, my brother and my friends go, you'll regret it!"

"You might want to keep it down." The other squad member declared. "You're not the only thing down here, you know..."

A loud growling sound reverberated through the basements. Whatever it was, it sounded big, and hungry.

"And since you're pretty much just a feathery spring roll right now, you might not want to get its attention." The squad member taunted her.

Isis scowled at her captors.

"Don't worry." The first member told her. "It's your brother the Prince really wants. You're just... collateral."

"That makes me feel so much better." Isis snarled.

"Enjoy your stay." The other sneered, as the two left the basement.

Isis prowled around the inside of the cage, trying to find a weakness, but it was no good. The cage was solid. Isis curled up in worry, thoughts of what was happening to the others running through her head. She was especially worried about Osiris, in spite of their recent disagreement.

"What are they doing to you this very moment, brother?" She wondered.

Osiris found himself dragged into a large room with a square glass cell at the far end, a massive void below it. A walkway telescoped out to Slink, allowing him to walk across to the cell. Osiris was uncouthly thrown into the cell. With a flick of his horn, Slink tore open the net, and slammed the door.

"Glass?" Osiris scowled. "You think glass can hold me?"

"This glass will." Slink smirked. "It's reinforced. Even ol' Cerberus couldn't bust out of there."

Osiris rammed into the glass, punched it, scraped his claws across it, to no avail.

"Do we have a listening problem?" Nalik asked, as he entered the room.

"You." Osiris glared at him. "For a mortal, you have a lot of nerve."

"I try." Nalik shrugged. "Now, like I said before, I've been preparing for this day for a while, so I have ways of taking your power from you and using it for our own. All the same, it would be so much easier for both of us if you gave it to me willingly."

"Never." Osiris spat. "I've seen what happens when extremists like you get their hooves on power like mine. You think you were the first. Heh, not even close."

"But I will be the last." Nalik retorted.

"You think so?" Osiris asked. "You're really not that much to look at, you know. I doubt a plain Unicorn like you have could power over me."

"Says the Serpent stuck in the form of a Griffon." Nalik sneered. "In this state, you're actually quite vulnerable."

"Do your worst." Osiris said boldly. "I can handle whatever you have up your sleeve!"

"Don't be so sure." Nalik smirked. "You see, I have some powerful friends. Friends who helped me locate ancient spells. Spells powerful enough to affect even a Deity."

"Bold words." Osiris scoffed. "But I fail to see any action."

"You want action?" Nalik pulled out a old sheet of parchment. "Here's some action."

The smile slid off Osiris' beak as he noted the ancient writings on the parchment. Whatever was written on it was older than even he was.

"Let phase three begin." Nalik smirked, as his horn channeled the energies of the ancient spell.

Nalik opened the door to the cell. Osiris rushed forward, intending to force his way past him, but his vision was engulfed by a flash from Nalik's horn...

"Gah!" Osiris screeched, as everything went white...

 _Flashback... ?_

A younger Osiris, in his Griffon form, was flying around the sanctuary, looking for his Serpent friends. But he wasn't having much luck.

"Hello?" He called, as he circled some trees. "Guys? Where are you?"

As he continued his search, Osiris found no trace of any other Serpents.

"What's going on?" He frowned. "It's like the whole sanctuary's deserted..."

As he kept flying, Osiris heard a small sniffling sound from down in the thicket.

"Is that...?" He gasped, heading for the ground. "At last, somepony else!"

As soon as Osiris touched down, he followed the sniffling noise to a bush. With a brush of his wings, the bush revealed none other than a very young Isis. Though in her true Serpent form, she was barely about the size of Osiris's griffon form, quivering as tears rolled down her face.

"Isis?" Osiris whispered. "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"The other Serpents..." Isis whimpered. "They're gone. They took them all away."

"'They'?" Osiris frowned. "Who's 'they'?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Isis sniffed. "What matters is what they did."

Isis shifted, revealing some sort of gray, diamond-like stone object buried in her side.

"No... no!" Osiris roared. "Whoever did this will pay! This I swear!"

"Of course they will." Isis nodded. "But first, I need your help to get this out of me."

"Of course, sister." Osiris reached for the object.

"Not like that." Isis shook her head. "It's enchanted. It can only be removed after receiving an infusion of magic. But I'm too weak to use my own. It's up to you, brother. You need to funnel some of your own magic into it."

"My magic?" Osiris frowned. "But... I don't know what effect that might have. If that object were to be saturated with my power over death, it could become a weapon of mass destruction if it fell into the wrong hooves.."

"You would let me suffer rather than risk a slim possibility?" Isis asked, her breathing growing ragged.

"No, I..." Osiris protested. "I just... need to be certain that this is the only way..."

"Brother, please..." Isis sobbed. "It hurts so much..."

That was all that Osiris needed to hear.

"Don't you worry, sister... just hold on..."

 _However..._

Despite the touching scene, what was happening was all but an illusion. Osiris was still were he was, the spell making him believe he was talking to a young wounded Isis, somewhere deep in his memory... when in reality, he was talking to Nalik.

"Thank you, brother..." Nalik whispered, his horn somehow adding a feminine voice to his own, as a glow appeared on Osiris's collar, namely the locking mechanism. "Only a little will do..."

The others were still in their cell. The heat was starting to get to them.

"Boy, I'm sweatin' like a pig." Huckleberry mopped his brow. "It's like a sauna in here."

"Especially the stink." Eclipse cringed.

"Like Griffons don't sweat." Huckleberry sneered.

"Actually, they don't." Daring declared. "Not the eagle half at least."

"Whatever." Huckleberry took off his hat and fanned himself with it. Something small and metal fell out. "Hey, my hairpin!"

"You have hairpins?" Eclipse sniggered.

"Just in case." Huckleberry said defensively. "Like... if I need to pick a lock!"

"Holy Hannah." Big Red asked. "That's our way outta here!"

"Big Red's right." Shine smiled. "Go for it, Huck!"

Huckleberry stuck the pin in the lock, twiddling it. After a moment of tension, the lock clicked, and the door opened.

"Nice job, kid!" Daring smiled, as they walked out into a (mercifully) empty corridor.

"Pretty smart, I must admit!" Discord grinned.

"For once, fussing about your mane came in handy." Eclipse snarked.

"Enuff jawin'." Big Red declared. "We got us a psycho stallion ta stop, an' some friends ta find."

"I'll second that." Discord nodded.

"Okay, Discord and I will stop Nalik." Shine declared. "Big Red and Eclipse, try to find a way to contact Canterlot. We could use some back-up."

"On it." Big Red nodded.

"Daring and Huckleberry, locate and free Isis." Shine finished.

"Consider it done." Daring smiled.

"Okay, let's do it!" Shine cheered.

The group split up, ready to foil Nalik's scheme and save their friends.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	15. Death Descending

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Death Descending**

Meanwhile, ignorant of the escape going on below, Nalik continued his efforts. Without the collar, Osiris had reverted back to his Serpent form, and was funnelling his power into the artefact in Nalik's possession, which in turn sent it into the Prince's horn, still under the delusion that he was helping his sister.

"That's it." Nalik smiled, relishing the power flowing into him. "Ah, such power... I can feel my magic being boosted to unfathomable new levels..."

Within the illusion, Osiris was still funnelling his energies into the object embedded in "Isis"' side.

"Is that enough, Isis?" Osiris asked.

"Yes." "Isis" nodded, pulling the object free. "Thank you, brother. I am whole again."

"What of the object that pierced your side?" Osiris asked. "Perhaps I should take it away and destroy it?"

"No!" "Isis" said harshly. Catching herself, she said more softly, "I'll dispose of it myself. You should rest now. I'm sure you're feeling tired after using up that power."

"I am a little exhausted, yes." Osiris yawned, tiredness creeping upon him. "Perhaps I should sleep..."

"Yes." Nalik smirked, back in the real world. "Take a quick nap. You should rest up... for phase four."

Meanwhile, Big Red and Eclipse were sneaking around the corridors, trying to find some means of communicating with the outside world. As a Guard walked by, they hid behind a corner.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea." Eclipse frowned. "Trying to sneak around a castle that's packed with Unicorns? We're sticking out like a sore wing."

"Maybe Ah cin fix that." Big Red smiled.

As another Guard walked by, Big Red jumped him, pounding him into submission. He then stripped him of his armor and placed it on himself.

"Not bad." Eclipse nodded, before pointing out the empty horn hole in the helmet. "But you've forgotten one small detail."

"Oh, right." Big Red noted. He pulled a flower out of a nearby vase (which happened to be more or less the same shade as his coat), rolled it into a point, and stuck it in the hole. "Ta-daa!"

"Okay, that's a little better." Eclipse admitted. "Let's just hope these guys are dumb enough to buy it."

They continued walking down the corridors. Another Guard crossed paths with them.

"What's this prisoner doing out of the cell?" The Guard asked.

"Jest... takin' 'im someplace else." Big Red said quickly. "Walkin' feather dusters don't belong with ponies, now do they?"

"Good point." The Guard nodded. "Maybe we've got a nice little birdhouse somewhere you can stick him in?"

Eclipse scowled. He would've liked nothing better than to claw the racist Guard's eyes out. But since that would have broken their cover, he had to keep that idea to himself.

"Here's hopin'." Big Red joked.

"As you were." The Guard nodded, as he walked past them (making sure to avoid Eclipse).

"Lousy racist slimeball..." Eclipse spat.

"Easy, kiddo." Big Red whispered. "First we get us some help, then we cin teach these clown the error of their ways."

"Oh, I plan on it." Eclipse smirked.

At the same time, Daring and Huckleberry made their way to the basement.

"Boy, this takes me back." Daring smiled. "Sneaking around the enemy stronghold, right under their noses..."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's great." Huckleberry frowned. "But do you think you can hold off on the nostalgia for a couple of minutes? We have a Deity to free, remember?"

"Easy, kid." Daring glared. "That mouth of yours could get you into a lot of trouble someday."

"So I've been told." Huckleberry shrugged.

Locating the door to the basement, Daring and Huckleberry eased their way inside. It was a large, dank area, with many side doors.

"Great." Huckleberry frowned. "How do we even find her?"

"Isis?" Daring called. "Isis?"

A loud growling sound rippled through the basements.

"Please tell me that was your stomach." Huckleberry cringed.

"No such luck." Daring shook her head.

From out of the shadows emerged a monstrous creature. It had a long, serpentine body, and a disproportionately large, rounded head, filled with razor-sharp teeth. Its eyes were huge, and beetle-black, matching its body.

"Wh-what the..." Huckleberry gulped.

"Easy there, big guy..." Daring tried to sooth the creature, which only growled more.

"Run, witch, run!" Huckleberry screamed as he darted off, as Daring soon followed.

The two ran down the basement hall. The creature gave a loud bark-like noise and followed. The ponies fled for dear life, the creature right behind them.

"Over here!" Daring pointed to a side passageway.

The pair slipped into it, and stopped to catch their breath.

"What... the buck... was that?" Huckleberry wheezed.

"Language, kid." Daring scolded him. "And to answer your question, I think it was a Chompra."

"You've seen one of these things before?" Huckleberry gaped.

"No, just read about them." Daring admitted. "They're very rare, and very bad news."

"Great." Huckleberry cringed. "Like things weren't bad enough with the psycho Prince, now we gotta deal with some freaky monster."

"I think we lost it." Daring announced. "Come on, we still need to free Isis."

"Yeah, yeah..." Huckleberry frowned.

They emerged back into the main basement, looking around.

"See?" Daring smiled. "We lost it."

Suddenly, the Chompra emerged from the shadows, roaring again.

"Wanna bet?" Huckleberry yelped. "Run!"

Once again, the two ponies took flight and ran as fast as their hooves can carry them, the Chompra right on their tails.

"Geez, how can that thing move so fast?" Huckleberry wheezed. "Big head, stringy body... I'm surprised it can move at all!"

"The mysteries of nature..." Daring declared. "Maybe we can solve it. Y'know, if we aren't eaten first!"

They ran all over the basement, the Chompra following. Before long, they ran into a dead end, several barrels and boxes lining the walls.

"That's it." Huckleberry gulped. "We're Chompra chow!"

"Don't be like that!" Daring frowned. "We're gonna live, you'll see!"

Unfortunately, she heard the barking of the Chompra.

"Uh-oh." Daring cringed.

"Game over! Good bye, Pa, Eclipse, Globe, Shine, and all those adoring mares who will never meet this glorious face!" Huckleberry whimpered.

"Relax, kid." Daring told him. "I've gone up against bigger beasts than this, and come out on top."

"Yeah, well, no offense, but you were a lot younger then." Huckleberry declared.

"Okay, little tip for the so-called 'ladies' stallion': Never bring a mare's age into things." Daring scowled. "Second, don't give up. We're not finished yet."

"We may as well be." Huckleberry groaned, as the Chompra neared them. "Face it, this is the end!"

"Not while I'm still breathing." Daring smirked, always thriving on desperate situations. She looked around, and found something that could be their salvation.

The Chompra closed in, growling.

"I am sick of your crap!" Daring grabbed a nearby powder keg, and used a flint to light it.

"No, don't do it! Don't-" Huckleberry stammered.

Daring threw the keg, and the world seemed to turn to slow motion.

"I just wanted to be your friend." The Chompra said sadly.

"I'm so sorry!" Huckleberry said, tearing up.

"I don't give a buck!" Darling snarled.

The keg went off, causing an explosion big enough to send the Chompra flying right out of the castle.

"And that is that." Daring smiled.

"Jeez, lady." Huckleberry cringed, still whimpering. "Remind me never to get on your bad side..."

"You and the rest of the world, kid." Daring smiled.

"Daring?" Isis' voice called from the gloom. "Is that you? Where are you?"

"We're here." Daring called. Following the sound of the Serpent's voice, she and Huckleberry rushed over to the cage. "There you are."

"I'm so glad to see you guys." Isis smiled.

"I'm glad to be seen." Huckleberry joked. "Just hang on." He pulled out his hairpin. "I'll have you out in a jiffy."

"Just do it quietly." Isis urged. "There's something down here. Something big."

"Well, unless there's another Chompra down here, I think we are good." Daring said proudly.

"Yeah." Huckleberry smirked. "Besides, this isn't my first lock picking. I'll be as quiet as a mouse."

Huckleberry wiggled the hairclip around, until finally, the lock clicked.

"Ta-daaa!" He threw the cage door open.

"Good work, kid." Daring smiled.

"Gimme a second, and I might be able to get that collar off." Huckleberry suggested.

"Go for it." Isis nodded.

The collar was harder to work than a simple lock. But Huckleberry found a space, and jammed the clip into it. Using all his strength, he pushed until the collar opened.

"Finally!" Isis smiled. "I can feel my powers coming back."

"Might be best if you stay as a pony for now." Daring suggested. "Element of surprise, and everything... Now, let's find the others."

"And Osiris!" Isis added.

The trio rushed out of the basement.

A few floors above, Discord and Shine were sneaking around.

"We can end this farce in seconds if we can just find Nalik." Shine declared.

"Hopefully, before he puts his plan into motion." Discord frowned. "Osiris isn't my favourite Serpent, but I still shudder to think of what Nalik's planning to do with him."

"If Nalik manages to harness Osiris' power, it'll be a catastrophe." Shine declared. "He's too vain and egotistical to have power like that."

"Well there can't be many places in this fancy-shmancy place to keep something like Osiris." Discord declared. "We just need to keep looking."

"Or better yet..." Shine spotted a Guard coming up. Lying in wait, Shine tensed himself... then pounced, grabbing the Guard and dragging him into an empty room.

"Get away from me, winged scum!" The Guard yelled.

"I will." Shine shoved the Guard against the wall. "Just as soon as you start talking."

"You really should." Discord added. "It'll make things so much easy for all of us."

The Guard swung a punch, but Shine caught it.

"Where is Nalik keeping Osiris?" Shine asked.

"I'll never tell." The Guard spat.

"Oh, really?" Shine frowned. He put the guard in an hooflock. "Where. Is. He?"

"Gahhh!" The Guard yelled. "He's on the top floor. Last room on the corridor! You won't stop Prince Nalik anyway!"

"We'll see about that." Shine chopped him in the neck, knocking him out.

"Good work, Shine!" Discord cheered. "Better than I could have done in my current condition." He tugged angrily at his collar. "This blasted thing still won't come off..."

"I'm sure Nalik will have some kind of toy lying around that can get it off. Shine declared. "In the meantime, you'll just have to get your claws dirty."

"Ugh, physical force." Discord gagged. "So undignified..."

As Big Red and Eclipse played their prisoner/Guard schtick to the best of their abilities, they stumbled up a room with what looked like an elaborate radio fixture.

"Bingo!" Big Red smiled, taking off the helmet. "Now we cin call fer help!"

"You sure you can work this thing?" Eclipse asked.

"Ain't nuthin' ta it." Big Red shrugged. "It's a little like the radio back on the _S.S. Cherryblossom_... poor gal."

As Big Red reached for the device, a blast of magic suddenly struck, reducing it to scrap. Big Red and Eclipse turned to the doorway, where several squad members were standing.

"Not so fast, Earth Pony." Slink snarled, his horn still smoking.

"Oh, boy." Big Red gulped.

"You think you can fool us with that disguise?" Slink taunted. "Maybe the lower guards, but not us."

"Please tell me I can scratch their eyes out." Eclipse snarled.

"How like a Griffon to resort to savagery." Sepulchre sneered.

"Now, now." Slink told his cohort. "He can hardly help his nature."

"Seriously?" Big Red frowned. "You folks still spoutin' that nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense." Slink declared. "Some species are just better than others."

"You know something?" Eclipse asked. "I don't think you guys are racist at all."

"Naw, they ain't." Big Red agreed. "Not really."

"Of course we're not." Slink declared. "We just hold the belief that some species are naturally better than others. There's nothing personal behind it. It's just the way things are. Our separate races will always stand apart from each other, no matter what."

"That's a load a' buffalo hocky." Big Red snorted. "An' Ah oughta know. Ah live with a Unicorn, a Griffon, and Ah adopted a couple a' Pegasi before that. We ain't never had a problem gettin' along. An' ya know why?"

"Why?" Sepulchre asked.

"Because we didn't get inta the whole 'whose species is better' thing." Big Red declared. "We all got our own unique abilities, and usin' 'em together makes life better fer all a' us. We may look different on the outside, but we're all pink on the inside, right?"

"Prince Nalik says that Unicorns are the pinnacle of the evolutionary ladder." Slink said proudly. "We are above all other races, save the Alicorns, and must be treated as such."

"Yeah, well, your boss is kind of a dingbat." Eclipse snorted.

"How dare you!" Sartorius lunged.

"Whoa there, hoss." Big Red stepped in between them. "That's mah son yer threatenin' there."

"Son?!" Sartorius spluttered. "But you're not even related!"

"What?" Big Red frowned. "Ya don't think a Pony cin love a Griffon like his own boy?" He put a hoof on Eclipse. "Well, yer wrong. Ah love Eclipse like he's mah own flesh an' blood."

"Thanks, pa." Eclipse smiled.

"Ya see?" Big Red smiled. "What ya are on the inside don't matter. It's what's inside that counts."

"I... I never thought of it that way..." Slink admitted. "Prince Nalik always said-"

"Prince Nalik ain't right about everythin'." Big Red declared. "Sumtimes, he makes mistakes like any other pony, regardless a' species. An' he's about ta make a majorly big one. One that'll ruin the world instead a' savin' it."

"Unless you help us stop him." Eclipse added.

"I... I can't." Slink declared. "I serve Prince Nalik, like my father before me, and his father before him... I can't commit treason..."

"Sumtimes, treason's justified." Big Red declared. "If yer Prince ain't stopped, he culd really mess our world up."

"I... I..." Slink muttered, his fellow agents also unsure.

At that moment, Daring and the others rushed over to them.

"Hold it right there, you racist jerks!" Huckleberry yelled. "Don't you touch my pa and bro!"

"Now you'll pay for what you've done!" Isis spat.

"Yeah, you're outnumbered now!" Daring agreed.

"Easy there, pardners." Big Red declared. "These fellas ain't so bad."

"'Ain't so bad'?" Hucklberry scowled. "They foalnapped us!"

"They were jest followin' orders." Big Red told them.

"Well, those 'orders' involved taking my brother!" Isis yelled. "Where is he?"

"He's probably up in the special containment room." Slink declared. "We can take you there."

"And we should trust you why?" Daring asked.

"Because they're not all that bad." Eclipse smiled. "They've just been under a bad influence."

"...Okay, let's go!" Isis growled, too impatient to argue.

"This way." Slink urged.

"Right behind ya." Big Red nodded.

 _Meanwhile..._

Osiris's eyes blurred as he woke up from his exhaustion-induced nap... but as soon as his eyes became clear... he was instantly shocked.

He was now standing in the middle of a ruined city. The corpses of Unicorns were everywhere.

"What the-?" He gasped. "Who has done this? Who could have committed such evil? I haven't seen anything like this since-"

"Since what?" Isis suddenly descended on him.

"...Nothing." Osiris declared. "Isis, what happened here? How did I get here?"

"I had to bring you here." Isis began, "So you would see what had caused all this destruction. It was 'them'!"

"'Them?'" Osiris murmured.

"The Earth Ponies and the Pegasi." Isis declared, her voice brimming with venom.

"What? I don't understand... why would they do it?" Osiris frowned.

"I don't know. All I do know is that they came from out of nowhere." Isis told him. "Massacred all these poor Unicorns."

"No." Osiris gasped. "That can't be..."

"It can be." Isis declared. "Osiris, you know I can't lie to you. What I say happened. And it's still going on. All the Earth Ponies and Pegasi in the world had come mad. They are hunting all the Unicorns that they claim to had oppress them and slaughtering them by the hundreds!"

"No... no, this isn't possible." Osiris shook his head, unable to comprehend such a thing. "They're supposed to be a peaceful race."

"Well, they're not!" Isis snarled. "They're evil. Every last one of them. And they must be stopped. You must use your power and cut their threads. Kill all of them!"

"What?!" Osiris gasped. "Isis, have you gone mad? I can't wipe out two entire species! That would leave most of the world in shambles!"

"Why not?" Isis asked coldly. "That's what they did to us."

"What are you talking about?" Osiris asked.

"They are responsible!" Isis began. "Responsible for the fall of the Serpents! They somehow obtained a power that could kill our kind, and slaughtered our brethren as they did the Unicorns. They saw us as unnecessary, our existence pointless... they showed us no mercy!"

"No..." Osiris whispered. "No..."

"I know the truth is hard, brother, but they must be stopped!" Isis snarled. "We are all alone in this world because of them!"

"But Isis... this isn't like you..." Osiris shook his head. "Why would you wish death upon them if you-"

"Things change, Osiris." Isis glared. "They must die, and not just the mudcrawlers and those pigeons. All the other races that stood by and did nothing as the Unicorns suffered: the Griffons, the Changelings, the Buffaloes, even the damn Breezies. You must make them all pay! Wipe them all out!"

"But... it is not my place to eradicate entire species." Osiris shook his head. "I can't just wipe them all out."

"Why not?" Isis asked. "The mudwalkers and pigeons didn't think twice about wiping our kind out! It's because of them that we are alone in this world, with only an empty little island to live in, and nothing but animals for company!"

Isis' words struck a chord with Osiris. All the years of loneliness and bitter resentment for their situation starting bubbling within him.

"I can't use my powers this way..." He shook his head, trying to stay rational. "It is not what I was chosen to do..."

"Those who chose us are gone!" Isis yelled. "Taken from us, without mercy, or regret! And the ones who orchestrated those deaths are about to wipe out another species! Is that right? Is that fair? What good is having such power if you can't use it to make the world better?"

"It's not my place..." Osiris spluttered, his resolve failing, a cloud of blood-red rage descending upon him. "Even if I wanted to... It's against the natural balance."

"What those monsters are doing is against the natural balance!" Isis yelled. "They won't stop until they wipe out all the Unicorns, like they nearly wiped all of us out! They are spitting in the face of you and your position! It is your job to decide when mortals die, but they are taking that decision out of your claws!"

"They are, aren't they?" Osiris gritted his teeth. "They are the ones tampering with the natural order..."

"Yes, that's right!" Isis nodded. "And they must be made to pay for it! You must teach them the price for such insolence! Eradicate them all!"

"...Yes." Osiris nodded, his mind clouded by both the spell and his rage. "I'll do it."

Suddenly, he raised his head skyward, as a dark purplish orb formed between his mandibles. WIthin it, it seemed like threads after threads were being formed in it. As soon as the orb reached the size of a melon, it began to pulse, unleashing a purplish wave of energy...

In the real world, Nalik watched with glee, as said purplish wave of energy started slowly flowing out of Osiris's orb. Osiris's eyes seem fogged over, unaware of what he was actually doing.

"Excellent." He smirked. "Now that the time for pretense is over, perhaps I should inform my guests..."

Nalik entered into one of the private guest rooms, where Caboose and Globe were sitting.

"Honored guests." He smirked.

"Um... hi?" Globe frowned.

"I think you should know that everything is going to plan." Nalik declared.

"Your big 'wipe out the bad dudes' plan?" Caboose asked.

"Ah, yes." Nalik nodded. "That plan... Well, I'm afraid I haven't been entirely forthright with you."

"What do you mean?" Globe asked.

"Well, when I said the spell would kill all the 'undesirables', I'm afraid I left the definition quite... broad." Nalik admitted.

"Broad?" Caboose asked. "What are you getting at?"

"Only that I may have withheld certain details of my plan up until now." Nalik shrugged.

"What kind of details?" Globe asked. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Yeah, 'fess up already!" Caboose added. "It's rude to leave guests in the dark!"

"Oh, I believe you should know the actual truth." Nalik smirked. "True, I am seeking to deal with the 'undesirables', but all the murderers, terrorists, and monsters inbetween can do whatever they want. The true undesirables I am aiming for are all races that are not Unicorns!"

"...What?!" Globe gasped.

"What?!" Caboose gaped.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Nalik sneered, "I am aiming for a perfect world, and by definition, Unicorns are the perfect species. All other races, aside from the Alicorns, are irrelevant!"

"No, you can't!" Globe yelled. "Pa! The others-!"

"Will soon be dead." Nalik chuckled. "And good riddance, I say."

"But they're my family!" Globe whimpered. "If this spell kills them, I'll be all alone!"

"First off, not my problem." Nalik scoffed. "Secondly, you will surely find family in other Unicorns..."

"But I don't want another family!" Globe growled.

"What about me?!" Caboose snarled. "My wife and daugher are Pegasi! You can't take them away from me! My son Michael needs his mama!"

"Oh, quit your blubbering and be thankful that you and your son were born Unicorns." Nalik grunted.

"Oh, I knew it..." Caboose growled. "I knew you were still a meanie! Well, maybe not this big of a meanie, but..."

"Say what you will. You'll think differently soon enough." Nalik declared. "When we're the only mortal race left, that is. We will band together and rule the world the way it is intended to be ruled."

"We won't let you do this!" Globe yelled.

"You don't have a choice!" Nalik roared. "With the Serpent Deity of Death under my command, I can do whatever I want!"

"Not if I go and kick your stupid butt!" Caboose darted towards him.

"Oh, please." Nalik yawned as suddenly, with a blast from his powered-up horn, he threw Caboose against the wall. "Now, you two stay here, and think about things. As for me, I have an extermination spell to oversee..."

"Caboose!" Globe dashed over to the elder Unicorn. "Are you okay?"

"...I don't wanna feed grandma peppers while she's in the bathtub..." Caboose babbled. "...Here, kitty, kitty. Time for your Brayzillian wax..."

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Globe frowned.

As Shine and Discord ran down the halls, the purple wave passed through them.

"Urghhh..." Shine grimaced. "What was that? I feel all cold."

"I know that magic." Discord gasped. "Osiris! That was some kind of death spell!"

"What?" Shine gasped.

"Since he can't affect immortals, we're safe." Discord declared. "But the others..."

"We have to hurry!" Shine realized.

Meanwhile, the others, not too far away, also felt the wave's wrath.

"Guh!" Big Red cringed.

"Ah!" Eclipse yelled.

"What's... happening?" Huckleberry cringed.

"So... cold..." Daring shivered.

"Osiris..." Isis gasped, as she then began to glow. "Hold on..."

In a flash of blinding light, Isis returned to her true form.

"Whoa..." Sartorius gaped.

As Isis' eyes started to glow, she circled the others, who were struggling to stay standing. The markings on her body started to glow too, and they were enveloped in the green light. As the warm, nurturing life energies flowed around them, they found their strength and vitality returning. One by one, they stood up once more. Once Isis saw they were back to normal, she uncoiled herself.

"By my horn..." Sepulchre gaped.

"What wuz that?" Big Red groaned.

"Just the worst thing that could possibly happen." Isis declared. "Nalik is using his power to send out a wave of death magic. And judging by how it didn't affect Slink and his fellows, I'd say it's purpose is to wipe out non-Unicorns."

"But... how did we...?" Eclipse asked.

"I saved you." Isis declared. "I used my own life magic to cancel out the effects. But that wave will continue to flow outward, claiming the lives of every non-Unicorn mortal it touches. It will start out with a feeling of weakness and pain in your forehead... and then..." She couldn't finish that sentence.

"No..." Slink gasped. "His highness couldn't possibly..."

"Now do you see how evil your precious Prince is?" Daring asked.

"We have to free Osiris from whatever hold Nalik has on him." Isis declared. "It's the only way to stop the wave!"

"Then let's go!" Big Red yelled.

Back in the containment room, Nalik looked on in glee as Osiris continued pushing his magic outward.

"It won't be long now..." He grinned. "My perfect world, at last..."

"Nalik!"

Nalik turned to see Shine and Discord.

"What the..." Nalik frowned, "Why aren't you..." Suddenly, he realized something and scowled. "Oh, right... immortal. I forgot about that..."

"It's over, Nalik." Shine growled. "We won't let you do this."

"Try and stop me." Nalik smirked, his powered-up magic flaring. "Just try it..."

"That can't be good." Discord cringed.

"We can take him." Shine declared. "For all the living beings in the world, we have to..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	16. Extinction Event

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Extinction Event**

As the deadly wave of magic spread across the land, numerous non-Unicorns and non-ponies started feeling its effects.

"My head..." A hapless Earth Pony groaned.

A Griffon fell out of the sky in midflight, convulsing in agony.

"What's... happening..." He groaned, clutching himself.

The effect spread out, affecting more and more beings. It wasn't long before the effect spread overseas. It reached places like Aerovis and Minostan, the citizens crying out in agony. And before long, it reached Equestria.

It affected the Wonderbolts in Cloudsdale, leaving the flyers rolling in pain on the clouds.

"Gahhh!" Spitfire screamed.

"Who jammed the icepick in my brain?" Soarin' cringed.

Even Canterlot, with its mostly-Unicorn population, was affected. Dove was forced to watch in shock as her Earth Pony fiancée Captain Fletcher Ulysses convulsed on the ground.

"Fletcher, what's wrong?" She yelped.

"I... don't know..." Fletcher groaned.

"I'll do everything I can." Dove picked Fletcher up with her magic, planning to take him to the hospital.

Ponyville was hit even worse, with it's diverse population. All the Earth Ponies and Pegasi screamed in pain, while the Unicorns looked on in horror, unable to help.

"May!" Murray Napoleon yelled. "What's wrong?"

"I... don't know!" May cringed. "Feels like my whole body is on fire!"

The suffering continued as the wave spread further outward.

Meanwhile, Shine and Discord approached Nalik, who was positively brimming with twisted anticipation.

"I'm giving you one chance, Nalik." Shine declared. "Surrender. Release Osiris from whatever hold you've got on him, and give up this insane scheme."

"Give up?" Nalik sneered. "When I'm so close to making this a perfect world? Never!"

"Because it's all about what you want?" Discord snorted.

"You can't do this, Nalik." Shine growled. "To corrupt others with your supremacist ways is one thing, but to bring about the death of millions upon others because they weren't born as a pony with a horn? It's not fair!"

"Fair? What about me?" Nalik shrugged. "You may be content to live amongst mongrels and lesser creatures, but I'm not! I suffered in silence long enough while those foul Pegasi fly above us, thinking they're so great, and the Earth Ponies dig around in the dirt like savages! And don't even get me started on those mismatched Griffons! Are they lions, or eagles? They can't make up their bucking minds! And there's more, many more, all of whom insult me just by existing! I've always wanted to dispose of them all, and now I finally have the chance!"

"It doesn't matter what you want!" Shine snarled. "Do you think all those others want to die? No, they don't! They deserve to live like you and me! So what puts your desires above theirs?"

"Because I am better than they are!" Nalik roared. "I and all the other Unicorns. We are meant to stand on top of this world. Sure, Alicorns and Deities may be stronger than us, but that's okay, they're immortals. But we Unicorns will become the greatest race ever. And no one can say otherwise, because they're dead!"

"I won't let you do this." Shine snarled. "Not in a million years."

"Suit yourself." Nalik sneered. "I've been wanting to settle the score with you for quite some time..."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Shine growled. "Come get me!"

"Like I even need to sully my hooves on you, feather-freak." Nalik spat. "Eat this!"

Nalik fired a blast from his horn, catching Shine in the side.

"Ahhh!" Shine yelled, thrown off his hooves by the sheer force of it.

"I gotcha!" Discord caught him.

"Where did that come from?" Shine frowned. "Didn't think he'd be that powerful."

"Unless..." Discord realized.

"What, you think I wouldn't soak up some of Osiris' power for my own?" Nalik asked. "What's the point in having a world of only Unicorns if I'm not the most powerful among them?"

"Of course." Shine snarled. "This isn't about Unicorns being on top. Not really. It's about you being on top."

"And why not?" Nalik smirked. "I am a Prince, after all. It is my birthright to rule over others. Unlike you, an inbred hick who somehow charmed an Alicorn!"

"And there you go, bringing Celestia into this." Shine scowled. "Can't you get it through your head that she despises you?"

"Shut up!" Nalik fired another blast.

Both Shine and Discord managed to dodge it.

"Because of you, my vision of a perfect life was ruined!" Nalik roared. "It was so perfect! I would have had Celestia as my mate, the other races would be groveling at the Unicorns' hooves, and together, I and Blueblood would had ruled the world together... but no. You came along, and took Celestia away from me, turned Blueblood into a filthy Earth Pony lover, and humiliated me at that summit!"

"I did nothing of the sorts!" Shine growled. "Celestia chose me because we love each other, and Blueblood decided for himself that he loved Dusty and had become a better pony for it. As for me humiliating you...well, you had it coming!"

"Well, so will you!" Nalik growled, "Once Osiris is done, that miserable harlot Blueblood dares call a wife will be gone and Blueblood will come to my side. Furthermore, Celestia would have no choice but to come crawling to me after her precious 'Earth Pony and Pegasus-reliant' country is in ruins!"

"And what makes you think I'm going to allow that?!" Shine glared.

"What makes you think you're going to be alive after this?!" Nalik snarled.

Nalik fired a continuous beam of magic. Shine and Discord ducked it, and Shine tackled Nalik, who managed to throw him off. Discord dived in, but Nalik blasted him in the face, sending him reeling back.

"Looks like this fight will be tougher than I thought." Shine frowned.

"At least you have me in your corner." Discord declared. "For what little good it'll do..."

"Back-up is back-up." Shine smiled. "Now let's go get 'im!"

"Charge!" Discord whooped, as they both rushed Nalik.

"That's it." Nalik growled. "Come get a heaping helping of pain!"

Meanwhile, the others searched the rooms for Nalik, stumbled upon Caboose and Globe.

"Globe!" Big Red, Eclipse and Huckleberry gasped.

"Guys! Pa!" Globe ran over and hugged them.

"Caboose!" Daring embraced her husband. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Caboose rubbed his still-aching head. "Wait, how are you guys still standing?"

"Nalik said he was using Osiris to kill everypony who wasn't a Unicorn." Globe declared. "So how are you still-?"

"Because of me." Isis swept into the room. "I protected them with my own life magic."

"We haveta stop Nalik." Big Red declared. "Before he makes Osiris cause a massacre!"

"I think Osiris might be upstairs." Caboose declared. "On the highest floor."

"Yeah, we heard Nalik mention it." Globe nodded.

"I'll bet Shine and Discord are already there." Eclipse declared.

"If they are, then they might need some help." Isis announced. "Who knows what defences Nalik has around Osiris."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Huckleberry said sternly. "Let's go!"

With that, the group raced back out into the corridor, heading for the very top of the palace.

"We have to stop Nalik fast." Daring declared. "Otherwise, my family will be gone!"

"And Hurricane." Caboose gulped.

"Cherry, jest hold on..." Big Red fretted.

Over in Canterlot, Hurricane was in her room, struggling to stay standing.

"Mom... dad..." She groaned. "...Help me..."

In Dodge Junction, Cherry was leaning against the kitchen.

"Gracious..." She croaked, sweat dripping off her brow. "What's happening? ...Red, where are you?"

Over in the Crystal Empire, the Crystal Ponies that weren't Unicorns felt the agony of the spell, and those who were panicked over the fate of their fellows.

"Ahhhh!" Echo Alchemy cringed, his wings twitching in pain.

"Echo!" Sunset tried to comfort him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Echo cringed. "But whatever it is... doesn't feel natural..."

"Whatever it is, fight it." Sunset urged.

"I'll... try..." Echo groaned.

Up in the castle, Shine and Cadance watched the unfolding events in horror.

"What is this?" Shining asked. "A plague?"

"Whatever it is, we're powerless to stop it." Cadance despaired.

Inside, their son, Anthem, was trying desperately to help his wife, Winter Beach. He tried every healing spell he knew, but to no avail.

"Hang in there, Winter." He said desperately. "Don't you leave me, you hear?"

"I'll try my best, Ant." Winter smiled despite the pain.

Meanwhile, in the Castle's dungeon, Sterling Cross, Silas Necross, and Lunard Cloudskipper were eating their dinner.

"Nice, gruel, huh?" Sterling joked.

"Oh, yes." Silas sneered. "Only a couple of lumps today. They must be trying a new recipe."

"I wonder how our pals in the Forefathers are doing?" Sterling asked.

"Better than we are, of course." Silas scowled.

"I sure do miss the old gang..." Sterling sighed.

"What gang?" Lunard asked. "What are you talking about?"

Sterling and Silas didn't answer.

"Tell me." Lunard growled. "We're cellmates, right? So get to sharing some secrets!"

Sterling and Silas were still silent.

"Stop ignoring me, you flapping pieces of sh-" Lunard roared... before suddenly, he began to keel over in pain.

"Yahhh!" Lunard screamed, clutching his body.

"What the..." Silas murmured.

"What's going on?!" Sterling gasped, "What's wrong?"

"Don't know..." Lunard groaned. "Whole body... feels like it's... on fire!"

"Well, look at that." Silas Necross sneered, pushing aside his food tray. "Dinner and a show."

"Oh shut up..." Sterling hissed, as he suddenly yelled out to the guards, "Guards! We have an ill prisoner!"

The guards came in to investigate... only for the Earth Pony/Pegasi among them to suddenly begin to suffer.

"Ahhh!" The Earth Pony cried.

"Urrh!" The Pegasus groaned.

"What's going on?" One of the Unicorns gasped.

"Oh, now I see what this is..." Sterling realized. "Project Transcendence."

"What?" Silas asked.

"I heard about it a while ago." Sterling frowned. "That spoiled brat Nalik was working on it. He wanted to wipe out all non-Unicorns. I never thought he'd actually succeed."

"Just non-Unicorns?" Silas smirked. "It's not my problem, then."

"We'll see about that." Sterling said sourly. "I doubt Nalik will have much use for us, even if we are Unicorns..."

"Why not?" Silas asked.

"Maybe because we both wound up in jail?" Sterling pointed out.

"Oh, right." Silas said sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Shine and Discord were doing their best against Nalik. The arrogant Prince unleashed more powerful blast, but they managed to dodge (Discord by contorting his slender body, and Shine by taking flight).

"Hold still so I can hit you!" Nalik roared.

"What's the matter, Nalik?" Shine taunted. "If Unicorns are so superior to other races, then surely you can hit a 'pigeon' like me with no trouble, right?"

"Rargh!" Nalik fired another blast, which Shine dodged.

"Evidently not." Discord smirked. "All that stolen power, and you can't do a thing with it."

"I'll show you what I can do!" Nalik screeched. His face screwed in concentration, the hateful Prince unleashed a shockwave of pure magical force, knocking Shine and Discord off their feet and outside the room. Cackling madly, he ran up after them. "Are we impressed yet?"

"Maybe a little..." Discord groaned.

"Now do you see?" Nalik snarled, grabbing Shine by the neck. "This is why my kind will always be superior to yours. We're stronger, smarter, and better than you. Face it, Shine, you will never be my equal!"

"You're right." Shine said quietly.

"I know." Nalik sneered.

"I'd never stoop down low enough to be your equal!" Shine kicked Nalik in the face, sending his foe tumbling to the floor.

"Hrrr..." Nalik put a hoof to his face. He could feel warm blood trickling down his nose. "Why, you..." He glared hatefully at Shine. "You dare to damage my perfect face again? Now you're really going to pay!"

Nalik fired a concentrated beam of magic at Shine. Shine tried to dodge, but the blast singed one of his wings.

"Ah!" He yelped. "My wing!"

"Well, look at that." Nalik smirked. "Always wanted to clip those turkey wings..."

"Try that again!" Discord scowled.

"Gladly." Nalik fired more blasts.

Discord managed to dodge the blasts, and grabbed Nalik.

"Release me, you patchwork abomination!" Nalik struggled.

"Oh, sure." Discord nodded. "Just as soon as you release Osiris from whatever spell he's under."

"Never!" Nalik unleashed another shockwave, blasting Discord away.

"Ugh!" Discord groaned, as he slammed against the far wall, neatly concertinaed down to the floor. "I really wish I had my powers right now..."

Shine, already back on his hooves, tackling Nalik.

"You rise to challenge me again?" Nalik snorted. "After the thrashing I already served on you? By nature alone, I hold the advantage over you! An advantage that has only been increased!"

"True, I don't have the kind of magic you do." He admitted, grappling with his foe. "But I have something just as good; A physique strengthened by years working on a cherry farm!" Shine grabbed Nalik by the chest, and tossed him into the wall. "You're just some pampered spoiled brat who never worked a day of real hard work in your life. You may have magic, but I have the edge in brute strength."

"Fine." Nalik sneered, his horn glowing. "Let's see how long your precious hick strength keeps you alive!"

Nalik unleashed more blasts. Shine dodged them, and tackled him again. As they struggled, he turned to Discord, silently urging him to get to Osiris while Nalik was distracted. Nodding, Discord rushed towards the room containing Osiris' cell.

"Oh no, you don't!" Nalik yelled. He ensnared Discord in a magic field, then pulled him back towards the wall. "You think you can fool me that easily?"

With a blast of his horn, Nalik sent Shine flying over to Discord.

"I won't let you fools stop me." Nalik snarled. "I've worked too long and hard on this to have my plans ruined by a pigeon and a glorified jester!"

"Jester?!" Discord spluttered. " _Moi_?"

"Let's see how your immortality protects you from this." Nalik charged up a massive pulse of power.

Shine and Discord were up against a corner, with no way to go.

"Goodbye." Nalik taunted, before unleashing his biggest blast yet.

Suddenly, a green and white blur suddenly rushed into the room. The blast glanced harmlessly off her scales.

"What?!" Nalik roared.

"Isis." Discord smiled. "You're okay!"

"Better than okay." Isis grinned, as the others came into the room.

"How about you, pardner?" Big Red asked Shine.

"A little banged up, but I'll be okay." Shine groaned.

"Impossible." Nalik gaped at Isis. "How did you free yourself from the collar? That was a cutting edge piece of technology! It's impenetrable!"

"To everything except hairclips." Huckleberry smirked, waving his clip mockingly.

"Think you could hook a Draconequus up?" Discord indicated his own collar.

"Sure thing." Huckleberry nodded.

"Not so fast!" Nalik blasted the clip to dust with a single, pinpoint blast. "How did you manage to escape?" He cast his eyes on Slink and the others. "And why are you allowing them to roam free?"

"Your highness, we know the truth about your plan." Slink declared. "It is... unconscionable. We cannot in good conscience allow this to continue."

"You dare to defy me?" Nalik snarled. "Betray your own kind?"

"Not our own kind." Sepulchre growled. "Just you."

"We believed in you." Sartorius said quietly. "We trusted you. We listened when you said Unicorns were better than all the other races. But after what we've just seen, I'm not so sure I believe that anymore. How can a member of a 'superior' race do something so evil?"

"Evil?" Nalik smirked. "What I'm doing is for the good of the world! Without all the mongrel races cluttering it up, we will be free to build a utopia! A paradise!"

"But at what cost?" Slink scowled. "Prince Nalik, I hereby resign from your employ."

"Me too." Sartorius added.

"So do I." Sepulchre declared.

"You miserable traitors." Nalik spat. "You swore an oath of loyalty to me!"

"We swore an oath of loyalty to a Prince, not a monster." Slink retorted.

"Even your own servants think you're scum." Daring told Nalik. "We're taking you down, pal."

"Down like a clown!" Caboose added. Everypony stared at him. "Well, I thought it was clever..."

"You think your coming here has changed anything?" Nalik sneered. "Hah! With the power I stole from Osiris, even Isis won't be able to stop me!"

To emphasize his point, Nalik unleashed more magic blasts, sending the others scattering for cover.

"Isis, can you keep Nalik busy?" Shine asked.

"I can try." Isis nodded.

"Good. In the meantime, I'll get to Osiris." Shine declared. "I think I might be able to snap him out of his trance."

"Why you?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah, isn't Isis the best candidate to get to Osiris?" Daring added.

"Normally, yes." Shine admitted. "But you need her power to keep Nalik from turning us all to dust."

"He has a point." Globe agreed.

"I'll do my best." Isis nodded. "Besides, I want this. That monster is going to pay for what he did to my brother."

"Ooh, grudge match." Caboose chuckled.

"Nalik!" Isis swooped over. "Your crimes against the Serpents will not go unpunished!"

"Is that so?" Nalik sneered. "Forgive me for not quaking in fear at the rage of a little sister. Especially one who wields the power of life. What are you going to do, increase my lifespan?"

"Come and find out... if you're brave enough." Isis taunted him.

"I'll show you 'brave', you overgrown garden snake!" Nalik charged. He fired a blast, which Isis dodged, and retaliated with one of her own. He created a shield to protect himself.

While they clashed, Shine rushed back Nalik to the room containing Osiris' cell.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nalik spat. He prepared a magic blast, but Isis grabbed him with her tail and pulled him back.

"You're not done with me yet!" She hissed.

"Wanna bet?" Nalik unleashed another blast wave, forcing Isis' tail to uncoil. "I'm going to make a snakeskin belt out of you, with matching boots!"

Shine raced across the walkway to Osiris' still-open cell. The Serpent was entranced in the spell, carrying out his spell.

"Osiris!" Shine yelled. "Osiris, can you hear me?! It's me, Shine!"

Inside the illusion, Osiris looked down from his spell casting... and saw Midnight Blossom standing before him.

"It's me!" She called.

"You?!" Osiris gasped. "How can you be here? I killed you!"

"Errr... what?" Shine frowned.

"How can you still be alive?" Osiris asked. "Even if you had somehow been resurrected, my spell should have ended you!"

"...Osiris, this isn't what you think." Shine declared. "You have to stop what you're doing. Listen to me..."

"I will never listen to you again, you lying she-devil!" Osiris roared, still only seeing and hearing the Thestral he once knew. "You have the gall to approach me after you betrayed me, Midnight Blossom?!"

"Midnight Blossom..." Shine murmured, before realizing what was going on. "He must be stuck in a illusion... if I try to tell him otherwise, he might react violently... I just have to play along."

Back in the illusion, 'Midnight Blossom' was silent for a bit, before suddenly...

"That's right, I'm Midnight Blossom." 'Midnight Blossom' said a bit awkwardly. "And you're right. I am dead. This is my spirit. I had come to speak with you."

"You have nothing to say that I wish to hear." Osiris spat. "Begone, spirit!"

"Look, I know I wronged you." 'Midnight' frowned. "I used you and your powers for my own misguided ends. I should had never taken our friendship for granted. But you have to listen to me! You're being used once again!"

"And why should I believe you?!" Osiris snarled. "After you caused me such pain? After you betrayed my trust? We were friends, Midnight! Good friends! I... I... even started to think of you as more than a friend..."

"You did?" Shine gasped.

"Yes." Osiris scowled. "But those feeling were for a sham. A fake. The mare I cared for never existed. I made a vow, the day, I last saw you, that I would never be manipulated by unscrupulous mortals again!"

"Well, guess what?" Shine frowned. "That's exactly what's happening!"

"What?" Osiris glared. "What lies are you spouting out?"

"No lies." Shine replied. "Just the truth. You've been deceived by a very evil pony. One who has trapped you in an illusion."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Osiris snorted. "It was my sister who told me of the truth. Who helped me see that the non-Unicorns must perish."

"Do you honestly believe Isis would even think of telling you to do something like that?" Shine asked. "She is the Deity of Life. She would never sanction something like mass genocide."

Osiris paused, "Midnight's" words ringing true...

"No!" He shook his head. "She told me the truth! That the Earth Ponies and Pegasi killed all of our kind! And now they will pay!"

"Oh, really?" 'Midnight' asked. "Don't you think Isis would have brought you some proof?"

"Well, she..." Osiris frowned.

"And does she even seem like the kind of Deity who would provoke revenge?" Shine asked.

"No." Osiris admitted. "No, she wouldn't..."

"Even you must see that what you are doing is asinine, even for you." Shine explained. "You are a good and noble being, and so is Isis. Neither one of you would ever commit mass genocide, no matter who wronged you. That goes against everything you stand for."

"...You're right..." Osiris nodded. "This... this isn't me..."

"And do you even remember how you got here?" Shine urged.

"I... I don't." Osiris admitted. "The last thing I remember is... is..."

"That's it." Shine smiled. "Remember..."

"...Is... Nalik!" Osiris realised. "He used some kind of spell! This... this isn't real! None of this is real! It's a trick!"

The illusionary world began to flicker and warp. 'Midnight' herself began flickering between Shine's form and Midnight's.

"I've been deceived... used..." Osiris snarled, his body quivering with rage. He then glanced at the orb he had conjured up "This ends now!"

With a swing of his tail, he shattered the orb, causing the waves to cease. All over the world, the victims were suddenly freed from its effects.

In Cloudsdale, the Wonderbolts got back on their hooves.

"That's enough lying down on the job." Spitfire declared. "Back to work!"

"That's my girl." Soarin' grinned.

In Ponyville, the denizens recovered.

"May, you're alright!" Murray smiled.

"Yes..." May smiled. "Worse case of heartburn I've ever had..."

In Dodge Junction, Cherry stood up once more.

"Hoo!" Cherry gasped. "That's the last time I eat week-old cherry pie..."

In the Crystal Empire, the victims recovered to much joy, but none moreso than Winter.

"You're okay!" Anthem hugged her. "I thought... I thought..."

"Shh, shhh..." Winter hugged him back. "It's okay..."

Back in the dungeons, both Lunard and the guard began to recover.

"I... I'm okay." Lunard gasped for breath.

"Pity." Silas sneered. "I was enjoying the show."

"You okay, guys?" The Unicorn Guard asked.

"Yeah, fine..." The Pegasus groaned.

"Just peachy..." The Earth Pony cringed.

"What in Equestria was that, anyway?" The guard frowned.

"Hmm, looks like the project hit a snag." Sterling glanced upwards with a knowing grin. "Pity..."

The force of undoing his spell caused the illusion Osiris was trapped in to shatter.

"Uhhh..." He groaned, as he readjusted to reality.

"It worked!" Shine smiled.

"Shine?" Osiris frowned. "Where's... Midnight?"

"Not time for that now." Shine declared. "Nalik's still got some of your power."

"Not for long." Osiris snarled.

Nalik was still locked in combat with Isis. For the Deity of Life, she was quite a fearsome opponent.

"I won't let anypony stop me!" Nalik roared. "Not a bunch of mudwalker, a pigeon, a couple of race traitors, an abomination, and certainly not a-"

"NALIK!"

The loud roar was enough to cause everypony to jump in horror as Osiris smashed through the walls of the cell, his eyes glowing with fury.

"What the?!" Nalik gaped.

"Osiris!" Isis smiled.

"He's back!" Discord grinned.

"Somepony's bucked now!" Eclipse sneered.

"I'd normally tell you to watch the language." Daring admitted. "But when you're right, you're right!

"It's flank-kickin' time!" Caboose whooped.

"Go fer it, big guy!" Big Red chuckled.

"Yeah!" Huckleberry and Globe cheered.

"S-serpent...h-how did..." Nalik stuttered, dread starting to loom over him.

"How I broke free of your illusion does not matter. I believe you have something of mine, arrogant Prince." Osiris declared as he menacingly crawled over to him. "And I would like it back!"

"Try and take it!" Nalik roared, firing a beam of magic.

The beam just bounced off Osiris as he made his way over to him.

"What?!" Nalik gaped. "No! Stay back!"

In a panic, Nalik fired more blasts, but Osiris was unfazed. As soon as he was in grabbing distance, Osiris wrapped his tail around him.

"Enough, Prince...my power is too much to be a toy for you." Osiris hissed. With a squeeze, he began crushing Nalik in his coil.

"Gak!" Nalik heaved, as suddenly, Osiris's magic began flowing out of his horn and back into his scales.

"Much better." Osiris huffed as he released the prince.

"No..." Nalik fell to his knees, his body aching all over. "I was so close... I could have created perfection..."

"Nalik Aqqbar-Royale." Osiris said coldly. "You have done something that nopony ever did before. Not only did you capture me, but you detained my sister, whom I love above all others, and you tried to use my powers to commit worldwide genocide. With that, you have committed the mother of all travesties. Such a crime would see you in prison for the rest of your days... but unfortunately for you... I am your judge."

"Nopony is my judge!" Nalik roared. "Not you, not that collection of mudwalkers, pigeons, traitors and freaks of nature!" He pointed to the others. "Not even those cloaked fools can do that, and they hold judgement over all!"

"Who?" Shine asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nalik sneered. "Rest assured, no matter what happens to me, they'll make all of you pay!"

"But first, I'll make you pay." Osiris growled.

"No, you won't." Nalik sneered. "You won't kill me. You're bound by some ridiculous code of honor. You ain't gonna do crap!" Nalik taunted as he stood defiant. "You ain't gonna do craaaap! You ain't gonna do crap! You ain't gonna do it-"

Suddenly, Nalik clutched his throat, as he felt himself choking.

"My, it isn't everyday that someone taunts 'Death'." Osiris scoffed. "But now, your time has come. It wasn't enough that you held a foolish belief that Unicorns were better than all the others, but to hold all the other races in such contempt that you would rob them of their lives? You are nothing but a monster, and a coward... and now, you will die a slow and painful death..."

Osiris released his grip. Nalik stepped back in fear, realising that his belief may have been premature.

"Now wait a second..." He spluttered. "Maybe we can work something out..."

"You know, the pony body amazes me... especially with how long you can live without your lungs..." Osiris's eyes glowed, as Nalik suddenly clutched his chest, struggling to breathe. "...or your liver..." Osiris's eyes glowed again, Nalik's body beginning to grow pale, as he felt his lower body. "or your kidneys..." Nalik suddenly keeled over as Osiris's eyes glowed once more.

"Is... is he...?" Globe quivered.

"Ah think he is." Big Red grimaced.

"Shouldn't we... do something?" Eclipse asked.

"There's nothing we can do." Shine declared. "Osiris has passed his judgment."

"But I don't have to watch it." Daring buried her face in Caboose's shoulder.

"I got you, babe." Caboose comforted her, as he glanced at the scene, "And here I thought Slot was brutal..."

"Times like this make me glad I don't have internal organs." Discord remarked.

At this point, Nalik was struggling to stay standing.

"Me... Mercy..." He gagged, or rather mouthed as a lack of oxygen prevented him from saying any words.

"That's the problem with ponies like you." Osiris sneered, his eyes glinting again. "No guts..."

Nalik dropped to the ground, wheezing.

"Pl... please..." He struggled to say, his body a trembling pale mess.

"Oh, I am not without mercy." Osiris declared. "I don't like to watch others suffer... even slime like you." He manifested a thread between his mandibles. "Allow me to... put you out of your misery."

"N-noooo..." Nalik wheezed.

Osiris severed the thread.

"Huuuuh!" Nalik choked, as he finally collapsed, dead.

"Farewell, Nalik." Osiris declared.

"You... killed him." Slink noted.

"It had to be done." Isis said solemnly. "He crossed a line today. One that no mortal should cross."

"I suppose." Sepulchre sighed. "But how will our mighty nation go on without our Prince?"

"You'll find a way." Shine assured him. "In fact, I'm willing to bet your nation will be stronger than ever, with Nalik and his prejudice no longer corrupting you."

"I hate to interrupt this poignant moment, but can somepony get this collar off me?!" Discord yelled.

"Coming right up." Isis smiled. Using her claw, she pulled the collar off.

"Ah, finally!" Discord shapeshifted into a tree, a kite, a bird, a dog, and a half-fish, half-ostrich creature. "It's so good to be back!" He held claws with Isis. "And it's good to have you back, Isis. For a while there, I thought I'd lost you again."

"Never again." Isis smiled.

"Sorry I got you into this." Discord apologized. "One day out and everything just went to Tartarus."

"Don't be." Isis declared. "My first day back on the surface world was quite an adventure. And we're back together now. That's the important thing."

"It sure is." Discord dipped Isis and kissed her on the lips.

"Awww..." Caboose sighed. "Isn't that sweet?"

"I suppose." Osiris scowled. "If you like that sort of thing."

"We really should be going." Shine declared.

"How?" Big Red asked. "Mah poor ship done crashed!"

"We would be happy to enact repairs on your vessel." Slink smiled. "A couple of days, and it will be as good as new. In the meantime, please enjoy our hospitality, as true honored guests this time."

"That's very gracious of you." Daring declared.

"It's the least we can do." Slink replied.

"I suppose we should bring the Prince's body for interment." Sepulchre frowned. "I don't know what we'll tell everypony..."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Sartorius shrugged.

"Come on, everypony." Shine smiled. "We saved millions of lives today. That calls for a celebration."

"Hear, hear." Eclipse smiled.

"Does that include food?" Globe asked. "I'm starving."

"So what else is new?" Huckleberry grinned.

"Wait for me!" Discord smiled. "Come on, Isis!"

As they left, Isis was about to join Discord... before noticing that Osiris was standing there, over Nalik's corpse. He almost looked... sad

"Hey..." Isis approached Osiris. "Brother... are you alright?"

"...It happened again..." Osiris murmured. "...Because of me... innocents almost..."

"It's okay." Isis told him.

"No, it's not." Osiris frowned. "It's Midnight all over again..."

"Who?" Isis asked.

"Midnight Blossom." Osiris confessed. "A mortal I was once friends with."

"You were friends with a mortal?" Isis gasped. "You never told me about this."

"Because I was ashamed." Osiris sighed. "Midnight took advantage of my friendship. Tricked me into giving her a scale, which she used to wipe out an entire village."

"Oh, no..." Isis gaped in horror. "So that's why you disliked the surface world so much."

"It's also why I didn't like you and Discord being together." Osiris admitted. "I was afraid you'd fall into the same trap."

"Osiris..." Isis frowned.

"But I was wrong." Osiris declared. "Discord is a good being. He deserves to be with you."

"Thank you, brother." Isis beamed.

"You have better taste in friends than I ever did." Osiris sighed. "Midnight abused my power for my own gain, and I allowed her to. Just like I allowed Nalik to do the same."

"You didn't allow him." Isis declared. "You couldn't have defended yourself from his spell. Not with that collar around you."

"But I still fell for his illusion." Osiris sighed. "And I nearly became the worst killer in this world's history."

"Yes, nearly." Isis declared. "But you didn't. You can't blame yourself, Osiris. As stiff and stern as you can be, you're still a great Deity. And honestly, I couldn't ask for a better brother."

Osiris smiled lightly.

"Nor I a more wonderful sister." He declared.

"Come on." Isis smiled. "Let's go join the others."

"Yes." Osiris nodded. "It's good to know there are more good, decent mortals than evil, cruel ones."

"No argument here." Isis grinned.

The two Serpents glided out of the room, eager to put their harrowing experience behind them.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	17. Homecoming

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Homecoming**

After Nalik's body had been tucked away for interment, his former agents straightened things out with the rest of the Guards.

"Prince Nalik is... dead?!" One Guard gasped.

"Yes." Slink nodded. "He was destroyed by the very force he sought to control."

"You'd think he would have realised that trying to control the vessel of Death would be a very, very bad idea." Sepulchre remarked.

"What will we do without him?" Another Guard despaired. "There is no heir to the throne!"

"For now, we will form a council out of the city officials." Slink declared. "That will be enough to keep the country afloat until a more permanent solution can be found."

"But what of the prisoners?" A third Guard growled. "You would let them roam free?"

"The 'prisoners' have committed no crime against us." Slink said sternly. "They were brought here under false pretences. As such, they should be allowed to remain free."

"But the Prince-" The first Guard started.

"Is no more." Slink glared. "As of right now, _I_ am the highest authority in this castle. You will obey my orders, is that clear?"

"...Yes, Captain." The Guard bowed his head.

"Good." Slink smiled. He turned to the others. "From this point on, they are not prisoners, but honoured guests. And I expect you to treat them as such."

"As you wish." The Guard declared.

"Nicely done, Slink." Shine smiled. "Maybe you should be on this 'council' you spoke of."

"I think not." Slink sighed. "I blindly followed the Prince's orders, without question. I lack the leadership skills required to help keep our country in check."

"I once felt the same way." Shine declared. "When I first married Celestia, I didn't think I'd be needed at all, that my wife was more than capable of dealing with things without me. But I was wrong. My own skills and way of doing things actually helped make Equestria a better place. So don't sell yourself short, Slink. You could still help your country. You just have to have faith in yourself."

"...Thank you, Prince Paladin." Slink smiled. "The fact remains, without royalty to lead us, this is no longer a kingdom. This is now a republic. No longer will one short-sighted Pony control us. Now, the many will decide our country's fate."

"Maybe you could start by changing the name to something a little less silly." Caboose snorted. "Honestly, where the heck did you guys get 'Schwartzamungaknackerhobblestan'?"

"It's a name from one of our ancient native languages." Sepulchre declared. "Basically, it means 'Land With a Concise Name'."

"Talk about a misleading title..." Daring rolled her name.

"Not all names translate well." Slink said tersely. "For now, please make yourselves at home. I've already sent out a crew to retrieve and repair your ship."

"Fantastic." Big Red smiled. "That ship means an awful lot ta me, ya know."

"To all of us." Eclipse added.

"I understand." Slink nodded.

"Hold up a second." Daring frowned, as Slink left. "Wouldn't Discord be able to fix the damage himself?"

"I would." Discord admitted. "But I think I speak for us all when I say it'll be more satisfying to make the ones who shot us out of the sky fix it, while we take full advantage of their new generosity."

"For once, I agree with Discord." Osiris declared.

"Besides, we could use some rest before we take off again." Isis added. "It's been quite a day."

"Understatement of the century." Huckleberry snorted.

"We did it though, didn't we?" Globe asked. "We stopped Nalik from using Osiris to kill everypony."

"Yes." Osiris nodded. "It was close, but my magic didn't infest any of the victims long enough to kill them. There was pain, and suffering, but they all still live. No thanks to me..."

"Osiris, we've been over this." Isis shook her head. "You can't blame yourself. With that collar dampening your powers, you couldn't muster up a decent defense against Naik's illusion."

"Knowing that does not make what I almost did any easier." Osiris sighed.

"We've all made mistakes, Osiris." Shine told him. "We've all been manipulated. Taken advantage of in our weaker moments."

"I doubt any of you have ever been responsible for a near-genocide, though." Osiris frowned.

"He's got us there." Caboose admitted.

"The point is, you weren't responsible for what happened today." Daring leapt in. "And nopony got hurt, so it's all good. You've got to forgive yourself, and move on."

"Easier said than done." Osiris declared.

"Come on." Shine urged. "Let's go get some rest. I'm sure we could all use a little downtime after everything that's happened."

"Darn tootin'." Big Red nodded. "Let's get us some shut-eye."

"I could use a little supper first." Globe admitted.

"Some things never change." Eclipse rolled his eyes.

The next morning, as the group came down for breakfast, Sepulchre approached Isis and Osiris.

"Pardon me, your... Serpentnesses..." He said awkwardly. "But I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"After what happened yesterday, I dread to ask, but... what kind of bad news?" Osiris asked.

"Well...I think it's best you hear it from them." Sepulchre used his horn to turn on a nearby radio.

"Officials are still baffled about the mass convulsions suffered by the populace all over the world." A newsreader announced. "For no reason, anypony who wasn't a Unicorn suddenly started suffering headaches and agonising pain, then just as suddenly, it stopped. Some conspiracy theorists believe that a Unicorn was somehow responsible, but scholars the world over have assured us otherwise. Moving on to other news, we have just received word that some kind of island fell out of the sky and onto the plains to the far East of Schwartzamungaknackerhobblestan. With us now is Drab Dunker, a local farmer who witnessed the event."

"It wuz unbeeleevable!" Drab announced. "That big ol' island just dropped right outta nowhere! Slammed into the ground like an overweight dragon doin' a belly flop! Good thing there wuz nopony was under it, or that coulda gotten messy!"

"Any thoughts on where this mysterious island came from?" The newscaster asked.

"Ah'm bettin' on it bein' an alien outpost." Drab declared. "They wuz usin' it ta spy on us 'til it fell outta the sky!"

"Well, that's one theory." The newscaster said drily.

"Them green freakos took mah prize cow once!" Drab yelled. "An' now they want mah land! Well, they ain't gettin' it!"

"Thank you, Drab." The newscaster growled. "Turning now to sports..."

"No..." Osiris gaped. "This can't be..."

"Unbelievable..." Isis murmured.

"I'm afraid it's true." Sepulchre sighed. "While we were retrieving your ship, the crew found the Sanctuary had fallen from its position, and impacted onto the plains below. It's... mostly still intact, but the veil hiding it from the world has failed."

"I was afraid something like this would happen." Osiris sighed, a tail rested on his snout.

"What do you mean?" Shine asked.

"The reason the Sanctuary has been able to stay aloft all these is because of the connection it had with the Serpents." Osiris revealed. "A small portion of our power goes toward keeping it aloft. However, when it was just me and Isis, well... I decided to power the island by myself rather than burden Isis with it. Our home has been kept in the air by half of my power..."

"And you were at half power yesterday." Discord remarked. "Half of half isn't really all that much..."

"But then what happened?" Daring asked.

"When Nalik stole some of my magic and forced me to perform that extinction spell, enough of my own power must have been expended that there wasn't enough for the Sanctuary to stay afloat anymore." Osiris surmised.

"Our ancestral home..." Isis sighed. "It's ruined..."

"Not to mention exposed..." Osiris sighed. "Any mortal could easily stumble upon it now... I know you don't want to stay there anymore, Isis, but it was the only home I ever wanted. I don't know what I'm going to do now..."

"Sorry, guys." Daring apologized. "Guess things didn't turn out so well after all."

"I know what you're going through." Caboose declared. "My ancestral home got blown up a while ago. Even if I didn't live there anymore, it still stunk to lose it. I had all those great times there. Not to mention the mould collection I kept in my old room..."

"Thanks for the info." Eclipse grimaced.

"I'm sorry, Osiris." Shine sighed. "But maybe I can offer you a new place to stay."

"A new place?" Osiris snorted. "What place can there possibly be to house a Serpent Deity?"

"Well, I do know of one place." Shine admitted. "It's remote, spacious, and you can be guaranteed your privacy."

"And what place is this?" Osiris asked.

"The caves beneath Canterlot." Shine declared.

"I beg your pardon?" Osiris scowled. "You expect me to live in a cave?"

"Not just any cave." Shine declared. "The cave is full of diamonds and other gems, ensuring some natural light. The tunnels are long and winding. Even if somepony did enter, they wouldn't get far in. I promise that you won't have many visitors."

"But I am a Deity." Osiris frowned. "I cannot reside in such an unwieldy abode!"

"Well, it's not like you have much of a choice, brother." Isis pointed out.

"If it helps, I could have some Guards posted outside the entrance to the caves, just to ensure nopony comes by." Shine offered.

"It's either that, or just flying around like a nomad." Discord added.

"Well... I suppose I could give it a try." Osiris gave in. "On a trial basis, of course. Until a better location can be found."

"Of course." Shine nodded.

Before long, the repairs to the _S.S. Cherryblossom_ were complete. The group prepared to board (Isis and Osiris back in their Pegasus and Griffon forms).

"Good luck with everything, Slink." Shine declared. "And remember what we talked about."

"I shall." Slink nodded. "If all goes well, our new republic will be more open-minded, and less specieist."

"Here's hoping." Shine smiled.

"No offense, but I don't think I'll be coming back here any time soon." Daring admitted.

"I understand." Slink sighed. "Being brought somewhere against your will doesn't exactly endear you to it..."

"You have some pretty good chefs, though." Globe admitted.

"And some nice, big mirrors in the bathrooms." Huckleberry grinned. "Not often I get to see all of me at once..."

"Knock it off, you clown." Eclipse rolled his eyes.

"Please don't say 'clown'." Caboose shuddered. "I hate you, Mr. Jingles..."

"All aboard, folks!" Big Red called. "We are ready fer take-off!"

"Ready, Isis?" Discord smiled, as they boarded the ship..

"Ready." Isis nodded. "Hopefully, this trip will go more smoothly."

"Of course it will." Discord chuckled. "Seriously, what are the odds of us getting attacked again? Nopony's luck is that bad!"

"Let's just go." Osiris sighed.

"Chill out, big O." Discord put an arm around his shoulder. "Things are never as bad as they look, you know. Even if your ancestral home is no longer fit to live on, maybe this move of yours will be a good thing!"

"How exactly do you see that?" Osiris scowled.

"Maybe being closer to the mortals will help you reconnect with them." Isis smiled. "Maybe even help you make friends with them."

"...Maybe." Osiris huffed.

The rest of the group climbed on board. Shine gave Slink a curt bow, which the Unicorn returned.

"Everypony ready?" Big Red spoke into his speaker from the helm. "Here we go!"

The airship took off once more, bound for Equestria.

"Yee-haa!" Big Red whooped. "Good as new!"

As they soared through the skies, they passed over the crashed Sanctuary. Just as they were told, the island was mostly intact, though were some large cracks in it, caused by the impact, with one of the lakes pouring into one of them.

Osiris gazed at the island as they passed.

"Thousands of years up in the sky, the last bastion of Serpent culture, and now..." He sighed.

Isis placed a hoof on Osiris' side.

"I know." Isis sighed. "But at least it's still here. And maybe it being revealed won't be so bad. It could help show the world how great our culture once was."

"You may be right." Osiris nodded. "At the very least, it still stands..."

The rest of the trip back was uneventful. Since they were no longer searching for anything, they were able to make a beeline for home.

"First stop, Canterlot!" Big Red announced, as they landed in the royal airfield.

"Well, this is where we get off." Shine declared.

"It was... an eventful trip, that's for sure." Daring admitted. "But right now, all I want is to hold my kids in my hooves."

"Ditto." Caboose nodded. "Well, that, and go down to _Blazin' Blues_ and tell Vinny, Sonny and Lars all about what happened."

"And I suppose I should go and look at my new home..." Osiris scowled.

"You don't have to." Isis declared. "You could come with us for a while. Discord could let you stay at his place."

"I could?" Discord spluttered.

"Thanks, but no." Osiris smiled. "Like you said, you don't need me breathing down the back of your neck anymore."

"But I'll always need my brother to look out for me." Isis hugged him.

"If you don't mind, Osiris, I'll go to reunite with my family first, then I'll show you your new home." Shine declared.

"I don't mind at all." Osiris smiled. "Family is important, after all."

"In the meantime, we'll be headin' back ta Dodge Junction." Big Red smiled. "We got us a special lady ta see..."

"Ma." Globe smiled.

"You two need a lift?" Huckleberry asked.

"Thanks, but I think we can make it from here." Isis declared. "Right, Discord."

"Sure." Discord nodded. "Ponyville's barely a stone's throw away from here. And there's somepony I've been wanting you to meet."

"Can't wait." Isis beamed.

"Don't be strangers, folks." Big Red declared. "Feel free to drop by any time."

"Especially in that gorgeous Pegasus disguise." Huckleberry grinned.

"I think I'm a little too old for you, kid." Isis chuckled.

"Owch." Huckleberry snickered.

"Good luck with your new home, Osiris." Eclipse declared.

"Thank you, young one." Osiris said curtly.

"Okay, that's enough goodbyes." Discord turned into a bird. "Let's hit the road!"

"Right behind you." Isis spread her Pegasus wings.

The two took off into the sky. Osiris gazed at Isis as she receded into the distance.

"Good luck, sister." He said quietly.

Big Red and his boys took their ship back to Dodge Junction. Meanwhile, Shine wasted no time in reuniting with his family.

"I missed you both so much!" He embraced Celestia and Miracle, having told them the whole story.

"We missed you too, dad." Miracle beamed.

"I can hardly believe Nalik would do such a thing..." Celestia mused. "But at least now, we no longer have to contend with his odious attitude."

"Or his constant come-ons." Shine scowled. "You know, part of why he was doing that was so he could prove he was a better stallion than me."

"What a ridiculous notion." Celestia smiled. "There's no better stallion than you, my love."

"Oh, I've been looking forward to this..." Shine grinned, pulling Celestia in for a kiss.

"So have I." Celestia chuckled. "Another?"

"Try and stop me." Shine smirked.

Miracle rolled her eyes as they kissed again.

"By the way, I hope you haven't forgotten the promise you made?" Celestia asked Shine. "A month's worth of hoofrubs, and a few dozen backrubs, in exchange for letting you go."

"A deal's a deal." Shine nodded. "As soon as I get back from showing Osiris his new home, I'll get started on the first hoofrub."

"Oh, goody." Celestia beamed.

Osiris entered the throne room, back in Serpent room.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked. "Not to put you out or anything, but I'd prefer not to be out in the open for too long."

"Of course." Shine nodded. "By the way, this is wife, Princess Celestia, and my daughter, Miracle. Girls, this is Osiris."

"It's an honor to meet you." Celestia bowed.

"Wow." Miracle gasped. "You're even more incredible-looking than dad said you were!"

"Thank you, little one." Osiris smiled. "I see you inherited your father's respectful attitude." He turned to Celestia. "I hope my staying in your land won't be too much trouble."

"It won't be any trouble of all." Celestia declared. "Any friend of Shine is a friend of mine. And I always treat my friends well."

"I am humbled by your kindness, Princess." Osiris bowed.

"Please, call me Celestia." Celestia declared.

"As you wish... Celestia." Osiris nodded.

"Okay, Osiris." Shine stood up. "Let's go see your new home."

"Very well." Osiris sighed, following Shine out of the room.

Meanwhile, Caboose and Daring reunited with their children.

"Never leave us again, daddy!" Hurricane squeezed Caboose tightly. "Please?"

"Oh, you can count on that, angel." Caboose hugged her back. "I missed you like crazy!"

"Did ya bring me anything?" Michael asked.

"I sure did." Daring smiled, holding up a necklace she'd fashion from a gem chunk from the Sanctuary. "Just for you, sweetie."

"Pretty!" Michael squealed, as Daring placed it around his neck.

"Hey, what about me?" Hurricane pouted.

"Way ahead of you." Caboose grinned, holding up a crude charm bracelet he'd fashioned himself, the charms shaped like wings and horns. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Hurricane beamed. "Thanks, daddy!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Caboose grinned.

"Okay folks, let's head for home." Daring smiled. "Daddy and I have quite a story to tell you."

"Yay, story!" Michael squealed.

"Can't wait!" Hurricane smiled, as they headed for home.

A short while later, Shine led Osiris to the entrance to the caves.

"Here it is." He declared. "Home sweet home."

"It looks... Earthy." Osiris scowled.

"And here come the Guards." Shine smiled, as an Earth Pony and a Thestral walked over them. "Osiris, this is Private Silicate, and Private... what's your name again?"

The Thestral took off her helmet, revealing a purplish mane and a face that Osiris knew.

"Midnight Blossom, your highness." She smiled.

"Y-you don't say?" Shine gaped.

"Impossible..." Osiris gasped.

"So, is this the new lodger?" Midnight asked. "Wow. I've never seen somepony who looks like that before."

Shine and Osiris shared a glance of confusion. For Osiris, the resemblance was uncanny. The mare even had the same Cutie Mark as the Midnight he knew, which is astonishing given how Cutie Marks are usually unique.

"So... Private." Osiris asked. "Does your family come from Canterlot?"

"No, we used to live in this little village out in the country." Midnight shrugged. "Lived there for generations, actually. In fact, I'm named after one of my ancestors. A great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother or something. They say I even had the same Cutie Mark she had back, then if that makes any sense..."

"I see..." Shine frowned. "Well, I trust you can help Osiris feel at home."

"I'll do my best, your highness." Midnight saluted.

"Okay then." Shine nodded. "Enjoy your new home, Osiris."

"I'll try." Osiris declared, still surprised by Midnight's appearance.

If you need anything, let me know." Midnight smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Osiris said flatly. "But for now, I think I'm going to need some privacy. I have to get settled into my new home, after all..."

"No problem." Midnight nodded. "I know how hard it is, getting settled into a new home. You do what you need to do. I'll be right here, if you need anything..."

Osiris glanced back at Midnight as he entered the cave. She was so like her ancestor... even in personality. Bit the original Midnight was just acting nice. This new Midnight seemed just as nice as her ancestor pretended to be, but he couldn't be certain that it wasn't just a front.

 _'We'll just have to wait and see...'_ He thought, as he entered his new home.

The glittering gem shards made for quite a light show, and the wide, spacious tunnels allowed for plenty of elbow room.

 _'Maybe this won't be such a bad place to live, after all...'_ Osiris mused, as he went to explore.

In Dodge Junction, Big Red and the boys greeted Cherry with gusto.

"Ah'm so glad ta see ya again, darlin'." Big Red hugged her.

"We all missed you so much, ma!" Globe added.

"No doubt." Huckleberry agreed. "It just wasn't the same without you. Right, Eclipse?"

"Yeah." Eclipse smiled. "I really did miss you... ma."

"Oh, Eclipse..." Cherry gasped. "You just called me..."

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Eclipse shrugged.

"Oh, come here!" Cherry hugged him tightly.

"Okay, choking a little here..." Eclipse gagged.

"Sorry, dear." Cherry let go. "I'm just so happy!"

"Me too." Eclipse hugged her back. "Me too."

Over in Ponyville, Discord had made the first order of business for him and Isis to be visiting an old friend.

"Do you think she'll... like me?" Isis (back in Serpent form) asked, as Discord knocked on the door.

"Of course she will." Discord grinned. "Fluttershy is the sweetest, kindest pony around. She'll adore you. And you love her, trust me."

The door opened, and Fluttershy emerged.

"Hello, Discord." She smiled. She then looked at Isis. "And, um... who's your friend?"

"Fluttershy, this is Isis, the Serpent Deity of Life." Discord announced. "Isis, this is Fluttershy. Fluttershy, Isis and I are... very close."

"You mean... oh, Discord." Fluttershy realised. "I'm so happy for you! How did it happen?"

"We'd be happy to tell you." Discord smiled. "May we come in?"

"Of course." Fluttershy nodded. "Tell me all about it!"

Discord and Isis followed Fluttershy inside, ready to tell her the whole story.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	18. Epilogue

**Project: Transcendence**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Epilogue**

It didn't take long for life to return to normal after the crew of the _S.S. Cherryblossom's_ adventure. In the interest of Osiris' privacy, Shine had chosen not to reveal the source of the near-death experience suffered by so many. He felt it was better that the general public not know, for fear of misplaced hatred and possible attempts to harness his power again.

Osiris himself was settling in to his new abode the best he could. Though the caves did provide privacy, he did have to occasionally venture out for some food. At those points, he would cross paths with Midnight Blossom, the seemingly identical descendant of the mare who betrayed him all those years ago. It was awkward, to say the least. The new Midnight looked and sounded so much like the original, which was why Osiris tried to give her a wide berth.

It was not that he hated the mare, but rather that he was worried she was too much like her ancestor, and that history might repeat himself if he allowed himself to get too close to her. Not only for the world's sake, but for his own heart, he kept his distance.

One morning, Osiris emerged from the caves to get some breakfast.

 _'Ah, what a beautiful day...'_ He thought. _'Shine was right, this place does offer some excellent commodities... I could actually get used to living here..."_

"Morning."

Osiris turned to see Midnight Blossom standing before him, carrying a basket of some kind.

"Ah, yes." Osiris frowned. "Good morning."

"What are you up to today, your Serpentness?" Midnight asked.

"I'm going to get some breakfast." Osiris said curtly. "If you'll excuse me..."

"No need." Midnight held up the basket. "I got some for you."

"You did?" Osiris asked in astonishment, as he opened the basket with a bit of his magic, revealing an assortment of fruits and berries. "All my favorites. How did you-?"

"I noticed the kind of places you flew off to, so I figured out what kind of food you liked." Midnight smiled.

"...Thank you." Osiris smiled. "You shouldn't have."

"Hey, I'm not just here to guard your home." Midnight smiled. "I'm here to help make your stay comfortable. That's what a Royal Guard does, after all. She serves the needs of the one she's guarding."

"An admirable belief." Osiris declared, impressed by the mare's dedication to duty. "I imagine it must have been hard to reach such a position, what with you being a Thestral..." Suddenly, he realized the way that came out, as he quickly rectified. "Not that there is anything wrong-"

"Don't worry, your Serpentness." Midnight shrugged. "I admit, it was a bit tough at first, but we Thestrals have come a long way since the dark days. No biggie..."

"So... you don't hold it against anypony?" Osiris asked. "I know there are some prejudiced against your kind. And I had seen many travesties that had been dealt upon your brethren."

"What would be the point?" Midnight declared. "If they have something against me because of how I was born, that's their problem, not mine. It's not like I'm going to suddenly go off and make them pay for what they did to us all the centuries. That would be pointless."

"...Well...that is certainly true." Osiris smiled.

"Right. In the end, we're all just ponies." Midnight gave a small chuckle. "Except you, of course."

 _'Maybe she's not like her ancestor after all...'_ Osiris mused.

"Anyway, I shouldn't keep you from your breakfast." Midnight declared, turning away. "Bon appetit."

"Wait." Osiris said suddenly. "Perhaps you would like to... join me?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose..." Midnight frowned.

"It's fine." Osiris smiled. "I could use the company."

"If you say so, your grace." Midnight nodded.

"Please, call me Osiris." Osiris declared.

"As you wish... Osiris." Midnight smiled, as she helped herself to some fruit.

The two shared the basket's contents, talking about this and that.

"So you actually came from an island that housed many others like you?" Midnight gasped. "That's amazing!"

"I suppose it was quite awe-inspiring." Osiris nodded. "Alas, that island has crashed, and I'm stuck here."

"Aw, that's not so bad." Midnight smiled. "At least you got to meet me."

"Yes, there is that." Osiris smiled. "You know, I had feared I had been rather distant when I first met you. It's just... there was this other pony I knew a long time ago who was just like you. To be honest, she was the first mortal I came to call..." He didn't want to go and use the 'other' term. "A friend..."

"What happened to her?" Midnight asked.

"Well..." Osiris trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to go into details about this one mare, knowing it could lead to a rather messy conversation afterwards. "Things didn't work out. She ended up lying and using me and it ended horribly..."

"How horribly?" Midnight asked.

"Very." Osiris sighed. "There were... deaths involved. The deaths of innocents, at her hoof. I had no choice but to put her down for her crimes."

"Oh... that's awful." Midnight frowned. "What kind of pony would do something like that?"

"Fortunately, the kind I don't see in you." Osiris declared. "You are a good soul, Midnight Blossom. I'm glad to have met you."

"Same here." Midnight grinned.

By that point, the basket was empty.

"So much for breakfast." Midnight shrugged. "Time to get back to work."

"Perhaps we can do this again sometime." Osiris suggested. "Only next time, I'll provide the food."

"Sounds good to me." Midnight smiled, as Osiris made his way back inside the cave. "Later!"

"Later... my friend." Osiris smiled.

Meanwhile, Daring and Caboose were regaling their offspring with the story of their adventure (leaving off the more horrific parts for Michael's benefit).

"...And that's how your daddy found the Sanctuary!" Caboose revealed. "Pretty smart, right?"

"Smart daddy!" Michael cheered.

"Only you could pull off something like that, dad." Hurricane declared.

"Thanks." Caboose smiled.

"Yep, only your dad." Daring rolled her eyes.

As they continued their story, the part about the Garden of Souls reminded Caboose of what Sandy said. A short while after, he travelled to Ponyville to the mansion in the Everfree Forest, informing Grimoire of Sandy's words, and of the whole adventure.

"And then we all went home. I don't know about Daring, but I had to take a shower. After being in Nalik's funny-sounding country, I got sand in the weirdest places." Caboose explained with a smile. "What do you think?"

"...Well... I must say... this tale is... well..." Grimoire couldn't seem to find the right word.

"...You don't believe me, do you?" Caboose frowned.

"It's not that I don't want to, Caboose." Grimoire sighed. "I do buy the Serpents. I mean, I was there when Zecora collapsed from that 'killing spell', but you are telling me you actually met our dead father, our dead brother, and my dead wife at this 'Garden of Souls'. Forgive me if I'm a bit sceptical."

"But it's the truth." Caboose insisted. "Sandy said that she gives you her blessing over marrying again, and that Zecora's a lucky mare. And that she misses you all very much."

"No offense, Caboose, but I'm going to need a little proof here." Grimoire declared.

"You want proof?" Caboose smirked. "I'll give you proof." He whispered something into Grimoire's ear, making his brother freeze in shock. It was quite a lewd remark, revolving around a bedroom antic involving whipped cream, a bucket of ice cubes, and an industrial sized tub of swarfega. "That proof enough for you?"

"Y-yes." Grimoire gaped, surprised. "Only Sandy could know what me and her did that night in Haywaii. My Faust, you really did see her."

"Oh, yeah." Caboose nodded. "And dad, and Anarchy. It was amazing."

"I'll bet it was." Grimoire murmured, still in a state of shock. "How is everypony?"

"They're great." Caboose smiled. "Y'know, aside form being dead and everything. Sandy's as nice as ever. Dad reminded me of how much we all looked up to him. He says that he doesn't mind us splitting up the way we did, as long as we're happy. And Anarchy? He was even more awesome than I imagined."

"That's Anarchy for you." Grimoire chuckled. "Why, I remember this one time..."

The two stallions lapsed into nostalgic talk about their eldest brother. The discussion was even more poignant to Caboose, since he had finally seen his eldest brother in pony.

A couple of days, Shine took a quick trip back to the fallen Sanctuary, bringing Celestia and Miracle along. In order to prevent the wrong kind of Pony exploiting the Sanctuary's secrets, a contingent of Guards had been stationed around it. Naturally, they stood aside to allow the royals through.

The island was missing a few chunks, but was still in good shape. But there was one place in particular Shine was hoping was still intact.

"It should be right over here..." He declared, leading his family closer into the island.

"Are you sure it's still in one piece?" Celestia asked. "There's so much damage..."

"It has to be." Shine insisted.

"I hope it is." Miracle declared.

As they continued searching, Shine finally spotted the silver ivy that lead to the Garden of Souls.

"Finally." He smiled. "This way, girls!"

Celestia and Miracle followed Shine through the ivy, and they emerged into the Garden, the familiar mists swirling around them,

"My, what an odd place." Celestia looked around.

"So... what now?" Miracle asked.

"Simple." Shine declared. "We just need to focus on mom and dad, and they'll appear. Just picture them in your mind."

"But I've only ever seen pictures of them." Miracle frowned.

"That doesn't matter." Shine assured her. "Caboose saw his eldest brother, and he never met him before either."

"Okay..." Miracle shut her eyes in concentration.

"Here goes..." Celestia declared.

After a moment's concentration, the spirits of White and Silver emerged.

"Mom... dad..." Shine smiled. "You're still here."

"Of course we are." White grinned. "I'll admit we were worried when we learned that the island had crashed, but everything seems to still be in order."

"But look at you." Silver glanced fondly at Celestia and Miracle. "You brought guests."

"Sure have." Shine nodded. "Mom, dad, this is my wife, Celestia, the princess of Equestria, and my daughter, Miracle..."

"Your highness." White bowed. "It's been a long time."

"It certainly has." Celestia smiled. "I was sorry to hear of your premature death. You always were a fine and noble stallion."

"Thank you, Princess." White grinned. "It was always an honor to serve you."

"Hi!" Miracle waved. "Wow, I never thought I would actually meet my actual grandparents..."

"To be honest, we never thought we would meet our grandchildren." White chuckled.

"Just look at you." Silver smiled at Miracle. "You are adorable, young lady."

"Thanks, grandma." Miracle smiled. "...I can call you 'grandma', right?"

"Of course you can." Silver smiled.

"I am glad that you chose Shine to be the one you loved." White told Celestia. "I always knew my boy deserved a wonderful mare, but I never guessed that mare would be you."

"It came as a pleasant surprise to me too." Celestia chuckled.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again." White told Shine. "I'm proud of you, son. You've gotten everything I wished for you. A beautiful wife, a wonderful child, and a place to call your own."

"Thanks, dad." Shine smiled... before it turned to a frown. "I just wish somepony else would be here as well..."

"You're talking about Black, right?" White asked.

"Yes." Shine sighed. "I just... I just wanted a chance to set things straight between us. I know he wasn't truly evil, but it doesn't help that all the memories I do have of him consists of nothing but what had happened in the Crystal Sun incident."

"It can be hard to see somepony in a positive after they kidnap your family and attempt to take over Equestria." Celestia admitted.

"And try to kill your daughter." Miracle added.

"I know it seemed Black had nothing but evil in him the day he died... but there was something more to him than you think." White told them. "I had thought the very same you did when things went south between me and him, and he had apparently 'perished' from that fall... but there was this moment...the day of the flood..."

"You mean when you..." Shine frowned.

"Yes..." White nodded. "I didn't believe it at first, but the moment your mother and I perished in the water... I woke up to find myself standing over my body... and not just me... Black was there too. He dragged both our bodies out of the water, and he was trying his hardest to revive me. I wasn't sure how to feel... he was alive... and I was dead. Black kept pressing on my chest, ordering me to wake up and stay with him, but I could see the look in his one eye, the look that made it clear he knew that I would never wake up..."

"He did that?" Shine murmured, surprised.

"It wasn't till a few agonizing minutes later that Black finally stopped trying... and I saw something I hadn't seen him done since we were just young boys... he cried. He cried and cursed and screamed at the heavens, holding my body against him. I couldn't make out some of his words, but all I could hear was him saying sorry over and over..." White explained, as the sounds of his brother screaming in pain over his death echoed in his mind.

"Why... why didn't you tell me this before?" Shine asked.

"I wasn't sure if you would believe me if I did." White sighed. "I had trouble believing it myself, after he denounced me as his brother that fateful day. But it was that moment that I realized that Black never stopped caring about our family. Whether his reasons for doing the horrible things he did were selfish or not, I knew that Black had good in him. I only wished that I could have met him one last time before then..."

"If anypony could talk to him, it would be you, dear." Silver smiled.

"I'm afraid I'm not as certain of that." Celestia frowned. "Once a pony falls into fanaticism, it can be difficult to pull him out."

"But he still cared about his family." Shine pointed out. "Even if he was willing to fight us for his goals."

"I just know there's more to Black's story than we've seen." White declared. "My brother wasn't always so twisted. Something happened to make him that way. Some... influence."

"Perhaps one day, we'll find out just what that 'influence' was." Shine declared.

"If you do, be sure to let me know." White told him. "My spirit will be able to rest easier, knowing my beliefs are validated."

"I sincerely hope you're right." Celestia declared, still sceptical. "I really do."

"So do I." Miracle nodded. "Thinking of my uncle would be a lot easier if I knew he wasn't totally at fault for what he did."

"I'm sure of it." White smiled. "If Black were truly beyond redemption, he wouldn't have tried to save me. I know it doesn't excuse all that he had done, but what he did for me that day has to count for something, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it does." Shine smiled.

"Let's talk about something else for a while." Silver suggested. "How's Mist doing? I hope that foal of hers isn't too much trouble."

"Not that we've heard of." Shine declared. "Then again, Mist always was a stubborn little filly. She wouldn't tell us even if she _was_ having trouble."

"Though from what I've gathered, she and Blue are greatly enjoying being parents." Celestia added.

"And the foal is sooo cute!" Miracle squealed.

"Oh, we know." White chuckled. "Little Tempest is such a handsome colt."

"Just like his uncle." Celestia nuzzled Shine. "Perhaps when he's old enough, we'll bring him to see his grandparents."

"We would love that." Silver smiled. "And we'd love seeing our little Mist again."

"Not so little anymore." White pointed out. "If we hadn't been keeping an eye on her all her life, I doubt we'd even recognise her."

"I know Mist would love to see you." Shine grinned. "And she will, very soon. I promise."

"And a Paladin always keeps his promise." White grinned. "That's my boy..."

After talking a little more, Shine and his family made to departure.

"It was an honor to see you again, Captain Paladin." Celestia smiled.

"Same here, your highness." White smiled. "...Though I could call you my daughter-in-law if I wanted to."

"I imagine that would be something to brag about to the other spirits..." Celestia quipped.

"Bye, grandma!" Miracle waved.

"Goodbye, darling." Silver grinned. "Come back soon, okay?"

"Can we, dad?" Miracle asked.

"Of course." Shine nodded. "A filly should know her grandparents. Even if they're from the afterlife..."

"Perhaps, with Osiris' permission, we could bring others here." Celestia suggested. "I know there are many ponies who would love to see their loved ones again. It would provide such a sense of closure."

"Yeah, maybe." Shine nodded. "I just hope Osiris goes for it..."

As the family departed, White and Silver faded into the ether, already eager for their next meeting.

Over in Ponyville, Isis was just returning to Discord's home from a trip to Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack had given her some apples as a "Welcome to the neighbourhood" present. She soared through the twisted pocket dimension containing Discord's house, and entered the abode.

"I'm back!" She smiled.

"And I am so glad." Discord embraced her. He noticed the basket in Isis' claws. "I see you paid Applejack a visit."

"She is so nice and neighbourly." Isis smiled. "Gave me these apples, just because. She really is a sweet pony."

"Not exactly my experience, but if you say so." Discord shrugged. "I'm happy to see you've managed to fit in so well with these ponies. Faster than I did, actually..."

"Now, now, don't be jealous." Isis gently chided him. "Sure, I do get some odd looks from time to time, but generally, they've been so accepting of me. Especially that Princess Twilight. I went over to her castle, and got such a warm welcome. Honestly, I never thought I'd have this many friends. And it's all thanks to you, Dissy. Having you back in my life has made things so wonderful!"

"What can I say?" Discord chuckled. "I'm just that good."

"I met this other mare named Pinkie Pie." Isis declared. "The second she found out I'd just moved here, she offered to throw me a 'welcome to Ponyville' party!"

"Yep, that's Pinkie Pie." Discord chuckled. "A word of caution, though; Some of her antics can be even more chaotic than mine."

"Now that I'd like to see." Isis grinned.

"Oh, you will." Discord smiled. "That Pinkie Pie's like a force of nature. You can't stop her. All you can do is weather the effects."

"As long as I have you by my side, I'm sure I can weather anything the mortal world can throw at me." Isis nuzzled against Discord.

"Of course you can." Discord hugged her. "I'm so glad I came to see you again. This old house of mine has never felt so homey."

"Anything you say, you darling of a Chaos Spirit, you." Isis grinned.

The two shared a deep kiss, then sat down on the couch, watching a television program of mice with cat heads trying to eat their own tails.

"By the way, Fluttershy tells me she'd love you to join us on our Tuesday tea time." Discord announced. "Up for it?"

"Without a doubt." Isis smiled. "You were right about her. She is such a sweetheart."

"Yeah, she is." Discord nodded. "You know, if it weren't for her, I probably wouldn't have come to find you again."

"Remind me to thank her the next time we see each other." Isis smiled.

"You know what would help me remember?" Discord chuckled. "A kiss."

"Smooth, Casanova." Isis rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's not like it _won't_ help." Discord snickered.

"True." Isis grinned.

The two locked lips once more, expressing the strength of their immortal love for each other. At long last, Discord's world was truly perfect...

Meanwhile, over in Dodge Junction, Big Red had found himself constantly reflecting on something; Namely, the fact that he never saw Black Knight's spirit. As he watched the boys relaxing outside from the living room window, he found himself wrestling with a disrespectful, yet overwhelming urge. To follow up on that urge went against his beliefs, but he felt as if he would go mad if he didn't.

"Red, is everything alright?" Cherry asked.

"Ah'm not sure." Big Red shrugged. "Ah gotta check sumthin' out. But Ah'm not sure ifinn' Ah have the right to."

"What do you mean 'the right'?" Cherry asked.

"It's... sumthin' that's gen'rally frowned upon." Big Red admitted. "But it's the only way to prove a hunch Ah've bin havin'."

"A hunch?" Cherry frowned. "Is that why you've been so... preoccupied lately?"

"Kinda." Big Red shrugged. "It's kinda a crazy thought, but Ah can't shake the idea that Ah'm right about it. Ah need to make sure Ah'm wrong, but..."

"Whatever you think you have to do, do it." Cherry urged. "For your own peace of mind."

"But it ain't right..." Big Red frowned. "It ain't proper..."

"If you're truly sorry about what you have to do, it's okay." Cherry told him. "Besides, it's better than just sitting around, mulling over what might be."

"...Yeah, yer prob'ly right." Big Red kissed her on the cheek. "Ah'm goin' round back fer a while. Don't tell the boys, okay?"

"Okay." Cherry nodded.

"Ah'll be back soon, darlin'." Big Red smiled.

"Good luck, Red." Cherry said solemnly, her mare's intuition telling her that the matter was more serious than Big Red let on.

Big Red made his way over to Black's grave, a shovel in hoof.

"Ah gotta be sure." He told himself. "Gotta do this..."

Big Red started digging up the grave. He hated to disrespect the dead like that, but the nagging thought in the back of his head wouldn't leave until he got a good look at the contents of that grave. There was a dark worry that he needed to alleviate...

"I'm sorry, Black... I'm sorry, White... and I am so sorry, Shine... but I gotta know what's going on..." Big Red murmured to himself.

Once the coffin was dug up, Big Red opened it... revealing nothing inside.

"Aw, buck..." Big Red gaped. "It can't be... It jest can't be..." He simply fell on his flanks. "W-why..."

Meanwhile, at the Forefather's secret headquarters, the remaining council members reflected on what had recently happened. The same somber piano music played in the background of their meeting room.

The first member (the Unicorn with lightning crackling around his horn) was speaking into a communicator.

"And you're sure about this?" He asked the pony on the over end. "...I see. Good work. Keep me informed of further developments."

The Unicorn hung up.

"What did they have to say?" The second member (the wheelchair-bound Earth Pony Nalik had dubbed 'Squeaky') declared.

"Well, for starters, Nalik is dead." The lightning Unicorn scowled. "Had all his organs magically vanished. A very gruesome way to go... but what's more is that our agents have uncovered some notes regarding Project: Transcendence that Nalik had failed to mention."

"Such as?" The third member, an oversized Earth Pony, asked.

"As it turns out, Nalik was planning on staging a coup on our little organization." The lightning Unicorn explained. "With the Serpent Deity of Death in his possession, the Forefathers would have been hard-pressed to face him. I doubt even our blessings that Father has bestowed upon us would have helped much."

"Too bad for him, we aren't some organization that one pony can take down by himself." The wheelchair member declared. "Even if the project hadn't went south like it did, Father's powers far trumps that of a Serpent."

"It's a pity Nalik had to go bye-bye." The oversized Earth Pony member sneered. "But I always thought he held us back..." He then put a hoof to his masked chin. "However, I am curious as to why Father's blessings didn't protect him from the Serpent's power. Those of us who were Earth Ponies and Pegasi were all unaffected by the killing spell. Yet the Serpent killed Nalik just like that."

"Hmph, yes, Nalik would had been safe... if Father had actually gave him the blessings." The lightning Unicorn chuckled darkly. "Father knew that he couldn't be fully trusted. There was no place in our new world order for that Unicorn supremacy garbage he was always spouting..."

"Amen to that, brother..." The oversized Earth Pony member agreed.

"It's a shame, though." The fourth member, a skinny Pegasus, shrugged. "Nalik had plenty of resources for us to utilize."

"If you ask me, our operations will go so much more smoothly without that egomaniac. He was a flight risk." The fifth member, another Unicorn, but a lot lankier, snorted. "Speaking of which, what is our next order of business?"

"Well, there's been reports of increased Nightcrawler activity lately." The lightning Unicorn declared. "We have to look into that. Left unchecked, those freaks could one day cause problems for us. Just look at what that fool Echo had wrought upon Sterling..."

"What about Sterling, anyway?" The wheelchair stallion inquired. "Nightcrawlers are his area of expertise. Perhaps we should break him out."

"Not just yet." The lightning Unicorn declared. "Sterling's allegiances are still not fully known. Until we can be certain of his loyalty, I say he stays where he is."

"In that case, we should send Scalphunter to check out the Nightcrawler situation." The wheelchair stallion announced. "Unlike certain others, he always gives results."

"You mean Sterling's old partner?" The lanky Unicorn member asked.

"The very same." The wheelchair bound stallion smirked, "He had dealt with the 'Nightcrawler' crowd a lot in working with Sterling. If these Nightcrawlers and our dear friend Echo try anything, Scalp will be sure to contain it."

"And what of our plans for those Napoleon brothers?" The lanky Unicorn asked. "They are as much a threat to us as the Nightcrawlers."

"Oh, we already have our operative ready to go." The Pegasus smirked. "He's out of the hospital and he's quite eager to set matters in motion, actually. I find our allies are always so much more motivated when things are personal."

"Exactly why we hired him." The lightning Unicorn sneered. "Vengeance has always been the best driving force for action."

"Let's just nopony decides to meddle in our affairs anytime soon." The wheelchair stallion remarked. "That sort of thing seems to be happening with startling regularity lately."

"We can blame Nalik for the most recent failure." The lanky Unicorn scowled. "He was only supposed to grab the Serpents. If he hadn't taken those others along for the ride, maybe he wouldn't be dead right now."

"Nonetheless, we could all afford to be a little more cautious from here on out." The lightning Unicorn declared. "Father is growing restless due to our recent run of bad luck. Not to mention the fact that we are dangerously close to being discovered."

"We cannot allow that to happen." The wheelchair stallion declared. "If we are to be revealed, it must be at the time of our choosing."

"Exactly." The hulking Earth Pony agreed.

"And that time will be soon." The lightning Unicorn declared. "Father decrees it. We will emerge from the shadows, and show the world who the true power is. We will lead all Ponies to the glory we rightfully deserve. There will come a new world order, with the Forefathers at its helm! So says Father!"

"So say we all!" The assembled members chorused.

Even the loss of one of their most influential members hadn't slowed down this dark cartel of ponies. Their schemes would continue onwards. The world could only hope more courageous souls would step forward to foil those wicked plans...

 **The End.**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
